The Next Morning
by thyFreshPrincess
Summary: Lucy and Natsu have made a mistake. Humans make mistakes, right? Well, when it comes to booze, a city that never sleeps and a can of feelings that should never be opened... they made one of the biggest. So when Lucy wakes up in a wedding dress, with a ring on her finger, and a tattoo on her ass, she realizes that a raging hang-over isn't the worst thing she has to deal with.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

 **The Spontaneous.**

 _I couldn't stop giggling as I watched Natsu pull on the bright, offending piece of fabric, unclipping the two buttons at the end of the sleeves. My laughter increased when he turned around and I noticed the word 'Champion' scribbled over the back in a bright diamante font._

 _The bright baby blue clashed with his hair and the suit was hanging off his trim and lean body like a thick winter coat, but none of that mattered because when he turned around, and gave me that wide fanged grin, I thought he looked beautiful._

 _He fiddled with his scarf, his movements sloppy as I leaned against the wall, trying to ignore the feel of cheap mesh fabric scratching against my bare stomach._

 _"Are we seriously doing this?" I slurred happily, my world spinning wildly with the amount of alcohol I had ingested. I adjusted the puffy sleeve of the fluro pink dressed I had chosen from the rack, which reached below my knees in an odd fashion and squeezed my chest against each other to the point of pain._

 _But I didn't care._

 _I didn't care that I looked absolutely horrible, or that we were both smashed beyond capable thought, that Natsu looked like he was about to faint from alcohol poisoning, or the dull ringing of my spirits that were no doubt about to talk me out of the situation we had both entered into._

 _What was that situation again?_

 _I glanced around, almost tipping over if it wasn't for the wall I leaned against. White fake crystal fixtures, a reception desk with two bright pink and purple bouquets, another couple, also dressed in ridiculous get up, in the corner, making out passionately._

 _Oh right._

 _Natsu beamed, and said something that I deduced foggily was; "Damn right we are!"_

 _I burst into more laughter at his enthusiasm, although, I didn't quite get all of his crumbled speech. Instead I just stumbled over to him and he caught me, his laughter joining mine. We leaned against each other, struggling to stay standing as I heard a chirpy voice coo, "They are ready!"_

 _We both looked up to Happy who was looking dashing in a pair of dog ears, and a black mustache. Just seeing him made us both keel over in more laughter and Happy grinned, completely at ease with his costume._

 _"Let's do this." I held up my hand and Natsu high-fived it sloppily, and we began to stagger to the doors that Happy had started to push open. I used the chairs on either side to support my flailing dizzy body, watching in glee as Natsu managed to trip over nothing and land on his face. I pulled him up weakly, "Gosh, so smooth."_

 _Somewhere inside me, I think that was a lot more jumbled than I meant it to be but Natsu answering proud grin, made it vanish from my mind. The tingling on my hip where my keys was growing more intense so with a soft giggle, I unclipped them from my belt and handed them to the only sober being I could find._

 _"Happy, look - hiccup - after mem keysssss." The cat snickered and took them gently, "Okay Lushi!"_

 _I patted him on the head, amused when he almost smacked the floor as Natsu grabbed my hand and steered me closer to the end of the passage way, where two people were standing, watching us both with faces._

 _They have faces._

 _Nodding, at my apt description of their strange faces, we reached them as one of them asked, "Is this everyone?"_

 _Natsu laughed, "Nice one!"_

 _I laughed along with him - mostly at him - because I was sure he didn't understand what the guy had said. Happy hovered above us, and chirped, "This is them."_

 _"Good. Shall we get started?"_

 _Natsu and I let out roars of agreement, and I leaned into him heavily, my legs loosening their fight to stay upright. He hefted me easily, wrapping an arm around my waist as I noticed a faint smile on the mans face._

 _"Alright then." He cleared his throat and bliss, joy and other wild emotions thrummed inside me._

 _"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..."_

Something was hammering into my head. Or it was hammering in my head.

Either way, something was hurting me from the inside out.

I groaned, twisting in my dream to get away from the sound of a marching band that seemed to be getting louder.

And louder.

 _Louder_.

I jolted up in bed, and the marching band took a break for split second which was welcomed as I blinked wearily. My throat was sore, and tight, like I had swallowed rusty nails. Last time I checked, I wasn't Gajeel so that option wasn't likely. My bones were heavy and my teeth felt like they had been pulled individually.

My skin was burning, aching and I swear, my ass felt like it was about to fall off from the pain. I groaned, as the marching band began its crescendo again, beating, pulsing. I coughed wearily, holding my head and wiping my mouth from the drool that had dribbled down my cheek in my sleep.

It was too warm, too loud, and too messy in my body and in this room.

 _Room?_

I looked around through stilted eyes that weren't ready for the sunlight yet which seemed to be blaring into the strange room. It was a hotel room, I foggily remembered buying it last night after Natsu and I finished a job.

 _Natsu..._

I checked beside me, not there. I scanned the room, my eye sight cloudy with misty tears of pain. I found the pink mop of hair, slouched face down over a chair, his cheek resting against the carpet and his feet in the air.

 _That did not look comfortable._

I giggled then regretted it as the marching band added a trombone to the mix, grinding my teeth together as I took full notice of the mess of the room. Bottles of liquor lined every corner, a circle of plastic cups and four types of heavy vodka's in the middle, most spilled over and leaking into the carpet.

Peices of bright clothing and food scraps spewed around the room, a trail of bright blue leading into the bathroom.

 _Blue._

 _Happy?_

Ignoring the mess - and the massive bill we were going to get - for a moment, I tried to find the furry companion that was the third member of our team but came up empty. I blinked wearily, before assuming he was asleep in some drawer or in the bathroom.

When I glanced down at myself, I blanched.

 _What the flip was I wearing?_

A bright pink dress, if you could call it that, hung strangely off my body. I was used to looking cute in pretty much anything but damn, this was horrible. There was a mesh netting over my stomach, scratching me uncomfortably and I screwed my face up at the puffy sleeves that were crumpled awkwardly.

I ran a hand through my hair weakly, before gasping in pain as it caught on something around my finger. I didn't usually wear rings or anything but then again, I didn't wear bright fluro things either.

I brought my other hand up to the tangle, scrunching my nose when I noticed it was slightly sticky as I managed to untangle the ring from my knotty hair. I brought it down to my face and my eyes widened.

It was on my wedding finger.

I inspected it with forced calmness, a soft gold color with a pink crystal in the middle, multiple smaller white crystals on either side. I tilted my head before breathing in once, calmly, Just because it's on my ring finger, doesn't mean anything.

From what I can see, and can't remember, I was pretty smashed last night.

But that left the question on who bought me this ring.

I glanced at Natsu's storing form, a smile tweaking on my lips a little at his position again, before bringing my hands into my lap, fiddling with the ring quietly. I tried not to think about it, the marching band was only get louder with any thoughts and just climbed out of bed wearily, almost buckling at the burning pain through my ass.

I cursed, moving my hand around to rub at my left cheek but snatched my hand away when the pain began to sting even more.

 _Don't touch it._

Even that thought made the marching band louder and more ferocious in it's noise.

I had to get changed, and shower, and feel somewhat alive.

I began to stagger to the bathroom, dodging the mess along the way when I stopped, finally noticing Natsu's clothing. I blinked, once, twice.

I thought my dress was bad.

Natsu was wearing a bright baby blue tux, with a ruffled shirt that made his scarf sit awkwardly around his neck. The damn thing was a fashion tragedy, even his usual baggy pants outfit was better than that.

I pushed my lips together, fighting another giggle before hearing a voice that made me jump, "Lushi! You're up!"

I turned around, wincing, "Not so loud Happy, my head."

The blue cat hovered in front of me, wearing a bright grin that immediately settled me. Glad to see somebody was responsible last night.

"Natsu and you drank a lot of booze last night." He oh-so helpfully informed me as I corrected him weakly, "You and Natsu, Happy. You and Natsu."

Now he looked confused. "I didn't drink anything."

I sighed, waving the conversation away and began my trek to the bathroom when seven words stopped me still, "You look horrible in that wedding dress."

My heart began to pound, my eyes went wide and my head began to shriek, adding to the noise already booming in my head. I turned to him slowly, "W-wedding dress?

He nodded, "I tried to get you to wear a white one but you and Natsu decided that the pink one looked the greatest."

I couldn't even commend him on his proper use of grammar, instead clearing my throat, the burning increasing with the action, "Happy, what exactly happened last night?"

Even though I dreaded the answer, even though some part of me knew, that it wasn't the one I wanted. I still asked.

And wished I didn't.

Happy seemed oblivious to my inner turmoil and cocked his head at me, "You don't remember?"

I shook my head slowly, and he frowned for a second before it vanished.

"You and Natsu got married!"

I nodded calmly, already assuming the worst but hoping for the best. Hope didn't work this time.

A scream ripped out of my throat before I could stop it, as Natsu's lax body jumped to attention, trying to gather himself onto his feet but instead landing in a heap in front of me. I continued to scream until I was sure, I was blue with breath exertion as Natsu cried out, "Fuck! What's wrong? Who do I need to bash? Fuck, why is my head screaming?"

"It's Lucy that's screaming, Natsu." Happy chimed, looking at me worriedly, as Natsu's head turned towards me. But all I could do was stare at him, my scream stopping short when I noticed the glimmer of something on his hand.

 _A ring._

"Oh my god!" I shouted, before rushing into the bathroom, slamming the door with a loud crack that woke me up completely. I sunk down onto my ass, shaking as I whispered frightfully, "I married Natsu. He's my husband. We married."

"Lucy!" The door pounded and I jumped, another small scream ripping from my throat, "Lucy, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Look at your hand Natsu!" I shouted back, closing my eyes as he was quiet.

"I don't usually wear rings." He croaked, sounding like he was in pain as Happy stated slowly, "Yeah... but you have to wear that ring because you married Lucy last night."

It was silent, so silent I could hear my own blood pulse through my veins before Natsu stated, "Well, fuck."

I buried my head between my knees, shaking as Happy murmured, "Aye, Lucy let us in."

"Yeah Luce, we can talk about this. Figure it out." Natsu said softly, and I sniffled, tears swimming my vision at their gentle words, and I scuttled away from the door, reaching up to open it a little.

I sat against the porcelain end of the bath, my back to the cold tiles. My ass still stung like crazy, but the cold was making it bearable. I shifted a little, hiding my face when the door creaked open. Natsu crawled in and Happy hovered above me, "Nee, Lushi, are you okay?"

I shook my head weakly, shaking as Natsu whispered, "Do you need some water?"

 _I did need some water, but I couldn't say anything._

 _Not yet._

 _I felt like death._

"Natsu, help her." Happy mumbled urgently as Natsu hissed back, "I don't know how."

"Well she's your wife dummy, so figure it out!" Happy snapped and then everything bubbled up. I turned around swiftly and vomited, every feeling that had happened last night. Happy made a disgusted sad noise but Natsu remained quiet, only pulling my hair back and placing a tentative hand on my back, softly rubbing as I heard him whisper, "Go get her a glass of water."

Once he left and I had emptied my stomach, I leaned my head against my hands and whispered, "Can you remember if we did anything last night?"

"Did?"

"Besides getting married Natsu, did we do anything?" I struggled not to hit him, because I wasn't well enough to ask the obvious question that had been playing on my mind. He was quiet before mumbling, "No. I don't think we did. Are you... sore or hurt?"

I sighed in relief that he understood what I was asking - partly surprised since he was quite oblivious to those things. I took a moment to run a check over my body, more importantly the place between my thighs and nothing hurt or ached. I assumed that was a good thing.

My ass still stung like crazy though, "I'm not sore anywhere obvious but my right ass cheek is killing me."

Whether he found my honesty funny or my situation, I didn't know but when I heard him chuckle, I couldn't help but smile a little.

I giggled, he snickered. We both burst into laughter that made my stomach ache. I turned around and he leaned against the bath next to me, taking off his jacket and handing it to me.

I eyed it, as he grinned cutely, "For your ass."

I rolled my eyes, shoving him as we both erupted into more laughter. I tucked it underneath my butt, alleviating some of the pressure as Happy returned with my keys and a glass of water. I took them, sending him a grateful smile as he plopped down opposite us.

I took a long drink, before handing it to Natsu who finished it off. Happy studied the both of us, "So you both really don't remember?"

I shook my head as Natsu sighed, "I remember playing the shot game, and then stopping at this jewellery shop. Then, outside the chapel."

"So we got married in a chapel?" I asked as Natsu shrugged, "That's all I can remember, I don't know if we went in there or not."

"You did." Happy informed us, "We waited for two hours before they could, um... marry you. I've got the wedding certificate in my bag."

"Oh." I whispered, dread filling me as he began to rifle through my bag, "I also have a note for you Lucy."

"For me? From whom?"

Happy pulled out a piece of paper, "Well, you were pretty drunk. When you both came up with the idea of getting married, you stole a piece of paper from the reception and hid in the bathroom for a bit. Came back and said to give this to you tomorrow morning."

"It's a note from drunk me?" I summarized, and he grinned, "Aye!"

I took the note with shaky hands as Natsu murmured, "I'm going to take a shower in the other bathroom. We will leave you alone Luce." He stood up weakly and I smiled, "Thanks guys."

Once they left, and shut the door after them, I took a deep breath in and opened the letter.

 _Lucy._

 _If I know myself, and I do, since I am you, you are probably freaking out right now. Because if everything went right, you got married. Like, married married. You drank a lot, so did Natsu._

 _We both got agreed for jumping into the trifle fountain, and when Happy came to bribe the policeman to get us out, something happened. You were in one cell, Natsu was in the other. And you were looking each other. He looked at you, like, I dunno, like we were his favourite thing in the world._

 _And he was yours._

 _When you finally got out, he was closer. I dunno how to explain it. You felt closer. When you walked this by little jewellery place, you saw this ring. We both saw it. And the next thing you knew, he was waking up the owner and buying you the ring. You got him one also, but it didn't matter because walking out of that shop, things changed._

 _He made you happy, happier than you ever felt._

 _You both decided, the only way you could possibly wear these rings, is through marriage. He thought it was a great idea, you thought he was insane. He is, but that made him more lovable. We, you, I - damn this is confusing - is a weird person._

 _When you told him that, he said that it made us more lovable._

 _Now you are sitting in the bathroom at the chapel, and I'm writing this letter to you, to me, to take a moment to breath. We, Heartfilia's are overthinkers. Have an aspirin, because let me tell you something._

 _When he smiled at you, it felt like you were his light._

 _And plus, let's face it, he's not exactly ugly is he ;)_

 _You've already asked him to have sex with you, to which he said 'no' because you were both absolutely smashed. But he looked cute when he admitted he wanted to be completely sober if you ever gave him the chance again._

 _I hope you will. I really, we really, want to have sex with him._

 _Please have sex with him._

 _Happy has tried to talk you both out of it, twice, so don't be mad, but something you said made him give up trying. He looked like he was in joy, pity I can't remember what I said._

 _Furthermore, on the off chance you ignore all my splendid advice, I made a sneaky clause in the marriage vows and certificate so you guys can't get divorced right away. You'll see it, and either love yourself or hate yourself._

 _P.S, your ass is probably burning, I'd check that out as soon as you possibly could ;)_

 _Love, Lucy. You. Me. I._

 _Ugh. Whatever._

I blinked at the note wearily, completely shocked and unable to speak. Instead I just folded it calmly and closed my eyes.

 _Did that all really happen?_

 _Or was it just me, overthinking it, even when I was drunk?_

My heart melted a little, reading what I described Natsu as and realised, he was almost always smiling at me. So what is this smile, that I've never heard of before.

I blushed when I read the little tangent about how I wanted to have sex with him and he said no, smiled a little when I found out why.

 _Good lord._

 _What am I supposed to do?_

I'd have to read the marriage certificate, see what I had stupidly put in the clause of our marriage but something more pressing was playing on my mind.

 _Why did I put a winky face at the end when it mentioned my ass?_ I stood up shakily, placing the note on the sink and turned around a little, so I could see my ass in the reflection.

I lifted the dress up and my eyes bulged, at the word tattooed into my right ass cheek, Natsu.

 _Oh my fucking god!_

I yanked my dress back down with a squeak, I got a tattoo of Natsu's name, on my ass.

On my fucking ass.

I heard the shower in the other room turn off and turned mine own, in a state of disbelief as I undressed and climbed in. I winced in pain at the sting of the water sliding over the tattoo. A ring is one thing, easily removed, a tattoo. Oh good lord.

I felt faint.

I pulled my ring off, taking a deep breath in and placed it gently on the little soap holder before beginning to scrub my hair with the delicious smelling apple shampoo. The water began to wash away all my weariness and when I got out of the shower, I felt a lot cleaner in my head and on my body.

I wrapped a towel around me, then pulled my wet hair into a bun after ringing it a few times. I yawned, a dull headache ringing in my head as I walked out into the main room, stilling when I noticed Natsu's bare chest. My eyes bulged at the tattoo just above his nipple, Lucy.

"U-Uh..." My noise made him turn to me and he grinned, "Feeling any better?"

My eyes stayed glued to his chest and I lifted a shaking hand, "You have a tattoo." He looked down and simply smiled, his eyes reaching mine completely at ease, "Yeah I noticed it."

 _He noticed it?_

His chuckle ripped me from my internal freak out as he shrugged, "It's not a big deal to me."

"Why isn't it?" I asked softly as he hesitated before smiling, "It just isn't. Did drunk Lucy help you figure a few things out?"

I pursed my lips, "We need food, and to look at the marriage certifcate. Apparently, I made a clause or something that stops us from divorcing? I dunno, I didn't make any sense."

"When do you make sense?" He laughed, pulling on his vest as I walked over to my suitcase, not really bothered that I was naked apart from a towel. I grabbed some underwear and some clothes before straightening when I heard his choked gasp.

I turned around as he pointed at me, "Is that my name on your ass?"

I flushed bright red, and winced, "Yeah, apparently I got a tattoo as well."

"Let me see it." he walked clsoser and I blanched, "No way! It's on my ass, and I'm naked."

"Aw come on, I want to see!" He still approached and I stumbled back, "Natsu, no!" His grin twitched at his mouth and I pushed my lips together to stop the giggle - I had no idea why his grin made me want to giggle - and settled for waving my finger in his face.

"It would be different if it was on another place - but you've become a pain in my ass literally."

He grinned proudly, as I slapped his forehead, "Don't look so proud!"

He cringed back in pain, "Hey! I let you see mine!"

"That's different, yours is literally on your chest. And you were topless when I came into the room."

"Details. Come on Lucy!" I cringed at his voice screaming my name and promptly slammed my hand over his mouth, summoning my 'Erza' stare, "Natsu, no."

We glared at each other heatedly before he grumbled, "Fine. Get dressed. I'm starving."

 **New story idea I've been playing around with ~ don't ask me why, I just feel like the Nalu community is missing out on the chance of an accidental marriage!**

 **If you want me to continue this mess, give me a review on what you think (:**

 **freshprincess xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not Proof Read. Sorry!**

* * *

 **The Agreement**

* * *

 _"Sorry Natsu," I purred happily, ignoring the half naked girl to my right as the man across from me scowled down at the cards. A few of the patrons at the casino, made sounds of sympathy as I slammed down the cards with a smirk._

 _"But you just lost your money."_

 _He threw the cards angrily into the middle of the table, the fire in his eyes burning as I giggled gleefully, leaning over unsteadily, "That's one hundred Jewel. And another one hundred jewel. And look at this one hundred Jewel."_

 _Despite losing his money entirely to yours truly, his face didn't stick to his angry frown for long, as he watched me rub his lack of luck in his face. I scooped up my little plastic tiles, in the many assorted colours, using my shirt as a pouch._

 _He walked around the table to steady me and my winnings, steering me through the bustling crowd with a warm, firm hand on my elbow. I flustered happily at the attention, as he led me towards the tile-money counter thing._

 _I stumbled a little, and a man collided with my side, my hand fumbling to keep my winnings safely tucked to my stomach as Natsu glanced back, noting my wince of pain at the elbow jabbed into my ribs._

 _He took a step back so he was beside me, rather than pulling me through and wrapped a hand around my waist, pulling my body tight against his warm one._

 _"Alright Miss Luck, only a few more metres before we are out of the human traffic system. Think you can stay on your feet?"_

 _I giggled, freeing one of my hands from the knot keeping my 'pouch stable to poke at his nose, "You betcha!"_

 _He grinned and shook his head at me, walking me through the crowds easily. I noticed that, Natsu was pretty tall. Not as tall as Gray, but he still had a fair bit of height and something big about him. Maybe it was his attitude, but there was something that made the crowd part as people glanced at him while we walked by._

 _Maybe it was the hair, I mused thoughtfully before my eyes caught on a large circle that was spinning mid air, lights flashing and exciting music playing from the speakers despite the multiple songs blasting through the crowded gaming area._

 _I stopped a few feet away from the teller, causing Natsu to stop as well and pointed, "I wanna go see what that is."_

 _His eyes followed where my finger was pointing and surprisingly, he caught on very quickly with a small amused smirk, "Lucy, we can go check out the sparkly, pretty thing after we cash in your winnings."_

 _I frowned at him, lying, "That's not the reason why I want to go see it!"_

 _He raised one eyebrow at me, still amused and I knew he saw right through my lie. I huffed and pulled away from him with a determined pout as I clutched the make-shift pouch tighter to my body and began to duck and weave through the crowd._

 _Or well, stumble and trip after every second step._

 _I felt a hand press against my back and steady me and a chuckle made something warm burn through me like an addicting fiery rush._

 _"Alright, we will go check it out but promise me you won't walk away from me again — you are so short and tiny that I almost lost you."_

 _"I'm not tiny." I bristled before mumbling childishly, "You are."_

 _His voice was dangerously close, warmth breath brushing along my skin and against the shell of my ear, "Heard that. Promise."_

 _I shivered against his hand before sighing, waving my hand back lazily — almost slapping him in the face with my spastic movements but luckily he caught the hand with one of his._

 _"Fine, I promise. Now, come on."_

 _He laughed at my enthusiasm and took the front, tightening his grip on my hand as he steered me through the stampede of humans once more._

 _Once we reached the round attraction, my eyes lit up with excitement._

 _"Step right up ladies and gentlemen. Have your try at the wheel of fortune! Simply bet an amount of Jewel 500 or higher and you have the chance of a lifetime, if you land on a red tile, you get a free meal at the elusive Crabtree restaurant! Land on a green tile, and win two tickets for a private show of our very own Cirque De Freak! Land on a bronze tile and you get to ride on one of Fiore's amazing creatures, a Wivern! Land on a silver tile, and you get all your money back as well as a ten percent bonus! Land on a gold tile and we will double your money right here and now! Give it a try, test your luck today!"_

 _I turned to Natsu, practically brimming with excitement as he grinned, "You wanna do this, seems risky."_

 _I also couldn't help but notice that Natsu was behaving a little differently. I mean, he was still my best friend and a pyromaniac hot headed fool but he seemed a little less wild, ever since we had started drinking at dinner._

 _I, however, got a little bit… Less reserved._

 _"Life is all about risk, young one. I'll just do a small amount." I began to hand him the tiles and he stuffed them in his never-ending pockets as I left five hundred in my grasp._

 _I walked up to the man promoting the game and practically thrust the tiles towards him, hearing Natsu's choked laugh from behind me._

 _The man smiled, "Alright little lady, give the wheel a spin!"_

 _I nodded excitedly as Natsu shouted, "Get us a good one Luce!"_

 _I reached up, grasping a silver peg and licked my lips as I heaved the wheel downwards, squirming as the wheel began to spin. After a few seconds it began to slow down and I poured when it clicked onto a black tile._

 _The man gave my back a soft pat, "Too bad darling. It's not for everyone-"_

 _"I would like to try again." I cut him off, staring at the wheel thoughtfully as he blinked, "Uh I'm not sure if that is the best idea."_

 _He glanced behind him to Natsu who stepped closer, "Whatcha thinking there, Luce?"_

 _"I want to try again." I informed him and he grinned, perfectly at ease, "It's your money Luce. You do what you want."_

 _I returned his grin happily, glad he wasn't trying to stop me as he handed me another five hundred. I passed it to the man and he stepped aside with a weary look. I went to pull the wheel down again and start the spinning when I stopped._

 _Based on the odds..._

 _I frowned, pulling my hands back as Natsu spoke up, "You alright there Lucy?"_

 _I turned towards him, "I'm thinking something stupid. Something that if anyone smart was around, would stop me because it's irresponsible and reckless, it's probably the stupidest thing I could possible think to do because if I just part now, I'll have enough money to pay my rent for four solid months and now I just don't know what to do. Should I risk it all just for a little chance of adventure or should I-" A warm finger pressed against my lips and I found myself staring into two charcoal eyes, filled with warmth, amusement and tender affection._

 _My heart stuttered in my chest as he grinned, "Lucky for you, there isn't any one smart here to tell you no. You do what you want. Reckless can be fun, sometimes."_

 _I nibbled on my lip, his finger sliding against my bottom lip a little at the move and I whispered, "You won't stop me?"_

 _"I'll always support you Lucy."_

 _We stared at each other silently before I grinned and he leaned back, "Okay! Natsu, give the man all my winnings, please."_

 _The man began to splutter as Natsu started to empty his pockets, handing the man all my colourful little tiles._

 _"Are you sure about this ma'am?"_

 _I wondered why I wasn't called 'darling' or 'little lady' anymore as I nodded, watching his assistant begin to count the tiles for a grand total. Natsu came back to stand beside me, and I turned to him, "Be my good luck charm and I'll buy you a drink."_

 _He laughed, "You are such a weirdo."_

 _I leaned towards him and before I could stop myself, pressed a light kiss to his neck, against his scarf, right about where his scar sat. He inhaled sharply and his body went pin straight, tensed as if he was ready to battle._

 _I grinned up at him, "For good luck." I clarified cheekily and walked over to the wheel, reaching up and grasping a silver peg. Then with all my might I pulled it down._

 _Red, black, green, black, bronze, black, silver, black, gold, black._

 _Repeat._

 _Repeat._

 _Green, black, bronze, black, silver…_

 _My breath seized in hopefulness as the pointed slowed down on the silver tile before clicking onto the black. I sagged, frowning helplessly until hearing the soft click of the pointer passing another peg._

 _I raised my eyes and stared at the gold tile blankly, watching the flag creep closer to the next peg, hit it lightly before rebounding safely, back in the gold zone._

 _The air around us suspended before I squealed, leaping onto Natsu in a fit of triumph. He struggled to catch and support my weight but laughed along with me, spinning me around happily as the audience we had attracted cheered and clapped._

 _Even the small man appeared pleased, a little awe struck if anything but definitely pleased._

 _"Congratulations Ma'am, Sir. You landed on the gold tile which means we double your bet. Which leaves you with six hundred thousand, seven hundred and thirty two Jewel." The crowd broke into more applaud as I blinked blankly before turning to Natsu, grinning proudly, "So, that drink?"_

-/-

I looked at him with disdain, as pieces of bread and half chewed bacon moved around in his mouth, his hand reached for a pear on the bowl of fruit in front of us.

I slapped his hand away, complaining, "Finish what's in your mouth first before you go shoving other things in it. God forbid you choke."

His eyebrows crinkled as he continued to chew —mouth flapping open and closed obnoxiously — as he stated through the mangled food, "I never choke. I got-ah big mouth."

"Probably to compensate with your small head." I snapped before throwing my napkin at him, "And don't talk with your mouth full!"

He stopped chewing, instead choosing to stare me down with his nose crinkled in thought. Being used to Natsu's strangely intense stares, I simply ignored him and took a sip of my green tea, my leg bouncing underneath the table in anxiety.

We had sent Happy ten minutes ago to get a pen and he still wasn't back.

"What's eating you?" Natsu's question made my eyes move back to him, as I smiled sarcastically, "Maybe it's the fact, I married an oaf that doesn't know how to close his mouth while he eats. Or it could be the fact that I'm married at all."

Before he could respond, an old couple walked past and the lady leant down to offer her two cents worth, "Don't worry dear, after some training, he won't be so bad."

Her husband chuckled as he led them away and I felt my face blossom in red, leaning forward to bang my head against the wooden table.

Natsu snickered softly, and I was assuming that he was laughing at my embarrassment until he finished off with a soft proud voice, "Train a dragon slayer? Pfft."

I rolled my eyes, trying to fight the smile at his wayward thoughts before sitting back up when I heard Happy land on the table. I snatched the pen from his grasp, hissing, "Where have you been?"

"Ne, Lushi, I was looking everywhere for a pen. Nobody had one! Then I noticed one by the salmon table-"

I cut him off with an unimpressed stare, "You got distracted by fish again, didn't you?"

"Aye!"

I sighed, rubbing my forehead for a moment as the headache from the alcohol pounded triumphantly in my head. I took another sip of my tea, my eyes snapping to Natsu's hand as he reached out towards the pear.

The hand halted, mid air as my eyes found his. Wariness and ill-placed amusement danced in his eyes as he weighed the options in his mind. I watched him closely, and we stared at each other.

Happy sneezed and he used the distraction to swipe the pear and hold it close to his chest, as if protecting a small child.

I bit back my pleased smile — sometimes freaking Natsu out was just fun — and took another long gulp of the tea, placing down the empty cup so I could pour myself some more.

Natsu, after successfully grabbing a pear, took a bite out of it and stated, talking with his mouth full again, "You are so touchy today Luce."

His lack of manners earned him a glare as I huffed, "I don't understand how you are so calm about this Natsu, we are married."

Natsu shrugged, balancing the pear on the tip of one finger before catching it with a normal blinding grin, "Considering how much alcohol we drank Lucy, I'm surprised that's the only trouble we got ourselves into."

I couldn't help but agree with him there.

Who knows what else could have happened.

The letter to myself flashed through my mind impatiently, as if a stark reminder of DL's (Drunken Lucy's') intentions.

 _Please have sex with him._

I shivered, telling myself it was out of horror or thankfulness to ignore the shy flutter of my heart.

"Alright, let's get down to business." I ignored Natsu's humming, as he finished off the song. Ever since we had watched that play once about the woman ninja who pretended to be a man, every time I said that line, he would finish the line either by humming or in some circumstances singing.

 _Until a baby cried at his horrible singing voice._

A smile crawled onto my face when I remembered Happy and I laughing at his misery for days.

"Happy, let's see this marriage agreement."

It was common in all lands of Fiore that instead of a classical certificate, they also added an 'agreement' which normally consisted of any pre-nuptials, notes or conditions of the marriage. I never found out why the Government had installed this new procedure but I guess before, I never really cared.

 _Before I got married to my best friend in a drunken stupor._

The document landed in front of me, quite empty in pages and laminated in a fancy gloss. I looked at the marriage certificate, asking Natsu, "You don't have a middle name?"

He shrugged, "Never really bothered to get one. Plus, Natsu Dragneel is possibly the coolest name in existence." He bragged with a cocky smirk as I murmured thoughtfully, "Maybe if you were in an anime show or a fairy tale."

Ignoring his enraged, "Oi!", my eyes glided over our signatures and the name of the priest and witnesses who watched us exchange those pesky vows.

"Your middle name is Rose?"

"Hm? Oh yeah. Didn't you know that?"

"I didn't even know you had a middle name." I tore my eyes away from the page, raising my eyebrow as I replied dryly, "And whose fault is that, Hubby?"

He spluttered and Happy giggled as I returned back to the paper, moving the certificate to the side to read over the agreement.

 **Party A Miss Lucy Rose Heartfilia, agrees to be wed to Party B: Mr Natsu Dragneel in the Chapel of Love, a certified business that is ministered and licensed to perform a marriage ceremony.**

"We got married in a place called the Chapel of Love? God that's so, lame." I groaned as Natsu laughed, "Sounds like something that pink haired loony would say!"

Happy chirped helpfully, "Cherie. Her name is Cherie, Natsu."

"I only see one pink haired loony, and he's sitting opposite me." I grumbled, turning my attention back to the writing.

 **Party A: Lucy Rose Heartfilia has offered the correct I.D needed for a legal agreement and Party B: Natsu Dragneel has agreed under oath of law that he is a Fiore citizen.**

They could have stopped us for the lack of I.D in Natsu's case, why didn't they?

 **The Wedding ceremony was held at 4:34 in the morning on XX-XX-XXXX and the witness has declared them sound of mind and fully aware of their actions. Witness (1), Mr Happy, has signed below to affirm his agreement for the engagement in place.**

 **Side agreements to be discussed by both parties at a later date with a legal representative:**

 **Property possession of both parties**

 **; houses, valuables, money,**

 **In case of emergency or death for both parties**

 **Taken last names :**

 **A: Lucy Rose Heartfilia**

 **B: Natsu Dragneel**

 **Use of bank accounts/jobs/other prior financial commitments**

 **Below is an agreement designed by Party A: Lucy Rose Heartfilia and agreed to by Party B: Natsu Dragneel before the ceremony took place at 2:04 on the XX-XX-XXXX.**

 **Miss Lucy Rose Heartfilia would like it stated and named that unless extreme circumstances call for it, e.g death, that neither parties can file/sign for a divorce or annulment for the duration of three months. Marriage counselling is offered for both parties to attend if any issues or stressing problems appear in the bond that will be certified on this day.**

 **When the duration of the three months has ended, both parties must agree to a divorce and have the file signed off by said marriage counsellor before both parties can file for an end in the marriage.**

 **Below, are the signed agreements of both parties, as the law seals this document as a legally binding agreement.**

 **Lucy Heartfilia. Natsu Dragneel**

I blinked. Once, twice. My mind ran a hundred miles per minute as I tried to find the words to explain what DL had gotten us into. But I couldn't.

I couldn't make sense of it.

"Lucy?" Happy murmured softly, his voice worried as Natsu leaned closer to me from across the bench, "You've gone really pale, do you feel bad or something?"

 _Three months._

The only two words that rotated in my head that I could make sense of, was three months.

 _Not one month. Not two._

 _Three._

I did the math in my head, struggling to pay attention to the simple answer.

 _Ninety days._

Something in my throat bubbled up and I snatched the bowl which had been filled with bread and emptied whatever was left of my stomach and the small breakfast I had eaten.

Happy made a disgusted noise and Natsu jumped in alarm as a waiter rushed over to us, I could vaguely hear the conversation he had with Natsu over the ringing of my ears.

"Monsieur, is your wife okay?"

"Er, no she isn't - what do you call this food? She had a porridge and complained about feeling sick minutes afterwards. Now you've made her hurl her chunks. Look at this milky mess!" I moaned, trying to ignore his words as another bout of sickness, my stomach cramping as Happy pressed against my hand, looking at me worriedly, "Lucy, maybe you're pregnant!"

I glared at Natsu viciously and Natsu paled, chuckling nervously, "N-No that wouldn't be possible Happy, we-"

"Oh congratulations!" The waiter beamed and I lurched forward, the stench burning into my nose causing my throat to close up and quiver in pain.

"No, she isn't pregnant!" Natsu denied immediately, waving his arms around rapidly and I groaned, partly because of the pain and partly because Natsu was an idiot.

"Monsieur, the first step is admitting it. You should be celebrating! It is a child, yes? Mon petit!"

Natsu flailed, "What the hell does Mon Petit even mean? I'm telling you, she's not pregnant!"

"You are married, no? Then it is, we."

I watched Natsu's eyebrow twitch, "We?"

"Yes, you helped with the consummation, did you not?" The waiter now just looked puzzled and I growled lowly as Natsu stammered over his words, Happy jerked at my noise and he inched away from me, abandoning ship when he saw the look on my face.

"Listen buddy, she's not pregnant. W-We didn't-" He stopped when Happy flew over him, heading for the nearest available exit before glancing to me in confusion. He tensed, flinching back and glanced at the waiter who was now talking about baby names and little tiny shoes.

My body vibrated with anger, the throbbing pulse crushing into my skull, the soreness of my back and the tight ripples of pain in my stomach. And my throat was incredibly sore.

Maybe that's why, when I reached up, grabbed the waiter by his red tie and slammed him to the table, I sounded a little croaky and evil, "I am not pregnant. Now get out of here before I eat you."

He squeaked at the threat in my voice and scrambled away in a rush as I stood up from the table, hand to my stomach that was aching tremendously.

Natsu also stood up, reaching to steady me but I smacked his hand away, "Don't touch me."

He held his hands up in defence as an elderly woman walked by and handed Natsu a cookie, smiling at him helpfully, "Sugar helps the mood swings. Don't worry darling, she still loves you at the end."

I flushed bright red, snagging to paperwork from the table to stomp up to our room, vaguely hearing Natsu's soft reply, "Yeah, thanks."

-/-

I paced angrily in front of the light brown wooden doors, my shoes squeaking slight against the dark glossy floors of the courthouse. Natsu sat on the chairs in front of me, Happy resting on his lap as I continued to move back and forth rapidly.

Natsu, who was simply watching me with a strange look on his face, tried to settle me down, "Lucy, it's-"

He cut off sharply when I turned to him, pinning my eyes on him as he gulped, "Nevermind."

Damn right, I thought fiercely, my hand tightening on the folder I had bought on the way here which had the wedding documents in it. We were currently waiting to meet with one of the leading domestic Wedding solicitors to discuss if there was any way out of DL's crazy agreement. I figured we might have a chance since Natsu doesn't have I.D, he just sort of popped up.

 _From 400 years ago._

 _Raised by a dragon._

 _Who disappeared._

 _Then re-appeared._

 _I guess other things are more important that becoming a legal Fiore citizen._

The hallway was almost empty apart from a window cleaner and a mother with two bickering children down the end.

I spun on my heel to continue my pacing before the door we were in front of creaked open, revealing an old man talking to whoever was inside, "Alright Yuri. I'll see what I can do."

A soft, firm voice replied breezily, "Thanks Jim."

'Jim' nodded and noticed us, gesturing inside, "Sorry about that delay folks, she's ready for you now."

Natsu stood up, transferring Happy to his shoulder as he followed me inside silently, which for Natsu, must have been a feat.

The office was large and spotless, two chairs opposite a black desk equipped with files, a computer lacrima and other little knick-knacks. The woman behind the desk was old, her brown hair greying slightly, pulled back into a tight bun and a warm smile on her thin lips.

Two blue eyes peered at us calmly, as she stood up, dusting her black skirt lightly before holding out her hand, "Hello, I am Yuri Saracrew. You must be, Lucy and Natsu."

She glanced at Happy as I shook her hand, "This is Happy, Mrs Saracrew. He is, a witness to our problem."

Natsu also shook her hand lightly, surprising me by his maturity - I don't think I had seen him act like this - as Yuri Saracrew smiled, "Ah, I see. And please, call me Yuri. Have a seat."

Once we sat down, she was straight to business, her tone polite and efficient, "So, let me guess, Newly Weds because of the influence."

I blushed, "That obvious?"

She simply smiled, "I have been doing this job for 25 years, that's a long time to notice certain… quirks."

I nodded before clearing my throat, "So, how do we do this?"

She was the epitome of calm as she took a sip of her coffee then explained, "Well, I'd like you to talk me through what you remember. Then I'll have a read through the wedding agreement and figure out if it was legal or illegal to wed you both."

I glanced at Natsu who spoke up with an easy grin, "We don't remember much. We drank a whole lot."

"Of course." Yuri nodded understandingly as I continued, "We can only remember the afternoon leading to, and vague memories of the night."

"And what happened in the afternoon?" She asked, gesturing for me to hand over the folder and I scrambled to give it to her, my hand shaking slightly as Natsu stated, "Luce and I are partners. We took on a job and travelled here from Magnolia, where our guild Fairy Tail is!"

His voice became proud and I hid my smile with a nod as she opened the folder but glanced up, "Fairy Tail, so your profession is Wizardry."

Natsu and Happy snickered at the term, and I shook my head at them both, "Yes, it is."

"And you both currently live at Magnolia?"

"Yes."

"Alright, so you came here for a job and would I be right to assume that it went well?"

Natsu grinned, "We kicked that monsters butt!" He held up his hand for Lucy to smack in agreement and she tried to ignore him. Yuri glanced between them both, curious and polite as Natsu grinned, "I won't be putting it down any time soon, Luce."

I sighed loudly, rubbing my forehead for a long moment before slapping his hand lightly. He cackled smugly and she extended her hand further and smacked him on the back of the head.

His laughter abruptly stopped and he grumbled in pain as Happy chortled.

Ms Yuri smiled, "After you completed the mission, where did you go?"

"We decided it was too late to get back to Magnolia so we found a hotel in the middle of the city. After dinner, we had a few drinks and it… Progressed from there." She cleared her throat weakly and Ms Yuri smiled understandingly, "Of course. Now, you've said that you don't remember much which could work in your favour. Do either of you have any recollect of the actual wedding ceremony? This is important."

I tried to remember back but it was like a blank white sheet over my mind, forbidding me entrance to any of the memories I could have made.

I opened my mouth to tell her just that when Natsu stated, "I remember the kiss part." My head turned towards him in surprise but he just avoided my eyes, opting to look at Yuri who asked, "So you remember the priest saying, 'You may now kiss the bride."

He nodded, "And I remember the moment after that."

"The kiss?" Yuri specified and Natsu gazed at her, his eyes becoming sharp with something dangerous. But she didn't flinch and I watched them have a mini-stare off before Natsu mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest, "Yes."

Yuri folded her fingers over in front of them and offered them both a small smile, "Well, that changes things then."

I lurched forward, "How?"

She read through the agreement lightly, before explaining, "The Fiore law provides two clear legal ways you can break off a marriage even with an agreement such as yours place. The one I had hoped we could use, is proved ineffective because one of you has a somewhat clear memory of the ceremony."

"I don't understand, we were still under the influence of alcohol — still not in the right mind for this big decision. This alters our life." I felt my voice squeak as my heart began to race inside my chest, anxiety filling my stomach as Yuri frowned in concern.

I felt a warm hand enveloped mine and give it a soft squeeze as Happy flew from Natsu's lap to plop himself on mine.

I glanced at Natsu and smiled weakly, squeezing it tightly. We both turned towards Ms Yuri, as she smiled lightly, "Fiore law only justifies 'out of right mind' if the individual is, previous or current mental illness, no memory of the service performed or doing the act among other instances. Unless either of you have a mental illness, I won't be able to convince a judge to break this union until the agreed 3 month period has ended."

Natsu and I glanced at each other, and it was decided right there, that I'd throw him under the bus.

I flailed my finger at Natsu and shouted, "He's a pyromaniac!"

At the same time, Natsu smacked my hand away and howled, "She's a weirdo who likes whips."

Ms Yuri Saracrew's smile widened into something of amusement and I groaned, throwing myself forward so that my head hit her desk with a dull thud.

 **You guys. Literally are amazing.**

 **I'm so glad you all liked this book enough for another chapter ~ I honestly wasn't so sure!**

 **Please review, I loved all the first ones and they spur me onto update quicker (:**

 **freshprincess**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sort of Proof Read… At 1:40 am… Half asleep.**

 **The Rules**

" _I am telling you, on the life of my unborn child, I didn't take your damn scarf!" I cried out, angrily and stumbling after a panic filled Natsu as he dodged through the crowd left, and right. His scarf had fallen off somewhere between the casino and the time we arrived to the carnival._

 _Once he had realised, he all but grabbed my wrist and began to tug me along as he searched for the smell. Only problem was, we were both very drunk and there was a lot of people around this bit._

 _I narrowly dodged an elbow to the face, almost tripping on my feet afterwards as I crowed, "Slow down Natsu! We'll find the damn scarf." He glanced back at me, seeing my body sway dangerously and growled lowly. Whoa. That sound was pretty hot._

 _I looked down blankly to check if I still had pants on or if they melted away in the sheer hotness of that growl._

 _Pants, check._

 _Dammit._

 _He steered us out of the broth of the crowd, towards a fairly impressive fountain that was all lights, and music. And a light spray of water on my flushed skin. I leant backwards, my bones mush and he grabbed my arms quickly before I toppled in._

" _Lucy, stay upright."_

" _You almost made me trip, twice." I pouted at him, my brain foggy and uncomprehending as he winced, placing his hands on the side of my face to keep my attention on him, "I'm sorry. I didn't realise I was walking that fast." I blinked, once, twice, before smiling happily, "S'okay Natsuuu! I forgive you!"_

 _He tilted his head, his own smile starting to creep onto his lips as I leaned closer and lifted my hand to tap his nose with one finger. Friendship status, achieved._

 _I yawned, stretching my arms out on either side of me as I tilted back dangerously. Two large tanned hands caught me by the waist, yanking me so my front was pressed up against his front. Warm. Hard. I wiggled a little in his embrace as he sighed, "You need water."_

 _I shook my head, reaching up and burying my nose in his neck. He stilled, his hands on my waist tightening for a second before he slowly shifted his weight so I was forced back onto the balls of my feet. He let out a slow breath, which sort of reminded me of a grumpy dragon. I giggled/snorted for the seventy-billionth time that evening._

" _You," He looked down, straight into my eyes when he heard my slightly slurred speech, "Need to go find your scarf. I'll wait, right here!"_

" _You'll fall into the fountain and drown yourself, Luce." He shook his head, as if the very idea was stupid and I made a dismissive noise, as if I wasn't going to say it_ _ **would**_ _happen, but it_ _ **could**_ _happen._

" _My feet hurt Natsu! I promise, I'll stay right here."_

" _In this spot?" He asked, his eyes narrowing as I nodded, squeezing his biceps softly. Ever so slowly, a smile creeped out onto his lips, "In this, position?" I noticed I was practically using him as a wind barrier/ blanket thing. The brick chill in the air rushed around him, but I was pressing myself into his chest so all I could feel was warmth, all I could smell was alcohol and smoke, the sweet sort of caramel musky kind with that hint of spice._

 _I smiled back at him, my cheeks tingling pink as he lifted a hand to my cheek, brushing it over the pink colour before murmuring, "Stay right here Lucy. Don't move. Just sit back down, hold onto the edge and stay. I'll be back in five minutes."_

 _I grinned, proud I got him to say yes and I plopped myself down on the fountain edge. He gave me a long hard look which made me giggle, I could practically_ _ **hear**_ _him saying, "Move from that spot, and I'm gonna hunt you down." I shot him a playful wink and he shook his head before jogging off into the crowd._

 _I have to say, I was being very good. I was letting the sound of flowing water soothe me and even though it was chilly, I didn't move from that spot. I had heard of too many stories of people getting lost in this place, I didn't want to be another one. I was playing with my nails when I heard some laughter and a group of girls, coming from the west side of the carnival, appeared to obviously sit by the fountain and give their legs a break._

 _I paid them no thought until my brain caught up to what my eyes were seeing._

 _One of them had Natsu's scarf, wrapped around her waist like some sort of makeshift belt? I blinked in surprise before standing up and walking the few feet over to where they were standing._

 _The conversation stopped as I pointed at the girl, frowning, "That's my friends scarf."_

 _She looked down at her stomach, frowning, "Uh, no it isn't?"_

" _Yes, it is. He's gone to go look for it. I need it back, please." I was very impressed with myself that I could even form a sentence by this point, let alone use manners. She didn't seem very impressed._

" _Well, it's mine so I'm not giving it to you." She shrugged and turned back to her friends, who looked at me confused. I didn't budge from the spot I had taken and just stared at her. She groaned, and turned back to me, "What?"_

 _I blinked, not caring for being snapped at but figuring snapping back wouldn't be the safest option. Instead, I just held out my hand, "I need the scarf back."_

" _It's mine!" She snarled as I snarled back, "Stop lying! That's his scarf, I know it is!"_

" _Even if it was, I'm not giving it back! Possession is nine tenths of the law, bitch." I glared at the word she had called me, not exactly surprised since I had been called one before, but annoyed because she basically just admitted that she took it and wasn't going to give it back._

 _My fists clenched as I leapt for her waist, her friends squeaked as I grabbed the scarf from her body and pulled it close to me. She latched onto the other end, giving it a harsh tug. I snarled, pulling harder and soon we had a very,_ _ **very**_ _heated game of tug of war._

" _Let go!" I cried out, and she swore, "Never!"_

 _Unfortunately, she lied. Because a few seconds later, she growled and I yanked. She let go, yelling, "Fine! You can have the damn thing." I didn't even get to smile triumphantly at her, because the momentum of my impressive tug, I was sent backwards. My knees hit the edge of the fountain and I didn't have a hot best friend to save me from falling backwards into the cold water._

 _I yelped as the cold bit into my skin and when my ass hit the bottom, and my head went underwater, I realised just how deep this thing was. Or maybe it was because I was on my back…_

 _Yeah, that makes a little more sense._

 _I came up for air, gasping for breath, clutching Natsu's scarf in my hand as I got to my knees then staggered to my feet, ringing wet. Then I saw Natsu, staring at me in pure bewilderment and shock. I smiled at him happily, waving as he walked closer, "I found your scarf!"_

 _His eyes stared at the scarf in my hands before tugging on the scarf around his neck, "No I did. That's not even the right colour Luce. Actually, I'm pretty sure it's more a sash then a scarf." I looked at the fabric, frowning as I pulled it out to inspect it more clearly._

" _Oh."_

" _Hey Luce?"_

" _Yeah?" I replied, dumbly, as he asked, looming closer, "Why are you in the fountain?"_

 _I pursed my lips and shuddered, as if him mentioning it, made it that much colder, "I fell in."_

" _Oh," His lips twitched and I wrapped my arms around my chest, trying to warm myself up. He stared at me a second longer, his smokey eyes filled with_ _ **something,**_ _before holding out his hand. I took it, giving it a firm shake which made him chuckle, "No Luce, let me help you out."_

 _I took his hand, my own grin beginning to creep onto my face, "No Natsu, let me help_ _ **you**_ _in."_

 _Then I yanked with all my might, watching in pure happiness when his shins hit the edge of the fountain and he fell right in next to me._

/-/

I was, speechless.

Two hours we sat in that office, trying to figure out a loophole to get an annulment, to get _anything_ that would make us not husband and wife.

Ms Yuri really did try, and even gave me a glass of water when I started coughing. Natsu had remained eerily quiet, sending Happy ahead to get us checked in. We both agreed that we would spend another night here, figure out what to do and then head back to Magnolia.

I almost groaned, _home._

 _Where our guild mates and family were._

I walked beside Natsu, clutching my jacket around my form as he stared straight ahead, brow furrowed and lips pulled together.

 _Natsu's thinking face, activated._

My thoughts made me giggle out loud and the noise seemed to snap him out of his intense conversation with himself. Our eyes met and he relaxed a little, chuckling softly.

It only took us two seconds to burst into uncontrollable laughter.

We just laughed, on the side of the street, a block away from our hotel. Because, what else could we do?

This whole situation was _ridiculous._

And we had gotten into some pretty insane situations.

My stomach started to ache and tighten but I couldn't stop laughing. And Natsu's full belly roar just made it worse, he had the most ridiculous _cackling_ laugh when he couldn't control it.

And he also couldn't control his limbs, he'd bend backwards and almost shout his laughter to the sky.

I noticed a few people glancing over as we positively lost our wits on the pavement. I brushed away the tears brimming my eyes, giggling to myself as he slowly quietened down to chortles.

"Have to say Natsu, when I thought about my future husband, I didn't think it would be a pink haired pyromaniac."

He snorted, "I never really thought about marriage at all."

"That's because you're Natsu." I pointed out before doing my best Natsu impression which was pretty spot on; (if I do say so myself), "I only care about food, fighting, and fire! Don't forget food, of course."

He took my joke with a wide, classic grin I had seen so many times, "Damn right Lucy. Food, fire and fighting. That sums me up right there."

We fell into an easy silence, less tense than before and I was glad. I never wanted to get or feel awkward around Natsu, he was my best friend.

Who just so happened to be my husband.

I yawned as we reached the hotel, walking past the reception desk as Happy had already dealt with checking us in, again. I'd have to send Natsu down to pay for another night, later.

Or maybe I should do it.

We took the stairs since we were only the fifth floor up and Natsu wasn't friendly with the elevators. Once we reached our room, Natsu knocked on the door and Happy opened it, looking positively exhausted.

"You guys took forever!"

"Sorry Happy, we had to clear our heads. Thanks for coming ahead." I gave him a soft pat on the head as I moved past them both, flinging my bag into the bed and taking my shoes off.

Natsu yawned, "Yeah little buddy, get some sleep. Lucy and I gotta talk about some things."

I turned to Natsu, a little surprised he had acknowledged that _we did_ need to talk about what we were going to do. Normally he just left me to come up with the plan and then followed my "lead."

Happy also looked surprised before he shrugged, "Okay."

Natsu's eyes found mine and I unfroze, smiling hesitantly, suddenly nervous, "I'm just gonna go use the bathroom and get changed."

He nodded quietly, his face deadly serious and I escaped. I always seemed to forget that when Natsu really concentrated on something, he was sort of intense.

And by sort of, I mean, _very_ intense.

I splashed some water on my face and slipped off my jeans, opting to just wear my singlet with the fluffy robe around it. I also pulled my hair back into a high ponytail, and leaned against the sink before wincing in pain.

The tattoo had been throbbing all day, stuck between making me forget it was there and reminding me every second minute I had my best friend's, _Name,_ stuck to my ass.

One day I'd look back at this situation and just laugh.

 _Hopefully._

Once I left the bathroom, I treaded lightly to the bed Natsu was sitting on, eyes turned to the window. Happy had chosen the chair Natsu had been in this morning, curling up on the bright blue fabric of his wedding jacket.

I sat down opposite Natsu gingerly, fiddling with my ring that I had put on a fine silver chain and left around my neck. Natsu still had his thick, silver and bronze ring around his finger, settling to twist the middle every few seconds.

I sighed and the noise made him look over to me, looking a little tired and worn down.

"Okay, so…" I took the lead as he focused on me, making my heart stuttered lamely, "You heard Ms Yuri, to get the rights to separate, we have to wait out the three months. And we also need a signed document from a legal couples therapist that says we attended twelve sessions. Hopefully they see how terrible we are at being a _couple_ and give us a chance to back out sooner rather than later."

"Ms Yuri didn't seem too convinced that we could be a terrible couple." Natsu stated, surprising me at how calm his voice sounded. And he was right, Ms Yuri had suggested we look at this as a blessing. I didn't know what blessings she usually took care of but this, _this_ right here was not one for me.

"Luce, it'll be fine. We will stick out the three months then have a tragic separation tale, full of…" He grinned at me and I rolled my eyes, "Mystery, chaos and betrayal." Then I eyed him suspiciously, "Why are you so calm about this? I expected you to… I don't know, be _Natsu._ "

He shrugged, deadpanning, "I don't see the point in worrying about something, if I know I can't do anything to fix it now. Worrying gives you wrinkles."

I squeaked a soft laugh, "Since when did _you_ worry about wrinkles?"

"Since Gray said he was the most youthful looking guy in the guild." I snorted at his words, that does sound like something the resident stripper _and_ one of our closests friends would say. I shook my head as I stated, "The most youthful guy in the guild is Happy. Not one scratch on that pristine fur of his.'

Natsu cackled softly, mindful not to wake up Happy. I bit my lip as I dug into my bag, pulling out a pen and my notepad.

"Okay, so we will figure out the legal nonsense when we get home. We should make some guidelines that we need to follow when we get back to Magnolia. First things first, do we tell the guild?"

I watched as his face went through multiple realisations, an emotion for each one and silently counted them off in my own head.

 _Confusion - because why wouldn't we tell the guild?_

 _Annoyance - because a few people would mock and laugh._

 _Fright - because Fairy Tail was known for it's wild 'blowing things way out of proportion' style_

 _Pure terror - because when Erza found out we had gotten married_ _ **without**_ _her, we were surely gonna cop a beating._

He cleared his throat, his face a little pale as he shook his head slowly, "Let's just keep it to ourselves for now."

"Okay." I scribbled it down at the top of list, before asking, "We will have to choose a discreet therapist when we get there, did you want me to do that?"

He shrugged, "Yeah if you wanna Luce."

"You aren't allowed to take your shirt off." I told him as I was writing down the next rule, after five minutes of figuring out some very important key rules. He frowned, "Why the heck not?"

I eyed his bare chest, purposely glaring at my name on his chest until he looked down and murmured, " _Oh."_

"I don't know how to remove tattoo's but we are going to get them taken off as _soon_ as we get back home." I told him curtly, resisting the urge to rub at my ass as he frowned, "What if I don't wanna get rid of mine?"

I brought my eyes up to his, my cheeks filling with pink, "It's my name Natsu, on your chest. Doesn't that feel… weird?"

He shrugged, turning to stare blankly at the wall as I eyed him, "We'll figure out the tattoo's later then, just wear a shirt or a vest that covers it up."

"That means you also can't wear those itty bitty skirts you wear." He pointed out and I pouted, _dammit, he was right._

He smiled smugly, as if making me lose my skirts was the equivalent to telling him to put a shirt on.

I glared at him, before sighing, "This is gonna be a long night…"

 **/-/**

 **This chapter was** _ **so**_ **much fun to write. I smiled like a damn idiot at writing the first part, which essentially will be in all chapters about that night together, and you can sort of have a sneak peak into what happened, and what DL's (Drunk Lucy's) thoughts.**

 **Also, you will start to notice the progression in Natsu's character. I like to think, despite him being a physical rowdy person, he does have some sort of intelligence and being around Lucy only heightens that need to, understand her and make things a little clearer.**

 **So yes, he will still be a lovable idiot but he will be a little less,** _ **clueless.**_ **Because, obviously, from that drunk moment they shared, he isn't as clueless as everyone seems to think**

 **Onto more important issues, I will be updating this book every 3-5 days. My other book, A Coffee A Day, was my main book but this is definitely on the list.**

 **Be on the lookout for some funky one shots that I will be posting, laaaaater on. And by that, I mean, you know, whenever.**

 **Thanks for all my amazing reviews and I hope this chapter sparks a whole lot more! But this is the part where I answer someone's question in the comments and I feel like this is the best one to answer.**

 **To Imagaco who wrote: "How does Lucy know WHEN Natsu is from? What point in time are you putting this story; before the war with Alvarez, after it? (After might make more sense.) Please tell us in the next chapter."**

 **In this story, it is set after the war with Alvarez. I don't want to really spoil anything from the current manga (which is absolutely insane and I can't freaking breathe) so in this book, just imagine the war is over and won, we all survived, happy family fun time. It's just back to the way FT started before the bombshells started dropping.**

 **I really hope that helps some of you out, if you were confused as to how Lucy knew. It's much easier to be current and just imagine the ending of FT to fit your story. So I just did.**

 **Freshprincess xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Proofreading is so much fun.**

 **The Witnesses**

 _"I am starving!" I spoke around a full mouth of rice, making Natsu grin as he tore into a chicken leg, Happy sitting beside us with a wide grin._

 _"Lushi, this is a lot of food, do you have enough money for this?" He asked, curiously, as I snorted, causing a price of rice to fly across the table and land on Natsu's hand. He flicked it off, uncaring and shot me an amused smirk._

 _"Yeah Happy! Dig in."_

 _Natsu and I had found this place while he had been attempting to pee in a bush across the street. I was keeping a firm look out when he had shouted, "I can't do it! Too much pressure!"_

 _I had been ready to shout something back when I noticed the diner. He was rushing in there without a second thought, as I wandered after him lazily. Happy had caught up with us, after mysteriously disappearing for at least an hour, I suspected a very long cat nap but he was vehement in stating ninja's had attacked him._

 _I shook off my thoughts as I finished the bowl of rice, resisting the urge to lick the bowl as Natsu pushed a bowl of beef ramen towards me. I heard Happy's gasp, which made me look up from licking my finger, "Natsu, did you just share food?"_

 _I giggled, picking up the chopsticks to begin the dish he had nudged to me._

 _"Yeah… so?" He mumbled through pieces of chicken as Happy stammered, "You don't share food with me!"_

 _"Yeah I do!" Natsu argued back as I looked up to find them beginning to argue. I cackled as they discussed Natsu's lack of apparent manners, and Happy's greedy "this-is-mine" attitude (not my own words). Soon we had finished off the mains and I was ordering desserts._

 _I don't know where the sudden hunger for food came from, but I was sure that my hips would be regretting it tomorrow. But right then, I didn't care. I was in bliss, eating delicious food, with my two best friends arguing over… the mango pancakes. Our lovely waitress, who had been so kind and chirpy from the start - she sort of reminded me of an older Wendy - began serving up the various desserts I had ordered._

 _Natsu had given up the mango pancakes in exchange for the frosted bun Happy held hostage. I dug into the creamy chocolate dessert in front of me, cracking the deep fried skin so it oozed out the side._

 _Yummy._

 _I looked up to find Natsu glaring at Happy once again, clenching tighter on the plate of pancakes with a smudge of cream just beside his lips. I tilted my head and reached out, brushing my thumb along his skin. He stilled all over, tensing and turned his eyes to me, his grip faltering as I brought my thumb to my mouth, sucking off the cream._

 _I heard Happy's victorious cry as Natsu forgot about the pancakes completely as I smiled at him sweetly, a little confused as to why he was staring at me like that. He blinked, his lips parting as I licked my own, a warmth rushing down my arms and sides suddenly at his dark stare._

 _Suddenly, I wasn't so hungry._

 _He cleared his throat, "Want to go?" His voice was low, throaty and it sent a pleasurable shiver straight through me. I leaned closer, "Where to?"_

 _His hand reached across the table, and I placed mine in it immediately, drawn in by his warmth and his smell, him. A smile, one I had never seen before, began to spread over his mouth, his very hot mouth, pink and sort of rough (as if he never heard of chapstick) but still hypnotising enough to get me to lean even closer._

 _I saw a flash of fang and my heart stuttered weakly inside my chest, his index finger rubbing a slow circling pattern into my palm. I felt my insides tighten, then begin to melt, like an icicle left in the sun for too long._

 _"Anywhere." He whispered, as I nodded immediately, "Okay." I didn't realise I was beginning to smile until I felt my cheeks tighten and his own smile reacted to mine. We stared at each other, sort of lost, a little less lonely and I felt something inside my stomach flutter slightly._

 _"Why are you both smiling like that? It's seriously weird." Happy mumbled as I turned to him, "We are gonna get out of here Happy, wanna come with?" Natsu gave my palm a little pinch before pulling his hand back and starting to get ready. Happy floated up as I waved over the waitress and asked for the bill._

 _"Where are we going?" Happy asked, as I glanced at Natsu, who shrugged, "Somewhere with alcohol and music, hopefully."_

 _"You feelin' like dancing, Salamander?" I teased as we walked towards the desk where she was sorting out our bill. His arm slipped around my waist and I felt him tug my body against his, not replying to my little tease but the smile on his face, told me all I needed to know._

 _I flushed excitedly, the alcohol still present in the back of my head to keep all the confused and struck thoughts at bay, but not entirely there to ease my nerves of dancing. I was a horrible dancer, it was known all through Fairy Tail._

 _I guess that's why we were going to get more drinks before Natsu tried to get me to dance._

 _Once I had paid, Happy informed us, "I passed a lot of dance clubs when I was flying to find you guys, there are just a few streets away."_

 _"Sounds good little buddy." Natsu cheered, his grip on me still tight as I stumbled in that general direction, twisting out of his arm so I could lace my fingers between his. Our eyes caught as I bit my lip, "Well come on then Salamander, let's go dancing."_

 _He followed me with his own smile, eyes dark as Happy cheered and lead the way up ahead, oblivious to the Heartfilia "sex-eyes" I was giving his closest friend. And with the look on Natsu's face, I don't think he minded, at all._

/-/

" _Lucy._ " Natsu moaned, his features twisted in pain as he moved forward towards me. I held the book I was reading with one hand, and used the other to "delicately" push his head away from me and back to his side of the train carriage.

"Stay near the window Natsu."

Happy giggled, "Aren't you supposed to help him? He is your husband now." I glared at Happy but he just erupted into more evil giggles, satisfied that he had gotten that idea into Natsu's head.

He opened his eyes wearily, "Yeah! Aren't you supposed to help me?"

"Nope." I tried to focus back on my book but his sandal-led foot kept nudging my own. I looked heavenward for a moment before knocked my boot against the annoying limb.

I slapped my book shut, "What do you want me to do Natsu? Put your head in my lap and play with your hair like some doting wife?"

His nose scrunched, "How the heck would that help me?"

"It just seems to be our M.O in all the other fan-fictions." I mumbled grumpily, before hearing his, "What?"

"Nothing." I crossed my arms over my chest as he groaned, holding his stomach as he rocked forward towards me again, mouth opening. I squeaked and dashed off the seat, causing him to fall forward and face plant on the thick cushioning of my spot.

Happy sighed, "Natsu, you sure are pathetic." I had to laugh as Natsu roughly glared at Happy, his mouth pressed in a firm line.

I massaged my temples as a headache began to press at the front of my head.

"It would be a lot easier if you weren't a walking furnace. My mom always told me to put my hand outside the train and focus on the cold if I ever felt motion sickness."

I crouched down beside him and he flinched warily, "You aren't going to throw my body outside the window, are you?"

I gave him a blank look, "I couldn't lift your fat ass to do that."

Affronted and very much insulted, he hissed at me, "My ass is not fat."

"Are you going to let me help you or not?"

He watched me gingerly before nodding, turning his head into the cushions with another groan as I took his arm and held it out.

I traced my index and middle finger along the inner part of his bicep, then slowly down to his arm. I watched, curiously as the top of his ears went bright red, "What the hell are you doing Lucy?"

His words, mainly muffled, sounded accusatory and I flushed, "Just, just shut up!"

Luckily, he took my weak statement seriously because he went quiet and very tense. Even his groaning stopped as I stopped about two inches before his wrist crease.

I held the limb steady with those two fingers and pressed my thumb against the spot there, applying firm pressure.

I began to count to thirty, then to sixty before asking, "How do you feel?"

He turned his head toward me, still green in the face but a little less gross.

"A little better. What did you do?" Now he sounded sleepy, croaky, as I explained loftily, "There are these wrist bands you can get for motion sickness. They don't cure it like Wendy's troia spell did, but it does lessen the impact. It's all to do with pressure points."

"Oh…" He slurred sleepily as I continued to press down on it, until his eyes slowly fluttered shut. Happy hovered in the air beside me, "Hey Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"I was just thinkin', you aren't a bad wife. But you are a really good friend."

I smiled slightly, "Thanks Happy."

/-/

We had to stop at Oshibana, a town just three or four stops from Magnolia for the night. Happy and I decided that Natsu needed a break, and neither of us really wanted to sleep on the train.

Happy carried Natsu off the train while I grabbed our bags, complaining about the strain of weight Natsu now had. I had to take notice that, Natsu was bigger than he used to be.

He had more muscles, all tightly packed but lean enough so he didn't copy Elfman's towering form.

Also, when they had met, they were roughly around the same height. Now Natsu was a good head above me, just an inch shorter than Gray, something that the ice-make wizard never forgot to mention.

I suppose it's normal for people to grow. We aren't 16 anymore…

My thoughts were broken when Happy dropped Natsu, smacking loudly against the station floor. I winced as Natsu let out a loud groan of pain.

"Sorry Natsu!" Happy giggled, his apology sort of dimmed by the way he held his mouth cheekily.

I dropped the bag beside Natsu's head, making him turn lazily from glaring at Happy, to me.

"You are awake now so you can carry your own stuff, husband." His lips twitched and I shook my head, "Why does it amuse you when I call you that? You know I only mean it sarcastically."

"I'm not telling." He gathered himself and his bag off the ground, I started to head towards the exit of the train station, dodging the few annoying people who decided they wanted to stop suddenly and talk in the middle of the lane way.

Natsu and Happy soon caught up and we began to walk towards the motel. We had stayed in Oshibana before — in fact, one my first jobs with the extended version of Team Natsu took place in this town.

"Remember our mission here? With the lullaby flute and Erigor?"

Happy and Natsu glanced around, as if only just remember that this was where it took place. I smiled as Happy shouted, "Aye! That was the first time we teamed up with Erza and Gray!"

Natsu cackled, "Oh man, that fight was good. He really kicked my ass at the start."

"They always kick your butt at the start Natsu." Happy chortled cheekily as I smiled, listening to them bicker as we left the station, "But you always pull through Natsu. Whoever you fight, you always make it."

Happy grinned, "That's our Natsu for ya!"

"Aye." I giggled, shoving Natsu gently with my shoulder and he smiled, his massive megawatt smile at me, making something deep down flutter.

Happy dashed over to a building and we followed him, curiously, as he pointed down, "Look! This is where Virgo drilled a hole out of the station when we got trapped!"

"It's been covered with cement." I smiled as Natsu leaned closer, "You really saved our asses then Lucy."

"I know." I winked playfully as Happy crowed from a safe distance above, "Gosh, that ego isn't very attractive Lushi!"

"Spell attractive." I glared back at him before smiling victoriously when he faltered.

" _Natsuuuuu,_ " I rolled my eyes as he went for back up, "Lushi is being mean!"

Natsu chuckled as he straightened up, "I think you deserved that, little buddy."

Happy gasped, "I knew it! Now that you guys are married, she's brainwashed you! I was warned this would happen!"

I laughed as we began our walk to the motel again, "Who warned you?"

"Loke did! He told me it would happen!"

I frowned, "When did you talk to Loke?"

Happy shrugged, "When you passed out that night, he finally came and explained some stuff to me. Like how I had to knock before entering the bedroom if you guys were in it…" My cheeks began to flare red and I opened my mouth but he continued, eyes focused up ahead, "And, how Natsu would become a slave as soon as you opened your legs-"

Natsu made a choking noise as I screeched, "Don't LISTEN to Loke!" My face was bright red in humiliation as Happy glanced back, confused, "So you guys won't be making animals noises tonight?"

Natsu almost expired beside me as I shook my head vehemently, "No! No we won't! Oh my god. Happy, do not pay any attention to what Loke told you!"

"Okay, but I really…" His voice slowly wandered off as he noticed a lady selling fish. He hovered away from us like a cat possessed and left me to deal with the incredibly awkward silence between Natsu and I.

I cleared my throat weakly, "I'll talk to Loke tonight about… decency." My voice broke a little at the last word, my heart racing in my chest as I remembered DL's words from her letter that was tucked away safely in my suitcase.

"I'll talk to Happy as well. Tell him to keep, this, quiet." Natsu murmured, tugging on his scarf anxiously as his eyes remained focused on the ground.

Once upon a time, I would have thought Natsu was obvious to everything that had to do with the opposite sex, feelings, intercourse, the lot of it.

But it came apparent to me, that Natsu knew, he just didn't pay attention to it. There was something about his eyes, that tipped me off. A silent knowledge when he played oblivious or fought.

Something that made me firmly believe he had some clues, that he knew more than he let on.

It sort of made me respect him, because he might be oblivious to some things but he had made it clear, in his own language, that he honestly didn't care much about that stuff.

I cleared my throat again, "Cool."

He nodded quietly and we finally reached the motel. Happy showed up just as we were getting a suite, two beds, one bathroom and the mini bar was fully stocked.

I paid with the load of cash in my purse that Happy told me I had won on a wheel of fortune, apparently. It was enough money to let me live comfortably without having to worry about rent for the next several months so I was pleased that the wasted Lucy did something right.

Happy and Natsu left, Natsu using the excuse for food but the subtle nod he gave me knew that it would be my only chance to talk to my spirits without Happy getting in the way.

I had to smile at their rambunctious cries of hunger, as they left the room.

I fingered my keys for a moment before calling Loke out. He appeared directly in front of me, smile vanishing as he saw my pointed look.

He held up his hands, "Before you shout, I had to let Happy know of what could happen. You were pretty touchy-feely with your husband that night, I just wanted him to be prepared."

The grin on his face took out the sincerity he tried to put into his words as I shook my head, "I'm guessing, since you were only allowed to come out when I had passed out, I was keeping you all in the celestial world?"

He nodded and dragged the chair from the small table in the corner, sitting opposite me with that same grin. My palm twitched as he spoke, "We tried to stop you, Lucy. We really did. But you blocked us all from coming out."

I sighed, already assuming that was the case and murmured, "Before I continue, how is the search coming along?"

His grin vanished, "Aquarius isn't telling anyone much but I checked before you called me, her key has not been found yet. You still have time."

"Any clues for me to start looking?"

He shook his head, "It could be anywhere in Fiore. I'll keep trying but I believe the King wants you to find it, personally."

I smiled a little, "I assumed he would, but I just don't know how I'm gonna tell them… I can't just leave with no reason. I'd have to tell them. All."

I shuddered, suddenly feeling very cold as Loke leaned forward, "They will feel guilty."

"I don't want them to."

Loke smiled calmly, his eyes tender and kind, "You'd take all their guilt if you could Lucy. But you've already been through the pain, and the guild for yourself."

I gazed down at my palm where the deep scar still rested, from where I had clutched Aquarius's broken key too tightly.

Now that everything had finally calmed down, it was only right to start planning my trip across Fiore to find Aquarius again.

I closed my eyes and sighed, "I'll figure it out. Now, let's talk about decency and where you can learn it."

/-/

 **Hey!**

 **I am on time! I think that was four days… Maybe. I put it in my calendar so when I got the notification/BLARING alarm thingy this morning, I sort of stared at this half written chapter in pure dismay.**

 **"Half-written" meaning I pushed this bitch out in four hours! Yeah!**

 **Anyway, thank you all so so so much for the amazing reviews! I love reading them, so freaking much. They make me so happy and I just… Ugh. I just, dammit. I promised myself I wasn't going to cry.**

 **So I chose this comment because it was beautiful and I felt like, it was the only one who noticed how ADORABLE drunk Lucy is (or how I intended to make her).**

 _LovinmyOTP's:_

 _I am SO happy to hear you're updating this regularly now and so soon! Can't wait for next chapter. I absolutely love the way you wrote Lucy~ drunk Lucy is so cute. Drunk Natsu is so caring and mature... I wondered if he was even drunk at times lol. I really like the way you write Natsu and Lucy in this story. Just so perfect and perfect for each other. Two dorks in love that don't even know it. (At least they're both attached to each other) (Too lazy to sign in sorry)_

 **So my reply is: Hey! Drunk Lucy is totally adorable. Just so freaking cute. How can Natsu even resist. So Drunk Natsu isn't really "drunk Natsu" in these little clips that I have posted / aside from the first chapter where the wedding takes place. He is entirely wasted there. In my head, you'd have to give Natsu a lot of alcohol to get him drunk whereas Lucy is more of a light weight. (Have you ever seen that movie where the demon drinks paint filler and petrol and gets completely wasted? Sort of like that).**

 **So just to clarify, he's tipsy but not DRUNK. Yet. At the night progresses, so shall he. But thanks for the amazing words and you are awesome!**

 **Everyone who reviews gets a plushy Happy. I can make this happen.**

 **See you in 4 days (or 5)!**

 **xo Freshprincess.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pffffft! Proof-reading... More like, glanced at twice, spell checked then thrown up. Oops.**

* * *

 **The Banter**

 _I bit my lip to stop the whine of pain threatening to break from my lips, my eyes watering as the scorching pain pierced my backside. I closed my eyes briefly, getting the feeling of dizziness as alcohol churned around in my stomach. The flat device pressed against my ass, almost like the guild mark one back at Fairy Tail but this one,_ _ **hurt.**_ _I didn't bother to ask why it hurt, I figured the tattooist was getting sick of my incessant questions if the forced smile on his face said anything._

 _Of course, he could just be annoyed that he was stuck at work until the wee hours in the morning._

 _He pulled the device back, the first letter done as cold air rushed over the area, making me hiss in pain. A loud squeak made me open my eyes, jolting when I saw Natsu in front of me, sitting on a stool. The tattooist didn't say anything to him, just charged the device back up and changed the letter from the sound of it. I stared into his deep eyes as he brought his thumbs to my face, brushing away the lingering of tears on my eyelashes. I smiled at him, because despite the pain, this was the best idea I had gotten so far._

 _"How does it feel?" He grinned at me, as my fingers came to lace up with his, as I giggled, "It feels amazing. You should get yours done on your face."_

 _He brought my fingers to his lips, giving my right index finger a soft kiss. I wiggled a little, the butterflies pleasantly swimming through the alcohol._

 _"Buddy, tell your girlfriend to stop moving."_

 _I stilled as Natsu smiled at me, his eyes dark and seductive as he whispered, "Lucy, stop moving." I propped myself up on my elbows, turning to look back at the man with a pout, "He's not my boyfriend." The man's smile was a little less forced and a little more amused, "I'm thinking after tonight, he will be."_

 _I huffed, turning back and settling back to my original position. Which was bent over the tattoo chair, ass in the air and panties tucked as far as they could possibly go so he had more room to work. Natsu was still holding onto my hands, pressing a kiss to each of the fingers softly. I smiled, happily taking his open affection before asking, "Wasn't Happy supposed to be back by now?"_

 _"He stopped by when you were getting the first letter done, and told me he was going to have a nap. I told him we'd see him at the hotel, when we go back." I winced as the device pressed against the next spot on my skin, the burning sensation making my eyes water as he smiled at me, kissing my pinkey. I wiggled it softly, watching him through a drunken pained haze, as he nibbled on the digit. I squeaked with a small laugh, "Ow!"_

 _"That didn't hurt." He accused, biting down a little harder and I jerked away from him gently, "Yes it does! Stop chomping on my delicate fingers!"_

 _He smirked at me, giving my abused small finger a lick, "Tell your fingers to stop picking fights with me then."_

 _I giggled, and the man pressed the stamp down a little harder, but didn't tell me to stop moving. I assumed he was finished with trying to get me to hold still, how could I anyway? I had a **dragon** biting my fingers._

 _"How are they picking fights with you?"_

 _"Come on. Fingers aren't supposed to be this cute. They are practically asking for it." I blushed happily, watching as he nibbled on my ring finger, and I pulled my hands back, trying to escape from his grip but he just bit down a little harder. I laughed, "Ow! Stop it!"_

 _His eyes stayed on my face as he continued to bite and nibble my fingers, a pleasant warmth settling into my stomach as I bit my lip and squirmed a little, my complaints dying down at the smirk on his face._

 _Soon, I didn't even notice the pain._

 _I just noticed **him.**_

/-/

 _Deep breath Lucy. Deep, slow, long breaths._

I stared up at the guild building with wide eyes and a racing heart. It was no mystery, that I was a terrible liar. In fact, if you happened to ask any Fairy Tail member, who the worst liar was, they'd say, "Lucy." And Natsu, as a close second.

 _What a surprise that the two worst liars in the whole damn guild, happened to have one big, dirty, fat secret._

Happy, despite being a regular gossip bug, was a better liar than the pair of us put together. When I glanced at Natsu, I could tell, he was thinking the _exact_ same thing. His hands were bunched into tight fists, mouth pressed into a firm line and a bead of sweat dripping down his head. The look of concentration on his face made me bit my lip, wondering if I should be seriously worried. He turned his head towards me, his eyes relaxing as he grinned, "Just think of it enough, and it becomes less like a secret."

 _Is that what he was doing?_

I almost scoffed at the idea, but he cut me off with an easy smile, wiping across his forehead with a relaxed look, "I'm serious, you think of it as old news and it _feels_ like old news."

 _Figures, Natsu was able to put it so simply. Unfortunately, I was a grade A thinker and would dissect, and stress until the exceeds came home._

"They are gonna take one look at me, and know something is up," I mumbled softly to him, and he leaned down, even though I knew he could hear my weak voice quite clearly. His eyes looked a little more concerned now, a look I only got when I was near tears or really worrying. I didn't feel like I was gonna cry, I just felt overwhelmed. I didn't like lying, and I had never lied to a large scale audience like this.

 _How was I gonna just walk in there and act like I wasn't lawfully wedded?_

 _"_ Just focus on something else." He did a rare act of Natsu behavior, patting the top of my head softly. Normally, I would find it extremely insulting and patronizing, if another guy attempted to do that to me. Attempted, meaning, he would be on the receiving end of a 'Lucy kick', the minute he tried to. I chewed on my lip as he rolled his shoulders, walking ahead as I let his words seep into my mind.

 _Focus on something else... Focus on something else..._

 _But what?_

Happy hovered beside me, thankfully quiet while I searched for something to pay attention to. Natsu shot me back an easy grin as he got closer to the door, his stride long and focused, albeit a little slower. I assumed he was giving me a little time to get myself together. I inwardly marveled at his ability to act like nothing had happened.

 _Of course, Natsu probably didn't really care. I mean, it was a mistake to him..._

 _Right?_

I shook my head, closing my eyes to silence my thoughts before opening them slowly, as Natsu neared the door. My eyes trailed down his back, squinting to see if I could find any imperfections to focus on. Natsu was a messy person, from the way he got dressed in the morning, to the way his hair was styled in the most disheveled state possible. Unfortunately, my plan backfired when I noticed his ass. My brain was stunned silent, trying desperately to find my happy place in the midst of this whopping secret.

I blinked, focusing on his ass, that was sadly sort of cute. It was just there, in front of me, as well as his trim, fit hips. I had to admit, he had a nice ass. Rounded, tight and perfectly proportioned to his body. I had seen my fair share of odd asses on odd people - a vague memory of the Jiggle Butt Gang came to mind - but Natsu's ass was just right for him. I felt something tingle in the back of my mind, like a distant foggy image that I couldn't quite reach or remember, pushing it away as I moved my feet towards him, content in assessing his lower body for anything I could really pay attention to.

Sadly, he turned around to glance back at me, his hips shifting with the movement so instead of staring (innocently) at his perfect ass, I found myself gazing at his crotch. I made a noise of shock as my eyes snapped up to his. He looked at me, confused but with a squint of his eyes, I knew he was slowly figuring out that I had just _focused_ on his behind for the last couple of minutes. A guilty red flared on my cheeks as he cocked an eyebrow upwards, and I inwardly prayed he would be oblivious, _please._

His lips twitched and I cursed softly, " _Shit."_

He waited at the doors, patiently for me to reach him as Happy snickered behind his paw, supporting the proof that he had also seen me stare at his best friends, my _best friends,_ backside.

"Out of all the things, you could focus on..." He murmured and I placed my hands over my ears, refusing to play into his words, "Shut. Up."

They both snickered as Natsu let it go, but the twinkle in his eyes made me nervous.

 _What was he thinking?_

He pushed the doors open with a loud bang, and shouted, "We made it back _alive!_ " I had to roll my eyes, _this was the Natsu I knew._

Multiple people greeted him as I followed Happy inside, hearing the doors click behind me as a blur of blue rushed to me from the side. I turned and smiled at Levy, focusing on keeping my heart steady and my thoughts mostly clear. Despite the humiliation for being caught, Natsu's advice had worked. It had worked, for a brief moment.

"Lucy! Hey girl!" Levy squeezed her in a excited hug as I smiled, "Yep!"

"How was the job?" My heart skipped a little but I replied with a vague wave of my hand, "Went good. How's _Gajeel?"_

I grinned when she went bright red, knowingly jumping on board to tease and prod her for any new details about her slowly, budding relationship with Gajeel. Or well, lack of, if Levy had anything to say about it. But I saw right through them, something happened amidst the war against Alvarez. Something that made him look at her with a little more open adoration, and made her much more easily embarrassed whenever the topic came up.

If I could focus on Gajeel and Levy, then my personal mission to not spill about the secret I currently harbored, would be a success.

My heart went wild inside my chest at the mere mention of the secret, telling me that thinking about it wasn't safe. I caught a pair of onyx eyes when I glanced around, suddenly getting the feeling of someone staring at me. Natsu gave me an easy grin, his eyes bright as he sauntered towards the bar.

 _Breathe Lucy._

"How many times do I have to tell you, Lu? _Nothing_ is going on with Gajeel and I!" Levy's flustered voice made me turn back to her as I wrapped an arm around her small shoulders, grinning secretively, "Oh come on Levy! You can tell me!"

"Bunny-girl." I heard the greeting from Gajeel as he passed us (suspiciously if I might add, almost like he was coming to _rescue_ Levy from my questions). I turned towards him, my grin brightening, "Hey Gajeel! We were just talking about you."

"N-No we weren't!" Levy denied, but with the knowing glint in Gajeel's red eyes, I knew he had heard everything.

 _God bless Dragon slayers and their ridiculous hearing abilities._

"It's okay squirt, I know you only talk about me when I'm not around." He giggled, which made me giggle as well, happy to have him on my side for the time being. Levy went cherry red, "I don't talk about you at all! Why would I waste my valuable time, talking about _you?_ " I raised my eyebrow at the slight bit of snark she placed in her tone, inwardly congratulating her for the use of a back-bone. Gajeel leered at her, but the look in his eyes were playful.

"Because it's a great way to spend your, _oh so valuable_ time?" I chirped in helpfully, which made Gajeel smirk knowingly at Levy. She stomped her foot and hissed, _yes hissed,_ "Whatever! I'm not staying in the same vicinity as that oaf." She gestured towards Gajeel, giving me a brief hug before escaping.

Gajeel's eyes followed her, narrowing when she planted herself in the middle of Jet and Droy, her fellow team members and I smiled, _these two were so much fun to rile up._

"Well?" I asked, eyes wide with innocence. He glanced down at me, a little confused and obviously annoyed with how he didn't have her attention anymore.

"Are you going to dragon up and tell her that you lo-" His hand sealed over my mouth, and I laughed against it, wrapping a hand around my stomach as his cheeks went pink, "Stop meddling, bunny-girl."

I pulled his hand away and gave him a bright grin, "I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't meddle! That's like half my personality." Gajeel and I had grown a little closer, surprisingly, despite our rough beginnings. It was safe to say, he knew, that _I knew,_ that he liked Levy a little more than friends. Well, a lot more but, baby steps.

"What's your other half?"

"Kicking dragon slayers around." I shrugged and he shook his head, "I pity Natsu for having to deal with your tough self every day."

"Lucy doesn't scare me!" We both turned to where Natsu sat, a large plate of meat in front of him. Those words, were spoken with food _in his mouth,_ which I swear I told him to stop at least fifty times by now. I gave him my best withering glare, "Don't talk with your mouth full!"

He slouched and swallowed his food, looking away dejectedly, "Aye sir."

I turned back towards Gajeel with a proud smile, as if to say 'See? I'm frightening.'

He eyed his fellow dragon slayer, clearly impressed before turning back to me, "Lay off the meddling for a bit, I don't think squirt can take much more."

I sighed, relenting with a playful smile, "Fine. No meddling for the next twenty four hours, I promise."

Satisfied, he walked off and I continued my way to the bar, waving at a few guild mates who called out greetings to me. I took notice of a missing Juvia, despite Gray sitting at the bar, drinking. I sit beside him and tilt my head to spy underneath the nearest table, just in case Juvia has reverted back to her previous ways. Gray watches me do so, before answering my silent question, "She's off on a job with Cana."

I blinked, a little surprised at the pairing, "Really? What sort of job?"

He shrugged, mumbling, "I couldn't quite make it out, she was blubbering about love and stuff as she was leaving."

I smiled, and put on my best Juvia accent, " _Gray-sama!_ Juvia will be back for you, as soon as she can!" He shot me an amused look, "That's your best Juvia?"

"I don't do her voice often... It feels weird calling you Gray-sama. I don't know how she does it."

"I think it's cute." He mumbled distractedly and I grinned, leaning on my hand, "Oh, really now? So you are finally admitting your feelings for Juvia?"

"What are you talking about?"

"It sounded like you just admitted you find Juvia cute." I teased, laughing as his back tensed, "Wait, I said that out loud?"

"Yes Gray... You did." I looked up as Mira spoke, her eyes glinting with satisfaction. Gray inched away from her, his eyes going wide but suddenly, a butter-knife came slamming down into his jacket sleeve. The utensil kept him pinned, as well as Erza's frighteningly excited stare. I was momentarily distracted and impressed that he still had his jacket on. But I pushed those thoughts away, choosing to sit back and watch the two women slowly crowd him.

Then I watched as he slipped out of his jacket and made a run for it, Erza hot on his heels. I smiled as she landed a kick to his back, effectively knocking him to the ground. I stretched my back, glancing around the guild with a smile, _It's good to be home._

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **You have no idea how much fun this whole chapter was to write. THE TATTOO. THE BANTS. NATSU'S ASS.**

 **Yeah... I have no regrets on this beauty, right 'ere.**

 **I'm scrolling through the reviews and trying to find a good comment to reply to... it's so HARD.**

 **Seriously though guys, your reviews make my day. Week. Century.**

 **Not to be a greedy troglodyte but... more reviews?**

 **Please...?**

 **Anyway...**

 **quite-a-riot:**

Totally agree on the drunk Lucy front. I wish she would let out that side of her more. I'm just waiting for that crucial moment when Sober Lucy and Drunk Lucy meet and she feels it and can remember it. Gah, still so happy you're doing the story and update so quickly!

 **And my response is...**

 **I really like the idea of drunk Lucy being this ball-busting, adorable, completely insane girl who KNOWS what she wants and gets it, _dammit._ That time will come when she is forced (by me) to remember the key points (wiggles eyebrows) about the night. But there is no doubt, that she feels _something,_ with her obsessive ass staring moment up there.  
**

 **Another four days gone and another chapter posted! Can't wait to read what you guys think.**

 **Stay fresh!**

 **xo freshprincess**


	6. Chapter 6

***gulp* Of course I proof read! What do you take me for?! A fraud?**

* * *

 _"GO Natsu!" I shouted excitedly, as Happy waved a flag he had stolen from a passing baby in the air wildly. I grinned when Natsu's bicep bulged a little and he slammed the guys hand against the table. His buddies all groaned, tossing their money at the table as I cheered, pushing past the many people that had somehow converged in front of me._

 _Natsu looked up just as I managed to break through the crowd and leap at him. He caught me easily, as I settled into his lap, hugging him tightly._

 ** _Warm._**

 _Gosh, Natsu was so warm._

 _And solid._

 _"Lucy..." Natsu slurred, as I leaned back, watching him blink a few times as I grinned, "You won again!"_

 _He grinned, leaning forward into me, "Did you even doubt me? Nobody can go up against these bad boys!" He almost smacked me in the head as he tried to showcase his impressive muscles as I gushed over his muscles playfully, "So big! Bigger than Gray's!"_

 _He practically ate that information up, dropping his arms to wrap around my waist limply as I heard a gruff amused voice speak, "Alright, you've successfully cleared out all the macho men. Maybe I should take you up on your offer." We both looked up, from where he was drinking and I was sniffing at his neck curiously, moving his scarf out of the way to get closer to skin, frowning up at the large man._

 _Natsu cackled as I eyed the mans impressive Elfman sized biceps, "Have a seat, I'm always up for a challenge."_

 _"Natsu..." I murmured, "He has_ ** _really_** _big arms. The kind that could probably crush you."_

 _"Aw come on Luce, the last guy had big arms and I kicked his ass."_

 _I watched the man sit down, shrugging off his coat and cracking his knuckles. I sighed, knowing Natsu wasn't going to give up unless he at least tried. I jumped out of his lap, as Happy plopped down on my shoulder, flag missing from his hand._

 _"Where'd your flag go, Happy?" I said slowly, squinting as the words came out foggy, as if I was underwater._

 _Happy pouted and the room did a little swivel, the ceiling tilting closer for a split second._

 _"The mom took it back... She wasn't happy. Lucy, stop swaying, you are gonna make me sick." He moaned, closing his eyes as I patted his head three times, "I'm not swaying! The room is."_

 _"Little lady, maybe you should take a seat." The man suggested as I blinked at him dumbly, "The closest seat is all the way over at the bar and I think I need to pee first before I attempt to drink any more alcohol."_

 _The man smiled, and I leaned closer, "You know... You look really familiar."_

 _"Do I?"_

 _"Yeah! Natsu... doesn't he look familiar?" His features were sort of, unclear to me, but the nagging sensation in the back of my brain made me narrow my eyes. I knew this guy. I knew his voice. And I knew his brown hair, and big arms._

 _"Huh?" Natsu gulped down his beer, and I rolled my eyes, "Hopeless. I'll figure out who he is, by myself." I noticed someone pull a chair up for me, and smiled at the person, "Hey! Thanks!" I sat down, ignoring the squawk of disbelief as the guy chuckled, deep brown eyes focused on me, "You really can't tell who I am?"_

 _I opened my mouth to reply when Natsu's rough laugh stated, "I don't care who you are. I'm still gonna win!"_

 _"Alright then. Let's do this." I watched as they both placed their elbows on the table, shoulders straight and arms locking together. I momentarily pouted because Natsu hadn't held my hand in ages. Happy settled himself on my lap, also staring at the man with a grin. I found that suspicious but remained silent, so focused on my task of figuring out who this cloaked figure was that I didn't even cheer Natsu on._

 _It all happened in an instant, the crowd roaring in surprise as the man smacked Natsu's arm against the table so hard that it broke. I couldn't stop my laughter as Natsu fell out of his chair and hit the table remains with a loud smack._

 _I laughed harder, as the man chuckled, "I feel like I just took money from a baby."_

 _"Gildarts!" I grinned, as he turned to me, "Lucy. Now, what are the pair of you, doing in a place like this?"_

 _/-/_

Happy eyed me suspiciously as I filled up the kettle with water, a sunny smile on my features and a skip in my step.

I was determined to be my usual chirpy self today, after a week of nervous behaviour. Luckily, Natsu and I blended in with the guild, like nothing had happened.

Like the ring he had gotten me wasn't firmly secured to the bronze ring I kept my keys on.

"Lushi… Are you okay?" He asked slowly, as if fearing the answer as I beamed, "Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you look like sunshine is coming out of your behind." Natsu's sleepy, gravelly voice spoke, almost scaring me witless but I focused on his words, narrowing my eyes at the mug in front of me.

I took a deep breath in, and released. The urge to smack him for even mentioning my ass disappearing. I momentarily congratulated myself on my award winning self-control.

"It is a lovely sunny day Natsu! Good of you to notice." I smiled over my shoulder at him as he rubbed his eyes, settling to give me a weird look, "Seriously… What gives?"

"I can't be happy in my marital bliss, husband?" The tiny bit of attitude I had was dimmed down when I hummed happily, trying not to snap at him for picking at my happy mood.

I noticed his small grin, as if knowing something I didn't and decided to the turn the tables, so to speak, "And what's that grin for? Something you'd like to share with the class?"

He shrugged a little, walking over to me to lean against the counter besides me as I fixed up my tea, wondering if I could get a little shopping in today.

I wasn't lying, it was a beautiful day with all the flowers near my apartment in full bloom. The water looked clear and people lined the street, excited to get their day started.

And apparently, DL had some intelligence and sensibility to her, because she had safely stashed my winnings away in my suitcase, hidden by my clothes and underwear.

A thought sprang to my mind and I stated, "You guys should go fishing today. It's probably a great day to catch some fish."

Natsu's small grin had vanished, a look of genuine concern, suspicion and frustration in his eyes as he gazed at me.

He didn't answer my suggestion, but Happy started to leap around excitedly, hovering in the air beside my head to peer out the window.

"Aye! I can hear the fishies calling to me! They all want my tasty bait."

I nodded in agreement, pouring the hot water into the mug and stirred it gently.

I listened to Natsu agree, wondering how I should spend my day when Happy asked, "Lucy, do you wanna come? The last time you went fishing with us, Natsu caught a huge one! Maybe you are a good luck charm."

I was surprised Happy decided to invite me, after he had talked my ear off for the last couple of days about being too loud and too weird.

"I don't know Happy…" I murmured, blowing on the steam that rose from my drink gently as Natsu agreed, "You should definitely come. Even if ya don't fish, you can still bring ya book and write something down."

I thought about it for a second before shrugging, "Okay. I'll pack some sandwiches and we can get going in a little bit."

Happy lit up, "Wah! I knew bringing you along was a good idea! Natsu _never_ packs food."

"I live off the land." Natsu bristled as I gave him a look, "You guys almost starved to death when you went on your year long trip."

Happy shook his head, "You are so pitiful Natsu."

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean?" He crowed, turning to glare at Happy as I took a sip of my drink, their argument back ground noise to my thoughts.

 _See? I could be normal._

 _Not like I was married to my best friend. Not like we had gotten married when we were drunk._

 _Not like I was currently living in fear of one of us slipping up and telling our entire guild, who would no doubt..._

I shuddered, imagining what Erza would say if she ever found out.

"And _that's_ why you are pitiful!" I heard Happy cry out, landing on top of my head with a sigh of exhaustion. I stifled my laughter at his attitude when talking to Natsu, sometimes they fought like siblings.

"Lucy, do you think I'm pitiful?" Natsu asked grumpily, glaring at the cat perched on my head as I turned my head a little, raising my eyebrow, "Don't drag me into this."

"That's not a no!" Happy snickered from above me as Natsu snapped, "It's not a yes either!"

I sighed, and turned around, gulping the warm sweet liquid down my throat before placing the mug on the bench, "Happy, you should go get whatever you need from your place. I'll start making the sandwiches."

"Okay Lushi! Better make a few extra, we know how much Natsu eats." With that parting jab, he flew out the window with a mad cackle. Natsu glared at the window petulantly as I laughed, "You know he's only joking."

"Is he?" Natsu gave me a look, as if I should have known better and I shrugged, "Whenever he says something about my weight, it makes me feel better when I believe he's joking."

Natsu's eyes glanced over me for a second, which made my spine still. God, he could be so intense sometimes. I inwardly cringed at how many times he had stared at me, with that serious, intense look in his eyes. Before he said something completely ridiculous.

I waited for the comment but he just tilted his head, eyeing my ankles, "Why are your ankles so tiny?"

I frowned, not expecting that and looked down at my bare feet, staring at my ankles in thought, "I don't know. I thought they were normal sized ankles."

He snorted, "They ain't normal sized, how do you even walk on those things?"

"I walk just fine, Natsu."

"I dunno... Maybe the reason why you are so clumsy, is because of your freakishly small ankles."

 _How dare he!_

"Well! Maybe the reason why you are so destructive, is because of your wide ass!"

A grin slithered onto his lips, "You were staring at that wide ass just a few days ago." He reminded me and I stubbornly fought the blush crawling up my neck, stomping onto the fridge while changing the subject, "Why are you even noticing my ankles now? You've never had a problem with them before."

"Maybe marriage has opened my eyes to a few things."

My heart did a stupid skip, and I punched the wild thoughts of commitment, and _Natsu having romantic feelings for me_ down. Natsu couldn't have meant it like _that._ My brain tried to trick me, once again.

"Great. Like you didn't have fun before, pointing out the flaws you did notice. Now you can point out the ones you didn't!" I cheered sarcastically, pulling out the chicken and ham I could put on the sandwiches as he snorted, "Yeah. Let's do it now."

"No thanks." I turned around, with my pile of ingredients, surprised to see him placing bread and other condiments on the counter. I watched as he grabbed a butter knife from the drawer and a chopping board, that had been leaning against the sink. I stared at him and he caught my eyes, "What?"

"You are helping me make the sandwiches?"

"Yeah, so?"

"You _never_ help me make any sort of food." I told him as he shrugged, "Well I'm helping now."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

I pressed my teeth together in agitation, wondering if he was doing this on purpose, " _Why_ are you helping now?"

He began to pair two pieces of bread together as I placed the cold ingredients on the counter, waiting for his answer impatiently.

"Because I want to."

I opened my mouth to ask him 'why' he wanted to, when I noticed the mocking grin on his lips.

 _He was doing this on purpose._

My eye twitched and I let the topic go, grabbing a plate from the drying rack and placing it on the counter. I began to shred and pick apart the chicken into smaller pieces, as he buttered the bread.

"So apart from my wide ass that you stare at." I glared at him silently, but he ignored that, continuing, "Anything other flaws, that you notice about me?"

I groaned, "Why do you wanna know?"

"Because it's only fair. I told you about your ankles, you told me about my ass... Let's be honest with each other."

I wanted so badly to know why he wanted honesty like this, but a funny thought occurred to me.

 _Natsu always seemed like he didn't care what people thought about him - apart from the touchy subject of his pink hair._

 _But could it be the exact opposite?_

 _Did he care?_

 _If so, why would he ask me? Why not ask Gray?_

 _Gray would be happy to point out any physical, or emotional flaws._

I pursed my lips before stating, "Your smile is crooked."

"Crooked?" He paused his movements, giving me a confused smile as I nodded, "Your grin is as straight and wide as can be. _But_ your smile is... well, crooked."

His smile melted into something more comfortable, and I had to smile a little as well. He didn't seem bothered by my statement, in fact, he just seemed amused and a little thankful.

I felt like I had just dipped my toe in an undiscovered Natsu pond.

"Your turn." I wasn't so against this topic now, maybe if we did this, I could understand why DL was so infatuated with him. To the point that she suggested marriage, to my, our best friend.

"Okay!" He grinned, before glancing at me, "Your eyes are really big."

"Really?" I had already known I had big eyes, Erza's perfect slender eyes that seemed seductive and gorgeous had given me many ego crushing thoughts, but now that Natsu had said it...

"Yep. Really big. Stare into your _freaking_ soul big." I laughed a little at his words, before humming, "Okay."

I was surprised with myself, I didn't get offended. Then confused.

 _Why didn't I get offended?_

 _My eyes were a sore subject for me, especially surrounded by most of Fiore's prettiest women who all had perfect face appropriate eyes._

"Your arms are too long." I blurted, wrapping up the rest of the chicken as he began to spread some sauce over the bread.

He laughed, "That just sounds like jealously since you arms are short!"

"It's not!" I denied with a giggle, "Your arms are _way_ too long! You remind me of a pink haired monkey."

"It's salmon Luce, and at least I can walk a mile without tripping!"

"Leave me and my perfectly normal ankles _out of this!_ "

* * *

 **OOOOOOOO**

 **DID YOU EVEN EXPECT THAT**

 **I mean... I did. I love Gildarts. He's beautiful. I always knew he was gonna be here, I always knew.**

 **BUT DID YOU?**

 **Come on guys, I deserve some FREAKING OUT.**

 **God I love him.**

 **Annnnnyyyway.**

 **A little late on updating (but my update schedule is 3-5 days so I'm not held responsible)**

 **I can't wait to read your reviews on this gem.**

 **It's a little small (because Nalu Fluff Week took full attention for this week and I only just finished up)**

 **I also have a funding thing, which I can't link - ffnet doesn't let me -_-**

 **But you can check it out by going to my tumblr, or typing "fresh princess" in the search bar in Patreoooon. (there's only one o but I've found it doesn't even let me type it. which is super annoying.)**

 **It's got some awesome rewards and will help me so much! :)**

 **Let me know what you think of this chapter guys**

Rikkiemerson says:

Oh my gosh this story is great. I think that Drunk Lucy is so cute and hilarious and I also find it hilarious that Happy knows most of what happened that night but Natsu and Lucy don't have a clue. For once Happy has the advantage! (;  
Anyway, I'm really excited for the next chapter! Can't wait! Until next time!

 **I say back:**

 **Welcome to the family! DL is adorable, and so just... urgh. Happy, god love him, knows most but not all (if you've noticed he's sometimes not there in the flash backs because of catnaps etc) Anyway, hope you enjoy this one! :)**

 **stay fresh!**

 **xo freshprincess.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_You want proof that I proof-read? It's right over... there._**

* * *

 **The Eyes**

 _The world tipped as my body collapsed into the water, Lucy's delighted laugh making me grin. I pushed myself up on my hands and knees, my clothes soaked and heavy. She stood there, just beside me, pointing and laughing._

She's such a weirdo _, I grumbled as I pulled myself up, the slightest fogginess of alcohol dulling my senses. Lucy had matched me drink for drink earlier, but I hadn't realized how impervious I was to alcohol. Where I felt slightly buzzed, and was slowly sobering up from when we were at the bar, Lucy was completely off the wagon and frolicking in the fun state of smashed._

 _I straightened myself, tugging on my drenched scar as tears of mirth prickled at her eyes. I watched as she held her stomach, trying to suffocate the giggles, she swayed dangerously, but managed to hold onto the large statue in the center of the fountain to keep herself steady._

 _"Oh, you think this is funny, do ya?" I tried to sound firm, but her fidgeting movements made me smile as she shook her head slowly, "N-No... Of course not. I'm sorry Natsu. I shouldn't h-have done that."_

 _Whether she was stammering because she was cold, or because she was clearly happy with herself and couldn't be contrite, I didn't care._

 _"You are gonna pay for this Luce." I watched as she inched away, her shoulders still moving with silent laughter. I took a step towards her, and misjudged the depth of the fountain, because it was apparent there was a small step. I fell flat on my face, under the water. I could hear her booming laughter despite the water pressure, the noise garbled and hysteric. I pulled myself up and reached my hand out, grabbing her slim ankle and giving it a firm tug. Her laughter cut off by a squeak that made me grin as she toppled over._

 _Then I engaged in hand to hand combat with a very drunk Lucy, who was a spluttering drunk mess. I had to laugh myself because when I attempted to get back up, she jumped on me and pushed my head under the water, using my hair as an anchor. I fought against her grip, wiggling a little and felt the pressing weight of her body fall sideways. I didn't waste a second, grabbing the back of her knees tightly, as she squirmed and squealed, wrestling the water and my clasp all at once. Soon I was laughing at her pathetic attempts to wriggle out of my hold, "Let go Natsu! This is abuse!"_

 _"You started it!" I sang back with a laugh, as she slouched. In more sober circumstances, I'd be able to tell the bluff by the way her thigh muscles tensed and her shoulders still stayed guarded in her odd worm position. But I was a little distracted by the round ass cheek that was suddenly staring me in the face, her skirt was completely soaked with water and had ridden up with her spastic movements. I tilted my head, a warmth slowly enveloping my gut, as the urge to squeeze that plump behind rolled over me._

 _My hands loosening their grip, and that was all she needed to slide towards me in a fluent, albeit awkward movement, and lift her leg up. She kicked me right in the solar plexus, causing me to grunt at the pain and force as I fell back on my ass. With a victorious war cry, she swerved around and tackled me. I dodged her clumsy hits with a grin, noticing that she had her own wide smile playing on her lips. She attempted to slap me in the cheek, I blocked it with a hand and pinched her waist._

 _Her first balled up and went to knock down on my ribs, I rolled sideways, with her legs tangled in mine and slid a hand up her thigh to quickly grab her ass. She snorted, making me grin as she flipped herself back over, grabbing my hand and slamming it down to the bottom of the fountain, which made me keel forward. Knee deep in water suddenly felt a whole lot deeper. I noticed the satisfactory glint in her eye, and began to say, "Don't do it, Lu-"_

 _With a wild cackle, she pushed my head down, and crawled onto my back, pushing her hips down while wounding one leg around my waist, giving my knee a little nudge. I fell under the water again, her heavy but sort of pleasant weight pressing onto my back as she kept a steady grip on my hair, despite my almost rough movements. She probably didn't realize this was pretty close to drowning, and I hadn't taken a breath when she pushed me under. I pushed my hands underneath me, lifting my head up and took a gasping breath._

 _"Do you surrender? Do I win? Are you dying?" Her questions made me laugh a little breathlessly, as I nodded, "You win. You got me, I surrender."_

 _She cheered enthusiastically, as I smirked, feeling her muscles relax. In a quick movement, I flipped, grabbing her hip to stop her from falling sideways and getting a bad headache. She landed on my chest with an 'oomph', blinking wearing for a few seconds. I waited, perfectly comfortable, lying on my back in the middle of a fountain. A strange thought came to me, how many people peed in this thing?_

 _I kept my head above water, staring as she righted herself, her hips bracing against mine. We stared at each other and she smiled, "You didn't let me win, did you?"_

 _"Lucy, I've never 'let' you win anything. You truly are a savage when it comes to shit like this."_

 _"Potty mouth." She poked her tongue out and I laughed, watching as she ran a hand through her messy, soaked blonde hair, the color darker and the texture silky as she stared down at me. Her smile slowly faded away into a look I had never seen before tonight, a look she had given me so many times, it made my stomach burn and my muscles tighten. Something inside me knew what it meant, but the massive distraction that was Lucy Heartfilia, sitting on my groin, staring down at me with those heavy eyes, I couldn't make sense of it._

 _I took a second, slowly moving my eyes over her features. Creamy skin, pink lips, big eyes that seemed to want to take my soul and make it hers. I hadn't realized it before, but I really was a sucker for brown eyes. I mistakenly told Happy that one day, and he had replied with an evil chortle, '_ or maybe, you just liiiiiike Lucy so much, that all brown eyes look nice to you now _.' I refused to believe that was the case, but I could give it some merit._

 _I wasn't a softie for brown eyes until Lucy showed up._

 _Her lips parted, taking in a shallow breath and I tilted my head, wearing my usual trademark grin, "What's up Lucy?"_

 _"I like your smile. Smile for me." Her words were soft, hesitantly nervous but a little demanding._

 _I was confused, "I am smiling."_

 _"No," She shook her head and leaned down, "That's your grin. I want your smile. It's sort of crooked, and weird. But I like it."_

 _That burning feeling returned, but now it was in my stomach and in my chest. My grin vanished as I focused on her big brown eyes, usually so hopeful and compassionate. Now they were expectant, and excited. I could always tell what Lucy was feeling through her eyes, that's what made her such a horrible liar. My lips twitched as I remembered the instances when she had tried to lie, caught my blank stare and grumbled that she was hopeless._

 _I didn't agree with that, Lucy wasn't hopeless._

 _She was just hope, the sort of person who brought something out of people you didn't usually see._

 _I noticed she was now smiling softly, and had to ask, "What?"_

 _"You are smiling."_

 _I could feel the smile, but didn't understand why she liked it so much. What did it look like to her? What was so important about it?_

 _I felt the brush of a soft, wet thumb slide along my bottom lip. Her hands were bracing against my neck gently, but it made fire simmer around in my veins. She leaned a little closer and I let my hands slide from her waist, to her hips. A distant bell rang in my head when I remembered Gildarts words about the opposite sex._

'Take it slow Natsu, if a girl looks like she wants to kiss you, go slowly. Don't be upset if she wants to back out, she's allowed to have second thoughts.'

 _I wouldn't be upset, Lucy was weird enough that her 'seconds thoughts' would just make me grin. But with the way she was looking at me, it didn't feel like she was having second thoughts or was going to shy away. Maybe alcohol had finally reached her smart side and was keeping it quiet for the time being. She inched closer, and a bout of nervousness shot from the top of my spine to the bottom._

 _I pushed it away just as her lips brushed mine, my eyes sliding closed at the shot of bliss that replaced that nervousness._

 _She breathed against my lips and I could feel her heart, beating loudly until a large shout, "Hey! Get out of that fountain! That's illegal!"_

 _A flashlight beaming down on us and the feeling of Lucy tensing, made me open my eyes and sigh._

 _"Natsu?"_

 _I stared at Lucy, confused when her lips weren't moving._

 _"Natsu! Wake up!"_

/-/

I felt my body being shaken, and opened my eyes wearily. Lucy was frowning down at me as Happy murmured, "Lucky she didn't get a punch to the jaw, like last time."

"Huh?" Was all I could say, still a bit groggy from my sleep. I sat up and Lucy moved back, a pair of shades perched on top of her head.

"When you said, you were gonna take a nap, I didn't realize we were gonna get commentary." Lucy stated with narrowed eyes as Happy snorted, "Natsu _always_ makes those noises when he's dreaming!" I glanced over to Happy, who was sitting on the edge of the pond we were fishing at, his line still in the water. Despite talking to Lucy, his eyes were determined and I could see the faint lingering of drool on the corner of his lips.

"It's weird. It sounded like he was pretending to be a frog or something."

"Sometimes he sounds like he's taking a really big poop." Happy helpfully added and I stared at him, wondering if he honestly believed that was necessary to add that.

Lucy giggled and I shook my head, running a hand through my hair and stretching my back. I had been resting on Lucy's jacket, which left a funny kink in my neck, but she had practically shoved the make-shift pillow, complaining that I was gonna get some sort of bug crawling into my ears and infesting my brain. Happy, also had a smart little jab to add to that, resulting in a small argument about my brain.

"What were you dreaming about anyway?" I heard Lucy ask, and I grinned, "Can't remember! Must have been weird though." The lie tumbled out of my lips before I could stop it, some part of me locking the dream, or maybe it was a memory, away tight. She raised her eyebrow before glancing over to Happy, "Natsu really can't lie, can he?"

I bristled, "I'm right here!"

Happy ignored me, and shrugged, "It must be because Igneel always told him never to lie."

"Oh? Well that makes sense. Must be some part of his brain, refusing to do it because of the memory of Igneel." Lucy hummed in thought before flicking my ear, "Either way, it's about to storm and we need to get back. I don't want to be caught up in it."

My ear tingled at her flick, and I scratched it, looking up at the gloomy sky. Happy barely glanced back, "I'm gonna stay out here for a bit longer, I'll see you guys back at Lucy's house."

"Alright little buddy," I yawned, standing up. I twisted my neck until I heard a satisfying crack, noticing Lucy's flinch at the noise, she scowled at me and I grinned. She knew, I knew, she hated that noise. That's the reason why I started doing it more frequently. Sometimes, I sneaked up behind her in the guild hall and cracked my knuckles right next to her ear. It would leave a seriously pissed off Lucy, with goosebumps.

"Don't stay out too long Happy, and be careful." Lucy told him, picking up her back as I stuffed my rod back in the log we always kept ours in. Happy grinned over his shoulder, "Okay Lucy! Bye!"

As we started our walk back, Lucy choosing to put her jacket back on. By the way her teeth rattled slightly, I would assume it was colder than what I felt. I moved a little closer to her, increasing my body temperature, watching as she inched sideways, trying to inconspicuous about leeching off my body heat. I normally would tease her about it, but that dream had left me a little stunned.

It was true, I could remember vague glimpses about that night. Little things, like the bright almost fluorescent lights of the chapel, or the way Lucy fell on top of me when we were at the hotel. Small things.

But that dream, it was a big thing. I was almost positive it was a memory, and it made sense that I was starting to remember, I had gone through drunk then slightly sober stages through-out the night. Lucy had hit drink number fifteen and completely lost it. I sort of wished I had a lower threshold for alcohol, so she could handle the emotional turmoil.

I could blame it on alcohol. I could blame it on a lot of things.

I could just ignore it.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Lucy asked, bringing me from my thoughts as I smirked, "Just thinking about alcohol and if I will ever want to touch it again."

Laughter teased her eyes, "I don't know if I will. How Cana can drink barrels of booze, is beyond me."

"Cana isn't human." I declared, shaking my head as she grinned, "Is anyone at Fairy Tail, human?"

"You are."

"That's not proven yet." She sniffed, "For all we know, I could be part angel. Then I could go around, fixing lives and curing sick animals."

I snorted, "Lucy, you already do that. Remember two months ago?"

"That doesn't count." She argued playfully, "And I'm pretty sure Happy was faking being sick anyway, he just wanted the expensive salmon I bought."

I didn't tell her that, Happy was just faking it for the salmon. Because it was sort of funny to see Lucy fret and dote around a blissful Happy, and I had promised Happy I wouldn't.

We walked in easy, peaceful silence that I didn't like one bit because all my mind was doing, was going back to that memory. Since when did I notice Lucy like that? I shouldn't have noticed her lips, or her hair, or her ass.

But her eyes...

Well, they were always something different for me.

"Mrs Lucy Heartfilia? Mr Natsu Dragneel?" We both looked up, and Lucy smiled confusedly at the woman standing just outside her door.

"Yes?"

The woman smiled, her teeth gleaming white and a shudder of terror ran through me. I didn't have a good feeling about this. Lucy took a hesitant step forward, and I got the wild urge to throw her over my shoulder and tuck tail. The woman fixed her large white hat, brown hair short and clean, cut to her shin. Her green eyes were framed by wrinkles and she wore a very impressive suit. My heart hiccuped in my chest as an uneasy feeling ran through me.

"Ms Saracrew gave me your details. I am aware of your condition and would like to offer my services."

"Yuri sent you? I'm sorry, but who are you?" Lucy tilted her head, puzzled as I grabbed her wrist, giving it a tug. I didn't like how this lady was looking at us, like a little kid would look at ants under a magnifying glass, "Lucy... We need to run."

"What?" Lucy gave me an alarmed look, "Why? What's wrong?"

I felt something inside me click and the fuse in my chest grew shorter, "I know her type. We need to run, far _far_ away."

"Natsu," Lucy tugged on her hand, but I refused to let go. The woman seemed amused at my antics, calmly assessing us and a chill enveloped my body, "Let go Natsu, you are being rude."

"It's quite alright Mrs Heartfilia. I believe Mr Dragneel, has some experience in my line of work." She opened the file in her hands, making me twitch as Lucy looked between us, confused and a little worried. Her finger ran down the page, as she read out loud, "A Mr Natsu Dragneel, was sent to one of my partners for two months of mandatory therapy after he... destroyed a secondary school and attempted to 'break' the children out of the educative system."

Lucy blinked in complete shock and I winced, about to abandon saving Lucy at all.

She flipped the file shut with concentrated ease and smiled at me, "Well... I am very surprised that a man of your... reputation, landed in this predicament."

"I'm sorry, you are a therapist?"

"Psychologist actually. You both need a document, signed by a licensed psychologist, stating you are unfit for this marriage. But for that to happen, your couple session will need to begin as soon as possible. Ms Saracrew gave me your details, and was adamant that I reach out. I assure you, I have a comfortable fee and if what I see, is a destructive marriage, I can appeal for an over-ruling for your case." I gulped, her words sending a petrified memory through me and I let go of Lucy, deciding to save my own skin.

"Natsu!" I heard Lucy call as I dashed away, ignoring the piercing gaze on my back.

* * *

 **Writing in Natsu's POV is a lot trickier but I assumed it would be.**

 **Please let me know what you guys think!**

 **Sorry about the semi-hiatus there, I actually broke my phone and by god, it didn't want to help me out.**

 **I have the next chapter already written up, I will be posting this book every five days (four days was a hassle when it came to work).**

 **But, if I get 15 comments before five days is up, you guys will be getting a _bonus_ thing. That's all I can say of the matter. **

**I could say more, but where's the fun in that.**

 **Can't wait to read what you think!**

 **xo freshprincess.**


	8. Chapter 8

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE AT THE END OF CHAPTER -**

* * *

 **The All-Knowing**

 _"So, what are you doing here again?" I slurred, squinting my eyes at Gildarts as he chuckled, watching Natsu approach from the bar with drinks. He stumbled a little, causing the liquid to slosh around but managed to right himself._

 _"Just finishing up a job. What are you guys doing here?"_

 _"We just finished a job as well, figured we'd stay here for the night and leave tomorrow morning." I informed him with a lazy smile, placing my elbow on the table only to almost tip off the chair when Natsu banged into it abruptly. Gildarts reached out, his hand warm as he righted me, his eyes warm and amused, "Easy. Maybe you should hold onto something, just to make sure you don't fall over."_

 _I beamed at him, "Good idea!"_

 _As soon as Natsu sat down, I latched onto his waist, cuddling into his side as Gildarts stated, "That's not what I me-" He stopped short, watching Natsu wrap an arm around my shoulders and take a sip of my drink before handing it to me._

 _"Too sweet." Natsu commented, as I huffed, "I'm a sweet person in general, it makes sense that I like sweet drinks."_

 _"There's at least five different fruits in there Luce."_

 _"Doctors say, five fruits a day."_

 _"It's actually three fruits and-" I waved my hand in his face, hushing him and turned to Gildarts, "Did Cana tell you about Bacchus?"_

 _Gildarts mouth thinned into a line, eyes narrowing at the mention of the mans name._

 _"No, she did not. Let's hear it."_

 _"He's **totally** been wooing Cana! Sending her all this expensive alcohol and jewelry!" I gushed excitedly as Natsu groaned, "Do we **have** to talk about this?"_

 _"Yes. Take a nap Natsu." Gildarts said, his eyes never leaving mine as Natsu frowned, "I'm not tired."_

 _"You will be after I knock you out." His attention shifted away from me to stare Natsu down. Natsu, the poor man, tried to return the frightening stare but ended up looking cutely cross-eyed. Natsu then shrugged, taking his arm away from my shoulder, "I gotta go to the bathroom anyway."_

 _He then turned to me, holding one finger up, "Lucy, stay." He tapped me on the nose and I grumbled, trying to bite his finger because I wasn't an animal, dammit. His lips twitched as he leaned forward, choosing to nuzzle my cheek. Despite the movement making me want to melt, I held my ground and poked my tongue out at him as he slid out of his chair and headed for the bathroom._

 _I watched him go, staring at his ass, unashamed before turning to Gildarts. He wore a shit-eating grin and I stated diplomatically, "If you'd like, I can stare at someone else's ass as well, it's not my fault his is like an apple."_

 _Gildarts laughed loudly, slapping his stomach in amusement, "Damn, you don't have a filter."_

 _"I've had many a cocktail." I informed him, holding up, what I think was five fingers. He chortled good naturally, noticing Happy's sleeping form on the top of her head. I reached up to make sure he was still there myself and patted him gently before taking a long sip of my drink._

 _"There's some grammar for you." He teased, and I poked out my tongue at him as well._

 _"Anyway, you were saying." After that prompting sentence, I licked my lips, eager to spread the gossip like a good little worker bee I was._

 _"Oh! Yeah!" I waved my hands around, "Word is, he's really into her. Wants her to become his 'woman' or whatever. He's kinda cute, a little old, but Cana seems..."_

 _"Seems?" Gildarts narrowed his eyes as I shrugged, "He's giving her **gifts.** And attention. She's loving it! Of course she would, she's a sophisticated, top-notch lady, she is."_

 _Gildarts shook his head, massaging his temples, "Why wouldn't she tell me?"_

 _"Because you would probably destroy Quatro Cerberus if she did. It's just a little fun, all relationships are at that stage, I'm told."_

 _He was quiet for a moment before he tilted his head at me, "And the thing with Natsu, is that just a little fun?"_

 _"What thing with Natsu?" I frowned confusedly, squinting my eyes so he could swim into focus once more._

 _"You guys seem awfully attached." He stated, before adding, "Listen Lucy, he's like an annoying, adopted son."_

 _"Really? Because he's my best-friend and he hasn't said you were a father figure, once." I stated, suspicious as Gildarts blanched, "Men don't talk about that stuff."_

 _"Real men don't hide their feelings like some awkward turtle." I shot back before grinning, leaning forward, "Don't worry about it Gildarts. Do you really think, I'm the type of girl to lead a guy on?"_

 _"All women are capable of it."_

 _"All men are capable of being total assholes. Doesn't mean all do it, isn't that right?" I leaned back, smiling pleasantly as Natsu returned, plopping down in his seat. Gildarts and I stared at each other as Natsu asked, "What did I miss?"_

 _"Gildarts thinks I'm going to break your heart into tiny smithereens, then throw them in the ocean like the ashes of my long dead husband." I told him with a grin, as Natsu chortled, "Oh yeah? Did you tell him about the warts you are going to curse me with?"_

 _"Of course." I giggled, leaning into his side, "I also told him about the letter opener we are going to fight over when you cheat on me with Gajeel."_

 _"You take things too far Lucy." He shuddered but let me sag against him as Gildarts opted to stay silent, but I noticed. He was observing us. A sober part of me knew he was just being protective, and it was touching._

 _Natsu took a long gulp of his drink and I frowned, noticing the spot of alcohol on his scarf, "Hey! You said you were gonna be careful. Look, you dropped some on your scarf!"_

 _He also looked down, holding his scarf up to his face for further inspection as he shrugged, "Just let it be, I'll clean it tomorrow."_

 _"Natsu, you don't know_ ** _how_** _to clean."_

 _"Stop stressing about a scarf."_

 _"Stop making me stress about a scarf!"_

 _Natsu grinned down at me, shaking his head before pressing his forehead against mine, "Weirdo."_

 _"Dummy." I whispered, looking up at him with my own smile as Gildarts visibly relaxed, nodding as if he saw something good._

 _"You guys should get tattoo's or something, everyone gets a tattoo in this city. Especially drunken ones." Gildarts suggested and I gasped in delight._

 _"That's an awesome idea!"_

* * *

"I can't believe you ran away." I murmured disapprovingly at Natsu, pressing the gauze against his head.

After I had politely told the therapist lady that we would be in contact with her, I had chased after Natsu, who did a very unlike Natsu thing, and tripped on the dark cobblestone path to his house.

It resulted in him falling over and suffering a scrape to his head. I had recently found out, that Natsu's skin wasn't as tough as dragon scales as I once believed.

"And you fell over! That's not part of your character summary Natsu! What are you trying to do, make yourself seem OCC?" I grumbles, my mood souring as he stared at me, "What the heck does OCC mean?"

"It means you are a dummy." I wiped away the blood, wincing at the gravel rash he now had on his forehead. He sat there, completely still and let me tend to it, as I cleaned the wound with alcohol.

I leaned back to grab some benadine and a cotton swap, impressed at his stash of bandages and the like. I guess it wasn't surprising, Natsu was in the wars a lot.

"So… want to explain to me, why you high-tailed it out of there?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him as I pressed the orange ointment to his skin, rolling it towards the wound slowly.

"I don't trust therapists."

"Why not? And she's a psychologist." I stated before frowning, "And when did you go to therapy?"

His lips twitched, "Got enough questions? Want to ask what the meaning of life is, as well?"

I rolled my eyes at his attitude, pressing the cotton bud further into his skin. He barely blinked which ultimately annoyed me, because if someone was doing this to me, I would be wincing and flailing all over the place.

"Answer the questions Natsu." I grumbled and he leaned back on his hands, stretching his body into a slouch. His eyes watched me amused, as I growled at him. He often did this, just to pick on me. I scooted closer, resisting the urge to slap him over the head as he made me lean over him, to get to his wound.

"Gramps made me go to therapy after he thought I was 'repressing' some feelings about not going to school. What he didn't know, is that, a little kid named Maxine approached me after Happy and I had gotten home from a job and practically begged me to do it. So I did. Next thing I know, I'm being sent to therapy for a couple of weeks."

A smile played on my lips, because that sounded exactly like Natsu. He was such a softie for little kids. I picked up the large square band-aid, waiting patiently for him to continue, as he shrugged, the movement making me jolt beside him.

I pressed a hand on his stomach to steady myself, wiping away the last of the blood with the gauze as he smiled crookedly at me for a second, before shuddering, "Anyway, I hated it. Those people aren't human, they know how to get in your head and what was supposed to be a guilt free session, turned out to be a minor fire in the bathroom so I could flee."

I laughed, "Wow. I'm speechless."

He grinned proudly, as I smoothed the band-aid out, using my smallest fingers to secure the sticky tab to his skin. When I leaned back, I placed my hands on my knees, "Natsu, we will have to talk to her."

He blanched, immediately ready to argue as I held my hands up apologetically, "I know you don't think want to and I completely understand, but her recommendation could really help us."

He growled under his breath as I leaned closer, widening my eyes comically, hoping to amuse him with my pleading, " _Please._ Come on Natsu, we need to do this."

He glanced over to me, his eyes widening slightly as I blinked, turning my lips into a pout. His eyes narrowed once then very slowly, he looked heavenward, with a pained expression.

His eyes flashed down to mine, once then twice before he groaned, flopping onto his back dramatically, " _Fine!"_

I laughed and patted his head, "Thank you, husband."

I watched his reluctant grin at my words as a loud growl of thunder made me jump. He chortled at my movement, sitting up to go over to the window just as Happy came barreling through.

I stifled my laughter as Happy smacked against Natsu's forehead, causing them both to cry out. Natsu steadied himself with a hand against the window frame as Happy flailed dramatically, hissing out, "What's your forehead made out of, _fish bones?"_

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Natsu growled back, as I giggled, standing up with a stretch, "Guys, come on. I don't want to walk home in the storm and I thought we may as well have a sleep over, since I'm here. Play nice."

They both turned to me as I began picking up Natsu's dirty clothes that were flung everywhere, heading to the laundry. Surprisingly enough, I had 'slept over' their place a few times before, mostly because I was conned into it.

It was known that when I came over to their house, I tidied. I was a naturally neat person, but Natsu had the ability to walk into a clean room, spend five minutes in there, then leave. With the place looking like a bomb had hit it.

Happy made a cheerful noise, flying over to me as he picked up a few of Natsu's 'lazy shirts', and dumped them in the basket. I smiled at his willingness to help, already knowing he was about to ask for my signature fried rice and crumbed chicken, that I always made when I came over here.

It was suspiciously cute that they kept the fridge stocked with all my favorite drinks and enough chicken breasts to feed a small family of eight.

"Can you make that stuff you always make?" He vibrated excitedly, before adding, "We'll even help you clean!"

I winced at that, Natsu's and Happy's version of 'cleaning' was, for lack of better word, _catastrophic._

"I definitely can! But don't worry, I'll clean while I cook. You guys just set up my bed on the couch and chill out."

* * *

Natsu wandered into the kitchen as I was stirring the fried rice in the large wok, that I had discovered he was hiding a few weeks ago.

"Hey, smells good."

I glanced over at him with an amused smile, "Thanks."

"Did you see what I did there?"

I stared at him now, confused as he clarified, "I flirted."

"Oh." I smiled before blinking as his words echoed around in my brain, "Wait… what?"

"I figured I'd give it a go."

 _What on earth sort of flirting was that?_ The question flicked through my mind.

"Natsu… that wasn't flir- More important things to discuss Lucy…" I murmured to myself before placing the spoon beside the wok, turning my attention to him fully, "Why did you _flirt_?"

He shrugged, unashamed, "Figured it was my duty as a husband."

Despite the ridiculous sentence, and my inward embarrassment, I felt my lips twitch and an unwilling smile graced my lips.

"Okay…" Curiosity filled me as I turned towards him, crossing my arms over my chest, "Do it some more."

 _I don't know why I wanted to know, but the sound of Natsu flirting with anyone, was pretty… interesting._

 _Just for scientific research, of course._

A contemplative look came over his face and I struggled against the urge to smile, "My Dad always told me to follow my dreams, so I followed you."

I snorted and instead of getting wildly defensive — like I would have — he just grinned, deciding to whip out another one, "You must be wearing space pants, because your ass is out of this world?"

I began laughing at that, "I'm wearing a skirt."

"I noticed, mind if I check underneath it?"

I felt my cheeks fill with pink at his words, partially dumbstruck because I had never Natsu say anything like that before as I waved my hand, still giggling wildly, "You are an idiot, dear dumb husband of mine."

"Well, you married me."

"Drunk Lucy is an odd being." I agreed and we stood there, smiling at each other. Something in my chest fluttered, like a distant feeling or memory. I tried to ignore it but the longer we stared at each other, the more warm I felt.

It spread from my toes to my ears, and made my knees feel weak. I then experienced a random dramatic moment where I wanted to grab my chest because my heart was steadily beating faster.

 _It was just Natsu, why was I getting so…_

I wanted to think flustered but, it didn't suit what I had felt before. This was nothing like I had felt before. It was something new, and exciting and maybe a little dangerous.

And oddly enough, it reminded me of a moment in one of my favorite books.

When the heroine got saved by the hero and they worked together to defeat the bad thugs.

But it hadn't explained about the ability to hear your heartbeat pounding in your ears, or the need for a hug, clawing at your insides.

Or the shivers.

Natsu's grin seemed to dim a little, into something a bit more crooked and a flash of that exact smile, skipped its way into my memories.

 _Natsu, soaking wet, hair sticking to his forehead, surrounded by water. Smiling at me, just like that._

"Your heart is beating really fast, Luce."

I barely blinked and just murmured back, my voice soft but I knew he could hear it, "Yeah… I wonder why."

He took a step forward and the wild urge to leap back, battled with the dangerous urge to step closer to him. My insides were waging war against each other, all because of Natsu _flipping_ Dragneel.

I couldn't tear my eyes from him, the dark color mesmerizing in an odd sort of 'I'm crazy but you should stay right there' way.

"Hey, why are you guys just staring at each other? It's weird." I jumped out of my skin when Happy's voice spurred me out of my episode of complete dumbness.

"I- I mean, we were -" I cut myself off when I smelt the smoke, coming from the wok. I turned to the wok and swore, quickly turning it off at the stove when my hand brushed the side, causing me to yelp.

I held the injured hand with a wince, the sharp sting of a burn tingling on my nerves.

"Wah! Look what you did Natsu! You distracted Lucy so she burnt the rice and then burned herself!"

Natsu winced also, walking over to me as I turned on the water, "It's not Natsu's fault Happy, and the rice is only a little burnt, perfectly edible."

"I'll go get some chocolate Lucy!" I laughed at his determined cry, amused that he thought chocolate would cure all my problems. He had gotten the idea when I happened to be on my period, eating chocolate for days, crying as I did so.

I held my hand under water as Natsu hovered, moving the wok off the stove entirely.

"Can you turn off the oven as well? The chicken should be done."

He did so, before I took my hand out of the water, about to grab plates. He took my wrist lightly and put it under the stream of water, and I winced at the slight pain.

"Just hold it there, I'll get plates out."

"Not the plastic ones." I stated seriously and he gave me a blank stare, before a grin made its way on his stupid face, "Not the plastic ones."

"Stop grinning like that, I'm serious." I complained as he laughed, "I know, that's why it's so funny."

"Plastic plates are a waste of time and also bad for the environment, the least you could do is get some cardboard ones."

" _Yes_ Mistress, I'll get cardboard plates as soon as humanly possible." He teased, and I grumbled under my breath, "You damn well better. And don't call me Mistress!"

"Sorry, Wife."

I threw him a heated glare and he snickered, reaching up for his ceramic plates that were practically only used whenever I came over. He had over three bags worth of plastic plates in the cupboard under the stove, I had found out one night whilst I was snooping.

Happy flew back in with my favorite chocolate and I laughed, taking it from him with my uninjured hand, "Thanks Happy."

* * *

"I'm just saying Natsu, if you hadn't been in the kitchen with Lushi, she wouldn't have to eat with one hand!"

"Guys, I'm fine! I'm only leaving my hand down so I can work on my left handed skills." I didn't tell them that the skin was still tight and raw, the small mark, despite being run under water, had turned into an incoming blister.

"I already said I was sorry, plus you distract her all the time!"

"Not when she is around hot objects, you know how clumsy she is."

"Hey!" I shouted defensively but it was ignored so I just sighed, letting them continue their nightly bickering, digging into the rice. It still tasted around the same, just a little browner and crispy. I wasn't sure rice was supposed to be crispy but they hadn't complained so neither did I.

I hummed under my breath, as I scooped another spoonful of rice into my mouth. I had opted out of the chicken, mainly because it was really messy to eat and I didn't want to use my right hand that much.

I felt a little sticky though, from today's fishing trip, to the running after Natsu. It was an annoying feeling, because I had taken a shower just last night and now I felt grimy because of the sweat and exhaustion sticking to my skin.

Normally I would be happy to take a relaxing bath, but unfortunately for me, Natsu didn't have a bath and his shower was the devil's shower. The water itself was nice, easily temperatures itself to your wishes but the shower-head was old and it felt a lot like heavy pebbles hitting your back at force speed.

I assumed because of Natsu's muscles and his love for pushing his body to the limit, it was a relaxing experience… _for him_. I, however, liked to pamper myself and liked my skin smooth and creamy, not battered and rough.

"Lushi!" I heard Happy call me, as I snapped out of my thoughts, giving them a sheepish smile, "Sorry?"

"We were asking if you wanted to be in the hammock today." Natsu told me as I shook my head, declining politely, "The hammock doesn't agree with me, at all. I can just imagine the bruise on my ass, when I inevitably fall out."

"Hey! Then you'd have a tattoo _and_ a bruise on your behind!" Happy cheered, ever the enthusiastic cat that always saw a silver lining.

Only it just reminded me of my best friend's name, stuck to my ass.

"That reminds me, where do you think I can get the tattoo removed from?"

"You are getting it taken off?" Happy asked as I nodded, "I can't just leave Natsu's name on my ass for the whole world to see, I mean, people would get suspicious."

"So don't show the world." Natsu suggested, as I blinked, "Pardon?"

"You said, "for the whole world to see", so I say, don't show the world."

"You want me to leave your name on my ass?" I summarized and he tilted his head, staring blankly at me, "That's not what I said."

"It's basically what you said."

"Basically, isn't the same as actually." He stated wisely, ripping into a piece of the chicken in his hands as I blinked slowly, surprised at the statement.

 _What is going on here?_

"Natsu… I can't keep your name on my ass. Just like you can't keep my name on your chest."

"Why can't I?"

"Because it's… I mean… People will get the wrong idea."

"And is that such a bad thing?" He replied, giving me a look I had seen before, but not over an issue like this, stubbornness.

Natsu was one of the most stubborn people I had ever had the absolute _pleasure_ of arguing with.

"Well yes, considering the wrong idea isn't the truth." I felt like I was speaking an entirely different language to him, because I honestly couldn't see where he was coming from with this.

He remained quiet and the dinner went on just like that, Happy trying to break the tension that we had unknowingly created.

I didn't know what to say, it was an odd position that I had no experience in. It led me to ask questions like; _why would Natsu want to keep my name on his chest?_

 _Why wouldn't I want to take Natsu's name off my behind?_

 _Why did he get so stubborn about it?_

I finished off my plate quietly and stood up, taking it over to the kitchen sink. I began to run the water, using my uninjured hand scrub at the dirty plate, the other holding it delicately between two fingers.

Happy fluttered over and gave me his plate, glancing behind me with a concerned look. I followed his eyesight, frowning at the way Natsu's shoulders slouched.

 _Something must really be bothering him._

Happy and I gave each other a long look before I nodded, silently conveying that I would fix it. He landed on my shoulder, giving me a quick hug before practically shouting, "I'm gonna go and pee!"

I almost laughed at the 'inconspicuous' way he announced it, and placed my clean plate in the drying rack. I finished washing up Happy's before turning around, wondering how I could _fix_ it, when I didn't know what was wrong.

I knew it was something related to the tattoo, but I didn't know _what._ Or _why._

I leaned against the bench with a deep sigh before turning around and making my way to him. I grabbed my chair, pulling it his and sat down right beside him, angling so I faced him.

He didn't even glance at me, eyes narrowed in thought but the way his lips were pinched, made me aware he was upset about something.

"Hey." I said softly and his eyes glanced over to me, still narrowed.

"You know how you were flirting with me earlier because it was a 'husband's duty'?" I asked, and he blinked.

"Yeah, what about it?"

I gulped, feeling a little bashful as I whispered, "Well, it's my duty as your temporary wife, to make sure you are okay. And to offer free, awkward hugs."

His face remained blank for a moment before his shoulders relaxed and his lips twisted, clearly fighting the smile.

"I don't know about you, but I think it's an _awesome_ offer. I mean, I'll even pat your back really slowly and wiggle a bit."

He chuckled underneath his breath, shaking his head as I smiled, "Just tell me what's up Natsu? We don't fight often but when we do, I know it's about something."

I could count on one hand, how many times Natsu and I had an argument. It was assumed we would, since we so close but I wasn't the arguing type and Natsu avoided verbal spats with me.

"I wasn't trying to fight with you, I just don't understand why you are so determined to get rid of my name."

"Well, it's on my ass Natsu, and it would cause the guild to have a hernia."

"Who cares?" He mumbled, staring at me solemnly as I smiled a little, "I do. I care."

He seemed to process this before nodding slowly, clearing his throat as I felt my heart ache a little. I don't know why but seeing his serious face, one that I had only seen in battle or approaching a hairy situation that needed dealing with, made me feel a little guilty for how I felt. I told Happy I would fix it, and inside me, I knew my explanation wasn't good enough.

I took a deep breath in, and placed my hand on his shoulder tentatively, "How about this, I'll keep the tattoo for a few more weeks. I doubt I will change my mind about wanting it gone, but I promise to _think_ about it a little more."

"You don't have to do that Luce."

"I know. I want to do it." I gave him a light pat on the bicep, before adding, "But you have to promise me, not to stop your horrible flirting."

He grinned, "Deal."

* * *

When Natsu had made that promise, I didn't think he would keep to it so _literally._ Hence, the reason why I was sitting at the bar at Fairy Tail, mouth gaping and cheeks red. And his smug little grin only made it that much worse. It had started out as a normal morning, after staying with Natsu a few days ago, I had bathed, primed and gone shopping for new clothes. Considering I couldn't wear my usual outfit, even though the skirt was just to my mid thigh, I knew that I would probably trip or do something to expose the name of my best friend, and team mate on my ass cheek.

So I had gone with a slightly different style, I wore a long grey skirt. That had long slits down both sides and reached to just above my belly button. To top it off, I wore a maroon, slightly pink top that had the shoulders cut out and the stomach pinched in, leaving a slip of skin showing around my midsection. I had been nervous to show off my new outfit, the only thing that was normal was my brown boots. But I had loved them too much, that was mostly the reason why I had bought five pairs since running around and getting into dangerous situations seemed to be my forte.

But I was happy, because when I walked into the guild that morning, my light pink bag secured to my back and my belt with my keys and whip around my waist, I had gotten nothing but compliments. Mira said it made me looking 'daring', Erza had asked where I had got the skirt because she liked it so much, Wendy had marveled over how well I filled out the top. All in all, everyone liked the new outfit change and despite my ego being quite good for a girl my age, I was still a little self-conscious when it came to trying new styles.

 _That was probably the reason why I stayed in the same outfit through several arcs._

I had been sitting, innocently, at the bar, chatting away with Mira when Natsu had walked up. The conversation had mainly gone like usual, Happy wondered how I could find the longest skirt that showed the most skin, and I had told him it was a gift. He had flown away to go bother Carla and Natsu sat next to me, an easy grin on his face.

 _All normal._

Until, "Hey Luce?"

"Yeah?" I smiled at him, taking a sip of my drink as Mira observed us with a cheerful smile.

"That skirt is really working for you."

I stilled, almost snorting the orange juice up my nose. I swerved a little, turning to face him with the picture of confusion on my face.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. It's working for me too."

The guild hall went quiet, as my mouth dropped open.

And _here we are._

Natsu, had flirted with me, right in the middle of the damn guild hall.

I would have assumed he didn't even notice, but the satisfying glint in his eyes told me otherwise.

 _He did that on purpose!_

My cheeks were burning and Mira had dropped her glass entirely, causing it to break against the hard floor of the guild. We stared at each other for a long moment before he wiggled his eyebrows and I shook my head, "You are such an ass, I hate you. This friendship, is officially over."

He began to cackle, ignoring the eyes staring at us and I tried my best as well.

 _They weren't all looking at me._

 _Erza wasn't taking pictures of us, like we were some sort of bugs in mating season._

 _Juvia wasn't looking at Gray pleadingly, probably hoping for the same sort of attention._

I didn't _want_ this sort of attention. In fact, I wanted Natsu to take it back immediately and go back to his oblivious, carefree ways. Some part of me knew, it was me making him promise, that had come back to bite me in the ass. But I refused to accept that. I downright _refused_ to be the blame for this.

"Oh come on!" He laughed harder as I hopped off the seat, shaking my head as I passed him. I refused to smile, I refused to give him any sort of reaction.

Happy was giggling in the corner and I pushed my teeth together, fighting off the urge.

 _He would not win._

 _I would not smile._

 _It wasn't fair, if he won._

He grabbed my elbow, lips trembling with mirth as he croaked out, "There's something wrong with my eyes, I can't take them off you."

"I'm having a problem with mine too. I can't see you getting anywhere with me." I blurted, before slapping my hands over my mouth in shock.

 _Where the hell did that come from?_

I could hear Happy burst out laughing and soon Natsu's eye twitched, a telltale sign of an explosion of laughter. Once he started, I felt it bubble in my chest. I tried to escape but he held onto my elbow, and soon, their laughter caught up with me. I started off with a giggle, a maintained _lady-like_ giggle. Then it got a bit out of hand. And then, I was smacking Natsu's arm repeatedly, because unfortunately, I was that sort of person.

Natsu was sort of used to it, because he just let me abuse his poor bicep as we cackled madly. Tears filled my eyes as I gasped out, "I-I _hate_ y-you. You are such a-"

"Dummy." He finished for me, giving me a cheery grin, "I know.

* * *

 **Words. Cannot. Explain.**

 **How happy I was too see all of you loyal readers back!**

 **How fun it was to write this chapter!**

 **How amazing it is to see your reviews!**

 **You guys are incredible, and well, yeah.**

 **So, just some super important info below:**

 **I got over twenty/ give or take / comments which means you guys get the bonus! Which I will let _you_ choose. It will be coming out in 3 days, and essentially it's the choice between two one shots, (not related to this story in any way, shape, or form. Just something to keep you distracted while I continue with this book)**

 **One, is full of angst, comfort and Lucy being generally amazing. I really love this fanfic because I don't write a lot of angsty-sad stories and I _love_ how I portray Lucy. **

**Second, is just gross fluff. Horrible really. I mean, it's my little baby that definitely needs some hardcore editing but yeah. So it's fluff and humor, not much effort put into it but I thought I'd give you guys the choice.**

 **So if you want the comfort/sad fic, say blue. And if you want the fluff/dribble fic, say pink. I'll give you guys three days to decide, tally up and then post that night.**

 **Please let me know in the reviews your thoughts and your fic choice!**

 **Also, I have noticed that one or two of my incredible readers have been wondering how the time-line works when it comes to memories of that night. I will be posting a time-line on the 10th chapter, which will basically just put it in perspective for you.**

 **THIS IS A MASSIVE CHAPTER, MY GOD.**

 **Just a quick side note, a few people have been stating "it's too short and slow", or "Natsu and Lucy will take forever to realize they love each other". I understand where you are coming from, trust me, _I know._ But, this is going to be a 25 - 30 chapter story, so if I make them fall in love and get together, I imagine the rest will be quite boring. At the moment, I'm giving you a glimpse of the romance in the memories, and then their friendship which is SO IMPORTANT to the story. **

**I hope you guys loved this chapter, and next week I will return to replying to comments.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **stay fresh!**

 **xo freshprincess.**


	9. I'm Evil

**I STILL HAVE TWO DAYS.**

 **Don't look at me like that.**

 **So, two things:**

 **1) I** ** _am_** **participating in Nalu Love Fest which starts in roughly around four days (?) for those who asked.**

 **2) You guys got me, I was gonna post both fics anyway. You can now find them in my works under 'Colors' because I'm unimaginative as all shit.**

 **3) I'm sorry for possibly exciting you but don't worry, I'm on top of the next chapter and the first prompt for Nalu Love Fest - I did the Fluff Week this year also, so if you haven't seen that, you should check it out /** ** _self promote the shit out of myself._**

 **It is almost 2:30 am and I am freakin' exhausted. I spent most of the day 'editing' and 'fixing' mistakes from Pink and Blue.**

 **so if you guys could go head over there and let me know what you think, that would be great. I'll see you in two (cough seven cough) days.**

 **as always guys, stay fresh!**

 **xo freshprincess.**


	10. Chapter 9

**I own Fairy Tail. You got me, it's true. Laxus will die in the end. - Just kidding... or am I?**

* * *

 **The Alcohol.**

 _Alcohol burned. I made the decision that alcohol wasn't put on this earth for 'having a good time' but instead, was brought to increase our chances of spontaneous combustion. It was the only explanation._

 _Of course, the fact that it burned down my throat and caused tears to spring to my eyes, didn't stop me from grabbing the next shot of alcohol once Natsu did. He wore a cocky grin as I wiped a tear away, with my palm. Yes you heard me, gone was the dainty one finger wipe._

 _I was at the point where I was now rubbing my palms on my face to get rid of one measly tear._

 _"You smudged your eye make-up." Natsu pointed out, his eyes amused as I shouted back, "You smudged **your** eye make-up!"_

 _He chuckled at my award winning comeback before handing me a lime, giving me a once over, "You sure you wanna do this?"_

 _"I don't need pity from you Salamander, my dick is seven times the size of yours." I slurred, giving him the finger before tossing back the shot, following it with a bite into the lime. I winced as it screamed its way merrily down my throat. When I opened my eyes, I saw Natsu easily knock back the shot and chomp into the lime. His easy nonchalance annoyed me, as I kicked him from under the dirty table we now sat at. There was a game on, some sort of sporting event in this seedy little bar that Natsu had found for us._

 _Luckily, it had cheap shots._

 _"Ow! What was that for?"_

 _"For acting like this isn't making your stomach boil up with acid." I stated grumpily, as he waved for another ten shots. The bartender nodded as Natsu laughed, "I told you, I'm not that affected by alcohol."_

 _"And I told **you,** I trained with Cana for three days straight! And my dick is -"  
_

 _"Seven times the size of mine, so I heard." He stated, leaning back with an amused smirk, "And what if my dick is already that big?"_

 _"Trust me Nashu..." I slurred, shaking my head dismissively, "If your dick is really that '_ _big', then I'll flash you my boobs or something."_

 _"Is that a bet?" He asked with a chuckle, as if he couldn't believe what I was saying. However, I was deadly serious._

 ** _Deadly._**

 _"Listen here, flame boy." I stated, noticing the empty tumbler glass a woman was now walking past with. I snatched it off her, waving her away when she tried to grab it back. I heard Natsu laugh harder as I held up the cup, studying it before handing it to him, "If your dick is that big, **hard,** then I swear on my dying oath, I'll flash you."_

 _He also studied the cup with a thoughtful look, just as the a waitress appeared at the table, placing the shots on the table with a cheerful smile._

 _Natsu stopped her before she left, a grin on his face, "Got a bathroom around here?"_

 _She nodded, pointing to the back of the bar, "Just through there, around the corner. Hard to miss."_

 _Natsu nodded, handing her a generous tip and she smiled graciously before leaving. Then he stood up, and reached his hand out to mine, "Let's go then."_

 _I blinked at his hand, tilting my head before sighing, "Happy!"_

 _Happy wandered over from another table, after complaining that the smell of alcohol was hurting his nose. He was happy to stay away from smell, sitting with a waitress on her break as she patted him happily._

 _"Look after the table. We'll be right back."_

 _Happy glanced at the two of them, as I took his hand, ignoring Happy's mischievous giggle. Natsu pulled me through the crowd, dodging the excited flailing limbs easily before pushing into a much quieter section. We walked down the hallway, hand in hand as he opened the disabled toilets door, letting me walk in first._

 _"Alright, turn around."_

 _I burst out laughing, barely able to hold myself up, "Are we really doing this?"_

 _"I'm going to show you my dick, so yes." He stated and I laughed harder, wrapping my arms around my midsection, leaning against the filthy wall in elation. The noise of his zipper going down made me squeal in hilarity, pressing my hand against my mouth to quieten down._

 _"You are lucky I like squealers or those noises wouldn't be -"  
_

 _"S-Stop it!" I squeaked, trying to control my wild laughter as he chuckled, clearly loving the way I lost my shit._

 _"Alright, ready?"_

 _I bit my lip, trying to squash my laughter as he stated, "Turn around."_

 _I did so, and burst out laughing at his childish ways. The idiot had poked his little finger through the hole in his fly, and into the glass._

 _I flailed, smacking him in the arm when he wiggled his little finger a little, "You i-i-idiot!"_

 _He placed the cup down on the sink, and supported my weight as I laughed until my sides hurt, until my head spun._

 _"Can you blame me?" He chuckled, arms wrapped around my waist as my knees weakened, "I love the sound of your laugh."_

 _..._

I sat at the guild bar, sipping on a very tall glass of orange juice when I noticed something... _peculiar._ Levy had her arms folded across her chest, a glare on her feminine features and a heated blush on her cheeks. Usually that meant a certain iron dragon slayer was poking and pissing her off. But, what was strange was the fact Jet was standing there, looking like he had just put his foot in his mouth big time. I watched as Levy shook her head at him, disappointment set in the lines of her forehead and pushed past him.

Once she left, I turned to Mira, who always seemed to be wiping over the perfectly spotless bar.

"What do you think that's about?" I asked as Mira stared at the door in thought, a frown on her features, "I wouldn't have a clue... Levy doesn't normally get irritated with anyone but Gajeel. And even then, it's not to the point of separation."

I was about to agree with her when a deep voice murmured, "Jet made the mistake of saying Shrimp wasn't suited for the more physical jobs. Then further dug his grave and said she wasn't just strong in the combat area." We both turned to see Gajeel reaching across the bar for a bottle of alcohol when Mira slapped his hand back, putting on a stern look. The dragon slayer grumbled as I voiced, "Levy knows she's much more of a brain then brawn, why would this statement be any different?"

"Shrimp's been working out, trying to up her physical game."

With Gajeel's information, I connected the dots and Mira gave me a grimace. We could now see why Levy had gotten so upset about what her team member had to say. If I had been working out, in hopes to get a little stronger physically, then I'd be pissed when someone wouldn't give me a chance to put those skills to test.

"Someone should go talk to her..." I hummed in thought, cutting a look to Gajeel who had abandoned his quest to get a free bottle of alcohol, settling to watch the guild with his back against the bar. I could see the shiny glints in Mira's eyes as she nodded in agreement, "Yeah, just to make sure she's okay. Maybe even offer to take her on a job."

Gajeel grunted in consensus to her words, eyes narrowing a little. I noticed he was watching one of Natsu's and Gray's daily fights, and rolled my eyes.

I grabbed his ear and yanked it down, smiling bemusedly at his squawk of surprise, "Go after her, you dummy!" He twisted in my grip, face grimaced in pain and I let go. Mira stifled a giggle as Gajeel glared at me, "Why would shorty want to see me?"

"I'm sure your _pleasant_ personality will put things in perspective for her."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He glowered as I cleared my throat, turning back to the bar and stated, "Sometimes, it's the people who annoy us most, that make the most sense."

"Stop speaking in riddles." He growled as a warm, confident voice suddenly joined into our conversation, "She'll just keep doing that until you do whatever she said in the first place." I smiled as Natsu settled into a chair beside me, tapping his fingers on the bar for a drink. Mira smiled knowingly at Gajeel who had turned to watch Natsu sit, before his eyes found mine. I crooked my eyebrow and spoke wisely, "The caterpillar often turns into a beautiful butterfly once it's fed with the words of wisdom."

"What the _fuck_..." Gajeel whispered, giving me a weird look before growling impatiently, "Fine! I was gonna go ask her about something anyway."

"Sure you were, young pupil."

We all watched him jog out of the guild, and I turned to Mira, giggling at her offered hand. Once I slapped mine against it, I continued to stare blankly at the wall while sipping my orange juice.

"Haven't been on a job in a while." Natsu yawned, stretching in the uncomfortable bar stool as I nodded, "We will go on one next week. I'm enjoying the break."

"Why can't we go on one _this_ week?"

I glanced sideways at him, raising my eyebrow, "You aren't getting out of it Natsu. You promised."

I could practically see the look of innocence leave his eyes as he pouted, shoulders slumping, "You are gonna regret this Lucy, therapists are evil."

"Therapist?" Mira piped in and we both stilled, as I widened my eyes at him, screaming in my mind, _why did you say that?_

His eyes widened back, and I could practically imagine him shouting, _I don't know! It slipped._

"Why are you both going to see a therapist?" Mira asked, her face the perfect image of confused as I blinked, faced with the overwhelming challenge to lie to a _demon,_ before stating weakly, "Natsu's been peeing his bed."

Natsu's head snapped towards me as my ears burnt red. He made a gaping nose as Mira gasped, "Oh my... He hasn't done that for years!"

 _He used to pee the bed?_

 _Gross..._

I pushed my thoughts aside with a slow nod, "Yeah... Well, I figured it might be a good idea for him to see a therapist about it... And I said I'd come along."

"Going with Natsu to see a therapist about a personal issue?" Mira blinked before smiling, a smile that sent shivers down my spine, "That's rather... _intimate._ "

I cleared my throat nervously, "N-Not really. I mean, it's just _him_ peeing the bed."

"Don't have to say it so loud, Luce." Natsu stated through gritted teeth as I replied slowly, my lips barely moving, "If your big mouth hadn't gone there, I wouldn't have to say it at _all,_ Natsu."

We held each others glare for a while before he scuttled off the seat, throwing me a look that basically screamed ' _you'll pay for this'_ before waving to Mira. Once he left, I relaxed as Mira giggled, "I guess he didn't want anyone to know?"

"Yeah... Can I trust you to keep this a secret Mira?" I asked, pursing my lips as I regarded her suspiciously. She nodded eagerly, "Of course! My lips are sealed." I raised my eyebrow at her before nodding with a sigh, grabbing my bag that had been placed on the bar beside my drink and finished it off.

"Okay, well I'm gonna get going. Bye Mira!"

"Have a good day Lucy!"

...

I stepped out of the bath, wrapping my now shivering body in a towel and turned on the blow dryer, flicking and drying my hair wildly. The night was an odd mix of warm with a cool breeze, one I was currently using to settle my overly warm house with. I hadn't seen Natsu since he left the guild, and I was a little worried.

What if I had annoyed him?

I felt a little bad about what I said but it was honestly the first thing that came to my mind...

 _Would he believe that?_

I turned the hair-dryer off with a pout of concern, walking into my bedroom to get changed into my night clothes when I noticed the blue ball of fur on my bed. Happy was cuddled into the foot of my bed, wrapped around himself and purring away. I smiled a little, glad he was here when I heard the tell tale grumble of a hungry Natsu. I quickly pulled on a singlet, bra, some underwear and shorts, tying my hair back in a towel, before entering the kitchen. There he stood, head in my fridge, ruffling through the cold meats section.

"Found the chicken yet?"

I noticed his shoulders stilled, surprised at being caught red-handed (it wasn't surprising that when Natsu had food on his mind, he couldn't care less of what was going on around him) before stating, "I was hoping for some ham."

"Second shelf, next to the shredded pork." I told him, walking over to the kettle so I could make myself a cup of tea.

We worked in silence, him making a sandwich and me making my tea when I turned around, surprised to find him sitting on the bench, holding one half of a sandwich out to me. He kept his eyes away from me with a stubborn pout and I fought the smile, reaching out for the sandwich, "Thank-" My words cut off by a memory flashing through my mind, making me still.

 _A bowl of ramen pushed towards me. Happy's surprised exclamation._

 _"Natsu, did you just share food?"_

 _"Yeah... so?"_

 _The pair of them bickering over something... us eating a lot of food..._

 _My hand reaching out, my thumb brushing the fleck of cream on the side of his mouth. His surprised look, quickly turning into something darker, and hotter._

 _Something that affected my heart... and me._

I felt the grip on my mug slip, and it was a flurry to catch it. Luckily, Natsu had been observing my weird memory snap and jumped off the counter, he caught the mug, some of it sloshing out and touching his skin. He showed no reaction, hand tucking underneath my chin to pull my blank, shocked gaze to his. His eyes searched mine, filled with concern as he tried to find whatever had caused my brain malfunction.

I stared back at him, at a loss for words because the man I had seen in my memories, looked an awful lot like Natsu but then again, didn't seem like him at the same time.

"Lucy?" He asked, frowning worriedly as I whispered, "Sorry. Is your hand okay?"

"It's fine. What happened?"

I bit my lip, hesitant to remind him of the big whopping mistake we had made. I mean, it was good that I couldn't remember? That was the whole basis we were establishing our annulment. So what changed if I started remembering things?

Things that shocked me to the point of dropping cups full of hot liquid.

"Lucy." Natsu prompted, "Talk to me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." His hand was still on my chin, keeping our eyes attached and suddenly it was too much. His warmth was too much, his smell was too much. His eyes, too _freaking_ much.

I shifted my eyes away from him, grabbing my mug with a determined tug and shook it off. Or at least tried to. Natsu was pinning his 'don't lie to me' stare, on me and it was pretty hard to ignore. But I did, or at least tried to. He ate his sandwich in silence, my half forgotten and I drank my tea so fast, it burnt my throat a little.

In all of our friendship, I don't think I ever had a moment so awkward and tense between us.

I rinsed my cup out, stilling when he moved beside me, placing the knife and plate in the sink as well. There was a moment when a cool breeze rushed in from the kitchen window, and Natsu's heat was against my back. And it felt... nice. Well that was a lie, it felt _lovely._ The tense moment from before melted away as Natsu asked, "Wanna go for a walk?"

"Now?"

"Yeah." He shrugged as I thought about it for a long moment, staring out into the dark night of Magnolia, "Okay."

I left the kitchen to put on a coat, closing the window a little so Happy wouldn't get too cold then shoved some shoes on. Natsu followed me out, waiting as I locked my door, and we began to walk. The first couple of minutes were easy, peaceful. I couldn't help but think of how odd we were, walking just as most of Magnolia was settling down for sleep. We hadn't ever done this before, but then again, we hadn't ever been put in this position before.

 _Should I tell him I remembered something?_

 _What good would it do?_

A guilty pang in my chest made me clutch my coat tighter around my body, nibbling on my lip worriedly as we walked through the streets, past the glimmering lights of a few restaurants and bars still open, towards Kardia Cathedral. I glanced at Natsu, noticing his easy stride and almost peaceful gaze as he stretched his back, a few bones making a distinct 'clicking' noise. I screwed up my nose, _I hated that noise._

And he knew it too, sometimes he'd crack his knuckles beside me, just for the fun of it.

"Natsu...?"

"Yeah?" He asked as we turned left, walking down a dark alley way.

I gulped before stating softly, "I remember a little more of that night."

He was quiet for a few long seconds before he muttered, "So do I."

"Oh... Anything incriminating?" I don't know _why_ I asked that, maybe because my own feelings weren't exactly pure but Drunk Lucy seemed to be a whole different character to me.

A small grin appeared on his face, like _he_ knew something I didn't. It unnerved me when he said, "Nah. Not really."

I opened my mouth to call him out on his obvious lie when he asked, "You?"

I stilled guiltily, realizing that I also knew a few things that he probably didn't. I licked my lips and shook my head slowly, "No."

We both had a moment where we could clearly see the other was lying but neither one wanted to say anything, because we had our own secrets to keep. So we moved on, just as we reached the steps to Kardia Cathedral. I took a seat on the bottom one and he slowly sat down beside me, staring out at Magnolia.

"You excited for Mira's Halloween thing?"

I smiled a little, nodding, "Yeah! I haven't ever been involved in a Murder Mystery game before, it sounds fun." Then I added as an afterthought, "It's a definite improvement from last years 'Murder on the Dance Floor' theme. That got a little out of hand."

The memory of Gajeel throwing Gray so hard that he hit the wall and turned out all the lights made me giggle as Natsu grinned, "Yeah, but that was fun. I hope I get to be the bad guy."

"We'll have to work on our acting skills." I stated with another giggle as he smirked, "I'm a _great_ actor, Miss 'Natsu Pee'd His Bed'."

I snorted, then slapped my hands over my mouth. He cackled at the noise, and I reached out to smack him, only to miss by an inch.

 _Dummy,_ I thought fondly.

...

Natsu twitched beside me, staring up at the building like it was a prison. I smiled patiently, waiting for him to get his bearings, ignoring the pointed looks of concern by passing people. Natsu looked like he was about to pass out, which made me worry about what sort of therapy he had suffered through.

 _Shock therapy?_

I shook my head, _those little shocks could be nothing compared to Laxus's lightning, right?_

"Come on." I stated after another five minutes of him staring, and began to walk up the stairs. I glanced back to make sure he was following, finding him at the bottom step, lifting a leg very slowly. I rolled my eyes and reached out, grabbing his scarf. He yelped as I practically dragged him up the steps, and into the cute little office. A friendly receptionist greeted us, signed us in then told us to take a seat. I noticed the office door with 'Mrs Loleta,' printed on it, assuming that was our therapist for the day.

Her business card had two names on it, and one was a male's name so I assumed we would be having Mrs Loleta, the woman who had contacted us in the first place.

Natsu squirmed in his seat and I stated, "It'll be fine. Stop stressing."

"I want to eat my feelings."

"You must be on your period then." I mused, laughing when he shot me a glare. The glare vanished into a look of fear as the door opened, a polite smile on her face as she greeted us, "Mrs Heartfilia, Mr Dragneel. Please step into my office so we can begin."

* * *

 **Grr.**

 **It won't let me read any of my new reviews.**

 **Grrr.**

 **Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! It had me smiling, and giggling as I wrote it (especially that top part) and it also has a little bit of filler/side ship of Gajeevy because why not.**

 **As always guys, I would _love_ to hear what you think and I'm setting a goal for this week! So hopefully we can achieve it, and frollick in the land of drunk Lucy's and cocky Natsu's. **

**I'm hoping to get 30 reviews? If we could pull that off, I'd just be so happy.**

 **Of course, if ffnet doesn't pull their head out of their ass and let me read them, it won't really matter :c**

 **anyway, leave a review, let me know what you think, prepare yourself for Nalu Love Fest because it is gonna get steamy.**

 **As always guys, stay fresh!**

 **fresh princess xo.**

* * *

 **REVIEW REPLY.**

 **Cj233**

 **Ah man. I love it so much. These idiots. I can't even. Can't wait for their therapy sessions, and basically anything else that they end up doing. How long can they keep the tattoos hidden from the guild? I feel like they'll find out sooner rather than later. Yes for fake-not fake flirting!**  
 **Also, pink. Give me all of the fluff.**

 _Such idiots. I've made them into the two best/frustrating characters to write. And I love it :,) I'm not gonna give TOO much away, but their therapy sessions are gonna be eye-opening (I don't have Daddy issues! "Well I didn't say that Natsu, I said you had abandonment issues.") As for the tattoo's, my lips are SEALED. They'll hide it until I feel the need to rip Natsu's shirt right off. Which is a lot lately. Natsu flirting was always supposed to be a crack-up, glad you liked it!_

 _Pink is up and you can find it in 'Colors'._


	11. Chapter 10

**The Time-Line Of Events. (That you know about) ;)**

 **9:00 pm: Casino/ Chapter Two Flashback.**

 **9:45 pm: Penis viewing part of One/ Chapter Nine Flashback.**

 **10:30 pm: Dinner and 'Heartfilia Sex Eyes'/ Chapter Four Flashback.**

 **10:59 pm: Natsu Takes Things Literally/ Chapter Ten Flashback.**

 **11:30 pm: The MIGHTY Gildarts Arrives/ Chapter Six Flashback.**

 **11:45 pm: Gildarts is a Fluffy Dad/ Chapter Eight Flashback.**

 **12:26 am: Natsu's Scarf Goes Awol and Lucy becomes a belt thief/ Chapter Three Flashback.**

 **12:35 am: Lucy goes swimming with a reluctant Natsu/ Chapter Seven Flashback.**

 **2:20 am: Let's get Tattoo's!/ Chapter Five Flashback.**

 **4:30 am: Married and LOVING IT.**

 **(Obviously there are some massive gaps of time... For a reason.)**

* * *

 **CLICHE WARNING AHEAD. I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY THIS HAD TO HAPPEN.**

* * *

 **The Spanking.**

 _"What do you mean, 'cutting me off?'" I cried out, alarmed as the grumpy bartender nodded, "Yep. You and your buddy are off alcohol served at my establishment for the next 24 hours."_

 _"On what grounds?" I felt Natsu snicker softly, perfectly fine with letting me handle this as the bartender stated, "You are both getting too loud and distracting other customers."_

 _I glanced around to the mostly empty bar, now that the game had long since finished, there was only one group left and they were shouting loudly in the corner._

 _"Are you serious?" I asked incredulously, my words slurring a little as I popped my eyes wide, "There's no-one here!"_

 _"That's because you scared them off." He stated as I growled, "I'll show you scary, buddy."_

 _Natsu intervened then, "Okay tiger, let's not get arrested yet. No fighting."_

 _"Yeah, listen to your friend here, girly." The bartender sneered as my eye twitched and I stated, "Natsu, spank me, I think this guy believes he has the right to call me anything but 'Ma'am.'"_

 _It was just an expression, something I was sure Natsu knew but that didn't stop him from slapping a hand to my ass. I jumped and swerved on him, "Hey!"_

 _"You said 'spank me'." He shrugged innocently, throwing me a crooked grin as I gaped, before shaking my head, "You ass. I'll deal with you later."_

 _"Bring it." He purred and I flushed at the noise, shooting him a dirty look as I turned back to the bartender, "I think it's very unfair you kick us out when the townies in the corner are louder then us."_

 _"They are regulars."_

 _"People willingly_ ** _frequent_** _this wasteland?" I gasped, looking around the dirty bar with disgust. I noticed his small glare which was directed at me and I returned it immediately, perfectly capable of standing here all night and engaging in a classic glare off with the man._

 _But Natsu distracted me with another sharp slap on my ass, the sting making me squeak and I turned around, prepared to rip him a new one. His eyes shined with delight and mischief._ _It took him a split second to crouch, grab my wrist and heft me over his shoulder, waving to the jackass bartender who seemed just as surprised as my abduction as I was._

 _"Hey! Let me down!"_

 _..._

"Mrs Heartfilia, please, take this seriously." Mrs Loleta frowned at me, as I noticed Natsu's amazed gaze on my face. I smiled back politely, despite my inner turmoil to tell this lady to go shove her 'professional opinion' up her ass.

"I assure you, Mrs Loleta, I'm taking this _very_ seriously. I just don't understand what my mothers appearance has anything to do with my feelings towards her death." I stated calmly, leveling her with the sweetest look I could muster, "It's not rude of me to ask you a question about your questionable therapy techniques, is it?"

"Well, of course it isn't but I'd still appreciate an ans-"

"Well, then I refuse to answer the question."

"Mrs Heartfilia, are you being difficult just for the sake of being difficult?" She stared me down and I returned her 'intimidating' look with my classic 'bite-me' glare back, my smile glued onto my face, "It depends, are you being obtuse just for the sake of being obtuse?"

My tone held minimal bite, just enough to subtly tell her that she wasn't going to win this fight with me. I hadn't ever been to a therapist before but I did know when someone was trying to pick apart my psyche. Of course, I guess that's what psychologists do.

Didn't mean I had to like it.

She pursed her lips, staring at me thoughtfully before turning to Natsu who tensed, shooting me an alarmed look. I simply blinked back at him, as she asked, "Mr Dragneel, what are your thoughts on Mrs Heartfilia's mother?"

I sighed, glancing upward with a roll of my eyes.

 _Clearly she isn't going down without a fight._

"Well... I know Luce loved her a lot, and she was an amazing celestial wizard. And Lucy looks up to her, even though she's gone." Natsu stated slowly, gulping loudly as Mrs Loleta smiled, apparently pleased with his response, "Very good Mr Dragneel. Would you like a lolly?"

Natsu frowned and I scoffed, leaning back in the chair, "Did you seriously just try awarding a grown man with a lolly? That's got to be some sort of insult."

"Mrs Heartfilia, I'm talking to your spouse. You will get your chance to talk in a moment." She didn't even look at me, still offering the lolly to Natsu, who twitched, clearly not interested. I inspected him closely, noticing the drip of sweat running down his face, his agitated movements and the slow clenching of his hands.

 _He really didn't like therapists._

Mrs Loleta seemed to enjoy his squirming which brought a wave of irrational anger rippling through me as I stood up, walked over to his seat and plopped myself down on his lap. He jumped, but I wound my arms around his neck, refusing to let him go _that_ easily. Mrs Loleta frowned, "Miss Heartfilia, I don't condone such acts in the middle of-"

"You were eyeing up my 'husband' Mrs Loleta, I'm a possessive woman. Perhaps if you stick your tongue back in your mouth, we can get back to business." It slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it, any pretense of nicety flying out the window. Mrs Loleta curled her lip up at me, as I struggled not to blush, feeling how still and breathless Natsu was while I was sitting on him. I waited for her to kick us out, because of my roaring attitude.

Instead she just smiled a little forcefully and I saw the note of stubbornness in her eyes. I almost groaned, as she stated calmly, "I think we should be done for today. I'll see you both next week?"

...

Cana cackled behind me, the noise barely making it to my poor injured eardrums. We had just been from Juvia's place, after hanging around for the day to help her move a few things around. Unfortunately for us, Juvia's elbow knocked the 'irreplaceable' porcelain figure of a topless Gray right off the shelf, leaving it to shatter on the floor.

Then began the screaming.

It was loud, and abrupt, and _endless._

I just so happened to be the closest one to her, and had to hold her up as she wailed like a damn foghorn in my ear. She even went red but refused to stop, horrified at her mistake. It was only until Erza showed up and managed to talk her down, discussing with her that she would talk to Warren and he could roam the globe for another Gray figure.

Of course, I truly hoped Warren didn't waste his precious time like that but the glint in Erza's eyes told me, there was no way he was getting out of it.

This calmed her down substantially and I staggered away with a partially deaf ear, and tears in my eyes. My ear was still ringing like a haunting school bell. I yawned as Cana's loud cackle slowed into a few snickers.

"Anyway, like I was saying..." She spoke, as we continued to walk towards my place. Cana had offered to walk me because she had an incoming date with the lucky and ever drunkard, Bacchus. I wondered if Gildarts knew... I mean, Cana probably wouldn't tell him.

I tuned back into Cana's words, using my mind as a radio to turn down the 24 hour station of my thoughts.

"Bacchus _totaled_ this guys cart, just because he called me 'chubby'. It was oddly awesome and _freakin'_ hilarious!" I couldn't help but giggle along with her, shaking my head as my ear dulled the noise of our laughter, making it seem deeper and less clear to my hearing.

"He really likes you."

"Have you met me? Poor hapless man, never stood a chance."

"You are so ridiculous." I smiled, turning the street as she stretched, before shrugging, "Either way, it's sort of nice to have this sort of attention."

"You getting soft and gooey on me, Cana?" I asked, amused at her soft face that was thoughtful and affectionate. I couldn't _guess_ what she was thinking about.

Cana blushed a little bit, scratching the back of her head sheepishly while slurring, "That noticeable?"

I giggled then winced when the noise came out a little high pitched and garbled, "Yes."

She shrugged again, picture of nonchalant ease, as if the whole world could know of her slight feelings towards Bacchus and she wouldn't care less. I secretly wished I was like that, then realized I had nobody _wooing_ me, so it must be an exclusive thing.

Once we reached my door, she gave me a quick hug before continuing on her way to the restaurant. I felt exhaustion finally hit as I unlocked my door, stepping inside. I shuffled out of my shoes, just wanting to get a drink of water and go to bed. Of course, I also had to pee because Juvia didn't let _anyone_ use her toilet, for some reason. Erza had tried to interrogate her about it but the beautiful bluenette just waved her away, unconcerned about the threats Erza made if she found _one_ thing in this apartment illegal.

There was nothing but the mysterious closed off door stayed close, despite everyone's eager intentions to look inside.

I made my way to the bathroom, ear still ringing but a little better for my headache, which was helpful.

I pressed my palm against my ear, in hopes to unblock it or alleviate the pressure but nothing happened. I sighed, and pulled the curtain aside, stepping into the bathroom.

I stopped, my mouth opening wide as two tanned, buttcheeks greeted me. Firm, round and practically perfect for squeezing, drifted into a tapered back, dangerous muscles bunched as his shoulders widened, adjusting to the way his hands lifted to shake the water from his hair. The vague sound of water running clicked in my head, and my mind screamed at me, **_Abort! Get out!_**

But I didn't move. I just watched the water run down his tanned back, the only area slightly paler was his ass that looked as good naked as it did clothed. Which freaked me out to the point of my brain just shutting down, going quiet. I felt numb, which couldn't be a good thing.

I blinked, completely brainless as my eyes traced the few scars that lined his back, which honestly just made him shoot from "seriously hot" to "get a crying Juvia and put me out." I didn't find scars all that hot, but apparently Natsu managed to make them look rough and very attractive. I was staring at a particular one on his shoulder blade, when he turned around, pausing mid rinse when he saw me.

I couldn't breathe. I was trying so hard to bring my eyes up for a second there, to get seriously embarrassed and guilty for just _staring._

But I couldn't raise my eyes to his because I was now staring at what happened to be, Natsu's penis. Some part of me screamed internally but there was no one home to listen, every ounce of my brain power was stunned silent at my best friends/accidental husband's penis.

He cleared his throat and I twitched but honestly, I didn't look away. I don't think I wanted to, and that part of me was keeping my eyes zeroed in on the flaccid length, thick and perfectly proportioned to his size. A small tuft of pink hair sat at his base, but the rest was smooth, trimmed and a part of me wanted to inspect for closer examination.

I couldn't even stammer out an apology because soon he was crossing the tiled floor to me and two fingers tilted my head up, so I was looking into deep eyes. Very deep eyes.

Ones filled with barely concealed amusement and caution.

"It's rude to stare, Lucy."

"I…" I blinked a few times before stating weakly, "How good are you at catching?"

Now he just looked confused as my exhaustion, the pain in my ear and the absolute shock of seeing Natsu completely naked, dripping wet, caught up with me. Black clouded my vision and I could vaguely hear his curse before I passed the fuck out.

...

I could hear arguing. Hushed arguing.

The sort that you wanted to hear but it was too quiet.

I also recognized the voices, Natsu... Happy.

Natsu sounded agitated while Happy sounded... annoyed.

Their words swam into focus, and I was momentarily pleased with the fact my ear wasn't ringing anymore. '

"I left you alone for a few _minutes_ Natsu! And you made her faint."

"I didn't _do_ anything!" Natsu snapped back as he sighed, "If I had known that was the reaction, I would have taken a quicker shower."

"What does taking a shower have to do with it?" Happy all but shrilled and I winced a little, trying to open my eyes but they stubbornly remained shut. Looks like I'll have to rely on my bat hearing.

"Remember that dream you had where Carla walked in on you licking your privates?"

 _What the fuck..._ I whispered internally, confused as to where he was going with this when Happy replied with an audible shiver, "It was a nightmare Natsu."

"Yeah, whatever. Well, that basically just happened to Lucy. She walked in on me... showering."

The memories swam back to me, tanned muscles, water cascading, _penis staring._

 _Oh my..._

They were both quiet and I strained against my heavy eyelids, screaming at them to co-operate so I could join this conversation and reassure everything was fine.

 _I mean, Natsu has seen me naked, tit for tat, right?_

"You've probably scarred Lushi for life! Who wants to see _you_ naked?"

 _Me, please._ I thought dumbly before inwardly slapping myself.

 _Clearly I'm delirious because that wasn't a thought I had ever had before._

"O-Oi! I didn't _tell_ her to come in while I was showering. I didn't plan this." Natsu sounded grouchy and defensive, which was never good. I began to move different parts of my body, fingers twitching, toes rubbing against the soft material I was on, neck moving.

They continued arguing until _eventually,_ my eyes decided it was time to flutter open. The light blinded me, making me cringe before I sat up slowly, placing my hand on my head at the feeling of exhaustion ran through me.

 _What, a girl fainted and she couldn't be less tired?_

"Lushi! You're up!" Happy cried out elatedly, his fight with Natsu postponed as he launched himself into my chest. I barely caught him and stated, "Hard to get much sleep when you two are bickering."

Happy immediately sobered up, his face perfectly calm and he wore a small smile.

"I can get Erza to beat him up for you Lucy, if you want."

I laughed at Natsu's scowl as he approached us, "No it's okay Happy, I didn't hear the water because Juvia practically partially impaired me for a few hours. It's not Natsu's fault."

Happy frowned, "You still saw _him_ naked. I get why you fainted, I'd be twitching on the ground right now."

"She didn't faint because I look bad naked!" Natsu snapped, sitting down beside me before glancing over at me, "Right?"

I nodded slowly, "I fainted because I was shocked and tired. Not Natsu's fault at all. In fact, I should be apologizing."

Natsu turned to me and grinned as wide as he could, "Nah, don't worry about it! It was a honest mistake, I've accidentally seen you buck ass heaps of times."

I had to agree with him there, he _had_ seen me naked a couple of times.

"Let's just pretend it never happened?" I suggested, shifting Happy so he was on my lap instead of my bust, as Natsu eyed the hand I extended towards him.

"Yeah!" We shook hands but I couldn't ignore the fact that I had seen Natsu's penis.

 _For the first time._

* * *

 **I WARNED.**

 **Sorry for the shorter flash-black, they need to happen every once and a while since their night wasn't all canon material.**

 **I am participating in Nalu Love Fest this year, the first two prompts are up and I truly hope you guys like them.**

 **Make sure you leave a comment on here telling me what you think, because I would just about die.**

 **WE GOT 28 COMMENTS. THAT IS SO CLOSE, I CAN'T.**

 **Let's aim for 30 again and see how we go... ^^**

 **So a guest asked:**

 _Shouldn't the Therapist etc be calling Lucy Mrs Dragneel? Or was the name change not part of the contract and the signing of things?_

 **In the second chapter, when Lucy was going through the legal documents, it was stated that the names and such would be decided at a later date (so basically when ever they chose) but since they are getting annulled, there isn't much point, is there?**

 **Hoped you guys enjoyed it!**

 **I loved reading your comments, they make my day and cause gooeyness inside me.**

 **As always guys, stay fresh (*)**

 **xo fresh princess**


	12. Chapter 11

**Proof-reader needed. Writer has become illiterate and CANNOT DEAL WITH THE LITTLE RED LINES. Apply below.**

* * *

 **The Song.**

 _Sweat dripped down my back as my ears rang with the loud music blaring through the speakers. Natsu and I had jumped from club, to club, before deciding on this one. After being surrounded by grinding bodies and elbows in unfortunate places, we both decided that the music the 'standard' clubs blasted wasn't really to our liking. In fact, I don't think I ever wanted to hear another piece of the 'bass dropping' for the next twenty years. Happy had already given up, complaining that his ears were burning from all the noise._

 _But Natsu and I were heavily into the task of finding the perfect club we could let loose at._

 _And I think we did._

 _It had more of a rock and roll sort of vibe, and the music wasn't half-bad. We had arrived about five minutes before a live set was about to start. After finding a seat, resting my feet and wiping underneath my eyes, I caught Natsu's eyes. I could barely hear his voice but luckily, he had leaned in and spoken rather loudly._

 _"What do you think?"_

 _"I like the music better than the other one!" I shouted back, as he nodded, "Not a lot of 'dancers.' They all look they are jumping."_

 _"Some are grinding." I pointed to a couple as he yelled, "Even better."_

 _I flushed in excitement at his words, giggling as he took my purse, and walked over to the bar, handing it to the bartender. The bartender glanced at me and I waved. He nodded and Natsu gave him some money. I assumed he was asking the bartender to keep my bag behind the bar since Happy wasn't here to mind it. He also brought drinks over, which I guzzled in a couple seconds flat since I was so dehydrated. My boob hurt a little from a girl_ ** _head-butting_** _it, in the previous club before._

 _"I still think I should have tripped that bitch who head-butted me." I rubbed my boob in thought as he leaned in to catch what I said, lifting his beer to his lips. I noticed his eyes stray down to my boob where I was currently caressing. He grinned a little against the glass, shaking his head as the crowd on the floor dispersed while the live-band set up. A moment of sheer bravery rushed through me as I asked, "Want to touch it?"_

 _"Huh?" The place got quiet without the music blaring, loud talking all that was keeping our conversation private._

 _"Do you want to touch my boob?" I practically screamed, smiling when some girl who had walked past, stopped to high-five me._

 _"You go girl! Be dominant for once!" She shouted her encouragement as I grinned, "Thanks!"_

 _She wandered off as Natsu chuckled, "I think I'll let you decide that when you aren't plastered."_

 _I pouted, "But she just said-"_

 _"She is also plastered."_

 _"You won't let me be dominant." I stated with a huff and crossed my arms over my chest, wincing as Natsu turned to me, "Lucy. The day you ask that question, sober, is the day I stop just being your best friend."_

 _"Natsu." I leaned closer, and said with a sweet little smile, "If you think we are **only** best friends after everything we've been through, you are much more naive then I thought."_

 _We stared at each other for a long moment before a lick of guitar picked up. I tilted my head to the dance floor, "Wanna go jump around?"_

 _He licked his lips and I could tell his voice was a little rougher, a little deeper, "You bet."_

 _The guys voice was raspy and almost way too hot for innocent little ears to handle but once we got onto that dance floor, it was just us. We weren't worried about our friendship status, or being shoved around by other bodies. Everybody seemed to get into each others spaces but not in malice, just because they were excited for the song. Nobody wanted us off the dance floor, because we were nobodies. Just some guy, and some girl._

 _The chorus kicked in, and I found myself shaking my hips and jumping to the beat. The guitars drilled through the speakers, the drum almost drowning out the singer but still maintaining it's place in the back ground so that voice could sing through my bones. Natsu and I lost ourselves in that crowd, clapping along with the beat until I found myself grinding against Natsu, almost innocently. It was more of a 'I'm really close to your body right now, so I'm going to take a little bit advantage of it.' My hips swayed and wiggle as one of his hands held my hip, and the other was slung over my shoulder, keeping me to him lightly._

 _Both our hands went up to the roof like everyone else did, as the lead, sung loudly, the lyrics finally hitting me._

 _"Your sex is on fire..."_

 _I relaxed into Natsu, turning around as he grabbed my wrists from the air, the bridge continuing with just the singer belting out the lyrics._

 _"We're the ones, what's to transpire..."_

 _The drum solo came so quick, and I felt the lyrics pour into my soul as he brought my hands to his shoulders and I looped them around his neck, pressing myself closer._

 _"Your sex is on fire..."_

 _He was screaming the words by this point, but I didn't notice. I couldn't have. Because Natsu Dragneel was kissing me._

 _I was sweating, sore and completely drunk. And I had Natsu's lips, against mine._

 _..._

"Shit." I muttered, watching the cockroach crawl across the floor and towards my desk. I was currently standing on top of my couch, eyes wide and skin crawling. I _hated_ cockroaches. It was a horrible name for a bug, and they were practically the demon spawn. They were almost as bad as leeches. I shivered in disgust when I remember my experience with those little shits, watching as the cockroach began climbing up my chair, nearing my book.

Which I would have to burn and start over if that little fucker _touched it._

 _"Fuuuuuuuuck."_ I balanced on the arm of the couch, before jumping when I heard the telltale thud coming from my bedroom. Joy exploded in my chest as I hissed, "Natsu! _Natsu!_ "

I heard him yawn and was wrestling with the urge to throw my shoe at the door when he opened it. He stopped, finding me up on the couch. He frowned, confused before sighing, "Mouse again?"

"Worse. Cockroach." I flailed my finger to the desk where Natsu glanced over, as the cockroach finally reached the top of my writing chair. The demon flicked his little antenna's at Natsu curiously, and I resisted the urge to squeal in fright. Natsu had a smile playing on his lips as he neared it, glancing over to me amused. I shut down any naughty idea's he had with a simple glare. He picked up a book holder, and I wrinkled my nose, thinking about the disinfectant bath it would have to take after this when _the unholy offspring of death and shit_ itself, flew.

I screamed bloody murder, which made Natsu curse as the cockroach/mutated moth _thing_ flew straight at me.

 _Wings?! Since when do they have wings?_

I jumped off the couch, heading straight for Natsu and barging past him. He hit the wall as I fled into my bedroom, still hearing the loud _buzzing_ which seemed to be following me. I locked myself into the bathroom, then climbed into the tub.

 _If my life couldn't get any worse. Cockroaches have finally evolved to have wings._

I could hear some vague smashes and Natsu cursing for a few long minutes but I stayed in the tub, resting my chin on my knees as I just listened.

"Lucy!" He called as I glanced at the door, before shaking my head, "I'm sorry Natsu, but marriage means I get your money if you die and I saw a pair of shoes I want."

The lock rattled, before opening. I inwardly cursed, remembering the fact that when I got a builder to add a door to my bathroom after the 'Natsu- let's pretend it never happened' fiasco three days ago, I hadn't told him to install the lock properly. Which, you would assume was a given since the man ripped me off. But I guess it was better then having a curtain. The door opened then closed as Natsu huffed, "You seriously were going to leave me to die so you could get your money."

"No...?" I tried and he snorted, climbing into the bathtub with me. We stared at each other for a long moment as he stated with a grin, "The cockroach is gone. Squished and thrown out the window."

"Do you think it laid eggs?" I whispered, horrified as his grin widened, "Maybe. Winged cockroaches. That sounds like some fun roommates."

I moaned pathetically, my skin still crawling, "Shut _up."_

He chuckled but remained quiet as I pouted, "I don't laugh at your weaknesses."

"Yes, you do." He laughed a little louder, the noise echoing off the tiles of the bathroom and I momentarily sighed, liking how his laugh just _was._ Loud and free. Just like his personality.

"So why are you here?"

"Happy kicked me out. Said I was causing too much noise." Natsu shrugged as I asked, "What were you doing?"

"I hung up a boxing bag that zaps you back every-time you hit. Want to challenge Laxus at the end of this month." I snorted a little bit, shaking my head at his form of 'training'. I had once seen him tie a boulder to his waist and drag it across the ground. Despite Natsu having a somewhat human body, his strength was something else entirely. Just like his E.N.D form was. I momentarily thought back to the claws, and that moment where he had passed out in my arms when he found out I was alive.

 _Seems so long ago._

"Do you want to go to Igneel's grave with me next week?" I looked up, surprised. Natsu had never... offered something so private with me. Only, next week was when I normally went and visited my Mom. I bit my lip, avoiding his serious eyes before nodding, "Yeah. Do you want to go see my mom's?"

He nodded immediately, as I smiled, reaching out to take his hand. He took it, no hesitance or worry. His hand was warm, rough and calloused against mine, but it felt comforting and _nice._ I squeezed his hand and stated, "Do you think it's safe to get out of the tub now?"

"The nest might be infiltrating your Kitchen now."

My eye twitched, "Bastard."

...

"So Lucy, what are you going as for my Halloween Party?" Mira asked me, eyes glowing with excitement as I laughed, "Well, I bought two costumes and just can't decide. It's either Harleen Kuinn."

"Oh! From the book? I love those novels. She's an incredible hero." Levy piped in, from her seat beside me as I nodded, agreeing before stating, "Or Little Bo Peep."

"Little Bo Peep?" They both gave me a confused look as I blinked, nodding slowly, "Yeah? From the nursery rhyme?"

"I'm sorry, I haven't heard of it." Mira frowned and Levy pouted, "Neither have I! How does it go?"

I flushed a little from being put on the spot but hummed the lullaby softly to myself before stating, "Little Bo Peep, lost her sheep, and doesn't know where to find them. Leave them alone, and they'll come back home, waving their tails behind them."

"Oh, that's so cute!" Mira gushed as Levy asked, "Is there a meaning behind it?"

"It has a lot of different variations. I only remember that one, because my mom used to sing it to me when I was going asleep. It's one of the only things I remember." I admittedly bashfully, running a hand through my hair as Mira smiled adoringly, "It's amazing you remember at all. I think you should go as Little Bo Peep. You can help me herd the drunks into their rooms when the party is settling down." I laughed at her little joke as Levy giggled, "A Fairy Tail party? Settling down...?"

We giggled together at the unlikeliness of _that_ happening when I asked, "What are you two going as?"

"I'm going as Pepper Pan." Levy stated proudly, as if that wasn't the thing she went as last year, and _the year before that._

"Different outfit this time?" I smiled encouragingly as she shook her head, "That's a waste of money. If it still fits, I'm wearing it." Mira held her hand to her mouth to quiet her feminine giggles while I just snickered loudly. We both turned to Mira who smiled innocently, "I'm going as an ax murderer."

Levy and I blinked in surprise before offering our encouragements hesitantly. Mira took them graciously before moving away to serve Macao. Levy and I shared a vaguely horrified glance before warmth enveloped my back. Mira returned to see Natsu towering over me. I didn't turn around, instead settling for, "Yes, Natsu?"

"Happy said you have a rhyme."

I then turned around, confused, "I don't... And how does he know that."

"Because I've been spying on you!" His chirpy voice made me look up as he floated down from the ceiling, smiling widely.

"Why have you been spying on me?" I asked, a little disturbed and very much _confuddled._

"Natsu wanted to know what you were wearing for Halloween so he can choose something better." Happy explained helpfully, rolling his eyes before stating, "But he got distracted when I told him about the rhyme your Mom used to sing to you before you go to sleep."

"Seriously Natsu? Why does everything have to be a contest with you?" I bristled, a little annoyed that he _wanted_ to beat me and even more annoyed at myself because I wasn't even _competing._ Natsu cackled, "I don't want to beat you! I just want to choose your natural predator. What are you going as, anyway?"

"Why do you want to be natural predator?" I complained, not even beginning to understand his train of thought as he prompted, ignoring my question entirely, "Well? What are you going as?"

"I'm not sure yet. It's been two."

"Well hurry up and choose! It's tomorrow night!" He thought he had the right to whine at me for not choosing, which was so ridiculously Natsu, I don't know what else could be. I simply rolled my eyes and shared a look at Happy which made him bark, "What was that?"

I blinked innocently, "What was what?"

"That. You gave each other a look." He shifted his eyes between us suspiciously as I laughed, "Nothing! We didn't look at each other." As if reading my thoughts, Happy and I gave each other another look, mostly just to annoy Natsu now. Happy giggled gleefully when it worked, Natsu narrowing his eyes at me.

"I know you are conspiring against me. You will not win. I will beat _everyone._ " Natsu cried out and I laughed, patting his shoulder, my voice very sarcastic, " _Sure you will."_

He growled but I heard the playful note in his voice which made me smile and stormed off, as I glanced at Happy, "In the future, don't spy on me. Or no more salmon for a year." Happy's blue fur grew pale at the threat and he shouted, "Wah! You are so mean!" He followed his best friend and I turned back to the bar, taking a sip of my milkshake as Mira giggled, "You are so good at handling them now Lucy."

"Sometimes it's a struggle to get out of bed." I joked as the girls laughed at my dramatic flail.

As we moved onto another topic of conversation, Natsu's words echoed through my head.

 _I just want to choose your natural predator._

 _But why?_

* * *

 **Heya there!**

 **So, if anyone doesn't know this song, I got a lot of inspiration from it for this chapter, specifically the club scene. It's called 'Sex Is On Fire' by Kings of Leon 10/10 would recommend. I don't know why, but imaging Natsu and Lucy grinding to a dubstep/club song just didn't fit with their characters for me. And I happen to love rock/sort of indie clubs, a lot better. But please let me know what you think.**

 **The next chapter will be HALLOWEEN. And my god. It will be beautiful.**

 **I'm a little shitty at how this chapter turned out, not my best work, not my worst. Just sort of eh.**

 **For all you amazing people who reviewed, I love you and who also checked out my Nalu Love Fest, extra love to you 3**

 **I'm deciding whether I should call you my dragons or my fairies as a way of bye... what do you think?**

 **/ leave a review, tell me what you think of this chapter so I don't freak out over how shitty it is. plz.**

 **REVIEW REPLY.**

 _OMG! and through all of this, all i can think is "happy dreamed what?" i love lucys response, instead of the usual screaming/sputtering/kicking/blushing/running away you always see. so much better. loved it and thanks for the timeline so i can get my ducks in a row._

 **Mate, I dunno where that came from. I mean, cat's don't really care about other cats seeing that but I feel like Exceed are a little more intelligent so they should...? I'm not making sense. And Lucy to me is Queen so of course, I'm not gonna make her into a cliche mess that screams when she see's a peen. Of course... I did make her drool a bit.**

 **Shoot those ducks down my friend. And thanks for reviewing.**

 **I can't wait to see what you guys wrote, I will be seeing you in the next chapter.**

 **as always (insert dragon or fairies)**

 **stay fresh**

 **xo fresh princess.**


	13. Chapter 12

**I do think about proof reading, I swear ;)**

* * *

 **The Moment**

 **9:30 AM**

I frowned, gazing at the Little Bo Peep outfit, that I had laid down on my bed. I really liked the outfit, and had planned for Plue to be a little sheep that would follow me around all evening but, I had forgotten he wasn't available on the day of Halloween.

And since he had specified that in our contract, I was a little bummed that I hadn't remembered. Then when I called Aries, she was more than happy to help — but managed to slip that she would have to cancel on the only date Leo had ever offered her. Since I had been waiting for that idiot to make a move, I couldn't just let her call it off.

So now I was doomed to be Little Bo Peep without her sheep.

I had already returned the other costume, choosing to purchase a more realistic staff for the Little Bo Peep costume.

"What's wrong?" Natsu's voice made me jump in surprise as I turned around, pouting at him, "Costume problems. Where's Happy?"

"Getting his cape for tonight." He told me, walking over to the bed to eye at my costume, "That's a lot of pink. I like it."

I stifled my giggle at his words, "It's only pink because they only had this costume at the shop. Not because of your hair."

"I bet they had a million different colours and you chose this one, because you are a member of my hairs fanclub." He stated smugly as I laughed outright, "Your hair… has a fan club?"

"Of course it does. Don't play dumb, you go to the meetings."

"I also go to meetings where I praise your gooey abs, and then your crooked smile. Sorry if I forget some things." I replied sarcastically as he gasped, "Gooey?"

I laughed harder as he ripped his vest off to inspect his signature abs, poking and prodding the hard muscle.

"They aren't gooey! Here, feel!"

I snickered, "I don't really want to see your skin shudder like jelly though."

He went to grab me but I dodged out of his way with a wild cackle, running for the bathroom. Unfortunately, I didn't get far because Natsu had picked up the habit of ankle tapping me if I was trying to get away from him — or just generally walking.

I squeaked, snapping my arms out to lessen the impact, and landed on my hands and knees. He burst out laughing, and I felt my eye twitch in anger. I managed to scramble off the floor and smack his bare chest, "What is your _problem_? Don't you know that you are _supposed_ to catch me? Then you fall over and we have a 'moment' because I'm straddling you!"

His laughter grew louder, "Why would we have a moment because you are sitting on me? Honestly, the only experience I would be having is a near death experience…"

I narrowed my eyes, a warning bell ringing in my head, "Don't. You. Dare."

"Since you'd probably crush me with your-" I cried out in anger and pushed at his chest, not exactly surprised when he didn't budge an inch. He just laughed, right in my face.

I watched him for a few seconds, feeling my anger grow stronger until it was a warm rush of heat down my spine. Then I raised my foot and kicked his knee with all my might. His laughter cut off, making me smile victoriously, as I watched him leap around, clutching his knee.

"Holy fuck, what is your shoe made out of?"

 _I actually wasn't wearing shoes, but good to know he was paying attention._

"I'm proud to report, it's all ass and thigh. No shoes on." I wiggled my toes, as if that would prove the point as he stopped flailing around, shooting me an amused grin, "All ass and thigh should be your motto."

 _Was that…_

"Oh dear lord, I thought you'd forgotten about 'flirting' with me."

"A dragon never forgets." He teased, as I rolled my eyes, "Put your vest back on, and you can make things hilariously awkward while I make myself a cup of tea."

"Why do you want it back on? Am I distracting you?" I snorted at his words and his grin got wider, as if he had expected me to blow off his words so dismissively.

"Just put your vest on Natsu. Let one thing go right for me today." I declared dramatically as he swept up his clothing and put it back on, following me into the kitchen with a confused look.

"What do you mean by that?"

Whilst I was making my tea, I spun the story of Plue not being able to follow me around like a sheep for the costume party tonight. Unfortunately for us, we had a late therapy session a few hours before the party was set to begin. Which meant less time to get ready, and more time to battle an annoying psychologist.

I didn't normally take a disliking to people, but I definitely didn't have the best gut feeling about Mrs Loleta. Something just about her professionalism and attitude, rubbed me wrong.

It had absolutely nothing to do with Natsu's fear/abhorrent dislike of therapists.

 _Not. One. Bit._

 _Absolutely not._

Once I finished my story, I was frowning heavily and in a bad mood, despite the fact it was just a costume party. Fairy Tail often reserved the right to use the phrase 'go big or go home' and I had wanted to be either the cutest or most realistic outfit there.

I couldn't be the scariest after finding out Erza was going as the grim reaper. It was a massive — and terrifying — change from the bunny outfit she had chosen last year.

"That's it? You are bummed because you don't have the last piece of your costume?" Natsu asked incredulously, stealing a sip of my tea. I watched him blankly, not bothering to tell him 'stop' because that always seemed to urge him to drink the whole thing.

I certainly didn't have a very fleeting thought that if I drunk from the same place he did, it would be an indirect kiss. And I also didn't purposely rotate the cup to avoid that spot.

...

 _What?_

 _I didn't._

"I'm allowed to be bummed, Natsu!" I slouched as he leaned back, "At least some asshole didn't break into your house and steal a bunch of clothes."

"You got robbed?" I gasped as he nodded, "A couple hundred jewel missing, didn't bother taking my relics, just some clothes. How messed up is that?"

"Did you report it to the police? Catch a scent?"

"Happy has kept a fish behind the dresser for two whole weeks Lucy, you try smelling anything. And I'm a Mage, if I can't figure out which punk stole from me, then what good am I?"

In hopes to cheer his grumpy mood up, I reached my hand out and ruffled his hair affectionately, "You have plenty of good uses. I've seen you make a mean pizza. Without burning it."

"Don't forget I'm naturally funny."

I grinned a little, humming in agreement, "Yep. And you can also bench press a tree."

"There's also the naturally magnetic personality."

"You can pretty much destroy anything with the flick of a wrist." I giggled, as he stared at me with a cheeky grin, "And I'm very attractive, physically."

"You're a little on the ugly side, though." I winked as he cackled, "Damn. I thought you'd agree with that one."

"Let me get some ice…" I hurried to the freezer and his laughter stopped, as he gazed at me puzzled, probably trying to connect the dots.

"Why?"

"Doesn't your head hurt when you try to think?" I asked innocently and he began to laugh again, settling for throwing an apple at me from the counter which I dodged.

I finished off my tea and washed it, stating over my shoulder with a shrug, picking up some random thought in my head, "Even if I don't have Plue or Aries to come along with me, I think my costume is pretty great on its own."

 **3:30 pm.**

"Mrs Heartfilia, I must say, you have an impressive background. You've been involved in many life altering situations here in Fiore." Mrs Loleta stated as Natsu glanced at me, probably wondering what I'd say back.

"I have."

"And how has that affected your personal relationships?"

"I found my second family. I wouldn't change any of the battles I faced to get here." I told her truthfully, trying to stamp down the gut instinct to find a new therapist. It didn't work for long because the next question she asked, made anger curl through me.

"But surely, if you were here when your father were passing instead of a seven year mission, things would be different? You'd have the chance to say good-bye."

Everybody at the guild had suffered some major changes/losses after we returned for Tenroe Island. There was sheer moments of pure regret and pain when I remembered I wasn't here for my father's passing, for his death. I tried to think about the good memories but the subject itself was a touchy one.

I took a deep breath in, calming my racing heart that Natsu could no doubt here, instead smiling at her politely, "I wouldn't change going to Tenroe if that is what you are asking. But yes, I hold some feeling about not being to say goodbye to my Father properly."

"If you could do it again, would you leave just in time to see him?"

Since we had kept what happened on Tenroe under wraps, I couldn't tell her leaving earlier meant either going before Grimoire Heart attacked or not going at all, since Acnologia pretty much obliterated everything.

Without Mavis's help, we would have been toast and that was just how it was.

"No."

We stared at each other for a long moment before she stated, "Hmm. Interesting."

I had never even been to a therapist before but now that I had, I fully agreed with everyone who said that the way they say 'interesting' was annoying.

"Mr Dragneel, it says here, you have been Mrs Heartfilia's "partner" for more than eight years now. Is this true?" My eyes narrowed at the way she said partners, as if she had put it in brackets with just her voice. I glanced at Natsu who stated slowly, "Yeah…"

"Why do you think your partnership with Mrs Heartfilia has grown and continued to strengthen throughout the years?"

He shrugged, seemingly at ease with the question. I was a little curious, and also annoyed. _Why didn't she give me these questions?_

"It's because of Lucy. I have faith that if I need saving, or I need help, she'll come immediately. She'll crawl if she has too. Even if she's bleeding, practically dying, she's stubborn and crazy enough to start moving towards where I am, if I need her. And I'd do the same for her. We fit."

"Fit?" She prompted as I felt a much more natural smile melt onto my lips at his words. I had to admit, despite being a writer, I couldn't have said it better myself.

"There's just… things about Lucy that people either see or they don't. I don't mean her secrets or the things she exploits, these things are so obviously there that if you know her, you know it's talent." Natsu stated and I felt my smile morph into something bemused as I listened curiously, a little puzzled at what he was saying.

"She's got this… natural talent. She's compassionate and crazy smart. She's not the most graceful but she's fast and strong. She doesn't need to be the prettiest or the scariest, she's another sort of person entirely. And those are sort of the things that mix well with me." I blinked, completely surprised at how Natsu viewed me, and how relaxed he was saying this in front of me.

 _How long has he thought I was talented?_

 _Was it really because we were compatible that I stayed on his team for so long?_

 _Did he know that we were good together from the start?_

"Can you elaborate? What sort of 'things' are you referring to when you say 'that mix well with me?'"

He hummed in thought, pursing his lips before tilting his head, "I think… Happy, you know who that is, right?" He eyed Mrs Loleta suspiciously and despite the screaming thoughts in my head, I had to laugh as Mrs Loleta nodded, "Your… feline friend who witnessed the wedding."

"Yeah. Well, he told me one time I'd need someone quiet, delicate and someone who can apologise for me when I mess up, on my team. As my partner." He stated and I leaned in, curious about where he was going with this.

"Then I met Lucy." Natsu smiled, and my heart did a mysterious pitter-patter in my chest, "She wasn't quiet. She screamed, and shouted. Sometimes over me, other times, over a mountain falling over. She's not delicate. She gives it as good as she takes and she never gives up. Even if the person she's battling has her by the skin on her fingers, she'll keep going. And as for 'apologising' — she kicks me around and makes me do the apologising." Natsu shook his head as I felt something click inside me, as a memory rushed through my mind as quick as lighting.

 _"Psst… Natsu."_

 _"The guard told us not to talk." Natsu was smiling at me like I was the best thing he'd ever seen. The bars separating us were cold against my wet skin as I slid my arms through them, trying to reach across the hallway._

 _"The guard can kiss my ass. I'm talking to my Natsu." I giggled when he put his arms through as well, our fingers brushing once, twice. A lovely little swarm of butterflies exploded around my body, making me feel a little light headed._

 _"It was your silly ass who got us into this mess." He reminded me as I grinned, "My motto should be 'all ass and thigh.'_

I gasped and turned to him, his sweet, heart warming opinion of me pushed to the back of my mind. He was saying something but abruptly stopped when he noticed me staring at him.

Heat flooded my face as I realised, he knew I had said that before.

He remembered something before I did, and didn't even both to tell me about it!

I remembered his amused little glint and the knowing look in his eyes, as he asked, "What's up? Something wrong?"

"You… little shit." I leapt up and he scrambled back, making the chair tip over as the therapist stated blankly, "Oh my." I ignored her and began smacking him as he tried to get to his feet.

"All ass and thigh should be my motto? YOU SLIMY LITTLE JERK WHISTLE. What else do you remember that you've forgotten to confess about?" I shrieked loudly and he defended my hits, and my words with an indignant, "You remembered stuff the other day and didn't tell me, I just thought we were avoiding the subject."

A war cry left my lips as I began kicked and stomping at his legs, trying to ruin his wobbly balance even more.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THINKING?"

He managed to get up, but I swung my foot out to clip his ankle. His hand snapped out to stop one of my hits, grasping my wrist tightly before yelping in surprise when his balance went sideways again.

I cursed when his grip wouldn't falter and in that split second, where I was falling after him, I wanted to look at Mrs Loleta. It was our fourth session, and this was such a massive change from the last few. I was starting to forget that we were supposed to be making our 'relationship' look bad, exposing all the gross and bad parts of Natsu and Lucy.

Of course, nothing like a bit of spousal sparring to show off how incompatible we are.

We tumbled briefly, the back of Natsu's head hitting the wood with a dull thud as my knees smacked against the floor as we finally hit impact. I hadn't realised my eyes were closed until I opened them, my nose pressed up against skin. I stilled, eyeing the tanned flesh a few centimetres from my lips and something funny stirred around in my insides.

I heard him groan a little and the noise made me jerk up, because I not only heard it, but I felt it. In my stomach, down my arms, up my thighs.

 _What the hell is going on…_

"My head is killing me." Natsu stated, lifting a hand to probe at his skull as I stated lamely, trying to calm down my racing heart, "You are lucky I'm not killing you. Let's make a new rule."

"Do we really need any rules? I've already learnt what happens when I put metal in your microwave."

"From this point on, if either of us remembers anything about that night, we tell each other."

I stared up at the wall, refusing to look down and attempt to control the strange things Natsu was making me feeling. It wasn't like he was doing anything, in fact, I was the one with the problem. But now that I was straddling him, all I could think of was, well, sex.

And romantic things.

Mostly sex.

I wasn't as innocent as I'd like people to know, because unlike most people, I didn't grant innocence for the state of their virginity — whether it be gone or still festering — but more so by the experience they had. I found it ridiculous that people assumed since you were a virgin, you hadn't experienced or didn't know things. Just because nobody has entered you, doesn't mean you don't know what a condom is.

It annoyed me in stories where the 'innocent' female protagonist acted like she hadn't ever seen a condom before, or at least heard of one.

 _Oh… what is this?_

 _Some sort of balloon?_

 _Bite me. It's something to stop babies. And it doesn't even do it's job properly, it's only 77% fool-proof! That leaves a marginally wide chance to get pregnant._

 _Loke always makes jokes about a rubber band and a plastic bag, being more effective._

 _Then again, Loke was a tool._

I was so wrapped in my thoughts that I didn't notice Natsu saying my name until two fingers grasped my chin and pulled my eyesight to his. I would have fought against it, or closed my eyes but I was thinking about Aries and whether I should give her a serious talking to before Loke takes her out.

It was sort of a, 'staring at something boring then staring at something beautiful' moment.

I particularly loved those moments, usually. Like a tree, then shifting my eyes to the setting horizon. Or an empty fridge but a full pantry.

But this impacted me a lot more than anything my experience gave me. Because I was just staring into two, deep eyes that were soft and filled with a warm emotion. Natsu's eyes freaked me out.

Sometimes they looked reptilian. Other times, like a fire. Mostly there were grey. Then I found them to be green. There were the times when they were pitch black.

And boy, they were descriptive. But also not. His mind worked in mysterious ways. What could be 'lust' might just be 'hunger'. Trying to understand what Natsu thought about me, was liking trying to find a golden key in the blackest water you could imagine.

"Hey." He stated, his voice a little too deep for my liking and his hair a little too fluffy for my taste. I blinked down at him silently, realizing in slight horror that I was attractive to Natsu.

Natsu had been oddly attractive to me, and probably to most females that looked his way. He was just an attractive male with a hot crooked smile and a drool-worthy boner. I had dealt with that ages ago, that my best friend was a pretty male specimen.

But to be attracted to Natsu himself, was _something different._

It stemmed past looks, as stupid as that sounded. I knew Natsu. He's a bit oblivious, very loud, destructive, cocky, crass to a point, amusing, ferocious, hot-headed, childish, kind of cute, very weird, strangely sweet, kind of sexy-

No! I chided myself inwardly, horrified that my mind had started off listing his faults, and ended up complimenting him. I guess that's what happened when you realised you were attracted to your best friend.

 _Attracted… to Natsu._

"I once thought of you like a really annoying older brother." I blurted out truthfully, shocked that my mouth has just thrown that out there. He stared up at me, a little bemused and wholly calm, "Yeah?"

I nodded slowly as his lips twitched, "Do you think that now?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, waiting for that maddeningly hot smirk to break out over his lips, but instead, he smiled. And I knew that smile. I had just remembered him giving me that smile from his own jail cell, it was sort of soft, and full of promises that I didn't think my heart could take knowing.

And, as cliche as it sounds, I was straddling Natsu, staring at him and his crooked smile, and we had a moment. Where our eyes refused to move from each other and my arms relaxed a little. It was almost peaceful, something like falling asleep in really soft grass.

And even though there was some major worries about being attracted to Natsu running through my mind, all I could really think about was how… gorgeous Natsu really was. And it was decided by some tiny, almost nonexistent voice in the back of my head that… _maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be attracted to Natsu?_

 **7:30 pm.**

I walked towards the guild hall, all dressed up and ready to party. A few people waved and called out as I passed, my reputation as Fairy Tail's celestial Mage proceeding me. It was a little embarrassing and extremely flattering. Sometimes Natsu and I got stopped for signatures by little kids.

I tied the light grey cape around my neck tighter, using it to shield most of my costume from the public eye. Considering how skimpy my clothes usually were, I had really found the best costume this year.

My shoes were thick white three inch heels, my legs covered with white long stockings that reached my upper thigh. The annoying tabby bits that stuck to my skin briefly annoyed me for the first ten minutes but I got over it.

The dress was fairly simple.

It was a pink checkered dress, with the bust and sleeves an odd cream colour. The hem at the front reached just above my knee whilst the back was shaped to fall below my knees, which I really liked. It had a long tie at the front, that criss-crossed through to the back, resting as a big pearl coloured bow just above my ass.

The cream sleeves were made by the same silk that covered my bust — which as always was sitting snugly against the fabric — and reached my elbows. In my right hand, I carried the white and grey Shepherds Crook, that was amazingly the perfect height for me.

My hair was styled by Cancer how had curled and fluffed to his heart's contents, leaving it a little wild and definitely cute. I'd probably curl it more often if it didn't take two hours.

I had arranged to meet with Natsu at the guildhall and be his 'sober companion' since both of us agreed that nothing good came out of us being drunk. And that drunk Lucy would probably blurt the secret to the guild.

Unfortunately, every time I thought about something to do with Natsu, I felt a tingle. As if my feelings were reminding me, you are attracted to him now. I tried to push it away, because the chances of Natsu returning those feelings, or being attracted to me, were slim to nothing.

 _Maybe._

 _Sometimes I wondered._

 _What did all those looks mean?_

 _General fondness?_

 _Overblown affection?_

 _Something more than your friendly comradeship?_

I always figured Natsu wore his heart on his sleeve and strutted around like he owned the place. But when it came to this, I was entirely in the dark about how he felt.

 _Could I just ask?_

 _I mean, I do have his name on my ass. I think I had a right to ask if he was even the slightest bit into me._

 _If he wasn't, then why would drunk him marry drunk me?_

 _Am I making any sense?_ I groaned inwardly, beginning to get a headache. I decided to tuck the thoughts away into a box at the back of my mind, carefully trapping the mess for another day.

I reached the guild hall with a determined huff and walked in, smiling at the first costume I saw. Levy bounced up to me in her usual Pepper Pan costume, her make-up flawless as usual.

We hugged and she smiled, "You look great! I love the shoes."

"Thanks! I like your eyeshadow. So pretty." She led me over to the bowls of punch, that Mira had already set out. You could tell by the fumes which one Cana had spiked and which one wasn't. Levy grabbed us two glasses to fill up on the non-alcoholic one, and I took the chance to glance around the hall.

Guildmates littered that room in awesome costumes, a dark cloaked figure with a synthe was clutching a strawberry shortcake for her life, a girl with deep blue hair was dressed in a all leather outfit with two cat ears perched on her head while talking to a man with long black hair all spiked up into an odd Goku sort of fashion.

The place had been decorated with spiderwebs, and pumpkins. All in all, it looked amazing.

When I turned back to Levy, she was waving an intoxicated stripped away, Cana shooting me a wink as she stole the whole bowl of punch clear from the table. Laxus strode past us with an acknowledging nod, clearly chasing after Cana who cackled wildly.

We both giggled into our hands, "They look cute together."

"So do Bacchus. I don't know if Laxus is interested but Gildarts would probably prefer him over Bacchus." Levy stated as something rang in the back of my mind, like a memory that wanted to burst out. I tried to access it but it was covered through a thick foggy cloud.

"Where's Plue? I thought he was going to be your little sheep."

It was then where Lucy leapt into a lengthy explanation about her lack of sheep company for the night, completely forgetting about the faint jingle that alerted her when Levy mentioned Gildarts.

Must not be very important… She mused as Levy patted her shoulder sympathetically, "Aw that sucks Lu! But I'm happy for Aries and Leo, about time they got together. The lion and the lamb, it's kind of cute."

We bickered about this for a good twenty minutes when we heard a crash near the door. I instinctively turned my head, seeking out pink hair when I saw two heads of the colour instead. Frowning confusedly, I led the way to where a few other guildmates watched on. The closer they got, more of the conversation became clearer.

"You shitty ice bastard. Give me back my clothes and my jewel!"

"I needed some extra cash to get this pink wig. Being a stupid fire prick takes some serious dough!" Gray snapped back as I finally pushed between Macao and Warren, only to burst out laughing at Grey's costume.

Natsu's old outfit was a little tight and short on him, making his muscles seem a bit bigger under the tight fabric. A mock of Natsu's scarf fit snugly around his neck, and a bright pink, shaggy cut wig was perched on his head. And the tan, oh god, Gray's usually pale skin was an almost bright orange.

"At least some asshole didn't break into your house and steal a bunch of clothes."

Gray must have been the culprit that broke into his house this morning.

I lost my wits, soon my laughing becoming louder than their argument which made her stop and simultaneously turned to me. Levy tried to stifle her giggles, but I didn't bother.

I could see Gray's smug smirk through my tears of joy, "See? Lucy likes it."

The muscle in Natsu's jaw ticked and it took me a second to get the words out, "Y-You look so ugly!"

The crowd went quiet, now all looking at me as I stammered out, "What did y-you do? Dip yourself in tanning l-lotion?" His affronted face melted into a guilty one, which made me laugh harder as Juvia shouted from across the room, "Love Rival! Gray-sama is not ugly!"

I ignored her and continued to point and laugh, eventually hearing Natsu's loud cackle, "Wow. You couldn't even impress Lucy!"

"I must agree with Lucy, Gray." Erza's voice made me look up from clutching my stomach, where she stood, dressed in black and looking like a night terror from the pits of hell.

"You didn't seem to put any effort in this years costume. I am extremely disappointed in you." Her words didn't help my laughing problem as Erza placed a hand on my shoulder, as if my laughter was proving her point, "And look what you have done to our Little Bo Peep. You've broken her."

Inwardly I couldn't help but glow at the fact she had gotten my costume choice right, especially after Mira and Levy had no idea who it was.

"Oh come on Erza! Lucy is like the boss level when it comes to Natsu impersonations! Let me try it on someone who doesn't hang out with the flaming imbecile twenty four seven!"

"Nonsense. Please follow me." Erza stated calmly, taking her hand off my shoulder to draw her scythe which looked strangely real, "I believe your punishment must be served."

Gray bolted, and Erza mused, "It seems he has perfected Natsu's flee, almost perfectly. That will be a point to him."

As she trailed after him, she turned back to smile at me, "Lucy, you look very nice. And I like the matching costume Natsu."

Her words confused me so I turned my head to Natsu, who grinned at Erza and gave her two thumbs up. My laughter stopped abruptly and I just stared. Levy giggled from beside me, "Where did you get all that fur Natsu?"

"It's wool. And we visited a farmer out in the back of Magnolia." He answered, but his eyes were on mine with an almost hesitant expression on his face. This I could read, Natsu, was uneasy. An peculiar emotion for him to emote which probably meant he wanted me to know he was a little worried about how I would react.

I stared at his costume in disbelief for the first few seconds, gazing at his white wool fluffy shorts, to his matching vest, completed with a collar around his neck. I didn't think sheep wore collars but I guess it was something like ownership to him. Then on top of his pink hair — which was naturally fluffy when he didn't burn it straight — was two floppy sheep ears.

He probably didn't know that male sheep, or bucks usually had horns. A few breeds don't, although I couldn't name them from the top of my head.

But that was beside the point.

Natsu had come as a sheep. And the collar around his neck, had 'Little Bo Peep' printed on it. I vaguely wondered where he had gotten such a strange collar on short notice, as Happy appeared next to him, covered in wool also with two little horns sticking out his head.

"Natsu! These horns are heavy." He frowned as Natsu didn't take his eyes off me, waiting for a reaction, "Just deal with it little buddy, you look awesome."

"I look ridiculous. Why couldn't we have worn our other costumes?"

"I told you –"

"Yeah, to make Lucy happy." The flying sheep/cat mimicked Natsu voice before stating grumpily, "But when has Lucy ever made us happy."

The dots connected in my head fairly quickly, I had complained about not having sheep, Natsu, despite already having a costume and telling me that I'd be fine without sheep, had decided to randomly go out and make a sheep costume.

 _For me._

 _Emotional match, meet joyful fuse._

I began smiling so hard that my cheeks instantly hurt and leaped over to them, wrapping my arms around their necks. I listened to their heads slam together, their groans of pains mixing but I just laughed and hugged them tighter.

"You guys look amazing!" I stated, feeling tears prickle at my eyes as Happy groused, "I feel ridiculous. A flying sheep? Pointless."

He squirmed out of my hold until I was just strangling Natsu in a hug who chuckled and let me squeeze him.

"Thank you." I whispered into his ear, closing my eyes to stop the happy tears lingering on my eyelashes as his arms slipped around my waist, settling for a quick squeeze of his own before he relaxed.

"Not a problem. Little Bo Peep needs her sheep, after all."

I moved back and wiped at my eyes gingerly, caught up in the emotional upheaval that was Natsu and his oddly sweet way to do things sometimes. He grinned, as if impressed he had made me cry in happiness.

"Shut up. You could have at least warned me." I fanned my eyes gently, looking around to stop more tears from falling. My voice had a sniffle to it, and I momentarily called myself a pathetic sponge of emotional tears, but the grin on Natsu's face just widened.

"And miss your face? No way." He shook his head, that uneasiness vanishing from his face entirely.

"Come on." I grabbed his wrist, "Let's go get some punch before Mira starts the game."

 **8:30 pm.**

"Alright guys! Look around your table. The six people, including yourself, are your 'group' for this evenings Murder Mystery Night!" Mira cheered into the microphone and few people joined her. I buzzed happily beside Natsu, despite not drinking, I was in amazing mood because of the company and the night so far.

It could only, hopefully get better.

I momentarily worried if I jinxed it, and knocked on the wooden table twice for good measure. I watched as Erza followed up from opposite me, automatically picking up the trait. Natsu and Gray followed.

At the table sat Team Natsu, unsurprisingly. I was sharing one size with Natsu and Wendy. Happy was on the other side with Gray and Erza. Carla had decided to sit the game out, instead choosing to help Mira with the technicalities behind the game.

"Please elect the town leader. They will be in charge of opening any documents and will be given a double vote, which will come in handy later."

We all looked at Erza who nodded, reaching out to grab the envelope in the middle of the table that Carla had just dropped while Mira was talking.

"Please open the envelope, put on the magic operated bracelets and proceed to your designated area within the guild. Your narrator will be there waiting for you."

Erza handed us all a silver bracelet and once I clicked it on, I felt the wall of power that stopped me from summoning my spirits. Gray attempted to make a snowflake and failed with a very Natsu like growl.

"We are to go to the library." Erza informed us and we all set off, Happy settling onto my shoulder. The wool tickled me, and made me laugh.

"You are a whole lot softer now Happy." I teased, rubbing my thumb against his forehead, prompting a long sigh

Once we reached the library, we noticed who our 'narrator' was. Cana sat there with a cheerful drunken smirk, holding her arms out wide.

"It was a cold and dusty night."

"How can a night be dusty?" I wondered out loud, which made Cana shush me, as she swayed over, handing us all a name tag. I eyed mine with a frown, 'Princess Fabulous.'

"What the fuck…" I heard Gray whisper from beside me and I glanced over, snorting a little at his name, 'Princess Helpless.'

"Lord McSwifter, took his seat with a wide gride. I mean grin." Cana corrected herself as Wendy giggled, following the riders and taking the first seat. I only then noticed the small makeshift houses behind each chair, probably not large enough to fit two people.

"The sisters, Princess Helpless and Princess Fabulous took their seats next, followed by The Gremlin." I took my seat next to Gray and Erza sat down with a frown, probably because she was the Gremlin. I'd be frowning pretty heavily as well.

"The valiant knight galloped to his seat." Happy giggles wickedly, taking his seat as Natsu fidgeted, as Cana smirked, "And the lonely harlot staggers into the last seat."

I stifled my laughter along with Gray as Natsu glared at Cana, making his way to the seat before she reminded playfully, "Staggered."

He ignored her, prompting Gray and I to snicker more.

"Okay guys." Cana dropped the narrator act, "I'm going to give you all an envelope. Inside, one of you will be the killer. It is the innocent guests job to find the killer and stop him before they kill everyone. The killers job is to kill everyone while not being caught. Each night, you may put someone on trial for being the supposed murderer. You can talk to a ghost of a dead person once in the game, so choose correctly. Also, the killer can nominate one of you to be the 'joker' who has to put themselves up and say they are the killer. It's their job, and it is completed if they get put on the stand and live. Let's make this a quick game so we get first dibs on the food."

We all nodded, as she pointed to the houses, "First night begins. Nobody is dying tonight. Go into your houses, find out who you are, and keep your identity on you so when you die or get killed by trial, we can know who you are."

I stood up, shamefully excited and walked into the house, shutting the door behind me. There wasn't a back of the house, which I assumed was how the 'killer' killed you, but as I opened the envelope, I sighed in relief.

I wasn't the killer.

You would need to be a fantastic actress/actor to win at this game, and there was only so many secrets I could take.

I tucked the paper away, and waited until Cana rang a bell, "First night is over townies. Come on out."

Once everyone had exited and sat down, Gray was the first to speak, "It's fucking Natsu."

"Are you confessing to being the killer already?" Natsu replied as Gray frowned, "No, why?"

"Because you are Natsu. I'm but a lowly sheep."

I laughed at his words as Gray hissed, "You are a prostitute who can't get some."

"Better than being some helpless princess." Natsu shot back as Erza stated calmly, "The game hasn't started yet. It would be unwise to point fingers when nobody had died."

The boys were quiet for a few seconds before Natsu suggested, "Erza?"

"Yeah, it totally is." Gray agreed and I giggled, amused by their banter as Cana rang the bell, "Second night begins. Good luck to all evil and good."

"Dramatic." I commented and she winked, "You know it."

I was sitting, a little worried I'd die when a voice came from behind me. I stilled in shock as they whispered, "I nominate you as the joker."

Dammit.

The bell rang a few minutes later and we exited to find Wendy, slouched in the middle of the floor. I struggled not to show my emotions, as the rest of the group started to throw accusations.

"Which one of you bastards killed Wendy?" Natsu flailed at Erza and Gray as Erza growled, "I would never kill Wendy. She was like a sister to me!"

"You probably got rid of her first because she was the wink link!" Happy shouted, as Wendy stated from the floor, "Oi!"

"Wendy, you are dead." Cana reminded her, watching the show with amused eyes and a flask to her lips. I'd find the dramatic show also funny if I wasn't about to lie, with Natsu, my living lie detector in the room.

I had to be smart about this, if I just came outright with a lie, Natsu would know.

Instead, I just stared down at Wendy's body and smiled a little. Gray was the first to notice.

"Lucy… why are you smiling?"

"Why is Princess Fabulous smiling?" Cana corrected as Gray stared at me. The group slowly quietened and I felt my heart jump. Natsu twitched when he heard it as Erza stared at me.

"No reason… it's just," I laughed a little, and Happy gaped at me, "I didn't notice she had those shoes on before."

I knew that sentence could be taken so many different ways and was glad I hadn't noticed. So far, so good.

They all slowly sat down, leaving me standing.

"I nominate Lucy for trial." Gray stated as Erza seconded it, "A trusted townie would not smile at the fall of the other."

"One more vote and it's decided." Cana stated as I kept my eyes down on Wendy's body, noticing Natsu's unflinching gaze on me.

"Okay." Happy stated softly, as Cana sung, "Alright Princess Fabulous, please stand in the middle. You have three minutes to make your plea."

I did so, and took a deep breath in. I then targeted the weakest in the room, which was sadly, Natsu.

"Natsu, I'm the joker. I didn't kill Wendy. Come on, you know this." I told him, my heart racing as he tilted his head. Then he grinned, "Yeah, she's innocent."

I secretly adored the way he was so quick to believe me, to trust me. I wasn't really into begging for my life.

I grinned back at him as Erza asked, "How do you know?"

"I just do. I know when Lucy is lying, and vice versa. Trust me, she didn't kill Wendy." Natsu stated, reaching out to take my hand as Erza and Happy reluctantly agreed. Gray remained silent but the vote was swayed and my job was done. I took Natsu's hand and plopped in the seat beside him.

"I knew there was a reason why you were saying weird things." Natsu stated as I laughed, giving a little shrug.

"Alright guys, night three begins."

We retreated and I didn't have to be psychic to know that the killer would get me next. They were probably hoping the town would kill me, but since Natsu had bailed me out, I could tell them who had spoken to me that night. So when I got tapped on the shoulder, I wasn't surprised.

"You are dead."

I went to the middle of the circle, and laid down, waving at Cana and Wendy before closing my eyes. The bell ring and I heard them all leave the rooms.

"See! I told you, she's wasn't the killer!" Natsu bragged, as he rant over, as if studying my dead body. Unfortunately, that only meant one thing. He leaned his head over and tickled my nose with his wooly ear. I scrunched my face up, stifling my giggle as he ran his fingers down my arm very softly.

I squirmed away from him as much as a dead person could, but I could practically feel the grin on his face. And I hated that my own answering smile was beginning to bloom on mine.

"Natsu, stop disturbing the dead. There's a conversation going on above you." Cana told him as he stated, "It's Erza. No doubt about it."

I wanted so badly to give him a clue, but couldn't. So I stayed very still and hoped he'd wise up.

"I suggest we call a spirit." Erza stated, very interested in clearing her innocence apparently but Gray just scoffed, "You probably told everyone to say someone else if they were called!"

I doubt the real killer thought that far along.

Unfortunately, they argued until the fourth night was set to begin and I could get up from the floor. Wendy and I shared a look as I shook my head, "They are idiots."

We watched as Gray left his room in the middle of the night and sprawled out onto the floor. Natsu, being the lovely friend he was, kicked him in the side 'gently' a few times to see if he was really dead. Gray didn't bother closing his eyes, just watching Natsu with a very angry glare.

Which Natsu just had to comment on.

"Eugh. Erza, you couldn't have killed him with his eyes closed." Natsu groused as Erza stated, "I didn't kill him at all."

"Aye Natsu, you seem to really think it's Erza. Makes me suspicious that it's you, now." Happy chimed in as Natsu began arguing with the pair of them, until Erza cut through, "I say we contact a ghost."

They all turned to survey us, next to Cana, watching the show curiously.

"Let's call Lucy. The killer spoke the her on the second and third night." Erza suggested, Natsu and Happy were quick to agree so I smiled evilly, "It's Natsu."

The harlot's mouth dropped wide open as Erza nodded, "I suspected as much. Happy? Shall we put Natsu to trial?"

"But it's not me! She's lying!"

"She has no reason to lie Natsu." Happy frowned at his friend, shaking his head disappointedly. I actually did have a reason to lie and it was mostly selfish. This game was entertaining and I kind of wanted to see Natsu beg a little.

Maybe I was a sadist.

We all watched — Gray nodded approvingly — as they killed Natsu in suspicion of being the murderer. Unfortunately, he wasn't. Natsu trudged over me, plopping down at my feet and I patted his soft hair, not really sorry because this outcome was a lot better than giving up the real killer.

"Alright folks, only two left. Which means, it's the round of death. Tonight, everybody left can be killed. The leader of the group — whoever you gave the title to, can either give an alive member their points or use it to their advantage. Good luck."

Natsu voiced his complaints to me as we waited to see the outcome, and I just continued to stroke his hair. As Cana rung the bell, Erza stumbled out dramatically and fell to the floor.

We all groaned as we realised the killer had won. Happy stood behind Erza, smiling innocently while licking his paws.

* * *

 **HYou wanted a 8,000 word chapter?**

 **YOU GOT ONE.**

 **You wanted more therapy session?**

 **YOU GOT IT.**

 **You wanted Lucy to have some sort of tiny epiphany about the hotness of NATSU?**

 **DAMN WELL, YOU GOT THAT.**

 **A little shout out to: Town of Salem. Which is where the inspiration for this chapter's 'Murder Mystery Night' came from, if you don't know what it is, please check it out c:**

 **Another shoutout to the few people (you know who you are) who picked up that Natsu was going to be a wolf and made me switch somethings around a little. Not that I'm complaining, this chapter is by far one of my favourites.**

 **Flirting, and smiling, and Natsu — oh my.**

 **I would love to hear what you think about it, and since there isn't a flashback for this chapter, I won't be reviewing a comment because it just feels… weird.**

 **The main reason why there isn't a flashback is because, this chapter was HUGE. And in their drunken state, there wasn't much that I could sort of pin to Halloween which is what I usually do.**

 **There's a bunch of things I could explain.**

 **But damn, I'm tired.**

 **So let's try and aim for 25 comments this time guys! Let me know what you think, hope you enjoyed and blah**

 **As always, stay fresh my little dragonoid fairies**

 **xo freshprincess**


	14. Chapter 13

**Important A/N at the bottom.**

* * *

 **The Attraction**

 _"My wrists are sore." I complained, rubbing the red marks that the handcuffs left behind. I had raised a very important issue with the policeman Steve - who swore that wasn't his name - about the possible inclusion of **fluffy** handcuffs for the lesser criminals. And the people who had soft, easily bruised skin. _

_He, of course denied said suggestion straight off the bat, and soon enough, Natsu was tugging me from the station with a chuckle, convinced I'd get us arrested again. Happy was off flying, just ahead of us, as Natsu mused, "Maybe if you hadn't of struggled..."_

 _"I'm a powerhouse Natsu." I murmured dryly, "I can't help but struggle."_

 _"It took three policemen to subdue you, Luce." He chuckled, shaking his head as I smiled a little, proud at that fact._

 _"Power. House."_

 _"I was going to say a little cra-"_

 _"Oi." I interrupted him, glancing over with a frown. "I'm sure you weren't going to say crazy. I am **not** crazy."_

 _"I was going to say crafty." He lied and I snorted, "Sure you were."_

 _We were both quiet, walking down the half-dead street, a few blocks away from the police station. I momentarily wondered where everyone had went, but with the loud sounds of music coming from straight ahead, I could only guess._

 _"Where are we going now?" Happy asked, turning around to face us as we both stopped. I glanced around, musing at what to do with our newfound freedom._

 _"I guess we could go get something to eat..." Natsu murmured, scratching the back of his head and I frowned at him, "We just got out of jail and you want to use our first five minutes of freedom to go **eat.** "_

 _He grinned at me bemusedly, "We were only in there for an hour Lucy."_

 _"Details!" I cried out, before stating, "We must do something crazy, and insane. To abruptly say 'fluff you' to the MAN."_

 _"Fluff you." Natsu repeated, his grin widening as I moved closer, nodding quickly, "Fluff you."_

 _"To scared to say, fuck?"_

 _I gasped at his word, outraged that he would say it. I poked his chest, "Be careful around my innocent ears."_

 _His grin turned dirty, making something inside me somersault around excitedly. A shiver tore up my spine, and I poked his chest again, this time softer. He leaned closer and whispered, "Fuck."_

 _I twitched, and Happy murmured, "She's going to blow."_

 _"Here's hoping." Natsu replied softly, his dark, smoldering gaze glued to mine as I stared at him. A knowing smirk replaced that grin, and I didn't like how he knew that something warm and addictive was bubbling up inside me._

 _"I don't know whether to slap that smirk off your face, or kiss it." I told him truthfully, squinting my eyes as he chuckled, placing his forehead against mine._

 _"I'll let you choose."_

 _The possibilities made me dizzy and I knew that he was teasing me. With his sinfully hot smirk, and those dark eyes. He was doing this on purpose._

 _But for the sake of tonight, and the alcohol, I didn't mind this sort of teasing._

 _It made me want to do dirty things to him, and that was okay in my mind._

 _I think it was an okay thought in his too, because I was caught in Natsu Dragneel's 'sex-eyes' and they were leaps above my own, in the scale of sexiness._

 _"Hey, look!" I heard Happy shout excitedly, "A tattoo parlor!"_

 _We both barely glanced over as my own secretive little smile played on my lips, "You should get my name on your ass since I own it."_

 _I almost snickered at my words, clearly impressed with my sass as he leaned back, brushing his lips against my forehead. Another shiver, another pile of melted warmth in my stomach._

 _"You should get my name on **your** ass since I squeezed it." _

_"Excellent idea." I breathed, swaying a little and he took my wrist, his smirk melting into something a little more affectionate. I couldn't keep up with how easy he turned me on, then made me feel like I was the cutest thing he had ever seen._

 _I mean, I probably was._

 _But dammit, it wasn't fair._

 _"Let's go then." He tugged me softly, and I followed, blinded by my feelings. Feelings that weren't going to stay down for long._

* * *

 _How To Tell If A Guy Likes You._

I nibbled my lip and stared at the magazine cover, the merchant was too busy assisting an old lady to pay me much attention as I carried my groceries home on an oddly warm autumn's day.

 _Seriously Lucy? You are looking at this trash?_ Some confident part of me knew I could just _ask_ Natsu if he had feelings for me that passed friendship and went into something romantic. But unfortunately, my weakness was the worry that he _didn't,_ and I would make things ridiculously awkward.

What made things worse, was that I was _already_ awkward ever since I had realized I was attracted to Natsu.

I wholeheartedly blamed Drunk Lucy, because without her marvelous assistance, I would have remained oblivious for the rest of my life. And now here I was, staring at a magazine that probably had the most cliche bits of advice something could give to me.

I shook my head, giving the merchant a small smile and carried on my way.

It had been a week since Natsu had decided to become hot, and _sexy,_ to my eyes.

I also partly blamed him.

How _dare_ he look good with pink hair and have all those tanned muscles.

Stupid boys with their stupid muscles and stupid fluffy hair.

After the Halloween party finished, I had rushed home with the sole intent of trying to find flaws in his smile. And his teeth. And his cute, crackly - slightly insane - laugh.

But I couldn't.

His laugh was adorable. Not ridiculously deep, and not exactly musical. It was a testament to Natsu's personality; I had discovered that when sitting in the bath assessing his laugh.

It was wild, and carefree. And crazy.

All three were key Natsu personality traits.

Then his teeth were my target of inspection.

First of all, Natsu's teeth defied _all laws_ of cleanliness. Or he had one crazy good toothbrush. Because I had seen him tear into meal after meal, most rare cooked and full of spices, covered in staining sauce. And they always stayed _pristine white._ It was a bit unsettling, imagining him savagely brushing his teeth.

And unfortunately, that's all I could say about Natsu's teeth.

They were white and perfect.

 _Not exactly finding the flaws, was I?_

Then came the _smile._ That smile that I had seen throughout our drunken escapade, the smile he gave me the other day. So full of… _something._ Something I couldn't place but made me get shivers and my cheeks warm a little.

I had unknowingly unleashed the devil inside me, because looking at that smile, _affected_ me.

And the worst part was, it wasn't just his smile that made me a little _weird._ His grin was ridiculous, a sort of grin that made my lips twitch and the feeling to giggle bubble around inside me. It was a _disgustingly_ sweet realization.

All in all, it had led me to become pruned and bashful because I was sitting in the _bath_ thinking about one of the most important people in my life.

My thoughts cut off when I saw the peculiar sight of my bed. Being shuffled out of my front door. By a cat and pink haired idiot.

"Quick Natsu! We have to move it before Lucy comes home." Happy chortled evilly, as Natsu, by himself, lifted the bed a little more so it could fit through the gap. They had tilted it on the side and I could only assume Happy was steadying it, rather then helping Natsu lift it.

I was too busy ogling his bicep to say anything — or yell anything. Although, my eyes were torn away when Natsu slipped a little and knocked the bed against the door.

 _Are they stealing my bed?_

Anger bubbled up inside me, but I forced it down, stating calmly with a twinge of dissatisfaction, "You both have one minute to _get my bed back into my room."_

They both stilled.

A cool breeze brushed past me, making me shiver but I just watched as Natsu turned to me, smiling nervously.

I couldn't help but find his smile a _little_ cute but I pushed that away and said calmly, "Fifty seconds."

I watched as Natsu began to hurriedly move the bed back through the door, eyeing Happy who whispered at Natsu, "Her foots twitching Natsu, hurry up!"

"You try carrying this bed up the stairs!" He glowered back as I followed them in. Natsu struggled with his footing but managed to get it up the stairs, and through the door. He had to tilt it this way and that, but once he got into my living room, I slipped past him.

Not without a firm smack to the back of his head.

He complained, a noise at the back of his throat but I just walked into my kitchen, pinching Happy's ear so he would follow me.

"Ow!" He cried out, as I set my bag down, then the groceries. Letting go of him, I walked over to the fridge and picked up his fish from the middle shelf.

His horrified little face made me smile, as did his, "No, please Lushi. Don't." I waited patiently for Natsu to join us and pointed to the fish once he entered the Kitchen warily.

"Burn it."

They both looked at each other, horrified.

"To a crisp."

"Luce…"

"Now." I leaned back against the counter as he shuffled closer. Happy whimpered, "Natsu, don't do it."

"He either does it, or neither one of you will be stepping a paw or foot into my house for the next _month."_ I hissed, watching as Natsu snatched the fish up.

Then he roasted in, until nothing but ash fell out of his hand. Happy wailed and I began unpacking the groceries, tossing him a trout that I had bought at the shop.

His wailing stopped abruptly.

"Do you understand what you did wrong?" I asked him, placing the milk in the fridge as he nodded quickly, holding the troutin his paws.

"Will you do it again?"

He shook his head so fast that I had to smile a little, "You are both idiots. What did you think would happen when I came home with no bed?"

"We were hoping you'd come over to our house and have a sleep over again!" Happy informed me, as I sighed, "You could have _asked_ me."

"You've been avoiding us!" Happy stated, his words muffled by the fish, as I stilled. I cleared my throat weakly before turning around, "It's Natsu's fault."

Natsu, who had been very quiet, gawked at me, "What the heck did I do?"

"Nothing." I shook my head, closing the fridge with my foot as he frowned, "Then how is it _my_ fault?"

I briefly thought about the consequences of what I was going to say next, but I had to know. I had to unlock another part of Natsu.

"Natsu. Are you aware you are attractive?"

Happy was now gaping at me, as well as his partner in crime.

I felt nerves and anxiety bubble around in my stomach, and felt a tiny bit of sweat warm my neck. I forced myself to be calm, to _look_ indifferent but it was easier said than done.

"...what?"

He sounded confused. He looked confused. He was also squinting at me suspiciously, which surprisingly, eased my nerves a touch.

I thought about my next words carefully and stated slowly, "You must know, that you are an attractive guy, right?"

I heard Happy murmur, "I'm going to take my fish somewhere else."

He left, leaving me staring at his friend, determined to know if Natsu had a clue about how hot he was.

I was guessing not, with the way he shifted.

I didn't see a shocked Natsu often - outside of combat related circumstances - and couldn't help but smile. His shoulders relaxed and he shook his head, "Why are you asking me this?"

The next words couldn't be stopped, "Because I'm attracted to you."

I almost expired where I stood.

 _What the flipping flip Lucy? What happened to 'don't say anything, you'll ruin the sacred friendship!'_ I screamed at myself inwardly, my palms beginning to sweat as he blinked at me.

"Attracted… to me?"

I nodded quickly, heat filling my cheeks as he stared a little longer, face completely puzzled and a little _too_ blank for my taste. Then, his lips twitched.

I winced, waiting for the onslaught of roaring laughter. Instead he stated, "Pinch me."

My eyebrows furrowed and a frown perched on my lips at his random request, "Why?"

"Because you're so fine, I must be dreaming.

I blinked for a few moments before feeling a smile twitch at my lips, "Stop avoiding the subject Natsu."

"I'm not. What time do you have to be back in heaven?"

I snorted, shaking my head as he inched closer, moving around the island to get to me.

"Most guys need three meals a day to keep them going, I just need eye contact from you."

I squeaked before bursting into laughter, "That doesn't even make any sense!"

His eyes were playful and dark as he leaned against the counter opposite, facing me, "You ready for this one?"

"N-No!" I giggled wildly as he stated smugly, "If it weren't for the stupid sun, you'd be the hottest thing ever created."

I reached out and smacked his shoulder, still laughing uncontrollably as he smiled at me softly, watching patiently until I could breath again, "Is it bad?"

"Is _what_ bad?"

"That you are attracted to me. Is it a bad feeling?"

I went silent with contemplation, looking down at the floor in thought.

 _Was it bad?_

 _Well, it was a little distracting. And more than a little weird. But bad…?_

 _I had thought it was bad earlier, that I shouldn't be allowed to find Natsu physically and mentally attractive but really, what would change unless we wanted it too?_

 _Did I want to change anything?_

"No…? I don't think it is."

He nodded as if he knew I was going to say that, folding his arms across his chest with a tilt of his head, "I won't tell if you don't."

I smiled a little, "That would leave you knowing I'm attracted to you and keeping quiet about it, without me knowing if you feel the same way."

I was greedy to know, did Natsu find _me_ attractive? Later on, I'd blush at how forward and needy I sounded, but his answer would make my heart pound a little faster and I wouldn't even care in the end.

Because Natsu would stare at me for a long moment, then shake his head with an amused expression, a touch of pink to his cheeks.

"I feel the same way, Luce. I'd be blind if I didn't."

* * *

"Oh Lucy, you look nice!" Mira smiled at me, looking over black and blue sundress, my shoes a little higher than usual, my hair tied back into a long silky braid.

I had done my make-up lighter today, skipping lip-gloss and eyeliner but settling for a little mascara and a pair of earrings my father had gotten me for one of my birthdays.

"Thanks." I smiled back, remaining standing at the bar as she asked, "Going somewhere?"

I nodded, hesitating a little bit before informing her, and the prying ears of the guild, "Natsu and I are going to go visit Igneel's grave then my folks."

She stopped wiping over the glass, and I noticed how Erza straightened from a few seats away, eyes cutting to me.

I wondered if I should have been obscure. What if Natsu didn't want anyone to _know_ he was going there today? They knew he went every three months, but I wasn't sure if he had a particular date he wanted to go. We had just made this plan after dealing with the demonic roach that had infiltrated my house.

"Oh. Are you going to be gone for a few days or…?"

"My parents are in Hargeon after they moved my mother's grave to the cemetery there. I think we are saying hi to Igneel, then getting whatever train to Hargeon. I assume we'll stick around for a few days, but I haven't made any plans." I told her with an easy smile, and she returned it gently, reaching over the counter to place her hand on mine, "Tell your parents I say hi."

My heart squeezed a little at her words and I fought to keep the 'easy' smile on my face, nodding once, "Will do Mira."

The doors opened to reveal Happy and Natsu. Natsu, had also worn something else for the occasion. Whilst I had never gone with Natsu to Igneel's grave – no one had – I had ran into him afterwards once. He always wore the outfit he had on in Tartarus, accompanied by a grey singlet this time for obvious reasons.

Happy floated over to me and Natsu took his time, a grin on his features but once he got closer, I saw the way his eyes shifted a little, unfocused and obviously uncomfortable. He wasn't uncomfortable often to my knowledge but Natsu dealt with grief differently, than most people I knew.

"Ready to go?" He asked, giving Mira a grin as I nodded, pulling my hand out of her grasp. He noticed that with a flick of his eyes as I waved, "We'll see you guys in a couple of days."

Mira nodded, her eyes flickering between us. I got the vague sense that she knew how we both felt. Of course, a lot of people in Fairy Tail knew how we felt when it came to losing someone but Mira was closed in grief about thinking she lost Lisanna.

Sometimes I hoped my Mom and Dad, and Igneel, were just in an alternate world as well.

But the reality was much more sobering.

Happy let me carry him, as I followed Natsu through the woods. Igneel had been buried in Magnolia, closer to Natsu's house then anything, but I had never seen where. No one had.

And I knew, that Natsu didn't have much to bury.

It was only a short walk to his grave and the location was beautiful. A small clearing, protected by what I assumed was Freed's rune magic with markings of a lightning placed Barrie's under the ground.

That warmed my heart.

Despite Laxus's stormy deposition, he had helped Natsu protect something sacred to him.

I watched as Natsu walked over the barrier, hands shoved in his pockets and I stepped over the line as well, thankful it didn't zap me. I wondered how it worked but pushed it aside, staring at the tombstone planted into the ground, stark in the middle of the clearing.

A thick piece of grey stone was sticking up from the ground, the word ' _Igneel'_ crafted very carefully using… nails? I didn't move any closer, squeezing Happy as I saw the small claw marks on either side, as if Natsu had struggled to let go at one point.

Underneath the name, was four words.

' _King, Dragon, Dad and Savior.'_

My heart faltered a little, a sliver of grief and pain making me bite my lip as Natsu crouched down, brushing his fingers against the stone. I watched as the leaves fell to the ground, as Happy sniffled softly in my arms. I squeezed him again, lending my strength as we watched our friend, mutter something under his breath.

I waited patiently, a little nervous but the sadness outweighed that. I wished Igneel had been there to see Natsu defy the odds and make it out alive, with a stronger soul. With a bigger heart. I wished he could see the way his son, restored faith and peace.

I wish he could be here so I could tell him how much Natsu had grown, how much he had conquered. How much he had _lost_ to get to this stage.

"You can come closer. He won't bite." Natsu told me, not even looking over his shoulder. I walked closer slowly, also crouching down beside him as I set Happy on the ground in the middle of us.

I was quiet for a few seconds, before I whispered, "Your son, is loved."

Natsu turned his head to me slowly as I shook my head, focusing on the grave. I didn't need to speak, I could have just kept quiet because I didn't know Igneel, but I knew he had a big impact on how Natsu grew up, he had helped shape him into the Mage he was today.

And that made me want to say something.

I took a shaky breath in, "He is healthy. He's loud. He's still destructive. And he's alive."

Happy rubbed his cheek against my leg and it soothed my nerves. I reached into my bag, pushing past a few items before finding the velvet pouch I had bought.

I brought it out and shakily withdrew the black stone from it, handing it to Natsu who took it, as I explained, "It's obsidian, blessed with fire magic. I thought it'd be nice for Igneel to have it. It was my mothers, then it was mine. Sort of a family heirloom."

He blinked, "And you want Igneel to have it? Isn't it important?"

"Igneel is important too. I'd like for him to have it. Might keep him warm, in case fire dragons ever get cold." The stone was warm to touch, and had been sitting in my desk drawer for many years, after Dad had given it to me when I was younger.

"Are you sure?" He stared at me seriously and I nodded, a shy smile on my lips.

I watched as he dug a little bit then buried the stone in the ground.

We stayed there for a while, just sitting in silence until he began to shuffle to get up, I followed suit, taking his offered hand.

"We should be able to get the last train to Hargeon." He paled a little at the idea of a train as I smiled, "Okay. You don't want to stay any longer?"

He glanced at the grave, before shaking his head, "Let's get going."

Happy hovered up beside us, before sitting on Natsu's head. And we began our walk to the train station, Natsu's hand warm in mine.

* * *

 **OKAY.**

 **This is going to be a little strange, but bear with me. A comment I read, made me a little confused. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE when you guys comment. It fills me with all these annoying little butterflies and I love reading the epic FREAK OUTS some of you have. But this one had some questions that I think needs answering.**

 **Question 1:** So when are you gonna update again?

 **I have said this before. I update every 4-5 days, 6 depending on if I'm stuck. It's on my page, and I normally mention it at the end of every chapter. I haven't done it lately / because I was swamped with one shots/ Halloween prompts.**

 **Question 2:** And the therapy but was nice and all but you left out the therapist's reaction to all of that going on? What was her face?what did she say?

 **This one rubbed me a little wrong. Guys, I PROMISE you, I'm not leaving out anything on purpose. I have three alternate endings and I follow the flow/ plan I've made from my notes on this story. So if I leave something out, or I cut it off abruptly, you can either assume a) it's going to be explained later on and it would ruin the story if I explained it earlier or b) it's not important to the story line and the main focus would have been pushed to the back ground (e.g. Lucy realizing that Natsu is a hot little thing)**

 **There's always a reason, I'm not getting lazy or just making it 'nice', I'm keeping some secrets on PURPOSE.**

 **Question 3:** What was Happy and Natsu original costume idea?

 **You do _not_ have to read the authors notes. Most of the times, it's me flailing. But I did say what the first idea of Natsu and Happy were going as, but they didn't since Little Bo Peep needed her sheep. This is another point, if I don't think it's relevant to story, I won't add it. I work on the flow mostly, and I, for one, don't like when Authors over-explain every little detail. The focus of the Halloween chapter was to show that Natsu (being a cinnamon bun) wanted to make Lucy smile and that's why he dressed up as a sheep. What he was before, is unsubstantial and just pointless. But to answer the question, Natsu was going as a wolf, and Happy as his /owner/. **

**Question 4:** I'm really tired of how slow and anticlimactic The Next Morning is. Just add a sex scene already?

 **This one was sent to me via PM. This one made me a touch annoyed. And since the person decided to block me before I could reply, here it is, you are under NO obligation to read my story. If you don't like the pace or flow, then click out. I write my story the way it's supposed to be written (e.g how _I want_ to write it.) Please do not insult my work, and then demand I throw in a sex scene, that would make no sense in the current plot line.**

 **If I seem a little annoyed, it's because I am. I would never send a writer a demand like that. I'm sure a lot of you are writers and write what feels natural.**

 **In other news, YOU GUYS.**

 **Reading your comments had me cackling. Oh my god. If I didn't just rant up there ^ I would be reviewing two. I WANT TO REVIEW THEM all.**

 **Thank you so much for the amazing words and I hope you like the next chapter of TNM.**

 _ **Do not be discouraged to review or leave me a question, if it hasn't been answered, I still love you all.**_

 **.**

 **Anyway my dragonized fairies,**

 **stay fresh and I will see you next time**

 **xo fresh princess.**


	15. Chapter 14

**I totally proof read this. Totally.**

* * *

 _Lucy was kissing me._

 _Holy fuck._

 _The song pounded in my ears, the smell of sweat and alcohol from the other drunken people stinging my nose, flashes of bright light burnt into my eyes._

 _All that didn't matter, because Lucy was kissing me._

 _Her hands were in my hair, tugging, pulling, whilst her body was pressed up against mine. I felt the weight of her chest settle against muscles, soft and large._

 _Somehow, feeling that was much more intimate than the time I 'covered' her bare breasts with my hands._

 _Her soft lips were pressed against mine, harsh one second then relenting to softness the next. She moved against me, sparks shooting up my spine but I didn't move. I hung there, lifeless because_ _ **Lucy**_ _was kissing me._

 _Sure, I had brushed my lips against hers first, just to see what would happen. But honestly, I assume she would shove me away and continue dancing._

 _I didn't think this would happen._

 _My hands curled around her waist, cinching her body to mine and I felt the small moan that started in her chest, buried by the sound of music._

 _This song would forever remind me of this_ _ **damn**_ _moment._

 _I slid one hand away from her waist, slipping into her hair as her small soft hands brushed over my cheek bones then down my neck. Oxygen was going to become a problem since I wasn't going to stop this kiss._

 _As if she had read my mind, she pulled back and took a deep breath in before stumbling against me again. This time, I moved my lips against hers, reacting to the way her lips felt, smooth and sweet against mine. I opened my mouth a little, sweeping my tongue against her bottom lips and tasted the fruity cocktail she had earlier._

 _I groaned, sucking the taste greedily and she gasped, using this moment to sink her teeth into my upper lip. I cursed and pulled away, avoiding her eyes as the tightness of my pants hit me._

 _I grabbed her wrist and began to pull her from the crowd, heading towards what I hoped was a bathroom so we could get some air. The hormones she let off needed to settle down as well, just for my sanity._

 _Her wrist twisted in my grip, until I was holding her hand instead. My heart pounded fiercely in my chest, and her smell surrounded me. Vanilla, cinnamon and Spring._

 _The most deadly mix of scents I had ever encountered._

 _I pushed the black door open, ignoring the 'Staff Only' sign._

 _I had barely gotten inside before Lucy roughly pushed me to the wall and her lips were on mine again._

 _Fuck._

 _Lucy was kissing me again, and this one was more than the last._

 _It was an invitation._

 _And during my fog induced state of lust for all things Lucy, I reached out and took it._

* * *

I slouched, looking at Lucy wearily, who sat across from me, reading. How she could _read_ on a metal death trap, I would never know.

Happy was sitting in her lap, dozing with a fish still in his mouth. I swore he just carried the fish around for hours and then ate it when nobody was looking.

"Hey Natsu…" Lucy's voice made me blink, my stomach twisting and hiccuping in pain as I raised my half mast eyes to hers, barely choking out a "yeah?"

She hummed in thought before stating, "I just realised… Igneel would be my father-in-law if he was here. I mean, he's your father and we are _married._ So I'd have a dragon father-in-law."

I squinted, clutching my midsection and mulled over her words. Despite the crippling pressure on my head, and the uneven lining of my stomach — that was trying it's hardest to blow out of my mouth — her words made me smile a little.

Then I snorted, "Imagine that. You are, by marriage, a dragon."

"I think that's pushing it." She remarked, as I grinned, eyes almost slipping close, "Actually, you kind of remind me of a dragon. Greedy for jewel and all things sparkly. You are a hoarder, Luce."

Her frown made me want to grin wider but the train rocked a little and I groaned, the pain spreading to my arms and making my knees weak.

"I'm not a hoarder. And are all dragons hoarders?"

"That's what the legends say."

"Well… _you knew_ a dragon. Was Igneel a hoarder?"

"Don't you mean Igneel-san? Or Papa?" I snickered at her mildly miffed face, before shrugging, "He _had_ a hoard. He showed me once. Don't know where it is now."

"And I've already seen your impressive hoarding collection."

"Those are _memories._ They don't count." I weakly argued, as she leaned over towards me, smiling, "Do you feel protective over them? Do you feel pride when you look at them?"

I blinked.

Her smile turned smug and she leaned back, focusing on her book, singing until her breath, " _Natsu's a hoarder…"_

I could see her point. The momento's I collected over the years were special to me, as well as the memories that came with them. But, lately, I had only been _hoarding_ one treasure and if Lucy ever found out what that was, I'm sure she'd throw me around for being a 'creep.'

 _Or… would she be flattered?_

The odd thought struck me, eyes narrowing at the ground as another shudder of pain made me groan. I tilted sideways and felt a cool hand touch my shoulder.

Looking up, I noticed she had moved Happy off her lap and steadied me. Very carefully, with very gentle, soft hands, she led me so I was lying down on the seat, _gods she was so… nice._

"You are so pathetic."

 _For a devil, of course._

"I'm dying."

She hushed me with a soft slap to my forehead and I retaliated by loosening every bone and muscle in my body. I smiled at her squeak of surprise, as she tried to keep my sliding body on the seat.

"Dammit Natsu, I'm going to drop you." She hissed and I ignored the stabbing pain in my stomach, focusing on how she pushed against my back, fighting the way my body naturally wanted to lean and fall on top of her.

A few seconds later, she managed to get me firmly on the seat, laying on my side. I faced the wall, but I could still feel her annoyed pout burn into the back of my head.

"Brat."

I wanted to chuckle, but all that came out was a gurgle of pain. I licked my lips and burped, my muscles tensing when the train bumped once again.

"How much longer?" I groaned, as she sighed, "Only ten more minutes. Hold those chunks in."

"It's like a fart, Lucy. If they wanna come out, they are going to come out."

She made a disgusted noise, and I briefly revelled in it. There was no better distraction then playing with Lucy like this. She just had overly dramatic tendencies that I couldn't help but exploit.

It was one of the things that made me glad I had gotten her to join my team.

Sure, through a trick, but young Lucy wasn't as smart as current Lucy. If I tried to pull anything like that on her _now._

I shuddered in fear, focusing on her words, "I'm going to pretend you didn't make that comparative."

"I thought you liked my farts."

"Natsu, you could knock out a city with your farts. There is no way _anyone_ could ever like them." I smiled, despite the pain and the overwhelming need to blow chunks, I kind of liked the fact 'proper' Lucy Heartfilia, would talk about bodily gasses with me so easily.

We could talk about _anything_.

Except… _that._

The reminder of it weighed my mood down, as well as the memory. Coming back from my year long trip had changed things, I expected that. But I didn't expect it would change _Lucy._ Mostly, for the better, but those first few months of her smiles and attitude towards me, still weighed on my mind.

Something had _happened._ But I didn't know… _what._

And I couldn't ask Lucy, not after the way she had closed off for a week when I had asked before. Whatever it was, it had cut into her. And she wouldn't tell me, because I hadn't been there for a year.

"Just go to sleep, Natsu." She murmured, the shuffle notifying him that she returned to her sleep, her voice soft and lulling.

* * *

"Where would you like him, beautiful?" A deep voice made me twitch to consciousness, and I weakly opened my eyes to find Happy, observing something with a giggle.

"Just put him there, thank you."

 _Why is the ground so far away?_

"Your brother is real lucky, to have such a lovely sister." The voice purred, and I felt my world tip, until my feet touched the floor. I was then slouched into a chair, on solid ground, looking up at the large man who had carried him off the train.

Lucy stood there, an amused smile on her face, "He's not my brother."

I could practically hear her thoughts, _we look nothing alike. Why would he be my brother?_

I eyed the large man, from his hulking Elfman sized muscles, to his hairless head. He inched towards Lucy and an instant snarl began to lift at my lips, watching the way his eyes raked down her figure.

"Cousin?" The man guessed, and Lucy laughed, "No, he's my-"

"Husband." I interjected, apparently surprising them both that I was up. Happy giggled fiercely and a blush began to creep up on Lucy's face. I couldn't help but smile at the way she placed a hand to her cheek.

Unfortunately, the _jack-ass,_ interrupted my 'let's watch Lucy get flustered and cute' time by snorting rather rudely, "Sure, there's no way a guy lookin' like _you,_ would get a woman like _this."_

I wasn't going to agree with him there because the idea of Lucy finding me attractive, made me want to do things. Things that, would probably make her pound on me until I was star-dust.

Except, her next statement had me questioning, if she would actually _do_ that.

"Excuse me." Lucy frowned, "Clearly you need to get your eyes checked because my… _husband_ is very attractive!"

The man opened his mouth to retort but she didn't let him get a word in, "I mean, yes the pink hair is a little weird, but I find it sort of hot that he can pull it off so well. And have you seen his muscles, _and_ his tan? The man is practically the sun. His eyes are so dark, and mysterious, but also warm and passionate. Did you even take a second to look at his hands, his fingers are all long and a little rough. Clearly you wouldn't know what hot is, because those hands _alone_ are sexy as all shit! What about his grin? And his smile? Melt me right now, that smile has the ability to make any girl weak in the knees. Now you better scram before I stand him up and make you check out his ass!"

Happy had stopped giggling, a few people around us were smiling knowingly at the way she defended him, and I was… speechless.

The man inched away from her, the infamous 'Lucy-glare' on her features making a grown man sweat in fear.

When he scrambled away, she seemed to notice the crowd she had attracted and red began climbing up her neck. My heart raced in my chest, filing some of the emotions and thoughts I had in my brain away for later.

The only thing that raced through my mind was, _she really was attracted to me?_

Despite Lucy telling me just yesterday that she was attracted to me, I didn't want to ask to what extent just in case it was fickle.

Because, my own attraction to her, wasn't fickle or small in the least. Gildarts had once told me, 'it's better to know, then to not,' I agreed with him in most cases but i could never really get my head around asking Lucy something so _strange._

Luckily, my blonde partner, had enough balls to do it.

I noticed the way she closed her eyes, shoulders drawing taught and realised she was embarrassed. I didn't exactly know why, that was _fucking_ brilliant.

 _She's brilliant._

I stood up to issue some damage control before I was calming down a hysterically embarrassed Lucy, which was never fun.

 _Well, it was a little fun._

"Happy, grab the bag." I told him and he seemed to notice the countdown that Lucy was attempting to calm herself. His lips twitched, but he just grabbed my bag.

I walked over to her, her own duffle bag in her hand and eyed the people around her. I slipped my hand in hers, grabbing the bag from her grasp. She barely moved.

With a smile playing on my lips, I began to very slowly lead her towards the train station exit. Happy and I stayed quiet and she just followed willingly, silently sorting out whatever mess of emotions was going through her head.

"Did I _really_ just rant about how hot you are?"

"...yes."

"In front of _you?_ " My lips lifted at her squeak and I tried to lie, "I wasn't really listening…"

"Really?" She sounded hopeful.

"No. I heard it all."

She groaned, flailing whilst we walked towards the hotel we always stayed at when we were in Hargeon.

 _Huh._

 _We visited this place a lot._

"If it makes you feel any better, I'd love to hear how my smile makes girls melt." I tried to cheer her up but her flailing increased until Happy had to dodge her hand. I chuckled, also ducking an arm that was aiming for my throat.

She made the most pitiful, _adorable_ noises, as if she couldn't believe it. Hell, I couldn't believe it either. I didn't realise Lucy took so much _notice_ to me like that.

"It's sort of flattering, really." I told her, unable to squash the amused grin at her behaviour. She placed her hands over her ears and I mused inwardly at how she could make a childlike action so… _pretty._

"I've never been called mysterious, and dark before. I'm pretty much an open book." I continued, replaying the speech that would probably be burned into my head. _I wish I could keep it as a momento._

She didn't reply so I asked the question in my head.

"Do you think you could write it all down on a piece of paper so I could hang it in my house?"

She tried to hide it with a moan of pain, but I heard it. Happy heard it too. We both shared a grin.

"Oh, Lushi… was that a _laugh_ I heard?" Happy cooed, hovering closer as she mumbled, "No."

"I think it _was,_ Happy. I think Lucy just laughed."

She shook her head, still buried in her hands as Happy stated loudly, "What's the rule, Natsu?" She instantly began walking faster, attempting to escape our 'rule' that we had made a while ago.

"If Lucy laughs once, she must laugh more."

At my words, she broke into a run. I dropped the duffle bag and gave chase, as she attempted to escape. I heard Happy's laughter and had to join in, resisting the urge to tackle her on the street.

It was an odd urge, one that I got whenever she ran away from me.

I, luckily, had found a substitute.

I swept down, and grabbed her ankle. She yelped, tilting forward but I grabbed her waist and yanked her towards me. I didn't give her a chance to lay some serious damage with her hands, because I began to rough her up.

Messing up her hair, shaking her and riling her up a little bit until the street was filled with her laughter. Happy cheered me on, as her hands found my hair and yanked back.

Soon we were wrestling, ignoring the eyes around us as she shoved and grabbed anything she could hold. She clawed at my arm, leaving a slight sting so I pinched her hip, laughing a little harder at the squeal she made.

 _Gods, Lucy and her sounds._

"Okay! Enough, _enough!_ I give." She breathed heavily and I took the opportunity to give her hair a last ruffle, before releasing her. Joy and amusement burned into my bones as Happy dumped the duffle bag at my feet, watching as Lucy straightened herself.

"You guys are going to be the death of me."

* * *

Lucy was tying her hair up when we barged into her room, dressed in another black dress, this one a little more conservative then her usual style.

 _Since when did I notice her style, of all things?_

She turned around and gave us both a smile, "Ready to go?"

I noticed the strained stretch of her lips, and wondered if she didn't want us to go. Taking her to Igneel, was an emotional experience, even if I hadn't realised it would be.

I pursed my lips as she hooked her belt around her waist and grabbed her jacket. Happy floated over to her, making conversation but I just leaned against the door, wrapped in my thoughts.

It had been clear Lucy wasn't sure what she was allowed to do, or what she _should_ do. But in that moment, when she had taken a second to talk to Igneel, despite being uncertain, and hesitant, was a moment I would never forget.

" _Your son… is loved."_

I had made a family in Fairy Tail. And whilst I wouldn't admit it openly, I loved them all, even that asshole Gray. But the way Lucy's voice had wavered, and the gift she had given Igneel, had struck me harder then I thought it would.

It made me realise that there were people in Fairy Tail, I loved a little more than the others. One or two people in particular.

Happy, being my best friend, there with everything until the end, made sense in my head.

But, Lucy? How had she managed to work her away above the rest?

 _Because she's special._ A voice whispered, some sort of me that had always been there, working either against me or with me, when it came to matters involving Lucy.

It had been that same voice that made me want to say yes immediately when she wanted to get married. Apparently alcohol made that voice get stronger, harder to ignore.

"Natsu?" Lucy's voice brought me out of my thoughts as she smiled, a little less strained and a little more comfortable, "Are you ready to go?"

She has asked me that when we entered, and I couldn't help but ask back, "Are you?"

She blinked, her big brown eyes carefully cheerful and closed off. I didn't like that. Lucy being in pain, made me feel sick and angry, but Lucy _hiding_ her pain, made me feel worse.

 _How was I supposed to help, if she hid it?_

 _You hid yours at Igneel's grave._

That voice was right, didn't mean I had to acknowledge it.

"Yep." She chirped before brushing past me, leaving her smell of vanilla and spring in my nose. Happy trailed after her, but eventually, plopped into her arms. I walked beside her, the silence a little tense and full of emotions, the emotions she was trying to hide.

It was only late morning, after getting to the hotel just before dinner, Lucy had told us we would go tomorrow instead.

I wondered if she was giving herself time.

When we neared the cemetery, I saw the way her steps slowed and her shoulders hunched. I clenched my fists, wanting to fight her sadness away but I knew it wouldn't help.

The big iron gate was open, a groundskeeper trimming the rose bushes in either side of the field of graves. A small cobblestone path split into different directions, tall trees blocking the view of loved ones visiting the people they care about.

My eyes wandered, until I noticed a family, standing beside a small grave. A little girl held a stuffed animal in her hands, staring down with enough sadness that I had to look away.

I didn't particularly like cemeteries, and this was one of the reasons. Grief was painful. And I didn't handle grief well, if past experiences said anything.

Lucy moved like a puppet on a string, winding through the tombstones with soft steps until they were underneath an arch made of vines and flowers. This area was much more subclusive, hidden a little better then the adjoining cemetery.

"When my father lost the estate, he moved my mothers grave with the last bit of money he had, to here. Then he… he was buried beside her." Lucy informed them quietly, and Happy glanced up at me. His eyes were wide, and glassy.

Lucy probably didn't even know, but when she sad, others were sad as well.

I followed her to the left corner, and stared down at the graves. Something burned and tightened in me.

 _Layla Heartfilia._

 _May her spirit be kind and compassionate beyond the grave. May her voice and touch, continue to help and guide her loved ones._

 _X748 - X777_

My eyes drifted to the matching grave beside it, and I realised it had been altered from the last time. I had been with Lucy, when she found out her father was dead, but it had been involuntary, and she had sent us both away.

 _Jude Heartfilia_

 _May his stubbornness and strength, live on beyond the grave. May his mistakes and triumphs, teach an important lesson to his loved ones._

 _X746 - X791_

I felt my insides contrict tightly, reading over his grave once, then twice. There was no doubt in my mind, Lucy had written that.

I felt like someone was stripping him bare, but when I glanced over at Lucy, it calmed.

 _I wasn't here to overwhelm myself, I was here for her._

Lucy dug into her bag, Happy leaving her arms to hover beside her as she pulled out two letters.

"Could you hold this Happy?"

"Aye." Happy took the envelope gingerly as Lucy produced a little flame lacrima. My eyebrows furrowed as she tried to spark it with shaking hands.

My hands reached up and took a hold of hers, she jumped as if forgetting I was there. Her eyes shot up to mine, her sadness peeking out as I stared, "I can help."

I summoned a small flame on the tip of my finger and she hesitated before nodding, holding the letter over it. It caught on fire fairly easy, the ink causing it to burn blue. She held it for a second before placing it on the stone of the first grave.

After doing the same with the second, she sat down in front of them and I followed suit.

 _I wished I could take her pain away. I wished she had them back, that she didn't need to write letters and burn them just to feel like they got it. I wished I had known her, when she was younger, so I could understand how much had changed when she was a girl._

 _But I would take advantage of the fact that I knew this Lucy. That she was one of the most important people I knew._

I didn't know why those thoughts rebounded through my head, but it had something to do with being here, with her. It made me think, and worry about things I didn't normally worry about.

It wasn't all that surprising, Lucy made me think about things like that.

A soft hand slipping into mine, made me look up. Lucy stared at the graves in front of her, tears lingering in her eyes and I squeezed her small hand, lending whatever comfort I could.

I may be out of my depth when it came to grief, but I knew Lucy.

And I'd help her, no matter what.

* * *

The next day, Lucy smiled more. She laughed and was slowly returning to normal, I knew that process all to well. Visiting Igneel, remembering the loss and how much I wanted to change, then picking myself back up and continuing on was hard.

Only Lucy could make it look so… _goddamn graceful._

She laughed at something Happy said, before admonishing him for eating with his mouthful. I watched her closely, ready for that clockwork flicker of pain. It seemed whenever she was happiest, she would remember _why_ they came here.

The loss.

"Natsu, can I have your pancakes?"

"Sure." I mumbled distractedly, slurping down some orange juice as Happy giggled, "That's twice now you've given her food! She's changing you!"

She blinked before cheeks went red, and her heart did a funny thing. I listened into it, listening to the racing thump slowly calm down.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused as Lucy shook her head, "Don't worry about it."

I narrowed my eyes at her, then at Happy who chuckled evilly. It was obvious they knew something I didn't. I stayed quiet, watching Lucy cut her pancakes up carefully.

I smiled a little, amused at how _daintily_ she ate. She had always been like that, back straight, perfect manners.

" _Princess."_ I mumbled and her eyes shot up to mine, narrowing in warning, "What was that?"

The growl in her voice made me smirk.

"Dragon." I remarked playfully and she poked her fork in my direction, a piece of pancake on the end, "Watch it, _husband."_

I leaned forward and stole the pancakes off her fork without a second thought, my smirk widening when she huffed.

"And you letting her feed you, how _cute ~"_

I chortled at the glare she sent Happy, focusing back on my food when an friendly, familiar voice made me look up, "Mrs Heartfilia. Mr Dragneel. What a pleasant surprise."

Lucy and I both turned to see the lawyer from Crocus, a polite smile on her wrinkled face. I struggled to remember her name but luckily, little Miss Manners, was already on it.

"Mrs Saracrew!"

"Yuri, please."

"Oh sorry, Yuri. Why are you in Hargeon?"

"On business, I'm afraid. Boring conventions. And yourselves?" Yuri smiled, shuffling her bag from one shoulder to the other.

I snorted, _conventions_ do sound boring.

"Just visiting." Lucy chirped back, a shallow look of pain flickering across her features but she pushed it back. I watched closely, ready to jump in and destroy something.

Lucy always got distracted when I 'accidentally' destroyed something I shouldn't have.

"I'm glad I ran into you. How are you both?" Yuri asked curiously, glancing between us, "From what I can see, you are still… as lively as ever."

I grinned, "That's us!"

"I don't think she meant it as a compliment Natsu." Lucy giggled and I smirked, "Just continue to eat your pancakes, _princess_."

Her eye twitched and I chuckled evilly as Yuri laughed, "You are both delightful. I'm afraid I have to be going now, please send me a letter of your progress. And I will also be needing the name of your therapist, so I can inform the court."

 _Ah, wedding stuff. Or more, divorce stuff._

I watched as Lucy frowned, puzzled, "Mrs Loleta didn't tell you? We took up her offer as our therapist under your recommendation."

I shuddered at the mention of that woman's name, but focused on the way our lawyer frowned, confused also.

"Pardon me, but I never sent anyone your way. And I do not know anyone named 'Mrs Loleta.'"

Those words clicked and I frowned also, "She said you sent her."

"It's a conflict of interest if _I_ send her, with or without my recommendation." Yuri informed us, as Lucy gasped, dropping her fork in surprise.

"So if you didn't send her…"

"I suspect one of your… guild mates, have found out and -" I watched as she stopped herself, focusing on Lucy and I also turned her way. She was shaking with anger, and I leaned back, wincing.

" _That… Bitch."_

* * *

 _ ***smiles innocently***_

 **Did anyone guess that? I mean, this chapter… DAMN.**

 **I just wanted to thank everyone that agreed with me and** _ **yadda yadda yadda,**_ **I'm not going to drone on about this, cause it ain't worth my time**

 **But I love all you dragon, fairies, strippers w/e you are because you know, someone has to.**

 **I cannot wait to read the response to this chapter ;)**

 **I will be reviewing two comments this time, but just for a quick self promo — if you like Lalu, go check out my colors fic 'Orange'. There will be a Gray-lu coming out soonish, but yeah. Dannn.**

 **1st REVIEW.**

FairyRains

such a sweet chapter. i love all of natsus pick up lines, hope you dont run out before the end. and damn straight they should have fluffy cuffs for non-violent offenders but i have a feeling she got pretty violent if it took 3 officers... oh well. still love every word. sorry that your getting crap from mean reviewers. stay strong and carry on!

 _ **All of Natsu's pick up lines are crafted around my partner who thinks he can pull them off, so I'm glad you like them! At least somebody does ;)**_

 _ **Lucy is indeed a powerhouse, as we all know !**_

 _ **Thanks my friend, 3**_

 **2nd Review**

Aischenna  
Hi there!  
I'm one of the meanie readers that don't review most of the time, but I just have time to read your story and I think it's an amazing work of art. Like literally I love how you make them bond, the little romance and that beautiful flow of words. It's just amazing! And I really don't understand how you are able to pull out chapters within a few days! Do you write in advance?  
It was really sweet of Lucy to give Igneel the obsidian and I'm waiting for the next chapter! For rude guests: fuck off! They have no clue how hard to write a story so interesting and enjoyable! I'm just glad you wrote this idea, and I really enjoyed each of the chapters! (Esp when we have scenes from their drunken night. Omg Gildarts appearance was so amusing during the arm wrestling! And those tattoos! I'm waiting for Mira to find out. Or Jason! And it'd be on the sorcerers weekly's top story xD my gosh)  
Thank you for this! I love your story!

 _ **The bonding is the best bit of it, in my opinion. It's beautiful work. :,) so beautiful.**_

 _ **I do not write in advance, I normally push it out so close to the deadline or fall asleep and post it the next morning. ( see what I did there, fantastic work fresh) The only 'plan' I have is a note that goes all the way to chapter 25 (hehehe) and then splits off into three different endings.**_

 _ **GILDARTS. Oh my god. Gildarts… sigh. I hope you like this chapter and thanks so much**_

 **In other news, next update. Will be in five days (ofc) but it will be an update a day.**

 **because; I have a plan for when this fic needs to be finished with a pretty little bow. So for five days (after the next update) , I will updating a chapter a day, or at least every two days. Just so I can focus on what needs to be said and all the drama and Lucy dying…**

 **As always guys, can't wait to hear what you have to say about this addition**

 **For now my little dragnozied fairies,**

 **Stay fresh!**

 **xo fresh princess**


	16. Chapter 15

**You'll enjoy this so much, you won't care about the proof-reading (hopefully)**

* * *

 ** _The Second Witness_**

* * *

 _"_ _Do you have any vows prepared?"_

 _"_ _I'm gon' a wing it." I slurred over my words, leaning against Natsu as he supported me, eyes almost closed. I stared at him closely, ignoring the priest for the time being. He must have sensed me staring because his eyes opened wider, looking down at me. Slowly, an intoxicated,_ _ **beautiful**_ _smile spread over his lips._

 _"_ _Hey."_

 _"_ _You falling 'sleep at our wedding?" I asked accusingly, as he laughed, his chest moving against mine with his movements._

 _"_ _You smell really nice." I flushed at his words, way too drunk to notice how he didn't answer my accusation. His arms tightened around my waist possessively once he saw me blush as the priest calling our names made me look away._

 _"_ _If you'd like to say any vows, now would be the time." The priest smiled so patiently and I had to study him for a moment before I turned my head back to Natsu._

 _"_ _Natsu, you 'a dummy." I began and he began to laugh as I continued, undeterred by the way he was shaking me roughly, "You are loud. And clueless-ss. You destroy everythan' and I sometimes think you my partner so you eat all my food and sleep in my bed."_

 _I hiccuped, my speech cut short for a moment and it made Natsu cackle. Apparently my vows were something to laugh at._

 _"_ _You don't have much a fashi-oo-on sense; all you do is tease me." I shook my head, very disappointed that he teased me at all._

 _What a jerk._

 _"_ _But." I waited dramatically, for what I thought was a few seconds but I would later realize it would be five minutes later, "You make me laugh. You make me smile, and make me fe-ee-el like I'm free. And you are my home, so you know, marry me. Because I think I love y-" If I had been watching Natsu, I would have noticed the way his laughter died down, but instead of finishing my riveting beautiful performance._

 _I sneezed._

 _In his face._

 _The mildly disgusted look on his features made me giggle wildly, almost toppling down the small steps at the altar and he caught me, using a hand to wipe at his face._

 _"_ _You are so_ _ **gross.**_ _"_

 _"_ _You love it." I slapped him in the face gently, smiling when he chuckled, leaning closer to rub his nose against mine._

 _"_ _Yeah." He breathed, the alcohol on his breath washing over me in a hot rush of air, "I do."_

 _"_ _I do too." I beamed, apparently assuming we had skipped straight to the 'I-do's'._

 _"_ _Now let's slap a ring on it and get to the sexy time." I cheered and he chuckled, "I'm not having sex with you."_

 _I reared back, because even though I had asked him before and got the same answer, I would not have that answer anymore._

 _I turned to the priest, "It seems my soon-to-be husband is delirious. If you can get to the 'you are now married' part so I can seduce him, that would be great. Thanks."_

 _The priest and asked, "Do you have the rings?"_

 _Happy floated up from behind me, handing me the ring we had chosen for Natsu. I took it with a big smooch against Happy's blue fur. He giggled and wiped the spot with his paw, apparently complaining about drool as I turned back to Natsu who had dislodged from me to take the ring from… Gildarts._

 _He stared at me with a fond smile as I pushed Natsu aside, throwing my arms open as Natsu smacked the floor. Gildarts laughed, and gave me a gentle hug, steadying my body as I hiccuped, "You know… You are practically Natsu's really strange – sort of scary – uncle. Which means, you are now; my uncle-in-law, basically."_

 _"_ _How does that make me feel?"_

 _"_ _Can you threaten my landlady to lower my rent?"_

 _"_ _Probably."_

 _"_ _Then I feel great!" I cheered as he laughed, leaning over to bop my nose with his index finger. I may have gone a little cross eyed._

 _"_ _I'm happy to welcome you into our family. You guys are…" He was cut off because I was swept away from Gildarts and returned to the priest. Natsu glared at Gildarts from over his shoulder._

 _"_ _You had one job old man, don't be all up on Lucy."_

 _"_ _I'm old enough to be her_ _ **father**_ _, Natsu." Gildarts snorted in amusement, eyeing us as Natsu groused, holding me so tight that I felt my breath squeeze out of me._

 _"_ _Lucy could have a_ _ **thing**_ _for older guys!" Natsu snapped as I shook my head slowly, "No. I have a_ _ **thing**_ _for dragon-slayers with really hot smiles and pink hair."_

 _He turned his gaze back to me, the jealous fire in his eyes burning down to something intimate and warm. My stomach fizzled with butterflies, and I bit my lip, leaning closer. His hand came up to stroke my cheek as I stared into his dark eyes, whispering just so he could hear._

 _"_ _You totally want to have sex with me."_

 _"_ _I do."_

 _"_ _Then what's stopping you?" I asked, curious as he sighed, rubbing his thumb along my lips. I went to bite the digit but he pulled back with a shaky breath, his eyes a little hazy with the alcohol fog._

 _"_ _I want you sober when we do."_

 _"_ _I want you, though." I pouted, blinking a few times as he smiled, "You've got me Luce, you always did."_

* * *

I kept my eyes on the horizon. The train sped towards Magnolia, increasing the lack of distance between my extremely angry mood, and a guild that was going to cop it.

I just couldn't believe it; I didn't understand how they could just _pretend_ like they didn't know. Then they hired a _fake therapist_ to try and get the inside scoop on Natsu and I. Fairy Tail was my home, but this was something that I just couldn't forgive.

Not until I knew they _how, when_ and _why._

Natsu was giving me weary glances, obviously feeling my anger and embarrassment grow with every second. I wanted to say I was fine, _but I wasn't._

This was a massive invasion of privacy, something that hit me right where I never had expected it. I always thought Fairy Tail and their mages held some modicum of respect for their guild mates private lives. Even when they found out I was an heiress, they were respectful and dropped the subject as quick as it came.

 _Was it because of Natsu?_

 _Because it was something that happened between us – is that why?_

 _Or was it simply for amusement?_

A pang of pure rage bubbled inside my chest when I realized, we hadn't just talked about the marriage. We had also talked about our parents, something that I didn't discuss willingly with a total stranger. Natsu had spoken about Igneel; I had spoken about Mom and Dad.

 _How could they?_

"Lushi…" Happy landed on my lap with a concerned pout and I realized then, that I had tears swimming in my vision. I took a deep breath in, biting my lip as the rage turned into something like betrayal.

"We'll figure it out." Natsu muttered, a groan of pain leaving his lips after his words. I stared at him, holding my breath in hopes to stop feeling so hurt and _vulnerable._ I wasn't a particularly private person any more, but there was something about this situation that left me wide open and exposed.

And I didn't like it.

I picked Happy up and moved across to Natsu's side, where he was slouched against the wall closest to the door. He opened his eyes hazily, a little green and a little sweaty. But I didn't care.

My feelings were all over the place, but I had forgotten I wasn't the only one affected by this revelation.

Now I felt guilty that I had been so _selfish._

I swallowed my bottom lip to try and stop the tear that fell down my cheek. Natsu gazed at me, straightening in what appeared to be alarm.

"Natsu, she's crying because you're gross!" Happy cried out, making me laugh then sob. My emotions were fried; relieved that I didn't need to keep it a secret, humiliated because I had gotten in this position, angry that they didn't _tell us._ And about a million other wild painful thoughts tied in.

"Luce…" He murmured, frowning, "Don't cry. It's going to be fine."

"I just, I forgot that you are involved in this as well. I can't believe I forgot that, you probably didn't want _anyone_ to know that you got married to me…" I hiccuped, my heart aching inside my chest, painful and tight. I felt cold, only a few moments away from a full blown panic attack. I had experienced one before, just after my mother died.

I didn't want to relieve that experience.

"You think I care about that?" Natsu asked in shock, as his sweaty hand grabbed my wrist, making my eyes waver then focus again on his dark ones.

"Luce, I don't give a shit about that. Even if they did somehow find out, the way they handled it…" He paused, searching for the words and I watched him as he grew frustrated. I knew Natsu. He had grown so much since we first met – he used to think _there_ and _their –_ were the same thing, but it didn't stop the fact, he was a physical person.

He would much rather fight then talk. He spoke with his fists and his fierce passion. It's what made him someone I got along with so well, _what made us such a good team._

He grunted; closing his eyes as the train bumped along the track. I couldn't stand it any longer, watching Natsu struggle for his words. I somehow knew what he wanted to say and I didn't need to hear it.

It took me all about three seconds to latch onto him, arms going around his neck. He stiffened in surprise, and Happy murmured something under his breath but I just squeezed, feeling his heat press into my chest and stomach. My heart throbbed again painfully, as more tears filled my vision.

When I squeezed him, his shoulders relaxed completely and his arms wrapped around me slowly, pressing me closer to his body. I felt safe, content and infinitely calmer in his arms. I had hugged Natsu before but it was _different._

He wasn't unconscious, and I wasn't hugging his back instead. It was a hug shared by friends, _and more._

We didn't say anything but a few minutes into the hug, my back began to ache from the way I was leaning over his body. I shuffled back and he watched me closely, eyes focused on my hands that wiped away my tears hurriedly.

I sat back down, and he grunted softly, the words so quiet I almost missed it.

"I'm going to fry the bastard who made you cry."

* * *

Arriving at Mrs Loleta's office left me with a very bittersweet taste in my mouth. Now that I knew she was lying, a part of me wanted to burst in there and demand answers. Natsu felt the same way, but logic won out and reasoned with me. We had to catch her in her lies, before any _frying_ and _whipping_ was to commence.

I knew she was just hired by someone – or the whole guild – but that didn't quench my anger.

After all, what sort of _asshole_ pries into someone's private life for money?

Happy wished us luck and flew off as we shared a look, and he nodded.

Once we entered the apartment, it only took two minutes to convince the assistant to go on her lunch break. If the assistant was also working for the guild, chances are when I started to yell, she'd alert them. We didn't want that.

 _We didn't want them to know, that we knew, that they know._

I was graced with a small headache at the million thoughts in my head as the assistant smiled and left, telling us that we could go right in. Something annoyed me about that, we had been coming for four or so weeks now, and since she was supposedly a _fake_ therapist, it meant the times that she had kept us waiting were purely out of _assholery_ and nothing else.

She sat on her comfy chair with a practiced smile on her face, not a hair out of place. I had been struggling not to glare at her when she greeted us.

"Good afternoon Mrs Heartfilia. Mr Dragneel. How are we today?"

Natsu glanced at me, seemingly a lot more relaxed now that he knew she wasn't a therapist. He sat down, his eyes confident and I couldn't help but notice how _hot_ it made him look.

 _Certainly this wasn't the time to realize yet again that Natsu was one hot cinnamon roll, Lucy._ I scolded myself, and sat down in my usual chair, smiling pleasantly, "We are good."

"I am glad. How was your trip to your parent's graves?" She clicked the pen and I narrowed my eyes, feeling that same anger I had felt on the train, spring up again. Natsu answered for us, obviously seeing that I was struggling to calm myself down.

"It went okay."

"Only okay? Care to elaborate Mrs Heartfilia?" Apparently my anger had notified her of my hesitance to speak on the topic. I hated how professional she seemed. If anything, it just made me more pissed.

"I'd rather not." I stated sweetly and she tilted her head, "Mrs Heartfilia, I don't need to remind you that I need full co-operation to understand if you both were in the wrong state of mind during the marriage you both participated in."

"You didn't need to remind me, but you just did anyway."

I saw Natsu's little smirk and realized my words must have amused him. I felt a shimmer of pride ripple through me as she arched her eyebrow, calm and patient as always.

I didn't usually feel the need for physical violence on another person, but sitting in her presence and seeing that arrogant little glint in her eyes made me _very_ angry.

"Mrs Heartfilia, I don't see why you are being so difficult."

"I don't like liars." I shrugged, leaning back to watch her reaction as she barely blinked, "Are you accusing me of being a liar?"

"Accusing is such a strong word." I stated slowly, before continuing after a moments pause, "Allow me to give you a few stronger words; unmistakable, indisputable and irrefutable."

"You are positive I am a liar?" She summarized and I smiled, ignoring her question, turning my head to Natsu, "When we were in Hargeon, who did we run into?"

"Yuri. She was happy to see us." He played along as I nodded, "It was great seeing her again. Got the chance to talk to her, didn't we?"

"We did. And she had a lot to say about the trial and what she needed to get things started."

I turned back to Mrs Loleta who now looked like she was starting to understand. Her eyes were wide, a guilty and shocked look in that colour I had liked so much at first. I tilted my head at her, this time addressing her, "And with all that information, we found out something interesting…"

"She didn't know who you were, and she said she didn't send you to us." Natsu finished, and I inwardly giggled. Natsu and I didn't usually do things like this, but I had to admit, we made a pretty good team.

"You can imagine our surprise. You knew that we had gotten married, you knew all our background information and you knew about Yuri." I listed them off on my fingers before twisting my lips in fake thought, "So, there wasn't much option as to _how_ you got that information."

"Mrs H-Heartfila…" She began as I held up my hand, cutting her off as Natsu leaned forward, the smile off his face entirely, "You work for the guild."

She shook her head quickly as I suggested, "You better tell us who hired you. I'm not a patient person and I'm sure you know Natsu's reputation for accidentally 'destroying' something."

"I'm a clumsy person." Natsu shrugged as her eyes switched between us, gulping audibly.

"Listen, I didn't know what I was doing. The money was good and it was only until next week where I would disappear. She told me you wouldn't find out."

"So you decided to pry into our private lives for _money?_ " I stated, hostility seeping into my words as she smiled, a little arrogant and apparently amused at my words.

"I've done worse."

"Are you even a psychologist?"

She shook her head as I laughed bitterly, not surprised at how quick her 'guilty' face left. She probably was relieved that she didn't need to act anymore. Natsu glanced over to me, and I nodded as he stood up.

She jumped, apparently surprised that he had moved.

"If you touch me, I'll scream."

"I have no interest in touching you. I was just going to go outside and call the army. I assume they are aware of you, since you've done _worse._ " Natsu growled, moving past her easily. She gasped in alarm, jumping up to probably escape but I was already there, noticing how Natsu stopped as I grabbed her arm and pushed her back in her seat.

She struggled momentarily and I stated, "If you make me call my spirits out to subdue you, my patience will disappear completely." The fact that the _army_ was after her was just a bluff, something that had occurred to us and I told Natsu to give it a try.

"You need to understand, I was _broke._ I needed money! I had _nothing._ " She cried out, as I ignored her, walking over to Natsu while keeping my eyes on her.

"You want me to call?"

"Yeah, Magnolia's station should be open by now. They should be able to know who she is on sight if she's wanted." I glanced as her eyes flickered everywhere, obviously trying to find an escape. Natsu nodded, eyes scanning over me briefly.

"What's wrong?"

He opened his mouth to say something but her feral war cry made me turn away, as she attempted to rush us. I stepped out in front of Natsu quickly, and drew my fist back. When she got close enough, I jabbed and punched her right in the nose.

She dropped like a sack of heavy potatoes, clutching her face in pain as I stared down at her, "Have you ever been punched before?"

 _"_ _No!_ "

"How do you like it?" I wondered, remembering the first time I had been punched. It wasn't pleasant but seemed like a toddler's wound compared to the other ones I had endured in battle.

Natsu snorted a small amused laugh, as she stared up at me glaring with tears in her eyes. It was such a stark contrast to the 'confident' woman we had seen upon entering. I pointed to the chair, "If you sit in the chair, I'll get you ice."

I could see how she wanted to ignore me but probably thought ice would help the pain.

We both watched her stagger to the chair, grabbing tissues to plug the bleeding. I doubt I broke the bone there but if I had, _oops._

I turned back to Natsu, "You were saying?"

"Just realizing how attractive you are."

I blinked.

A smile spread over his lips, that smile that did dangerous things to my system and made me nervous and excited.

"What…" I licked my lips, eyes darting away because he was staring at me. And normally I liked eye contact but now with a confident – if slightly cocky – Natsu. It wasn't good for my hormones.

"Just go call the army. I'll deal with you later."

"Okay," He chortled, leaving the room and leaving me with a glaring fake therapist.

* * *

When Natsu entered the room, I stood up.

"They'll be here very soon." He told me as I nodded, "Which means we only have time for the last question."

"And what would that be?" She drawled sarcastically, handcuffed to the piping at the furthest wall. I had to admit, Virgo's suggestion for handcuffs had proved to be helpful. This way, we could leave and hopefully stay anonymous.

"Who hired you?" I asked, crossing my arms as I stared down at her, "Was it the guild as a whole?"

She clenched her jaw, obviously now interested in answering. Instead she just pressed the ice to her nose with her free hand.

"Answer it." Natsu's warmth surrounded my back, offering support and I appreciated it. She grunted, eyes coming up to mine before she looked away.

 _"Alberona."_

I stilled in shock and heard Natsu take a breath in, as she stated, "Cana Alberona."

With her words, I felt that annoying _itch_ in the back of my mind throb. Something I had forgotten. Something _we both_ had forgotten.

 _Was she there?_

 _Did she know because she saw us that night?_

I stared at the floor in thought as Natsu grunted, "How the hell did she know-"

I turned to him abruptly, grabbing his arm tightly, and he gazed down at me confusedly as the answer stared at me like a bright light.

"What? What is it?"

"Gildarts." I whispered as he blinked, and I finished my thought, "He was _there._ He was a witness Natsu. He was at the wedding."

* * *

 **Hiya.**

 **Another five days, another five ways to make Lucy and Natsu even more perfect.**

 **Just a quick ^^^ the flash back is _supposed_ to be a little messy in regards to Lucy's speech because she's like drunk. And stuff. Yeah.**

 **I really hope you guys like this one - my review goal is 30 as always so let's get there! ^^**

swallowmysoul

Oh my god! Who sent the therapist? Who is the "witch"? I wanna know! This chapter is so cute! They are doing such couple like things it makes me die! I want them to be together! I love their memories at the beginning of each chapter! How long was this fic gonna be? I don't want it to end!

 _ **Well you know now, ;) I just fanservice myself sometimes. Nalu doing couple things is A++++ Thanks so much for your awesome comment ^^ and it's supposed to be around 25-30 chapters long :)**_

quite-a-riot

You know that giddy, didn't-realize-you-were-grinning-your-face-off-until-it-hurts feeling? yeah, this chapter. Which I really needed today after the deep seated depression that has set in after the election. I think I will go back and re-read the whole story so far today! That is the one downside to chapter installments, you lose the flow a bit...especially when you're reading 10 or so Nalu fics at a time...yes, I have a problem...sending you wafting clouds of glorious inspiration and happy Happy thoughts

 ** _I know I've responded to one of your reviews before but I just feel like you are an OG. There are a few of you followers who ALWAYS COMMENT AND IT MAKES ME LIKE SO HAPPY. I will be doing a shout-out soon to those who not only comment on every chapter but also follow my ACAD book ^^_**

 ** _I don't live in the USA so I can only sympathize, I hope you all are safe and things work out for you guys. I re-read it when I forget things and what not (oops) so you are welcome to do that! I read a fair few Nalu novels myself and it frustrates me when I confuse two or forget what happened in the the last chapter_**

 ** _Sending you fresh Natsu pick-up lines and Lucy's adorable 'Natsu is hot' thoughts!_**

 **Can't wait to read what you guys think, please don't forget to comment or share the book if you think someone would be interested in it.**

 **I will see all you butternut squashes, next time**

 **as always, stay fresh**

 **xo freshprincess.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Not at all proof-read/ was in a bit of a rush!**

* * *

 **The Well-Endowed**.

 _"Miss, please stop resisting." The police man struggled to control my spastic movements, as his buddy pulled a compliant Natsu out of the water._

 _"I would like to speak to my lawyer!" I claimed as he sighed, "You can call him from the station."_

 _"He doesn't have a phone," I argued and Natsu chuckled from beside me, letting the policeman handcuff his hands behind his back._

 _"Luce, just come on. I figured this would happen sooner or later so I called a friend and he'll come nail us out." Natsu tried to reason with me, shooting a warm smile my way._

 _I batted that smile away with a poke of my tongue, refusing to play into his little tricks._

 _"I demand to speak with my lawyer." I repeated as the policeman sighed again, waving over his friend to restrain me so he could handcuff me. I struggled more, hearing the laughter of Natsu from beside me. He obviously was finished trying to stop me, and that just fuelled me on more._

 _I barged the officer away and made a run for it, which caused him to shout and Natsu to laugh harder._

 _I didn't make it far._

 _"Control your girlfriend!" I heard one of them say to Natsu who just chuckled, finally calming down from his roaring laughter. Our eyes caught each other and he smiled at me, an adoring 'let's-melt-Lucy-into-a-puddle-smile.'_

 _I shivered, partly because of the cold water, and partly because that smile did things to me._

 _Naughty things._

 _Naughty Natsu smile, making me feel outrageous things._

 _Fortunately for him, the next words out of his mouth, demolished my resolve to give him a firm talking to about the prospects and dangers of his smile._

 _"Mate. No one controls Lucy Heartfilia. She's a force brighter than the sun."_

 _How could he think that?_

 _Natsu was the sun._

 _He was so warm and passionate. And bright. From his pink hair to his sandalled toes._

 _And when the night is through, I'll make sure he knows that._

 _I grunted, my thoughts cut off when they pressed me to the side of the fountain and despite my struggling, managed to get two guys to hold me down whilst the other handcuffed me._

 _That pissed me off._

 _How was I supposed to feel Natsu up if I was handcuffed, after all?_

* * *

Cana sat at the bar, downing a barrel of liquor — as usual — with her feet on the stool next to her. My eyes narrowed, something in my stomach boiling up that felt vaguely like I was going to throw up.

But instead of the omelette I had this morning, I'd be spewing anger and accusations. A part of me rehearsed caution, Mrs Loleta — who we found out really was Penny Lujo, a con artist that specialised in dressing up as important figures — could have lied.

Unfortunately, that ringing bell in the back of my head warned me, that if anyone at Fairy Tail would know that Natsu and I were married, it would be her.

She was the daughter of the infamous Gildarts, after all. And he had been at the wedding, the only person we hadn't sworn to absolute secrecy on the account of neither Natsu or I remembering he was even there to begin with.

"Luce." I heard Natsu's hushed whisper, as I squeezed my fists, forcing my gaze away from Cana. Natsu, was very almost eerily calm about the whole ordeal, "Go wait outside, I'll get her to come out."

I blinked once, surprised at his words, "How will you get her to do that?"

My voice was weak, and a little croaky. I hadn't gotten much sleep last night, reason for my slight-insomnia being this moment.

 _What would happen when I approached one of my closest friends and demanded an explanation?_

 _Would I lose her because she would get angry?_

 _Or would I want to let her go because of my own anger?_

 _Why did she do this?_

The question still baffled me, Cana knew I was a private person. She was someone I constantly confided in, someone who knew a lot about my past and how I felt about not being here for my father's death.

We trusted each other, I helped her with Gildarts, she helped me with Brandish.

 _Why would she do it?_

"I'm just gonna tell her that I need to talk to her, outside." He shrugged as I nodded slowly, "Good idea."

He gave me an easy grin, "I have them sometimes."

Despite his casual way to make me laugh, I only simmered up a half smile and left the guild hall, waiting outside the gates. I wanted to sit down but my stomach didn't agree with it, balled up tension and worry pulsing with every second I waited.

So I did what I normally did when I was stressed.

I paced, back and forth, looking like a crazy person.

It only took Natsu a few minutes to reappear, tugging a reluctant Cana along. She stumbled a little, then burped.

"What do you want Natsu? I'm busy." She slurred, hiccuping as he lead her outside the gate, noticing how I was frozen in place. He probably could tell I was pacing beforehand.

Cana smiled when she saw me, "Hey Lucy!"

"Hi." I smiled back a little, a sheen of cold sweat on the back of my neck as Natsu let her go and went to stand between us, arms crossed, gait relaxed.

"What's up guys? Why the secrecy?" She looked between us, puzzled as I took a deep breath in, then questioned slowly, "Did you hire a crook to pretend to be our therapist?"

She blinked.

I studied her, trying to pick up any signs of guilt or denial.

Instead, she just laughed.

I flinched back and noticed that Natsu straightened, taking a step towards me. It warmed me that he would be ready to have my back but Cana's laugh made something inside me ache.

"Yeah! I paid her good too. Figured it was a matter of time you'd catch on." She snickered a little, pushing the hair back out of her face as Natsu asked, "Why did you do it? Did you tell her what to ask?"

Cana shrugged, "Well, when Gildarts told me that lie about you two getting hitched, I assumed it was apart of an elaborate prank or something. So I wanted to catch you guys in the act. I told her to ask you all sorts of things, until one of you broke."

 _She thought it was a joke?_

Some part of me eased, because Cana didn't know that we had really gotten married.

That was overshadowed by anger, as I hissed, "You told her to ask about our parents?"

Cana shook her head, frowning at my reaction, "Not at first. But I mentioned it might get you to fess up and drop the prank. I figured you would both just close up and not say anything."

She didn't know that we were court ordered to do therapy. Which meant nothing was private.

That voice whispered again, _caution._

 _Did I have any right to be angry that she gave the therapist permission to do that, unknowing that she didn't have her facts straight or had any facts at all?_

 _Should I feel hurt about being essentially violated by my close friend — someone I considered a sister — or was it just overreacting?_

 _She could have never known that we were really married, she didn't have all the details…_

So why is the anxiety bubbling in my stomach to the point of my eyesight blurring?

"Luce.'' Natsu stated quietly, noticing the moisture flooding my eyes. Cana took a step towards me, frowning in worry, "What's wrong? What am I missing?"

"You should have came to us." I whispered, closing my eyes while clenching my fists, "You should have came to us as soon as Gildarts told you. Not everything is a joke, or a game."

Her eyes darted between Natsu and I, as I wiped at my own, angry at the amount of crying I had been doing over the last few days. I was so emotional.

 _Was it because the one person outside of that night, thought is getting married was nothing but a joke?_

 _Was I really that bad that I couldn't marry anyone but my best friend in midst of a drunken night?_

The thoughts of doubt did nothing to ease my pain as Cana's brown eyes widened, "Wait… are you guys actually-"

I cut her off with a shake of my head, crossing my arms so I could rub at my arms, "It's a long story. Just…" I sighed, wondering what I could say to make her realise that I felt upset and why.

"Just forget about it. Excuse me." I turned around sharply, and ignored her shout behind me, walking home quickly.

* * *

I sat at my table, pushing the rice on my plate around with my fork absentmindedly. I didn't know why I was so upset, Cana hadn't known it was real. And despite telling the therapist about my parents and Natsu's, she couldn't have guessed that we would actually answer. And tell all of our secrets and thoughts to that someone.

Of course, we wouldn't be in the position if Drunk Lucy had a clue on what she was doing.

During our unethical marriage, I had never thought about the reasoning behind marrying Natsu. I honestly thought it was a drunken mistake, fuelled by a lot of booze and a lack of inhibition.

 _But, all actions had some meaning behind them, right?_

 _After all, the saying is drunk you is more honest than sober you._

 _Or something like that._

 _Which lead me to a question that ultimately frightened me._

 _What happened that night, that led to the conclusions of marrying Natsu?_

 _What made me think it was a good idea?_

I searched my mind, coming up with only two foggy memories. Natsu sharing food with me, and sitting in the prison, in the 'all ass and thigh' moment.

That enough was to make me blush but it was still fairly insubstantial evidence.

 _What had we done that made Drunk Lucy think, marrying her best friend was the greatest idea?_

I pressed my forehead to the cool countertop, a headache brewing between my eyes.

"Hey Luce, any food for me?"

His voice made me point to the oven, where I had stashed his plate. Happy had already been around to scrimmage some dinner from me before heading off to a 'sleepover' with Carla and Wendy. I briefly wondered if it was allowed to have Happy in an all women apartment duplex.

I pushed that thought away when Natsu plopped down next to me and turned my head to see him shovelling forkfuls into his mouth. I had recently broken Natsu on the habit of eating with just his fingers around me, which had really pleased me.

He caught me looking at him and tilted his head curiously, talking with his mouthful — something I had been trying to break — "What's up?"

I wondered if he was deliberately being obtuse and avoiding the topic of discussion which was what did Cana say when I left and what did he say to her. Or if he had just forgotten all about it.

But before I could ask, I saw it. Natsu was hiding something. He was… annoyed. I pursed my lips, no, that's not it. The emotion was hard to place, something between vulnerable and ambivalent. Two very different emotions, that I hadn't seen often.

I leaned closer and he leaned closer as well, as if he was judging me too. I sort of liked that about Natsu, he wasn't shy. If you got in his personal space, he got right back into yours.

But it still didn't help with what made his eyes a little wounded, or how his lips twisted downwards.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin'."

"Liar." I sung playfully, reaching out to pinch his cheek. He jerked and grumbled, "Just a little annoyed at Cana. That's all."

I hadn't forgotten Natsu was the other part of this… issue we had but during my emotional kerfluffle, I had briefly put his thoughts aside to organise my own.

"It's going to be okay. We'll sort it out." I told him honestly, but it did nothing to bring back the usual light in his eyes. Normally, when I had to cheer Natsu up, I made him laugh.

It was basically the same thing he did for me, when I was upset.

But the last couple of weeks, had been a nonstop ride of emotions and he had fallen back onto two things.

Teasing me until I laughed.

Or using those terrible pick-up lines on me, until I smiled.

I bit my lip, wondering for a moment if I could do that back. I mean, I had comforted him before about the tattoo a month back, which still sat on my rear less than innocently. But this was a different kind of upset, one I wasn't used to dealing with by myself.

Normally Happy would be here to help.

I took a deep breath in and seriously asked myself, was I going to do this?

I didn't know any corny pick-up lines, I didn't flirt often so I was a little inept in this sort of field.

But alike most times where it concerned Natsu, I threw caution to the win, and took a deep breath in.

"So, I was thinking…" I began, waiting a few moments so he could glance over to me with a raised eyebrow, scooping another section of rice onto his fork.

"You have a pretty big penis." I timed it just right, just as he shovelled the food into his mouth. He gaged. I restrained myself from laughing, instead settling for a calm smile despite my insides twitching with the need to giggle madly.

"What?" He croaked, eyes widened and I had to admit, he sort of looked adorable.

The silent admission didn't make me blush, because I had finally gotten along with the terms that I found Natsu attractive. Very attractive. The sort of attractive that would look good pinned below me.

 _Now that. That made my cheeks a little pink._

"I mean, I certainly didn't expect you to be that big. Or that long. Looks like you got the best of both worlds, there." I stated, keeping my heart rate down by mere force of will. If it sped up, he would know I was just as uncomfortable with this topic.

He snorted, reaching for his water so he could clear his throat. I didn't let him get that far.

"It sort of reminded me of a horses… dick."

I briefly wondered if I suited better to say cock or something along those lines. Well, too late now.

He spat out his water and I watched, silently pleased that I had him 'on the ropes'. He shook his head, a smile on his lips, "Now I know you are lying."

"I'm not lying. Surely, you know you are hung." I blinked innocently as he snorted, playing it cool but I saw the very vague red on the tips of his ears.

"I don't go around measuring it Luce."

"Well surely not, if other guys knew the size, they would feel indecently jealous." I leaned closer, lowering my voice, "I'm actually a double D but I always stick to D so other girls don't feel inadequate."

That was a lie. I was a double D, but I kept it to a D because, I didn't like the paparazzi knowing my actual bra size.

I noticed the way his eyes glanced to my breasts then back up to my eyes, clearing his throat. I was amused, proud and smug all at once. Natsu had groped them for Christ's sake, yet he was almost bashful about looking at them.

"Is that so?"

"Yep. Curse of the well-endowed, I call it. We all meet on the day between Friday and Saturday." I proclaimed as he chuckled, "So glad you could let me join your little group."

"You'd practically be the president with what you are packing." I smiled at him and he swallowed his bottom lip for a second, clearly fighting the smile that was on his lips. Never thought Natsu was the type to like getting compliments about that.

But then again, he didn't have much of an ego outside food and fighting related incidents.

 _And he was also a warm blooded male._

 _With a large cock._

I nodded to myself, pleased that cock sounded better for my vocabulary before noticing his struggle. He clearly wanted to laugh. I could see it on his features.

I stood up and walked over to my pantry, a mischievous grin playing on my lips as he called, "What are you doing?"

I sorted through a few things before picking up a large bottle of soy sauce, and pulling it out. He frowned confusedly, as I smiled charmingly, "You put this bottle to shame."

He burst out into laughter, pushing his plate away so he could rest his head on his hands, trying to hide his joy from me. I placed the soy sauce back in the cupboard, elated to hear his sort of beautiful laugh.

 _Who cares if I didn't have pick-up lines stashed into my brain, I had my honesty and that got me places just fine._

* * *

 **Didn't have ANY time to find two reviews and reply back this time — in a massive rush since my internet runs out in three minutes!**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter and the response to previous one HAD ME HOOTING. I love you guys so much and I hope some of your questions will be answered in the this little gem right here.**

 **high five for homegirl Lucy and Natsu's incredible penis ;)**

 **and hey. You in the back. I said stay fresh.**

 **dont make me ask again, mate. I'm watching you.**

 _ **as always guys, review and let me know what you think ^^**_

 _ **stay fresh, my little well-endowed readers.**_

 _ **xo freshprincess.**_


	18. Chapter 17

**Once I told my partner that I proof-read. He knew it was a lie, instantly.**

* * *

 ** _The Bear Necessities._**

* * *

 _"_ _I'm telling you Natsu. It's a_ _ **necessity**_ _that I get that bear." I pointed to the massive bear stacked on top of the prize selection behind the vendor. It was brown with a cute black nose and was probably just smaller than me._

 _I never wanted anything more in my whole entire life._

 _"_ _I'm trying Luce. The games rigged." Natsu grunted as he pushed the ball in the clown's mouth, watching as it fell into the ten point slot with a low growl._

 _"_ _Sorry buddy. But that's only fifteen points. The bear is worth two hundred."_

 _Natsu turned to me, raising his eyebrow and I leapt forward, wrapping my arms around his neck, "You can do it!" I meant to be encouraging, but I think I came off flirtatious which was sadly okay with me. Sometimes being flirty worked better._

 _He shook his head at me, but handed another ten jewel to the merchant who smiled, probably ecstatic that he was getting more money from us. Natsu placed his hands on my hips and gave them a squeeze._

 _"_ _You are such a tease. How am I going to concentrate when you keep throwing yourself all over me?"_

 _"_ _How am I going to throw myself all over you if you are too busy concentrating?" I slurred back, winking cheekily as he chuckled, rubbing his nose against mine._

 _"_ _Behave."_

 _"_ _Never!" I cried out before moving away to stare at the bear longingly. Another five rounds played and Natsu only got one hundred and eighty points. I pouted and he growled, "Oh_ _ **come on.**_ _I'll give you twenty dollars extra for the damn bear."_

 _"_ _Sorry pal, no can do." The merchant smirked as I pouted, leaning against the counter as his eyes dropped down to my breasts. I ignored that, pointing at the bear, "But he's so close!"_

 _"_ _How about you come around, do me a little favour and I'll give you the bear for free?"_

 _"_ _What sort of favour?" I frowned confusedly before Natsu growled, "Lucy, go get some cotton candy. I'll be there in a minute."_

 _I pouted, before shrugging as he handed me some money. I skipped away, oblivious to the loud explosion and screaming behind me. The man serving to candy floss gaped at me but I just shoved the money in his face and ordered two pink. After that he barely glanced at me, almost catching his sleeve while watching whatever was going on behind me._

 _By the time I turned around to call Natsu, he was walking over with my bear. I grinned, and skipped over to him, almost dropping the treats in my hand in excitement._

 _"_ _How did you convince him to give it to you?" I smiled, hugging the bear to my chest as he took the sticks off me, shrugging nonchalantly, "Just had a word. Man to man."_

 _"_ _ **Someone call the fire brigade!"**_

 _Natsu glanced back with a cheeky glint in his eyes before looping his arm around my shoulder, holding our two cotton candy sticks with his other hand._

 _"_ _Let's get out of here. It's boring now."_

 _"_ _Okay! Thanks for my bear Natsu!" I kissed him on the cheek happily, and he smiled down at me._

 _"_ _You are welcome Luce."_

* * *

"You have no idea how _mortifying_ it was, Doctor Smith. _And_ since the idiot was dumbstruck, I had to make an excuse for him!" I barely resisted from shouting at our newly appointed therapist - who had gone through our screening process and multiple back-ground checks for credibility - Dr Smith. He was a middle aged man with soft facial features and a very helpful calm, but not conceited attitude.

He also had the patience of a Saint.

"It was an _accident!_ " Natsu grumbled, his eyes stuck to me with a disapproving frown on his lips.

"You aren't out of time-out yet." I hissed in response, and flopped down the chair with a groan, burying my head in my hands, "And now the whole guild is laughing at us."

"I understand Lucy," Dr Smith frowned apathetically, before turning to Natsu, "Mr Dragneel, please explain to me _how_ you managed to reveal the tattoo accidentally. From what I had gathered, it was agreed by yourself and Lucy you would get them removed but until then, it was supposed to be a secret."

I snorted as Natsu stated, "I _forgot!_ And how come you call Lucy by her first name but not me?"

"That's a very obvious deflection Mr Dragneel." Dr Smith replied calmly, before turning to me, "Lucy, if it's not too difficult, tell me how the incident transpired, please."

"Of course," I sniffled, raising my head up and began the travesty that happened yesterday, when the guild had all gone to the beach.

 _…_

"Lucy, it _sucks_ you can't swim today." Levy pouted as I laughed nervously, "Yeah, my period has the worst timing."

"And you forgot tampons? I wish I had known; I would have brought some."

"It's okay." I waved my arms about, distracting her from my terrible attempt at lying, before placing my hand on my stomach with a wince, "I've got really bad pains this time. I'm just going to sit down and watch you guys!"

After Levy helped me set up the umbrella and towel I had brought, she waved and ran up to the ocean. Once she left, I deflated with a pout. Partly because I had to lie, and partly because I _really_ wanted to swim today; unfortunately I had one big problem.

And it wasn't my period.

No, my problem was my best friends _name_ on my ass cheek would be awfully difficult to explain.

I let my eyes wander over to Happy and Natsu who were currently munching on the food Mira had brought. I had reminded him this morning that he couldn't swim without a shirt or some sort of cover over his chest where my name rested just above his heart.

He wore a black singlet and his old black shorts with a wide smile on his face as he swallowed a chicken leg _whole._

I snorted, _I seriously found that attractive?_

My question was quickly answered when he lifted his shirt a little bit to scratch at his stomach and I was staring at some very impressive abdominal muscles. I sighed, placing my cheek against my hand as I out rightly stared, _yeah, he's hot._

I shook myself, blinking a few times when I noticed he was staring at me as well.

He tilted his head.

My heart fluttered at the way his eyes dropped down my body for a very long second. Warmth pooled in my stomach, making me bite my lip. I could not get used to Natsu's sudden… _exploration (?)_ with my body. I had caught him a few times, which had led to pink cheeks and enough questions to sink Edolas.

After a few times, he didn't bother hiding it.

It almost felt like he would purposely wait until I was looking at him – which I didn't do often… not at all; and then watch for my reaction when he looked at me. There was something mature about it, like he was looking out of curiosity and something distinctly male. It was definitely not something I would have assumed Natsu would ever do, _especially_ not to me.

I realised that I hadn't looked away and felt my cheeks hit up at his crooked smirk as he spoke to Happy, without taking his eyes off me.

 _Abort!_

I heard the failed cry of alarm in my head, telling me to look away but I couldn't. I was captured. I blamed it on the fact Natsu was an animalistic son-of-a-bitch and he had an attention grabbing aura around him.

 _What a load of bull-_ I cut that thought off when I noticed he was now walking over to me, with a relaxed sort of sexy gait. Even though he was only ten metre's away, it seemed like it was longer with how _slow_ he walked. By the time he got to me, I was dealing with a pulsing heart and sweaty palms.

 _And even worse, I felt damp._

 _Must be sweat._

I winced at the denial in my thoughts as he plopped down on the sand beside me, completely at ease with a knowing glint in his dark eyes.

 _It's just Natsu. No need to be all nervous._

 _Yeah, it's just Natsu… hot, sexy, passionate Natsu who gives you looks that makes you think about sneaking into his bed and –_

I made a nervous noise in my throat, closing my eyes as he chuckled, "You're hilarious."

"I haven't done anything."

"I think I know exactly what you are thinking about." He stated nonchalantly and my heart stripped as I opened my eyes, mouth popping in shock.

 _He couldn't know… right?_

"You're lying." I declared, narrowing my eyes at him as he leaned closer into my personal space, "You think so?"

I felt the urge to lean back but in a moment of confidence, I moved into his bubble as well, so close that our noses almost brushed.

"I know so."

We stared at each other for a few moments, before his eyes softened as he whispered, "So brave."

Tingles brushed up my arms at his words as I whispered back, "What do you mean?"

"You don't back down."

"Why should I?"

"Some girls would get intimidated. You used to."

"Guess knowing you have a larger than usual penis makes me less nervous." I remarked without thinking, ignoring the rolling nervousness about mentioning _it_ in a public place.

His lips quirked sexily and he murmured, "If you start complimenting my cock, I'll start talking about some of your… well-endowed body parts."

I playfully gasped, "You would not. I had thought you were a gentleman good sir, and I am aptly scandalised."

This was not the first time we had engaged in what I would like to call – _dlirting;_ dirty flirting. It had happened a few times at the strangest times, but I was addicted. It was like all my nerves and potential embarrassment eased away. And when we stopped, it was swept under the rug as if it never had happened.

It was a silent deal we had made with our eyes, and I couldn't help but play along. It was exciting.

"I can be a gentleman, if you want." He smirked, brushing our noses together as I bit my lip, a surge of _want_ rushing through me, prompting me to say; "Is it that sort of 'you open your legs, and I'll open the door for you?' deals?"

He made a low noise and shook his head, "You're a tease."

"You're just jealous that I'm better at flirting than you."

"You might be good with words, but let me show you how good I am with my hands."

I giggled, pushing at his shoulder gently as he leaned back, "I got you to giggle. Point for me."

"It was a _flirtatious_ giggle, so point for me." I argued as he smirked, "What it was was cute as all shit. And don't try and change my mind."

"You have a mind?" I gasped and he flicked some sand on my leg, warning jokingly, "Watch it."

"Take off your pants and I just might."

"You first," He shot back as I rolled my eyes, taking my head back to the beach when I saw the attention of all the guild members watching us curiously. I tensed in surprise, my cheeks flushing pink as I realised, Natsu and I _had_ gotten really close.

 _Shit._

"Quick. Distract." I hissed, flinching at Mira's evil little smile as Natsu jumped up, calling, "Lucy just bet I could beat Gray in a swimming race! Bring it frost-bucket!"

" _Lucy!_ How could you side with that flame-brain?" Gray shouted angrily as I shrugged apologetically, "Sorry Gray. He tricked me."

Natsu sent me a grin before stomping down the beach to where Gray was taking off his shirt. I watched with amusement, quickly turning to horror when I watched him tug off his shirt.

Almost everyone stopped to gape as I slammed my palm against my forehead, feeling my heart shrivel up into a mess of embarrassment and fear.

Gray was the first to talk, being the closest to Natsu; "…Why is Lucy's name on your chest?"

I jumped up and scrambled down to them, waving my hands as Natsu stared in shock, as if _only just remembering the deal._

"I can explain." I called, huffing as Erza studied his chest.

"You can explain why Natsu has _your_ name tattooed to his breast?"

Natsu flinched, looking at me but I ignored him, nodding as I searched for an excuse.

"It was a bet…" I began, gulping at the attention, "A stupid _drunk_ bet. As you can see, he lost."

 _Good excuse Lucy…_

A few people nodded understandingly but Mira was staring at me with a twinkle in her eyes that made me tense up even more.

"What was the bet?"

I gulped.

"Uh… Well, you see… It was whoever could… drink the most without… um… laughing at the others jokes?" I winced, quickly covering that terrible lie with a nonchalant, "Or something like that. Natsu is going to get it removed next week. Right?"

Natsu nodded slowly, as Levy giggled, "Poor Natsu, hard to think Lucy won. Her jokes are terrible!"

"Hey!" I argued as Gray snorted, "Yeah. There's that one about the ghost and the living room. Horrible."

I pouted, "That's a great joke."

"Whilst she lacks in comedic jokes, she makes up with enthusiasm." Erza stated firmly, cutting off the brief laughter of the guild about my _incredible_ joke skills and soon everyone was teasing Natsu for losing in the first place.

I noticed that Mira was frowning, as if not believing my excuse and Cana, was standing knee-deep in the water, eyes narrowed towards us.

…

"I see. And how does it make you feel Lucy? Having to lie to the guild, _again_ for Mr Dragneel's 'forgetful' episodes?"

We both ignored Natsu's offended grumble as I frowned, "A little guilty. But I know we can't tell them. It would cause more trouble and people would get the wrong idea…"

"And what would that be?"

I waited for a second before stating weakly, "That Natsu and I are... That we like each other romantically."

"And you don't?" Dr Smith asked, and I opened my mouth to reject the very idea but he cut me off, "From what I could see, you are both openly attracted to one another and very close. It isn't surprising that with alcohol in your systems, you would attempt to engage in one of the most _romantic_ acts humans can do. Perhaps, marrying one another was your way of expressing your hidden feelings."

I gaped.

Natsu baulked.

We both glanced at each other and then I shot up from my seat, "There is _no_ way; I married Natsu because I was drunk. Not because of a hidden romantic agenda."

Dr Smith remained calm, "Many people marry for different reasons. But they mainly stem from three different categories. Wealth, safety and love-adjacent. You are both earning around the same salary since you work on the same jobs most of the time. You are both capable wizards so safety isn't a very good reason. This only leaves love-adjacent. Of course, alcohol loosens your inhibition and surely, an academic such as yourself Lucy, has come to this realisation. That perhaps you had _another_ reason behind marrying Mr Dragneel whilst being intoxicated. There had to be some thought in your head that made you think marrying Mr Dragneel would be a good idea."

I slowly sat back down, shell-shocked at his words. I had come to that realisation but I had pushed it back and hearing it from someone else, _someone qualified_ was a lot harder to ignore. And infinitely scarier.

A soft ding made me jump and Natsu flinch as Dr Smith smiled, "I think we've made good progress today. I suggest thinking about what we talked about and I will see you next week."

* * *

"Can we talk?" Cana asked when I was just about to leave the guild, after avoiding Natsu for a few hours. It was closer to dinner now and I hadn't seen Natsu since we parted ways after the therapy session. He hadn't looked at me, I hadn't looked at him, and we just gave each other some excuse and rushed away.

After brewing – and freaking – on Doctor Smith's words for the remainder of the day, I was feeling emotionally tired and not really up to talking to Cana but I pushed past it and nodded.

"Want to walk me home?"

"Sure."

I gathered my things and we left.

She stayed quiet as we walked along the cobblestone path towards my place, a quick five minute trip that felt longer with the awkward aura around us both.

I heard her take a deep breath in, before stating, "It's true, isn't it?"

The way she said it, it felt like she needed an affirmation, like she already knew. That frightened me so I stopped, closing my eyes as weariness about someone else knowing sunk into my stomach.

"Yes."

"Shit."

We continued walking and she began, "I didn't think… I know I should have gone to you but… damn. I never even _thought_ you would get married to Natsu."

"We were both drunk. It was a mi-" I stopped and stated, crossing my arms under my chest to hold myself together at the words I was about to say.

"It was a… realisation?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know." I sighed, "I thought it was all a drunken mistake. That's what I had _put_ into my brain. That Natsu and I did something stupid and now we are paying for it. But ever since then… things have changed. Things, which make me, feel about him differently."

"Because… he's your husband?" Cana guessed and I glanced at her confused but she just continued, "I mean. Even if it was under the influence, some part of you realises that he's _yours._ Before you were just friends, but now… he's your husband so you feel for him differently because you think you are allowed to."

"So I only feel this way because we are married?"

"You probably had these feelings before but they are more pronounced _because_ of the fact you are married. You don't have to feel bad about liking your best friend a bit more, or feeling different things about him. It's socially acceptable because married people are supposed to love their spouses. And you grew up in a situation where you knew that."

I couldn't help but understand where she was coming from. I had grown up in a place where my father and mother were married. And they loved each other. Was it possible I deflected and held down my feelings because I didn't think – on some stupid level – that I wasn't allowed to like Natsu unless we were married or a couple?

"He's changed." I whispered and Cana stopped, "How?"

"He… looks at me different. His attitude is a little different. He's more… _mature?_ I mean, he was always mature but never really showed it. He shows it more, I guess."

"Is he… affectionate?"

"To a point? I'm not sure. Natsu is a headache sometimes." I shook my head and she started walking again. We were closer to my house now, just a few meters away, when she stopped me with a hand on my arm.

"If I had known, I would have kept out of it. I never meant to hurt you Lucy. You are like my sister."

"I know Cana." I whispered and in a moment of hopelessness, I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed. She hugged back immediately, smelling like cheap wine and _Cana,_ which was an aroma I'd never thought would become like my home to me.

"I'm sorry." Her words sounded watery and it made my eyes sting with tears, "I know."

When we separated, she leaned back and rubbed my arms.

"Want my advice?"

I nodded immediately, grateful I had one of my closest friends back.

"Try and… spark more affection. More hugs. Hand-holding. Stuff Natsu wouldn't normally do. If he's really changed towards you – his feelings also – he should want to do that stuff. And you can always send him to me to scope out his feelings."

I laughed, wiping at my eyes.

"Thanks Cana."

* * *

 **Some people say (my shitty partner) I enjoy writing about Natsu's penis too much.**

 **Which I reply with: You are just jealous that Natsu's penis has pink pubes. Leave me alone.**

 **I hope you guys like this chapter – such a blast to write and finally I can mention their new therapist Dr Smith * so much creativity there, like wow.**

 **I can't wait to hear your comments and I've made it a 'thing' that you are close relatives of this story if you review. So welcome all my fabulous children. And hey all you quiet non-reviewing second nephews and such ;)**

 _Jhealousy_

 _Yes, oh yes. Perf. I just love their dynamic. It's normally pretty difficult finding a dynamic for a couple and making it feel natural but you do it just fine. You've beautifully managed to stick with and use Mashima's dynamic of this duo (even though Lucy here had some pervy thoughts lolol) and I am verrrry grateful for that. Anyway, maybe I missed sometime but using forks to pick up rice is not really the most pleasant way to eat rice, hehe. Just saying, all right?_

 _I love your story! Keep it up :D_

 **Hey there, you fantastic** ** _dynamic_** **reader you! It was a little difficult at first and every chapter is a battle because I want them to be as in-character as possible but I'm also learning it's okay to have** ** _growth_** **and for them to be a little OC (there is nothing wrong with it after all) but I like that you think there dynamic is good! Ah Mashima, my overlord ruler. ;)**

 **(I just think most FT girls get a little pervy, especially after that drunken mess)**

 **I use forks to eat rice. Weird thing, I know. But to me, it's like a test. One rice for each prong. I'm a freak. Thanks so much for commenting, welcome to the commenting family!**

 _JacJac-Arie_

 _Lmao I was giggling so much on the penis puns, their sexual attraction/tension is so much fun to read!_

 _I can't wait to happens next!_

 **Aloha my fellow giggler. I'm so glad you liked the penis/naughty talk of last chapter. It was amazing to write and yeah… there's a little bit of it in this chapter because DAMN. Natsu is so big, he needs a few chapters dedication to it ;0**

 **Welcome to the family! Hope you like this chapter!**

 **I have to vanish now, but looking forward to reading your reviews.**

 **Special shout-out to quite-a-riot who is always here, looking fresh and sparkly. That's all I want guys, for everyone to become my fresh minions.**

 **As always teddy bears, stay fresh.**

 **xo freshprincess.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Does anyone reallt believe i proof reed? prime example of my laziness.**

* * *

 _ **The Deal**_

* * *

"So, therefor, I believe that you should have a second ceremony Princess. And invite myself to be your wedding coordinator." I stared at Virgo with an open mouth, in complete shock. I forgot I was topless — she'd literally popped in when I was finding a bra — and I forgot that my door was wide open.

The only thing I could think about is Virgo suggesting a second ceremony, knowing that we had plans to get the marriage annulled.

"Virgo… we aren't staying married. And we aren't renewing the vows — especially since I can't quite remember them."

"But you can remember something's. Prince Natsu also seems to be recollecting the events of that night."

I sweatdropped, "Since when do you call him 'Prince'?"

"Well he is your husband. You specified that I call you Princess. By association, he must be called Prince." She said it as if announcing it was going to rain today, so calm and collected.

Virgo always had been ambivalent to most social statutes, but it was unnerving to see her address my drunken marriage to Natsu so… logically.

I wish I could do that.

"I honestly don't know what to say to that." I admitted, wiggling a little as I pulled out a bra from the dresser I stood at. She just gazed at me, normally I would cover up but I had always noticed Virgo truly didn't care. She had no sense or shame when it came to seeing myself or others naked — don't ask — but she always covered me up if there were other people around.

Two years ago, I would be shrieking and running all over the place at the thought of being topless with one of my friends in the room. But now… I was sort of comfortable with Virgo. She gave off that 'I don't give a shit' vibe.

My towel mystically unwrapped itself and fell out of my hair which made me shiver when the wet strands hit my bare back. As I shuffled into my bra, a thought occurred to me.

Virgo stood there obediently, as if waiting for my words for her to leave but honestly, I enjoyed her company. When she wasn't asking for punishment, that is.

I grabbed a pair of black shorts, the type you don't wear outside when you have your best friends named stamped to your ass and questioned hesitantly, "Virgo, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course Princess."

"Are you… asexual?" I queried before adding quickly, "You don't have to answer if you don't want too! I know it's private and -"

"Yes Princess, I am." Virgo smiled a little, which was a stark contrast to her usual blank features. I had only seen her smile a few times — once was when I flicked her nose as 'punishment'.

"But you are also a… masochist?"

Virgo nodded, "I like the pain but don't find any sexual gratification from it. It just feels good. I don't have any sexual urges or desires."

"I hadn't realised you could be asexual and a masochist. Shows how naive I am." I shook my head as Virgo stated, "I wouldn't say naive, Princess. It's a subject not many people would be willing to discuss."

"Because they are uncomfortable?"

"Because most people assume that you are perverted, even if you explain you are asexual. That's why many people don't bother to explain it." Virgo said smartly, as I sat down on my bed, pulling my socks on since it was a chilly afternoon.

"I don't think it's perverted." I hummed, a little surprised at how casually and maturely we were handling this conversation, "Everyone has their kinks and fetishes."

"You have a kink?" Natsu's voice made me jump a little and I turned my head to see him climbing through the damn window again. I felt my cheeks go red, "You don't?"

Natsu blinked, looking a bit lost, "Well… I'm not sure. I don't really pay attention to that stuff. Why are you guys talking about this anyway?"

"Princess wanted to know if I was asexual." Virgo informed him, walking over to Natsu with a duster in her hands. I watched, a little amused and hotties when she began to dust him down. He stood still, eyes stuck on Virgo with confusion clear on his face.

"Am I dirty or something?"

"Of course not Prince Natsu. I'm just freshening you up." I snorted, standing up to walk over to my closet and find a top since Natsu had shown up. I couldn't just walk around in a bra… right?

"Prince Natsu? I don't like princes that much. Can I be a dragon?" Natsu played on her insanity as I called, "Don't encourage the madness."

"What about Drake Natsu? Drake being the dragon word for 'king of a nest'."

"Isn't that also the word for a male duck?"

They ignored me.

 _Figures_.

I searched through my closet with a huff then appeared at my dresser once again, reaching down to the bottom drawer. Their conversation stopped, which made me grab the first thing I saw and turn around.

Natsu had his eyes to the ceiling and Virgo had a mischievous glint in her eyes, "Lord Natsu was staring at your behind, Princess."

"I see where your loyalty is Virgo. You aren't allowed to dust me anymore." Natsu playfully sneered and Virgo bowed, "Would you like to punish me?"

"No, he would not." I spoke up, pulling the shirt on as I stated, "No punishing, no ass-staring and certainly no 'Lord Natsu'. If you need to call him anything, call him 'the peasant', that's the most fitting."

"That is so rude." Natsu gasped cheekily and I gave him a good glare but my lips gave me away. I really needed to learn how to not smile.

"Understood Princess. Did you need anything else?"

I shook my head, "Nope. Thanks a lot of Virgo, and I'm glad I know a little more about you."

"Will you consider my proposal of a second marriage ceremony? I think you'd look great in ivory." I blinked before smiling, "You are something else."

She bowed and left with a puff of smoke as Natsu held up three fingers.

I eyed him confusedly, grabbing my hair brush from my bedside table.

"I have three important questions."

"...Okay?"

"Number one, why was she talking about a second marriage? Should I be worried? You can't marry anyone else until you divorce me."

I snorted, "You're an idiot."

The grin on his face made my own creep on my lips, as I began to brush from my ends to my roots, detangling all the knots with determination.

"Second question, why did you ask her about her sexual choices?"

"I was curious." I shrugged, wincing as a particularly nasty knot stung at my roots.

"Fair enough. Which brings me to my final question, you were half naked when I came in. You didn't freak out — why?"

I paused, thinking back only to realise I only had a bra and shorts on when Natsu appeared. And I hadn't even noticed.

 _Why hadn't I flipped out over it?_

 _Distracted?_

 _Confident?_

 _… Comfortable with Natsu's presence?_

"Why do you care? It's nothing you haven't seen before." I attempted to play it cool because I was now embarrassed that he had called me out on it.

"Why do you not care?" He squinted his eyes at me, and continued, "Normally you are screaming and throwing yourself off the walls if someone sees you naked."

 _That was true._

"I think it might be character development." I murmured to myself, ignoring his puzzled look, before stating slowly, "Well… I guess I would if it was Gray or Cana. But… not…"

"Me?" He pointed to himself, "You would get naked around me?"

"I never said that!" I squeaked before placing my brush down firmly, "I said that it didn't bother me that much since I'm close to you. Or maybe I just didn't realise?"

"Does that mean you are going to walk around topless?"

"No."

"Just curious." He held up his hands playfully at my glare, before walking to my bed and plopping himself down. I eyed him, hands on my hips and for once — taller than him.

"It's one month left." He stated and I blinked, "Wow. It's gone by so fast."

"Yeah." He nodded, grinning, "I thought we could celebrate the fact that we haven't strangled each other to death, yet."

I laughed, "How would we celebrate?"

"You've got that fancy celestial realm vodka, sitting in your pantry. A few drinks and card games sound good."

"I don't know if celebrating with alcohol is the smartest thing. Although it is ironic."

"We drank a lot that night. And mixed drinks. I think we can handle a few nips of vodka." He smirked at me, "Unless you're chicken."

I rolled my eyes, "That sort of goading works on you Natsu, not me."

"I'll pay your rent for the next month."

"It's already paid four months in advance." I stated proudly, as he hummed, thinking over his bargaining chip, "I'll do anything you want."

I crinkled my nose, "What?"

"Anything." He nodded smugly, "One thing. No judgement. It doesn't leave this room."

I thought it over and realised there was one thing I had been thinking about since my talk with Cana a few days ago.

"Try… spark more affection. More hugs. Hand-holding. Stuff Natsu wouldn't normally do. If he's really changed towards you – his feelings also – he should want to do that stuff."

I bit my lip, I had tried to initiate hand-holding yesterday and the dummy had high fived me. I tried to hug him the day before that, and he thought I was attempting to wrestle with him.

Whilst Natsu had gotten more mature and understood things that I didn't expect him to previously, he was still mildly oblivious and a bit of an idiot when it came to possible 'moves'.

 _Did I really want to put the 'moves' onto my best friend?_

Those butterflies in my stomach drank coffee and raged inside me at that silent question, giving me a terrifying answer.

"Anything?" My voice sounded croaky, dry and timid. I almost slapped myself.

It's not like I was going to ask for anything bad!

He nodded, leaning back as I sighed, "Alright. I accept your terms."

He beamed smugly — ugh, can you not — and straightened his back a little, "Alright, so what do I have to do?"

I pushed the words out with a karate kick of bravery.

"Cuddle me."

He blinked.

I scowled.

"What?"

"Let me fall asleep in your arms. A two hour nap, tops." I wasn't one to usually take naps but this offer was too good to pass up. Occasionally, Natsu snuck into my bed for it's heavenly feel. However, we had never cuddled consciously and I wasn't interested in doing that before all these annoying feelings surfaced.

"You are serious, aren't you?"

"I take cuddles very seriously." I smiled tightly, my nerves in a ball at the back of my neck. Those butterflies never stopped. Little shits.

"Well… okay."

"Good. Shirt off. Scarf can stay." I ordered in a breathless rush, shocked at how detailed I sounded. Turns out, I had wanted cuddles with Natsu more than I realised.

He eyed me weirdly and stripped off his shirt, also getting rid of his shoes as I opened the window a little, letting the brisk cold breeze brush in.

"I want to be the little spoon." I told him, tying my semi-dry hair back as he nodded slowly, slipping under the blankets and continuing to stare at me.

I brushed the stare off as best as I could, closing the curtains and shivering a little. I climbed into bed, arranging myself under my quilt and yawned, trying to beat down my nerves with an iron will of control.

It didn't work.

 _Hopeless, that's what I am._

"So... What now?" I turned to him, studying his careful features. It was as if he was trying to hide what he really felt — which was odd since Natsu never hid anything from me. His face was literally an open book - _heh, E.N.D jokes_ \- and I was a good reader.

I took a deep, controlled breath in before smiling sweetly, "Now I sleep. Wake me in two hours." I pulled whatever was left of my courage and shrugged off the last of my pride and wrapped my body around his like a python going for the kill.

I heard him gasp for breath but I ignored it, locking my knees around his thighs and pressing my body into his, sprawled over him possessively.

"You are cutting off — _gasp_ — my air."

"Deal with it." I replied simply, nuzzling my cheek against his chest as his heat pressed into my cold skin. I signed blissfully and clung to him tightly, as he groaned, "You are also crushing my cock."

"It has potential to crush me, Natsu. So I doubt that."

I could tell he enjoyed my joke but the breathless laugh that pushed against my chest as he shouted, "This isn't even cuddling. This is strangling!"

"I wish it would work faster since you don't seem to know the meaning of 'nap time'. Bastard." I tilted my head up to glare at him as he glared right back. I almost laughed, I had sort of pictured this exact situation if I had ever force-cuddled Natsu. From the scarce memories I had, he didn't seem to mind too much but I could just be reading into things.

He lasted five seconds under my glare before looking away petulantly, a triumphant smile gracing my lips. I pressed my head against his chest once more and listened to the smooth best of his heart, oddly transfixed by the noise.

However, the soothing sound was cut off when he yelled, "Screw this!"

I screwed my face up, readying my body for the inevitable push-off when he just turned sideways, flipped my back to his chest and pulled me close.

 _Holy._

 _Crap_.

"This is how you cuddle Luce." He murmured, strong arms around my waist and knees curved against mine. His chest brushed my back and his smell, something similar to a campfire and cinnamon wrapped around me. It almost immediately sent me to sleep when the loss of his heart made my ears ring.

"It's okay but..." I strayed off quietly, licking my lips as he prompted, "But?"

"Can I turn around? I like the sound of your... heart."

He didn't say anything, just lifted his arm so I could spin into my other side. I tangled his legs with mine and cuddled into his open embrace, pressing my head to his chest. His heart was faster now, an exciting rhythm that made my insides go gooey.

"Nervous?" I questioned softly, as he chuckled, "Affected. Not nervous."

"I thought I might be the only one to make the great Salamander nervous."

One of his hands came up to my hair and raked through it gently, tilting my face up to his for a second. His eyes were dark and I searched them for any sign of more-than friendship. Little did I know, this whole ordeal pushed the limits of friendship (don't worry, I'm sure later on Cana will tell me.)

"You make me nervous more times than I care to admit." I smiled at his words and pressed my hair to his chest again, "It's beating so fast."

"Yeah."

"You are really warm." I blurted, and immediately thanked whatever gods were around that I didn't have my face tilted to his anymore. I pressed closer and he murmured, "I bet your heart is nesting really fast now."

He could probably hear it.

And it was.

But he didn't need to know that.

"Shut up."

"Yes Mistress."

* * *

The bottle of alcohol fell to the carpet and gushed out from the open hole, I would later mourn the stain that I left but I wasn't sober or interested enough to pay any attention.

I scrambled across the table and pressed my lips against Natsu's, causing us both to tumble off the back of the couch he was sitting on. He groaned as his head made impact on the floor but it soon turn to a growl when I sucked a mark in his neck.

 _How did we get here?_

I struggled to remember, but I could see an alcohol bottle. And a card game. Something called... Bullshit?

Either way, what started as a few harmless drinks, turned into bad liquor control and a burning libido that only my husband could put out.

"My husband." I murmured into his throat, nibbling on the skin possessively. Natsu's big hands gripped my hips clumsily, and I remember the way he smiled at me as he finished a whole bottle of fancy liquor to himself. I didn't know if Natsu was as drunk as he was when we got married, but I did know that he wanted me.

And it was a fucking, spectacular feeling.

He groaned low in his throat, one hand running up the side of my body to cup my face and lead my aching lips to his. He slid his tongue into my mouth, searching and prodding until I was dizzy from him, not the bottle of champagne and vodka I had before.

I pulled away, panting for breath but he just ran his fingers through my hair and with a quick look over my face, pulled me back down. I didn't get enough breath but damn, I gave the kiss my all.

Teeth clashed, lips were bitten, tongues were stroked. It was a feeling that I could never describe in a book, something that made my toes crinkle and my fingertips sting slightly in excitement.

When I pulled back, he was panting as well, bare chest rising quickly as we both sucked in mouthfuls of air. His other hand stroked my back and I leaned down, somewhat drunk off just his kiss - Natsu was a natural kisser, as it turned out - and whispered, brushing my lips against his.

"Come to bed with me."

I expected him to say no like he did before, to shut me down because of sobriety issues but he just gazed at me and nodded. My heart leapt excitedly and he laughed a little, "Fuck, you're beautiful."

I nuzzled my nose against him, pushing away my aching desire for a moment.

"So are you."

He didn't answer. Instead, he managed to lift us both off the ground and carry me towards my bedroom. My legs around his waist, my womanhood pressing against the very noticeable bulge in his pants, it didn't take long before I was attempting to invade his soul with my tongue.

His eagerness settled my brief nerves that he minded.

I hit my foot on the door, he hit his elbow on the frame. We both laughed through the sting, and I stripped off his shirt speedily, giggling wildly. He dropped my on the bed almost gently, catching my body when I almost tumbled off and crawled over me. He made playful growling noises that made me laugh harder but also excited me. By the time he reached my lips and pressed a searing kiss to them, his hand was cautiously feeling my nipple, which was sticking out, loud and proud of its attraction to Natsu.

I moaned, gasped and whined as he pinched, plucked and squeezed my breasts, smoothing wet bites down my neck and collarbone. I wished there would be marks tomorrow morning, oh how I wished.

There was a dull ringing in the back of my head saying we were going too fast, that Cana had suggested evoking affection, not clothes melting lust.

 _But I didn't give a shit._

 _I had Natsu, my husband, above me with the intent to... do stuff to me._

 _Let's say it together folks, you don't look a gift horse in the eye._

I was a quivering, loud mess by the time he broke away from my neck and glanced up to me.

He searched for hesitation with those deep, heart-clenching eyes.

"Are you sure?" I shivered when I felt two fingers run down from my breasts to my stomach. Then north.

I nodded, squirming as he slipped his hand down a little further, watching my face as his long, warm fingers met my heat.

I gasped.

* * *

When I woke up, the headache was real. Not as bad as the one I experienced in Crocus but definitely up there.

I turned my head, noticing the distinct lack of clothes with a feeling of bewilderment and horror. Natsu was naked beside me.

I only had my bra on.

I lifted the sheet to double check my suspicions.

 _Yep. No panties for Lucy Heartfilia._

 _Not one iota of cover for my slightly sore-_

 _Oh no._

I pressed my hands to my face, fearing the worst when something unexpected happened.

Everything that happened last night came rushing back. I remember it all.

And shit, it might be worse knowing then not.

I opened my mouth to give a much needed pep-talk, deciding I'd wake Natsu and discuss this logically instead of hiding out in the bathroom. I mean, we already got married. I don't see how what we did last night was anything worse.

Of course, having a sexual moment — and almost going all the way — could definitely change things more than a marriage.

 _What is with DL and wanting to get into Natsu's pants?!_

When I took a big breath in, my exhale was turned into a choking gasp when Loki appeared. I wrapped myself in the sheet with outrage as he covered his eyes almost immediately.

"You can't just show up whenever you please!" I whisper-shouted at him in fury, embarrassed to be caught in this position when he took his hand away, then realised who was in the bed with me, bare-ass on full display.

"I have no words." He stated quietly, in shock as I hissed, "Then why are you still talking? Get out!"

He seemed to remember why he popped up and his serious expression made me freeze. My stomach dropped as he spoke quietly, but with enough conviction that my heart throbbed.

"It's Aquarius. I tracked down her location."

* * *

 **I'M SO LATE.**

 **DAMN IT.**

 **Sorry, I got the worst writers block for this chapter because I didn't know if I should make drunken sex w Lucy and Natsu a thing so I was stuck. In the end, I decided for some heavy petting because Natsu was against having sex with Lucy while she was drunk and it wouldn't be like him to just SUDDENLY change his beliefs.**

 **you can also blame Haikyuu and Yuri On Ice (hides from the fruit throwing)**

 **I loved writing this chapter and since there's only one CRUCIAL moment left of the night of marriage, you won't be getting the last flash back yet. It's sort of the key that loops everything together and I have to time it JUST right.**

 **I'm going to skip the reviewing bit and make this quick (I LOVED ALMOST ALL OF THE REVIEWS I GOT THE LAST CHAPTER. YOU ARE THE BEST READERS A BITCH COULD ASK FOR THANNNKK YOU)**

 ***cleans throat***

 **I would like you to notice the rating of this book. It is M. M MEANING SEXUAL INNUENDO AND ADULT SCENES. Now, I don't _force_ anyone to read my book. You can click out of it if you don't appreciate or like the way I write or what I decide to add as banter (specifically Natsu's penis jokes that is currently a running gag). There WILL be a lemon in this, so don't bother trying to tell me to stop doing something I like writing about. If I want to write a four hundred letter essay about Natsu's penis, I will. Simple as that :) **

**once again, I rated this M for a reason. So please. Don't bother trying to tell me 'don't do this' because it's none of your input on how I write my works. Okay. Okay.**

 **now that's done with, please leave a kick ass review and let me know what you think (any Haikyuu or YOI fans in my family? SPEAK TO ME)**

 **STAY FRESH.**

 **REVIEW.**

 **PET A TREE.**

 **slay the world with your freshness.**

 **freshprincess xo**


	20. Chapter 19

**I actually did proof-read this mess, but may have missed a few things -_-**

* * *

 **The Fight.**

* * *

There were three stages of the fight, that morning.

Stage One: The Simmer.

Stage Two: The Explosion.

Stage Three: The Fallout.

The fight started with a whisper of disbelief.

A question that had came out of my mouth in a strangled version of my voice, shock barrelling through my body, turning me cold. I watched as Lucy stilled, turning her head to stare at me wide eyed. Loke stood behind her, his face pale. His lips were pressed in a thin line, whereas Lucy's was opened in a small circle shape.

Clearly, neither of them had heard me get up.

There was a faint pounding headache pressing against my skull and the croak of my voice, could have been blamed on the alcohol from last night or the secret my best friend had been keeping from me, finally coming out.

It looked like she didn't hear me, or maybe she was trying to ignore me.

Maybe I should ignore it.

Pretend I hadn't woken up to Lucy's hushed, "Go wait in the kitchen. Quickly, before Natsu wakes up."

Ignore the conversation about Aquarius and Loke tracking her key to the west end of Fiore, near the mountains there.

Push away the thoughts of confusion, because why would Aquarius's key be there. It should be with Lucy.

 _How long has she not had Aquarius by her side?_

 _Why was Aquarius not there?_

 _What happened to Aquarius?_

 _How did Lucy lose one of her friends?_

 _But I couldn't ignore it, I couldn't just throw the thought away like it was nothing._

 _Because it wasn't._

 _This was Aquarius. She had been with Lucy, and her Mom, and probably her ancestors before her. Lucy loved her senseless, despite the mermaids crass attitude towards her._

The second time the question came out, I made it loud enough so I knew she could hear me.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I didn't know the whole story, but I did know she had kept it from me. And the guild. For how long, I had no clue, but long enough for little stress lines of sadness to appear beside her eyes whenever she frowned.

The type that meant she thought about something a lot until she cried.

"It... Natsu, you don't understand... It's hard to explain-" She cut herself off, closing her eyes tightly as a flicker of pain washed over her face. My heart ached a little, seeing her so wounded and vulnerable. I wanted to back off immediately but some stupid,selfish part of me needed to know.

She was supposed to tell me, everything.

"Then explain it." I clenched my fists, trying to keep my voice strong. It came out as a growl, which made her flinch. I immediately wanted to apologise.

 _Shit, is this what happens when you love someone?_

 _You start to hurt because they look hurt?_

 _Love..._ I shook my head, keeping my eyes locked to her big brown ones, trying to build up the strength to push the subject. Loke stepped to her side and something inside me twitched savagely.

"She doesn't have to explain anything. It was her decision to keep it a secret, it has nothing to do with you." Loke backed her up, and normally I'd be proud that they were so close. But his involvement made me angry, irrationally angry that when I finally glanced at him, I didn't bother to hide my sneer.

"But she told you?"

He looked guilty but nodded, "Of course I know. I was... I knew when it happened. All the spirits know."

"When what happened?" I directed the question to Lucy, annoyed when Loke opened his mouth.

"I want her to say it." I snapped at him, and noticed Lucy's wince.

 _Fuck, I was being cruel._

 _Stop it._ _Stop making her hurt._ The thought rushed through my head and I growled, struggling with my resolve to get the truth and not cause her pain.

Loke lost the look of guilt and growled back, "Stop being such an asshole, Natsu. She would have told you when she was ready."

"No, she wouldn't have." I remarked angrily, eyes leaving him to notice how Lucy wrapped her arms around her waist, protecting herself subconsciously. It burnt my senses because I knew, she was protecting herself, from me.

My heart pounded in my chest as she whispered, "I wouldn't have told any of you. I was planning to fix it, by myself. Not worry anyone."

"Fix what?" I noticed my voice got softer, as if some part of me knew that this was Lucy and you had to be gentle with Lucy. Even if you were hurt, and angry.

Lucy's eyes remained closed, as she began, "It was in Tartarus. Mard Greer, he put that spell on to freeze you all. I was the last left, Horilogium saved me. I was targeted, since the rest of you were stuck in that... stuff. Practically dead."

 _Tartarus was over three years ago._

 _Did that mean...?_

"I fought against three of them. One being Jackal but it was too much for me to handle. It didn't stop me, even though I felt like I was going to collapse. I summoned Aquarius, which was stupid considering I already had Virgo and Loke out. But I wasn't going to give up. She came out in the last second and protected me."

She shook her head and I noticed the tremble in her voice, guessing the memory only got worse.

"When she was fighting, I got attacked. Jackal... He used his explosion magic on me, burning my skin. It felt like my legs were going to tear off. It hurt so much. He tortured me a bit, before eventually going in for the kill." Her voice broke, and Loke looked away, his eyes shadowed with the grief of his Mage.

"Aquarius managed to get behind me and sweep him away. But even that wasn't enough to stop him. He came closer, slowly but surely. I... There was only one way to save myself and everyone else." I watched her nails dig into her bare arms tightly, holding herself together as she whispered, "You can break a golden key, and summon the Celestial Spirit King."

"Break?" I echoed, and she nodded, eyes opening to stare at the floor. The pain in her eyes made me guilty for pushing this immediately, it was hurting her to remember. I was hurting her because I was making her remember.

"She suggested it. I didn't want to do it but... What type of Mage would I be if I didn't do everything I could to protect the people I care about? I had to break a key that I had a close bond with. Aquarius had been with me since birth, so it's hard to say that we didn't share enough feelings and memories to pull it off. But, it came with... Side effects." The last bit of her sentence made my stomach tighten, a bout of horror and despair coursing through me.

Loke moved away from Lucy as she whispered, "If you break a golden key, the spirit won't be able to come back. They will be stuck in the spirit world. I'd... Never be able to see her again."

"Lucy." I couldn't get anymore words out, because I didn't know what to say. Lucy felt like her spirits were her family. She would never hurt them willingly. She wouldn't even hurt them when they hurt her and got infected by the Eclipse madness.

But she broke the gate with one of her most loved spirits, to save everyone.

And we didn't even know.

"A year passed. Fairy Tail was disbanded. Things happened. I hadn't seen her, only heard small tidbits from my spirits but every time they mentioned her, I would just feel... Guilt. And sorrow. All those pesky emotions." She laughed softly, but it sounded more like a sob as Loke murmured, "The Celestial Spirit King opened Aquarius's gate temporarily when Brandish attacked Lucy. He felt for Lucy and wished to see them reunited again. But, Lucy would have to find her key. He wouldn't just hand it to her."

"So I've been sending Loke out for the last several months to see if he could catch any rumours or information about where she could be. And that's why he came here, this morning." Lucy finished as I struggled for words, horrified that she was doing this alone, amazed that she had been working towards something all this time.

"You could have told me. I would have helped."

"You were already gone by the time I got to my house." Her brown eyes flickered to me, "I didn't want to bother you with it."

"Bother me?" Anger rushed through me and I struggled to keep it down, "You think it would bother me?"

"Loke. Please go." She ignored me, probably needing to be alone with me to calm me down. Lucy knew how to calm me down, but how she would this time, I don't know.

"Are you sure?" I growled when he said this, and he just glared protectively, making it painfully obvious he didn't trust me with this mood, around her. Which was stupid, because I would never hurt Lucy.

But you just did... A voice echoed through my mind and I tried to ignore it, watching as she nodded, "Yeah, it'll be fine."

* * *

 _It wasn't fine._

"How dare you, make me feel bad for not telling you? It had nothing do with you!" Lucy yelled, pushing past me quickly. Her face was red with anger but I refused to give up. I gave chase, following her into the kitchen once again.

Lucy and I hadn't fought like this, ever. To the point where she was restless and would try to get away from me. It hurt, but I ignored it. I hadn't been this angry at her either, something like guilt and rage building up inside me, making my head cloudy and my heart heavy.

"It has everything to do with me! We are supposed to be partners Lucy, if I had know that—"

It was at this point she spun around and poked my chest, which made something inside me burn brighter. Her hair was falling out of the messy bun and her brown eyes were full of emotion, bubbling up inside her like a big Lucy volcano.

And her tits were heaving with her angry puffs of air.

I almost groaned, _not the time to be noticing how hot Lucy is is._

Despite the way her lips seem pinker while they were twisted in that scowl.

"You didn't give me a chance to tell you, you left!" She snapped, poking my chest again as I smacked her hand away from my chest, "I just lost Igneel, I needed to get stronger-"

"I am so sick of that sentence. I understand you lost Igneel and I'm sorry for that. But you could have gotten stronger with me. You left Natsu, don't act like you didn't just walk out with nothing but a letter addressed to me!"

"You didn't need to get stronger!"

"If I was stronger, I wouldn't have lost Aquarius in the first place!" She yelled, and I saw the sliver of self-hate inside her. I grabbed her arms, "If you keep calling yourself weak, I'll-"

"I am weak! That's why I didn't tell you. I wanted to deal with this myself!" I gripped her arms a little tighter, giving her a frustrated little shake to hopefully push some sense into her.

"That doesn't make you stronger. It just makes you stupid!"

"Let go of me, Natsu!" She ripped herself from my grasp and headed toward the living room, and I followed after her again. I wondered when it had changed briefly, when did we change, to the point where I was the one chasing after Lucy.

"So what was your plan then Lucy? Just leave? No notice?"

"I didn't have a plan. How about you give me some pointers about leaving without a word uttered?"

That stung, but I let my frustration and the pain pour out of my mouth, unable to stop the words.

"You have no idea how it felt to lose Igneel, he was my Dad, he was-" I stopped, wincing as she laughed bitterly, turning towards me with a sour smile.

"No, go right ahead Natsu, lecture me about not understanding how losing a parent feels. Don't stop yourself because I lost my Mom, then my Dad, then Aquarius."

"I didn't mean it like that." I growled, grinding my jaw together as she scoffed, "Yes you did, you wouldn't have said it if you didn't."

"Don't put words in my mouth!" I shouted and she reared back, getting in my personal space with her own cry, "Then don't assume I didn't think about telling you! It was my decision in the end to keep things quiet Natsu, not yours!"

"It was a stupid fucking decision Lucy, and you know it!"

"It isn't up to you to decide what is a good or stupid decision! It's my responsibility, you don't have anything to do with it!"

"Because I walked out right? Fucking hell, it never seemed like you cared before, especially when I came back. That's the whole point, I came back!"

"You came back a year too late, you asshole!"

"Guys?" Happy's voice made us both still and she took a step away from me, turning to greet Happy with a shaky smile. I also turned to him, my blood still heated at her last words.

"Hey Happy." Lucy cleared her throat when it came out wobbly as I grinned weakly, "Hey Buddy."

"Are you... Fighting?"

"No. No, just discussing something." Lucy muttered, as Happy turned to me, obviously not believing our teammates lie. Faced with his worried, sceptical face made me agree to her fib, and I nodded, "No, it's not a fight. Luce and I are just talking."

"About?"

Silence greeted us both before Lucy whispered, "I think I'm going to be leaving for a while, Happy."

* * *

Happy was quiet as he eyed Lucy from the Kitchen bench, where she was seated. She had explained everything to him but my mind was still reeling from her words. She was going off to find Aquarius, I already knew that.

But she wasn't taking Happy or I.

Rage and hurt rushed through me, but I stayed quiet, leaning against the doorway to her Kitchen.

"When will you be back?"

"I'm not sure Happy. Soon, I hope."

"Are you sure Natsu and I can't come with you?"

She nodded and I swallowed my bottom lip to stop the growl, knowing that I would say something forbidding, and demand that we come along. My blood had settled, the fire in my gut simmering down to a blood curling sadness. Her words from earlier rang through my head, making the hurt increase. Hurt at what she said, hurt at how I reacted.

Angry that we both pissed each other off to the point of screaming match.

"Will you be careful? And send us letters?" Happy asked seriously, and she laughed softly, opening her arms so they could hug, "Of course, I'll be back before you know it."

He told us both he was going to see if he could catch any fish in the canal and left with a worried glance at me. Once he was gone out, her shoulders slouched tiredly. A pang of regret ached in my chest, knowing that I was a reason for her tired state.

"I thought you didn't have a plan."

Her shoulders tensed, as if she had forgotten I was there. I wished I wasn't in that moment, I wished that I could stop hurting her.

"I made it up on the spot. It's what needs to be done."

"Let me come with you Luce. Don't do this alone." I whispered, moving closer as she stood up slowly, "You... It's not something you should be burdened with Natsu, it's my issue and I'm going to fix it."

"Let me help! Please, just, don't leave like this."

Lucy turned her body towards mine and we stood there, staring at each other.

"I'll be back in three weeks, any longer, and you can come find me."

* * *

 **Oooooo. WAS ANYONE EXPECTING THAT**

 **EVERYONE WAS LIKE ' AW CUDDLES, AW CITRUS, AW DRAMA'**

 **Well here, have some AW shit.**

 **Writing a fight scene is a little tricky tbh, because Natsu and Lucy don't really fight but I think I did okay ¿**

 **do you hate me? good.**

 **REVIEW TIME**

 _myasia88_

 _this is honestly one of my all time favorite nalu stories. like wtf they have so much chemistry it's crazy and i am so stoked for the final key to bringing everything together i swear for a second i thought you skipped over the real smut cause i was about to scream and throw my phone off somewhere lol. omg loke found aquariuses key? im wheezing omfg this is about to get cray cray._

 _n e way... great chapter author-nim, i of course loved every minute and second of reading this chapter and i need much much more, this story just always keeps me wide eyed and unflinchingly hungry for more (;_

 **REPLY**

 **omg, thank you so so much! I do enjoy the lemony sort but no sexy time... Yet ;) so glad you are enjoying it ^^**

 **Wheeze away my young pupil, and hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **To those who pointed out some of the itty mistakes last chapter, I've taken note and they should be fixed up soon! Thanks so much for pointing them out :)**

 **As always guys, review, stroke a lamp, review, drool over Hinata and Kageyama killer technique ;)**

 **Stay fresh, my cans of deodorant!**

 **freshprincess xo**


	21. Chapter 20

**I proof-read this, but if you see any mistakes - be sure to let me know!**

* * *

 **The Confession**

* * *

I stared at the door in front of me with unease bubbling in my stomach, wringing my fingers together in an nervous haze. I brought my fist and rapped against the wood lightly, listening for any signs of life.

A loud crash, and groan made me jump a little before smile slightly. I stepped back just as the door swung open, revealing a shirtless Gildarts. He stilled when he saw me, smiling shakily and I raised my eyebrow, confused as to why he wasn't greeting me.

"You normally say 'Hi', Gildarts."

"Hi Gildarts." He repeated nervously before cringing as I stifled my laugh, settling with crossing my arms under my chest.

"I mean, hi Lucy."

"Hello Gildarts, can I come in?"

He nodded and moved to the side so I could slip past him, into the small shack, he called a home. I eyed the surroundings curiously, noticing the remains of a busted lamp and a pot tipped over, spilling water all over the floor.

"Shouldn't you clean that up?" I pointed to the growing puddle and he jumped to do so, brandishing a thick towel as I continued to gaze at the very... minimalistic style he had going on. Of course, he often went on year long jobs and probably didn't really need the greatest house to come back to.

"Do you want some tea or something? I think I've got a bottle of white rum in the back."

I shrugged off my coat, and took a seat, crossing my legs.

"No thank-you. I came here to talk."

"About?" He chuckled nervously, avoiding my eyes as I raised my eyebrow, a little puzzled, "Why are you so... Anxious?"

He placed the towel down, "I figured you were here because of the fact I blurted your supposed to be 'secret' marriage to you know who. And were ready to tear me apart."

I blinked, "Oh. That's not why I'm here, honestly, I've forgotten all about it. Weak men spill their weak guts."

He gazed at me for a moment and I stared into his brown eyes, challenging him to make me think he was anything but a weak man for his beloved daughter.

He gave a little, smiling guilty while scratching the back of his head, "Well, I only have half of my guts left, so... But if it's any help, I'm sorry. It just sort of came out."

"It's forgiven Gildarts, seriously." My smile settled him and he plopped into the chair opposite me, grinning, "So, now that my life isn't in any danger, why are you here?"

I sighed, the question bringing a very pissed Natsu face to my thoughts. His eyes filled with hurt and desperation. I couldn't let him come and do all the work, and unfortunately, that was his character.

"It's a long story." I murmured, rubbing at my wrist where Natsu had grabbed when I tried to walk out of the kitchen. I flinched when I felt his piercing gaze on my face, the silent plea in his eyes making my resolve weaken. I shook my head and pushed those images out, gave Gildarts a very brief explanation, not implying that Natsu and I fought until the very end.

He listened patiently, leaning forward as my voice got softer until it vanished entirely from the room.

"How is he taking it?" Gildarts asked as I shook my head, We haven't spoken since then. That was two days ago."

"Have you tried to approach him?"

"I don't want too. We both got so angry and said some pretty bad things. I don't know how to... fix this."

Gildarts hummed thoughtfully, before stating seriously, " You know... it's not just up-to you to fix it. It's a joint effort. Takes two to tango, after all."

"I guess…"

"So what did you need from me? Did you want me to come?"

I shook my head, settling to just tell him the facts, "Aquarius was supposedly spotted in the western towns of Fiore. I haven't gone that far, and I was hoping for a detailed map?"

"I might have that." He jumped up with enough excitement that made me laugh, as he began to rummage through a dresser near the table in the corner of the room.

"I haven't been out West for a while, a little tricky to arrange transportation in those places. Did Loke tell you anything else that might help you narrow it down?"

"A town starting with a Y?" I stood up as he spread the map over the table, and we both gazed down on it.

"There's Yankachi Forest Town, and Yowerlin Town." He pointed to the two names, as I nodded, "I may as well start there. Can I take it with me? I promise I'll give it back."

"Keep it." He shrugged as I smiled, "Thanks Gildarts, really."

"Happy to help. And for my last piece of wise advice…"

"Don't go spreading rumours about you being wise?"

He laughed a deep belly laugh at my quip and rested a hand on my shoulder, leaning over to stare into my eyes. I felt a little uneasy with how close he was, and had to get the feeling Natsu got some of his lack of spacial awareness from Gildarts.

 _The only difference was, I didn't mind when Natsu got up in my face._

 _And I had seen Gildarts laugh maniacally as he destroyed a whole forest while fighting._

"Absence really does make the heart grow fonder. Maybe this is exactly what you both need."

* * *

Natsu and I were showing the classic signs of a fight, pointed away from each other, mumbled answers and a lack of interest.

Mr Smith noticed this immediately and closed his book, leaning back to eye us both.

"Mr Dragneel, would you mind telling me the reason of this fight?"

"We didn't fight." Natsu lied and I bit my lip as Mr Smith sighed, turning to me.

I spilled my weak guts, because apparently Mr Smith was my Cana to my Gildarts.

 _Damn it, that made no sense._

"I'm leaving on a mission, one that's a little bit longer than usual. And I'm not bringing Natsu."

"You say 'bringing' Natsu. Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"How many solo jobs have you done, Lucy?"

I shrugged, "Only a few."

"But apparently not enough to change the words 'bring' to 'coming'. Normally, people would say, 'Natsu isn't coming this time.'" I struggled to find the lesson in his words and I must have showed it because he explained smoothly.

"Bring is a slightly possessive verb. It implies that you are bringing them. Like with your spirits, they are contracted to you, so you can bring them places. Mr Dragneel is his own person, so you don't have any claim or control over him. But yet, you said 'bring'. It must mean, that you feel possessive or something along those lines towards Mr Dragneel."

I stared at him shocked, "Don't read too much into a word. I just said it because–"

"Subconscious words and feelings are what got you into this marriage Lucy," Mr Smith smiled patiently, before finishing, "It would be unwise to brush them away without another thought."

I nodded silently, mind reeling as he turned to Natsu, "How does it make you feel that you won't be joining Lucy this time?"

"Annoyed."

"Why?"

"Just am. I think she's being stupid. We are a partnership, for a reason." Natsu kept his eyes on the far wall, but his words stung. I pressed my teeth together to stop the sneer of anger, noticing how Mr Smith was watching my reaction.

"Lucy, don't hesitate to say what you feel."

I scoffed, "What I feel, and what I want to say are two very different things right now."

"Well, what do you want to say?"

" _Fuck_ you, Natsu. And your double standards."

He growled lowly as Dr Smith leaned back, "Natsu, if you have anything to say, don't hold back."

"You are so stubborn. Accept help when given to you, idiot. It doesn't make you weak."

Dr Smith nodded when I glanced at him hesitantly, a little tired from fighting before but apparently this wasn't going to get resolved by ignoring each other.

 _I knew that_.

"You are a hypocrite. Why is it, that I have to accept help, but when you deny any help given to you, it's completely fine?"

He apparently didn't need any prompting from Dr Smith, before his head snapped to mine and fiery grey eyes glared at me.

"That is different."

" _Why?_ Why is it different?" I hissed at him, "Why is it that I can't do something by myself without being accused of being dumb? If I want to do something to prove my strength to myself and find my friend, it has nothing to do with you!"

Turns out, I wasn't as tired as I thought because I got riled up to the point where I was yelling.

"Everything you do has everything to do with me!" He shouted, standing up and I immediately stood up as well, refusing to let him be higher than me. A stupid wish, since he was taller than me but I gave good glare.

"What does that even mean? You are so selfish! Stop thinking about yourself, this is between Aquarius and I. I will go find her, I'll get her back with me. And there is nothing you can do about it."

His jaw ticked as Dr Smith leaned forward, holding his hands up, "Okay guys, good progress. Do you feel any bett-"

 _"I am selfish_." Natsu's growl stopped his words and I took a step back as I saw the glimpse of red in his eyes, the same red when he had fully activated his E.N.D transformation. My heart continued steadily, because I had faith that Natsu could control himself but I was shocked.

He normally had an iron tight leash around that side of himself. But to see that he suddenly couldn't control the eyes, meant he was more upset that I first thought.

Or angry.

I didn't want to know which one it was, both had catastrophic experiences.

The red continued bleed into his grey eyes, until it was like looking into a stormy sunset. They never left mine and I felt my heart pick up every so slightly.

"I'm a selfish bastard because I don't want let you go. If I'm not there with you, I can't make sure no hair on your head gets harmed. And that scares me. I've seen how quickly dragons die, and it's frightens me to imagine you disappearing and then dying without me being there to protect you. I _know_ you don't need protecting, you are more strong and smart you give yourself credit for. But it's what the doc said, it's a possessive feeling. You were the person I brought to the guild, _mine_."

He took a step closer and my breathing increased as the air around me began to swelter and heat against my skin, "You were the first person I brought onto my team with Happy, mine. Then we became partners, and I thought that it couldn't be any better. Best friends, partners, strangers, you were always mine."

"Natsu." I whispered as his eyes flashed red and he took another step forward, almost closing the distance between us, "Then, somewhere along the line, things got blurred. I got greedy for something I didn't know about. I only wanted you for the longest times, then you were my wife. A four letter word, one that I didn't see the appeal of before, was suddenly the best word in Fiore. And what makes it better…"

He rested his forehead against mine, "I am yours. It's not a one-sided thing. I'm yours and you are mine. And it makes me insane. And rude, and crazy. Because I think you are so fucking amazing, but so stupid because you won't bring me."

 _What can I say?_

 _How do I feel?_

 _How long has he felt this way?_

My lips were parted in shock, eyes wide as we stared at each other. His eyes slowly began to return to normal and he opened his mouth to say something, but I stopped him.

My hand swung up and slapped him across the right cheek as hard as I could, making his head snap to the side. I shoved at his chest, tears flooding my eyes. I didn't bother to hold them back.

"You, you _idiot_! You dumb, _useless_ dragon!" I sobbed as Dr Smith called, "Lucy, please don't break anything in my office. It's all very expensive."

We both ignored him.

"You have no idea how upset I am with you! You can't just blurt out a confession like that, and expect me to reply sanely. You say I make you go insane? That's rich, coming from you! All you do is drive me up the wall. From your loud and destructive attitude, to the way you eat all my food! And now I found out, that you placed a claim on me from the moment you brought me to Fairy Tail! What is wrong with you?" I shrieked and brought my hand up to slap him again and he caught it gently, eyes gazing down at me, carefully hiding all emotion as more tears strolled down my face.

"There is so many things I could say, but the worst is that, you have no idea just how much you affect me. Yes, you are loud and stupid, and so gross sometimes but I don't care about any of it. I like how passionate, and wild you are. I like how your eyes tell me so much but nothing at the same time. I love the way you read my mind and just know what I'm thinking. I love how you purposely tease me, because it shows how weirdly you care. I can be myself with you, and all I want is for you to be happy and _now you do this and I'm going to kill you, then spread your ashes over a toilet because you deserve to life your afterlife a massive shit_ -"

He cut me off with a thumb against my lips, "It was good but you went off topic there. Not that I mind."

I huffed crazily, smacking his hand away as he let go of my wrist slowly, watching me closely.

"This fight isn't over." I murmured, still a little in shock at his speech which was now running through my head at warp speed.

"I know." He whispered, continuing to stare at me unnervingly and I rubbed my arms, noticing how Dr Smith was writing down notes.

"You started with like, but ended with love." Natsu stared, his lips quirking a little bit, "Was that a subconscious thing?"

My eye twitched and I didn't think twice as I spun around and brought my foot up, knocking his head to the ground. Dr Smith glanced up before smiling at me, ignoring the groaning Natsu on the floor.

"I'll see you next week if you are back by then, Lucy."

* * *

I stared at the train times, towing my suitcase behind me, Plue tucked safely in my arms.

"The next train is in ten minutes," I murmured to him, just for the sake of conversation and he quivered excitedly.

We found the platform and waited patiently until I felt the spine tingling sensation of being watched, just as the train rolled into the station.

I glanced back, immediately noticing to two bickering men in long dark trench coats, one with brown hair and the other with a black beanie.

"You have got to be kidding me." I watched as the larger guy pummelled the other onto the ground and almost smiled.

 _Well… he never did promise to wait three weeks._

I shook my head as I remembered his slightly triumphant look, as if he didn't expect to realise he hadn't agreed to my promise, instead changing the topic of discussion easily.

 _Idiot_.

* * *

 **Hey there guys! If you haven't noticed, I've sped up the updates so I can finish this within my timeline on my calendar ^^**

 **Your responses from the last chapter were AMAZING. So many agreed with me about the whole fight scene and I'm really glad to see (most) you liked it!**

 **I will be reviewing one comment this time, and the next update will be in 3 days ^^**

evita28

Well, this fanfic WAS one of my favorites... now it's not. It's not because they are fighting; it's because of what they are fighting about. You could have gone a different, less "angsty" root, but it seems all Nalu fics have to have that angst. Seems like you wanted to have them fight and couldn't think of anything else they would fight about and then came up with this.

I really enjoyed the "new" Lucy and Natsu that you created. In just about every fanfic I've read, they all make Natsu an idiot, and Lucy an overthinking, blushing mess. A Lucy that compared a soy sauce bottle to Natsu's penis... and a Natsu that spewed awful but hilarious pickup lines were so much better. The dynamic was great- even with a sober, overthinking Lucy. This whole thing was so funny... until Loke popped out and said something about Aquarius. Then it got way too serious. Doesn't fit with the rest of the chapters. Also, everyone writes Lucy like she is so pissed at Natsu for leaving to train. She was sad, not pissed. She had a fit when he was the pot calling the kettle black with the Juvia and Gray "situation". But otherwise her face was just extremely sad. Also, Natsu is not an idiot. He would not have mentioned the thing about losing his dad to her. He knows that she knows what it's like to go through a situation like that. Neither of them are that insensitive to even be angry with each other for how they chose to deal with these issues.

One almost forehead touch and a promise and Lucy melted.

 ** _Hi there! First of all, I just wanted to thank you for your comment and tell you I'm glad you liked the book up until the last chapter. Of course, humans always have a difference of opinions and I won't fault you for that._**

 _ **But, I do have some points to make. Firstly, you said in your comment above, you like the character progression with Lucy and Natsu. Well, how they handle a fight in these circumstances is also a character progression, not all attributes are good things.**_

 ** _Secondly, listen, I learnt in primary school that most good books have a plot and a twist/ problem that the characters need to deal with before they progress any further. If you believed this was going to be a fluffy fic, then I can direct you to fluffier no angst fics :)_**

 _ **Thirdly, I don't know if you passed a chapter in the beginning, but I made it clear that it was a possibility that the issue with Aquarius was going to be in this story. Not only in the third chapter (?) but also in the chapter where Natsu is watching Lucy and wondering what she's keeping from him. I'm a little insulted, because I had planned that they would fight about this for a while and dropped subtle hints. If you missed them, I apologise but I can't do anything about skim readers :)**_

 ** _And to make everything else quick and easy, I'll rip the bandaid off. I'm sad that you don't like it and obviously it sucks if you won't read any more but I won't stop you. But. 1. Humans say things in the heat of the moment they don't mean (especially in a fight), which is so true and if you actually noticed, Natsu cut himself off because he realised so… :) 2. The 'this is way too serious, it doesn't fit', I think it fits perfectly fine :) of course, difference of opinion but w/e, I'll move on. 3. I disagree. Lucy was upset, yes, but she was also pissed. It may have sparked a little when it came to Juvia, but I can name one scene in particular that you can tell how pissed she is for Natsu leaving when she's telling about FT disbanding. Once again, difference in opinion so I'd appreciate if you didn't try to preach your stance of the subject to me when I clearly think different._**

 ** _It sucks that I lose a reader to this but oh well. Don't forget to take your angst-free tissues at the door._**

 **Aaaaaalrighty! Guys, I really wanna start reviewing NICE & AWESOME comments again but I'm a stubborn little FT thing and will fight for my chance to speak.**

 **Next chapter will DEFINITELY be a good review (hopefully)**

 **Let me know what ya'll think, review, kiss your best guy friend on the cheek, be the best you can be**

 **Bleh**

 **And as always, stay fresh**

 _ **xo freshprincess**_


	22. Chapter 21

**Proof-Read. (Not)**

* * *

 **The Conditions of Stalking.**

* * *

I strolled calmly down the the train isle, heading towards the two trench coats that were so inconspicuously following me. When I neared closer, I heard them bickering, trying to keep their voices down and despite my better judgement, I smiled a little.

I threw the door open into the cubicle, not giving Natsu a chance to flee or make some horrible lie up. He was slouched over, barely on the seat when he looked up, his faced mixed green and pale white. I found it impressive that I could scare him so much, that he changed colours.

Honestly, his skin resembled a lime green pastel.

Which was _so attractive_.

I didn't bother glancing at his companion, instead settling opposite him so he couldn't escape my fiery glare.

"I said three weeks. Not three hours!"

 _Round Three, go._

His upper lip curled, "I couldn't do it. I was even thinking that Happy would have to tie me up."

"Where is Happy? I'll get him to carry you back to Magnolia." I hissed, as Natsu lifted his chin, trying for smug but coming off… well, ill.

"He stayed home because he doesn't anything to do with me and my stupid plans."

"How does it feel that a cat has more sense than you do?"

"Happy, is an exceed."

I ignored him in favour of trying to keep my voice down and quiet, despite the painful urge to throttle him.

"And you brought Gildarts! What possessed you to bring _this_ gossip bug?"

"Hey, I tell one person about your drunk marriage and suddenly I can't be trusted?" Gildarts stated, catching my attention and I turned my eyes on him.

He stilled in fear as I stated slowly, "Yes. That's exactly it. I'm not done with Natsu, you'll get your turn."

He nodded jerkily, settling with looking at the floor and I turned back to Natsu who, took a breath of big breath of air and stated, "I tried, okay? I tried to stay home but my head kept imagining the worst things. Like you getting seriously injured, or forgetting a clean pair of socks. It freaked me out. I was on my way here when Gildarts tackled me. I managed to convince him to not beat me senseless and come along to give you socks."

I stared at him.

"Are you seriously implying, that me _not having a pair of socks_ is a tragedy that is equal to me getting seriously injured?"

"...Yes."

"Natsu, that is the most _ridiculous_ thing I have ever heard! I don't even wear socks, I mostly wear sandals this time of year!"

"Sometimes you wear the boots!" He argued as I hissed angrily, "Not when it's a hot day!"

"Well, I didn't know that. I know the boots are your favourite and you think your legs look excellent in them - which they do - and I thought, I'll be a good husband and bring you an extra pair. Maybe beat up any assholes that try and mess with you along the way."

"Oh my god! Do you ever shut up with your attractive as fuck honesty?" I practically screamed as he barked, clutching his stomach tightly, "That's rich coming from the girl who so much as growls at me and makes me pop a-"

"Do not finish that sentence!"

"Make me!"

In an extremely childish - albeit satisfying move - I silenced him. I pretended to plop an invisible cone around his head, therefor making it seem like I couldn't hear him anymore.

Sadly, it wasn't the first time I had resorted to this when it came to Natsu. It was the first time I was doing it a fight though.

"Did you just cone-silence me?" He growled and I ignored the hot deep timbre his voice went into, favouring to turn to Gildarts.

His eyes were torn between amusement and apprehension.

"When Natsu says 'convince' you, what did he mean?"

"He told me you were okay with us coming along. But I kept asking why we weren't sitting with you, he cracked and told me the truth."

"Gildarts!" Natsu gurgled pathetically, as the man glanced at him then to me, noticing how I had perfected the art of ignoring Natsu. He followed my example.

I pursed my lips, "Which is?"

Gildarts thought about it before stating in a ridiculous rendition of Natsu's voice, "Lucy is being stupid. She wouldn't bring me. So we have to stalk her and make sure she has a cushion for her cute ass-"

I waved my hands, my cheeks filling with red, "Alright. I've heard enough."

"Did you have to tell her about the _cute_ ass thing, bastard?" Natsu groaned and I placed my head in my hands.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. I keep hearing this annoying voice. I think I need to get my ears cleaned."

I breathed a small laugh, ignoring the wild butterflies in my stomach as his previous words from the therapist session.

 _"And that scares me. I've seen how quickly dragons die, and it's frightens me to imagine you disappearing and then dying without me being there to protect you"_

My heart squeezed, and I shook my head, trying to shake the speech away from my thoughts.

 _"Then, somewhere along the line, things got blurred. I got greedy for something I didn't know about. I only wanted you for the longest times, then you were my wife. A four letter word, one that I didn't see the appeal of before, was suddenly the best word in Fiore. And what makes it better…"_

 _Where did things get blurred for me?_

 _When Natsu and I got married?_

 _Did I feel like this towards him before the marriage?_

 _Is Cana right, did I push those feelings down because some part of me didn't think it was right to like Natsu without being with him?_

I groaned, confused and stricken from my thoughts. Tears of frustration flooded my eyes, as the most confronting piece of his admission echoed through my head like a sweet prayer.

 _"I am yours. It's not a one-sided thing. I'm yours and you are mine. And it makes me insane. And rude, and crazy. Because I think you are so fucking amazing, but so stupid because you won't bring me."_

My heart fluttered at the thought of Natsu truly being mine, and I wiped at the lingering of tears on my eyes. I suddenly felt so tired.

 _Maybe I should just cuddle up with Natsu and sleep_.

I ignored that wayward thought, shaking my head even though I wanted too. I wanted to ignore the current fight and just… let him be mine.

 _Why was I fighting this so hard?_

In that moment of pure exhaustion, I wanted to be his. I wanted to be looked after.

I laughed bitterly to myself _, have I even changed from what I used to be?_

"Luce." I glanced up, my eyes probably a little red, my mascara a little smudged.

He leaned over, looking at me closely before sighing, "I'll get on a train back to Magnolia when we reach the next station."

His eyes were drawn tight with pain, as if saying that hurt him. I could see in his eyes, he really didn't want to leave.

 _But he would._

Because he thought I was on the verge of tears because of him not listening. I bit my lip, because if he hadn't of come along, I probably would have caught these thoughts sooner or later, I had been ignoring them till now.

But since he was here, I couldn't bring myself to cry and demand he look after me.

"I don't want to be weak." I whispered, as he shook his head, reaching out with his hand. I slid mine into it, loving the feel of his rough, warm long fingers against my skin.

"You could never be weak. Accepting help isn't weak. Doing it yourself isn't weak either."

"Then why do I want to just hold onto you and never let go?" I asked tearfully, and he tilted his head, giving me a rare small smile.

"Like the doc said, it's a possessive thing."

 _I'm possessive of Natsu?_

 _Natsu is helping me come to a realisation?_

 _Since when did Natsu know more about feelings than I did?_

"It's like a soap opera." We heard Gildarts gasp, effectively breaking the moment as I took my hand out of his and took a deep breath in.

Once I had collected myself, "I don't want to know you are here. You either be extremely stealthy or go home."

* * *

I had already known that Natsu couldn't be stealthy.

Multiple missions had proved that stealthiness was not in his skills list. In fact, he was apparently even worse when a living earthquake was walking beside him.

When the fruit stand a few metres away from me suddenly caught on fire, I ignored it.

When not one, but two street lights exploded into tiny pieces, I brushed past the debris and continued my way to my Inn.

Now, sitting at a little table at the Inn restaurant, I couldn't quite ignore the loud whisper/screaming match coming from behind me. My eye twitched.

A small object hit the back of my head and fell to the floor. I glanced down and tilted my head to look at the shrimp in barely concealed annoyance. The waitress seemed oblivious to their conversation — disruption — but I had just about had enough.

I waved her over and she smiled happily, barely missing a piece of sauce that splattered on a table behind her.

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"I'm sorry to do this, but could the men behind me be removed? I feel so bad but I've had a horrible day, and my date just stood me up. And it's just…" I gathered some tears to my eyes, and she stared down at my sympathetically.

"I completely understand Miss. Whoever stood you up is an _idiot_. I'll ask the gentlemen to take their business elsewhere."

I dabbed delicately at the fake tears on my eyelashes, "T-Thank you."

She patted me on the shoulder softly and walked away, as I reached for my glass of red wine. I had quite liked it when Cana took me to that bar once, and I didn't exactly trust spirits or champagne.

I also didn't trust myself after three glasses, apparently.

I listened into their conversation with an evil little smile as the waitress stared, "Excuse me, I need to ask you to leave. The woman in front of you has had a very tiring day, and your… behaviour is further upsetting her."

"We have a room here." I heard Gildarts reply almost incredulously and I tried to keep my smile to a minimal as the girl cleared her throat pointedly, "So does she. And she also just got stood up by her date, so please, let her eat in peace and return later."

"She got stood up?" Natsu's voice now, the words amused and a little curious as the waitresses voice softened, so much that I strained to hear it.

"She seems to be taking it very well, if only a little upset. I might send over a complimentary dessert. Poor thing."

 _Getting my stalkers kicked out and a free dessert?_

 _Talk about some good karma._

Whilst this whole ordeal was a little petty and almost certainly evil, I couldn't help but feel a little proud and smug.

My smile vanished when Natsu offered, "I can take his place. I'm a great date. I'll talk about how pretty her eyes are, and how nice her hair looks when it's all down."

I stilled, partly because of his words and partly because of the sudden hot stare on my back. Chills enveloped my body, causing me to shudder as I realised.

 _He knew I was listening._

 _That sneaky little-_

"Sir, I'm sure she would be flattered but perhaps another time. You are more than welcome to try and ask her tomorrow, I have the feeling she wishes to be alone."

Yes, for sisterhood!

I almost cheered her on, but kept quiet, apprehensive of what Natsu's response would be.

"Are you sure? I can make her smile. I can make her laugh. I bet if you give me enough time, I can make her blush." The innuendo he put on those words were meant strictly for me, and I knew he was flirting now.

 _With me._

 _Through this waitress._

 _I couldn't believe my ears._

 _Since when was Natsu so smooth?_

 _Since when did he have game?_

 _Was it even game_?

The questions made my head spin a little, and I finished my wine bottle and stood up, suddenly feeling a little full.

I heard the waitress say something back to Natsu but I wasn't paying attention, I just left the restaurant after leaving my name and room number on the table.

* * *

"A golden key? I have a'plenty of those! What sort were ya' lookin' for?" The tiny man shouted and I barely blinked, "You have a celestial gate key?"

His face screwed up in thought, "You mean, the magic ones?"

I nodded, and he snorted, "I'm not rich enough to get my hands on those types, missy!"

I sighed, reaching yet another dead end after about five exact cases beforehand. I opened my mouth, ready to tell him 'thank-you' before he could rope me in with non-magical keys, when he said cheerfully.

"Of course, sometimes they land with the strangest people. Just this other day, a girl in Wedehaven, found herself a key! People sayin' it's a golden magical key. I doubt it though, why would it be a'doing here?"

My heart jumped with hope and I leaned forward, "Wedehaven? That's not on my map."

"Let me have a look at your map, I'll show you how to get 'here. Of course, it'll cost ya."

I handed over enough jewel to buy a small house, uncaring about the price because when I couldn't put a price on my keys anymore, especially not Aquarius.

Once I had unfolded the map, he looked over it and shook his head, "This here is an outdated map! It's lucky ya even got this far!"

He pointed towards two towns south from here, still in the Western Hemisphere and I gazed down, listening intently, "Wedehaven is in between these two towns. Small place, it is."

"Is it walkable?"

"Take you a few days, but much safer than riding by carriage. Rough road makes things extra bumpy."

"And you are sure that the girl found the key there?"

He nodded, counting his stash of my money, "Definitely Wedehaven. Look out for a creek on the way there, that should take ya right to towns square. Nice people, a little dirty."

I eyed his dusty hands with a small smile, before thanking him and leaving the shop. Once I stepped outside, I took a deep breath in and felt my body shake lightly with something like hope, adrenaline and determination all at once.

 _I'm coming, Aquarius._

* * *

 **This 'ere was a hoot and a half to write**

 **This is coming a long veeeery nicely *cue evil laugh***

 **The reviews on the last chapter WERE A-FLIPPING AMAZING. You guys never fail to leave the big old massive reviews that make me read them ten times over because they are so GOOD. LIKE DAMMIT.**

 **tiiiiime to review a review**

Trottingham-sama

Man, if you don't have something nice to say don't say anything at all. Jeez it's a freaking fanfiction for God's sake. Fresh princess (if I may call you that), you seem like a super cool person and I love your writing. I feel offended that someone would make a scathing and back-handed remark about this story. No matter how many readers you may lose, you'll always have this one so keep the updates coming. School sucks and I have so much homework I don't have time to read books, so one or two chapters of this at a time that I get to see on Friday night really brightens my week. I think the story is getting even better, I love it. Wow this review is all over the place, sorry about that. Anyway, thank you for sharing your talent, and hey, stay fresh.

 _ **You may call me whatever you like, you are part of the reviewing crew now. I'd like to think we all have the power to be a super cool person, and I'm so glad you like my writing!**_

 _ **Unfortunately, that comment isn't the worst one I get (I've had some real stinkers, believe me) so I just rise above and try to look at it logically. So don't you worry!**_

 _ **Homework and school — eek. So glad I'm an old ninny.**_

 _ **Don't apologise, your review was fantastic.**_

 _ **And hey hey hey hey, stay fresh ;)**_

 _ **2nd REVIEW (there were so many, I couldn't help but do two**_ )

zerophelia

I had just finished reading Natsu's speech when my boyfriend called me and prevented me from continuing forward. I barely uttered a word to him before I burst into tears. He also gave me some bad news about his family moving. Needless to say we had to look at puppies on instagram together until I calmed down. At that point I had to reread all of Natsu's speech to get ready for Lucy's anger. I honestly had my doubts about this story way back in the very beginning, but they have been completely forgotten. You took this situation on an amazing route and I feel like your writing has grown through the story. The character development is amazing. Don't be upset that you lost someone for getting angsty. It's their loss. The fight didn't feel forced or out of place. It was an outlet for the conflicting feelings experienced by the characters to finally explode. Angst is a part of life and it gives a story something to relate to. Life is not perfect all the time. Fluff has it's place, but you have done a great job of incorporating both. I can't wait to see where things go from here.

 ** _I am sending you good thoughts and tissues and anything else you may need to get past whatever shit life has thrown you! I'm much more of a cat person myself but puppies are always cute!_**

 ** _I'm really glad you stuck with me and that you like how the book is progressing (ending by the looks of it too)._**

 ** _I'm not upset that I lost a reader (or didn't, who knows), more so that I had to clear up a few things and I couldn't review one of the AMAZING ones I had from the previous chapter!_**

 ** _That's exactly it :) for a story to be real, there has to be problems and angst just like life, in my opinion._**

 ** _Thanks! Stay fresh!_**

 **I can never thank you guys enough, your reviews make my day and I hope you enjoy this chapter because I had so much fun writing it and yeah :)**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **And to quote quite-a-riot:**

 **go fresh or go home!**

 **And to quote KatieBoom:**

 **Keeping it fresh to death, ya heard!**

 **(I always get a kick out of seeing you guys throw some freshness back to me, or calling me some weird adaptation of freshprincess)**

 **Ps. Freshprincess-Sama is possibly one of my faves so thank you! I can't find the comment but give me a holla if you fangirled and called me that.**

 **Fresh was here, my cans of deodorant.**

 **xo freshprincess**


	23. Chapter 22

**This is not edited/proof-read unless you count skimming so please, bare with me**

* * *

 **The Day Before: Part One**

I stared at the golden square pillow in front of me in disbelief.

 _He couldn't be serious…_

The pillow sat innocently on the forest floor, having dropped from a branch when I was a few meters from it. It was plush, and practically sparkling.

I vaguely recalled Gildarts telling me about Natsu wanting to make sure my cute ass was cushioned but I assumed it was just an exaggeration. Because the realism of this situation, was just ridiculous.

I peered up at the forest roof, the branches and foliage way too thick to really see anything past the first layer but somehow, I knew, Natsu and Gildarts were up there — 'watching' over me like two creepily obsessed guardian angels.

 _Ones that bought pillows_.

I picked up the pillow and shouted towards the trees above me, "You couldn't have brought toilet paper?"

A few seconds of silence notified me that if someone passed by, I would look like a crazy person, talking to the forest. However, when a roll of tissues dropped right in front of me, I wondered if I was the only sane person in this place.

I picked up the roll as well, stuffing it into my duffel bag with a grumble, and continued on my way. I had half a mind to throw the cushion away, but something inside me liked the softer things in life and I only brought a sleeping bag with a shitty pillow attached.

And the cushion I held in my hands was unbelievably soft and comfy.

Princess… I heard a comment echo through my mind, alerting me that Natsu would say exactly that if he was here.

Well, he was here. But he was trying to be quiet and let me handle things on my own.

Those were the conditions I had laid, and I was becoming increasingly surprised when he continued to follow them.

Unfortunately, I was weak.

Walking by myself sent me into a somewhat grumpy mood, mainly because there was no one to talk to. Of course, I could just call one of my spirits for company but I was saving power just in case getting Aquarius back meant a fight.

Plue wouldn't take much to get out… I mused the idea for a few more miles, eventually stopping at a stream to soak my aching feet. It was day two in the trek to Wedehaven, the small town that apparently had the girl who had found a golden celestial key.

I was a mix of nerves because I was essentially walking in blind, annoyance because walking alone with my thoughts wasn't exactly fun and oddly enough, lonely.

All I ever did was complain that Natsu and Happy were so loud, destructive and most certainly crazy.

But now that I was on my own, I couldn't help but feel like I missed their company.

 _I'm insane._

I sat on the rock, shifting a little when the rough surface dug into my behind and heard a small chuckle. I turned my head to the bushes near the steam, sending a sharp glare in that direction.

A more subdued laugh reached my ears this time, and I refused to use the pillow simply out of spite.

 _Bastard._

Once I had chomped on a few energy bars and replenished, I dried my feet off and set off again, hoping to make it halfway by sunset. The map showed me going the right way, and I kept in mind about the warnings the shopkeeper had given to me.

I hadn't run into any wyverns or other forest creatures yet so, I was lucky in that aspect.

I winced a little, realizing the exact moment I jinxed it as a loud thumping noise approached me from the west. My hand immediately went to my whip and I smacked it out beside me, adopting a defensive stance as a Goran Vulcan smashed through the trees.

He skidded to a halt, eyes taking me in as his big muscles bulged, fur messy and more than a bit dirty.

"Woman. My land." I almost rolled my eyes, having dealt with Vulcan's before, their prehistoric ways did tend to get boring very quickly.

"I don't have time for this." I murmured to myself, my mind running a million miles per minute as I tried to figure out a good slash fast plan to get rid of my new friend and continue on my way.

The most tragic flaw in the Vulcan's DNA was the lack of intelligence. Of course, I had seen a few that were grade school level, but most were like big kids that wanted to beat on everything in sight.

He came at me fast, and I dodged, flinging my whip out to catch his ankle. I used his momentum against him and yanked, watching as he landed on his stomach. I wouldn't say I was the strongest competitor he had probably gone up against but I did know the basic fundamentals.

My hands brushed my keys and I pulled one out, purely on instinct and shouted, "Open, gate of Crab! Cancer!"

My magic shout out like a trained bullet, expanding to let Cancer out of the gate, smiling when he showed up in his signature outfit with his 'super sharp' pincers.

"You need a haircut, Bebe?"

"Not me, how about you take a little off the top of our big and hairy friend over there?" I suggested, watching as he dashed forward, dodging the flailing arms and legs of a struggling Vulcan. He tried to get up but Cancer quickly went to town, leaving him unconscious (and mostly bald) on the dirty forest floor.

"Thanks Cancer! Great work."

"No problem, Bebe." He crowed as I closed the gate, curling my whip back up and turning back in the direction I was heading too, whistling a cheerful tune.

* * *

My cheerful tune was destroyed. It seemed every single creature in this forest had timed when they came out. Every five minutes, I'd be stuck kicking a Vulcan's ass. Not to mention, the humidity in this part of the forest was ridiculous.

By the time nightfall hit, I was a little behind on where I wanted to be, and set up camp in a small clearing. I made sure the lake was only a few feet away, and pulled out a can of beans. I used to screw my nose up at most rations/camping food but Happy and Natsu had gotten me hooked on the sweet beans.

Another thing that had changed about me, since becoming friends with them.

I sighed, beginning to make a fire when a small sizzle alerted me of a tiny flying fireball heading towards the kindling. I ducked out of the way, watching as it caught fire. I smiled a little, _was he so incapable of not-helping?_

I stood up and dusted my pants off before crossing my arms, "Come out and stay the night with me. Both of you."

It took them nothing but five seconds to jump from the tree's just up ahead and make their way to my campsite. I watched as Gildarts plopped himself down, chewing on an apple merrily. I shook my head at him, still surprised he had decided to tag along on Natsu's waste of time. I sat down, not surprised when the man himself sat beside me, pink hair all wild and messy on his head.

He leaned forward to grab the can of beans, and open it, handing me a spoon.

"You…" I began, tilting my head at him, and he glanced over, "Do you think you spoil me?"

"Yes." He agreed with a grin as I sighed, "Why? I never asked for it."

"I know you didn't. I just like doing it." He shrugged, using his own spoon to dig into the beans.

"But, _why_?" I stressed the question and he glanced over to me, "Because you deserve the best Luce. Plus, you are a little greedy."

"Hey!"

"And loud." He teased and I huffed, glancing over to Gildarts to find him rummaging through his sack. I took another spoonful of beans, letting his words roll over in my mind.

How long has he spoiled me for?

"When we first met, you seemed pretty determined to do things the hard way. Remember on Mount Hakobe?"

He snorted a laugh, "I remember you complaining about the cold and lack of clothes. I was hoping that you'd get rid of that habit at the beginning."

"The habit of wearing somewhat revealing clothes?"

"Yeah. But… Now, I see the advantages of it."

I glanced over at him, "Creep."

"You do realize you spoil me as well?" He ignored my comment, opting to hit me with that question and I blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"You used to be so uptight about everything. You wouldn't let me sleep in your bed, screamed when I entered your room without permission and a bunch of other shit. Now, you keep your fridge stocked for me, let me sleep in your bed and don't yell at me — as long as you are unconscious when I get there — and don't get me _started_ on the things you do for Happy."

 _Oh my lord… he's right._

"I thought it was just being nice and courteous to a friend?" I mumbled, a little bewildered as he grinned, "Oh yeah? Do just friends wash the others clothes?"

I blinked, "Yes?"

"You separate my whites, Luce."

"I don't know why I do that. You haven't changed your outfit in a few months." I frowned and he looked down at his clothes, apparently only just realizing.

"Huh. Would you look at that."

* * *

Gildart's turned in his sleep soundly, apparently not caring he was sleeping on the rough dirt and twig ground. I sat a bit further away, waiting for Natsu to return from the water.

After twenty minutes of solidarity, I sighed and went off to find him, casting one more glance at Gildart's sleeping figure. I slipped my shoes on and went off, catching Natsu waist deep in the massive lake that stretched in the middle of the forest.

He turned when he heard me coming, my eyes squinting to actually see him.

"You've been in here for ages." I told him, taking my shoes off to soak my feet. I sat on a rock, staring down at him as he grinned, "The water is nice."

"Is this the part where you invite me in?" I flirted innocently and he shook his head, his tone playful, "No. It's so nice, I want it all to myself."

"And you say I'm greedy." I giggled and he moved closer, his grin infectious, "You are. I mean, look at all the space your feet is taking up."

I glanced at my feet which were currently dangling back and forth in the water, creating small little waves. I laughed a little, leaning towards him so I could see his features better. What I didn't realise, that I was closer than I thought.

Our noses brushed together and I jumped, a little surprised when he chuckled, his white teeth gleaming.

"Was it lonely when you went off?" I whispered, something about how dark and quiet the forest was, making it easier to create anonymity and reveal my thoughts.

"I had Happy. But sometimes, yeah, it was."

"I never thought I'd miss your destructive attitude." I admitted, shaking my head, "It's ridiculous. I knew you were above me, stalking me but I still felt a little lonely."

"I don't like that… Seeing you lonely."

"I don't like feeling it. I got so used to be alone when I ran away. Then I got used to being with the guild or you. Now I'm alone for a little under a week, and I feel…"

"Yeah?"

"It's stupid." I half-laughed, hugging myself despite it being a warm night. The water felt cool and lovely, with the slightest bit of warmth from the sun earlier still lingering.

"I don't think anything you say could be stupid."

"It's like phantom-limb or something. I got so used to you being there that now that you weren't beside me, being you… it just feels like there's an itch or something I can't scratch." I murmured, frowning as his hands caught my feet. I steadied myself on the rock, eyeing him curiously as two grey eyes stared back at me.

"I know that feeling."

I smiled, "Did the incredible Natsu Dragneel, Salamander of Fairy Tail, dragon-slayer extraordinaire, miss little old me?"

"Can you say that in front of the entire guild? Not the missing you part, the rest of it."

I laughed, kicking my feet a little as he tightened his grip around my ankles.

"You're ridiculous."

We fell into silence, and he continued to hold my ankles, letting me sway my knees back and forth.

"Come in. We can pull each other under the water."

I snorted, "Is that supposed to be appealing? And I thought you wanted it all to yourself."

"It's my duty as a husband to share."

"It's my duty as a wife to tell you, you are full of shit."

He laughed, the noise cackling and infectious, and I couldn't help but join his laughter as he dropped my feet to stretch his back while he laughed.

I waited until he calmed himself down, before lifting my right foot, "You know what's another _husbandly_ duty?"

"To tell his wife that she has freakishly small ankles?"

I gave him a glare, not caring if he didn't see it, "No. Foot rubs."

"I don't think I'm good at those."

"Can't know until you try it." I wiggled my toes and he sighed, grabbing the extended foot, "I feel like I'm only your husband when you want me to be."

I giggled, "Well, the guy who once ate a roasted chicken whole certainly isn't my husband."

He gave my small toe a sharp pull and I gasped, reaching out to smack his head whilst he laughed. It struck me for a moment that we were acting like a couple. I mean, it had happened more often but this felt so… right.

 _Is this what Natsu is like when he's… affectionate?_

True to his words, he wasn't the best starting off. It went from a little too hard to so soft it made me want to flail. But soon, he got into the rhythm off it, it was… heavenly. His long, warm fingers tugged and rubbed at my toes firmly, starting from my big toe and continuing down to my little toe. Then he began to rub and scrape his nails against my sole, causing light shivers to envelope my body.

I closed my eyes, rolling my head back as his fingers continued to stroke and smooth my poor little foot.

A good ten minutes passed until he stated, "Next foot." He let mine return gently to the water, a little gasp leaving my mouth with the sensitivity and grabbed my other foot.

He got started and I shivered, a rippling sense of mind-numbing pleasure making my mind go silent and my muscles to go lax.

"It's not so bad, is it?"

I opened my eyes a little, staring down at him confusedly, as he clarified quietly, "Being married to me."

His words cleared out the relaxed haze in my mind as I sat up, "What?"

"I'm just… It's really…" He cut himself off with a grunt, wincing as if he couldn't say what he needed too or didn't know how to say it. I reached down to grab his hand, and he looked up from staring at the water, "Natsu? Hey. Talk to me."

He pursed his lips, eyes darkening as he looked up at me. He took a step closer, and soon, he was in between my legs, our faces close to one another's.

"I don't want to lose my best friend." He told me and I smiled slightly, "You could never lose me, Natsu."

His other hand came up to gently cup my face, whilst the other rested in my hands. I gasped as he tilted my face back, thumb brushing against my cheek.

"But I don't want to lose my… wife, either."

* * *

I marched towards the rock that the shopkeeper had told me about, the one that was supposed to be right near the entrance to the town. I barely kept my yawn in, my back aching a little from my extremely restless sleep that went for maybe an hour or less.

I would like to blame nerves on the fact that I couldn't sleep, that I was nervous about how to get Aquarius back but it would be a partial lie.

Ever since last night, all I could think about was Natsu.

It was, basically a confession. Something that made everything and anything possible. Because Natsu, admitted he wanted to stay with me. To call off the divorce and be husband and wife. On one hand, I didn't know if I could do it, but on the other, I knew I couldn't ignore my feelings for him.

But it lead me to one question that I didn't know the answer too, or perhaps I didn't want to dig that deep. But I knew I had too, because Natsu's relationship with me was on the line, platonic or otherwise.

I could answer the other questions in my mind easily, _is the idea of being with Natsu frightening?_

 _No._

 _Would I be happy with Natsu?_

 _Yes._

 _Did we have chemistry?_

 _Yes._

Among some of the few, the one that always showed up and left me frustrated was something that I couldn't talk out without fixing something inside of me, something that I had ignored for way too long.

 _Why was I so afraid of the idea of being with Natsu?_

 _Was it lack of trust?_

 _Of course not._

 _Was it lack of attraction?_

 _Decidedly not._

I was thinking so hard, that I didn't even notice that I stumbled onto a dirt road. I adjusted my bag and looked around, blinking at the buildings around me. A wooden sign welcomed me to 'Wedehaven', a few groups of people walking from store to store. Compared to Magnolia, it was tiny. Hell, compared to Hargeon, it was very small.

I glanced around, continuing down the small dirt road. I pushed my thoughts away, and focused on the situation in front of me.

 _Who should I ask first?_

I didn't know if this was a tourist friendly town, or it's current economical status, so I wasn't sure how they'd react to me barging in and asking questions about one of their townspeople.

 _Unfortunately, the thing that happened next stopped me from making a plan._

A small girl with a mess of brown hair, and big blue eyes. The glint of gold caught my eyes, and I watched as a woman smiled down at her. I moved closer, my eyes stuck to the object in her hands.

"Mommy! I felt her talking to me today!" The girl squealed excitedly, and the woman smiled, "Did you get her name, Louise?"

My heart raced in my chest, and I felt the skin-prickling realization that Natsu was watching me closely as the girl opened her mouth to tell her mother of the name.

But I was close enough, and it was drawn out almost immediately, like a prayer of disbelief at the golden key in her tiny hands.

"Aquarius."

They both turned to me, and I smiled a little, my throat dry, "Her name, is Aquarius."

* * *

 **Ooooooft.**

 **Look at that development, look at that cliff hanger.**

 **Can't wait to see what you guys think of this one!**

 **Now, as you can see above, it is part ONE. Which basically, means, the next part will be out tomorrow because I don't want to keep you guys waiting for long!**

 **In saying that, I'm not sure if you are all aware, but I told everyone this would be a 25 chapter fic (or 30) and that is very close - so keep in mind, in around three chapters, or so, this will be FINISHED! I can't wait to see you guys at the ending and deliver the finishing touches.**

 **REVIEW TIME**

Guest

First off I'm going to give you a hard A on this story. It is phenomenal. But one thing I'm having trouble with is why Lucy is so reluctant. I mean she's been fighting these feelings for twemty-two chapters now while giving very little ground. That just seems a bit much. I personally wouldn't mind seeing a little more progression. What do you think?

 _ **REPLY:**_

 _ **Thankkk you for the hard A! Highest grade I ever got in HS was a B-. Now whilst the progression isn't so stark and surprising compared to Natsu's, I can assure you, writing Lucy's progression is just a little more difficult than Natsu. Whilst Lucy isn't the most naive soul, she can be a little blind to some emotions, which means that any progression compared to Natsu's seems minor. And it's not meant to be that way, but on the same point, some would say that Lucy is much more aware of her feelings but is struggling a little to let them all out.**_

 _ **As for more progression, I can't tell you EXACTLY what is making Lucy so hesitant to really accept her feelings because spoiler alerts! I hope this comment has made a little more sense about Lucy's transgression through the story.**_

 **Aaaand in saying that, hope you all liked this chapter and please leave me a review about what you think!**

 **As always guys, stay fresh!**

 **And I will see you, tomorrow!**

 **xo freshprincess**


	24. Chapter 23

**ooooooooooooo, did I wish I proof-read this properly? yes.**

* * *

 _ **The Day Before Part Two**_

I smiled a little, watching the kids splash and play around in the lake. The day was bright, and warm, a stark contrast to the chill that was in Magnolia when I left. A week had passed since I had gone off to find Aquarius, and the last few days I had spent here, with… Louise.

She was barely eleven, had been born in Wedehaven with her parents, Jill and Mark. They were a nice family, very hospitable and generous towards me. They hadn't asked many questions about why I was here, but I had a feeling Jill and Mark knew. It was the only logical explanation as to how I knew what the name of the golden key Louise had hanging around her neck constantly.

"Miss Lucy!" My name was shouted and I turned, watching as Louise jumped down the rocks easily, clutching Aquarius in her small hands.

She sat down beside me, smiling happily and I returned it, "Hello. Did you have a nice day in the fields?"

"Mom had me pulling out all the weeds." She told me chirpily and I nodded, gazing out at the water.

"Miss Lucy, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"How come you know so much about Aquarius?"

I smiled, "She used to be my friend. Well, she still is. You see, she was contracted to my mother, and then her key was passed down to me."

Louise's eyes widened, "Really? So, why was she not with you?"

"Some… stuff happened, and I lost her."

She frowned, obviously confused before asking, "Can you… summon her?"

"Not without her key. Have you been able to yet?"

I wasn't sure if she had made a contract or a bond with Aquarius, nor did I know her family's magical history. I had my Mom to teach me the basics of holder magic, and Jill didn't strike me as a wizard.

"Nope." She shook her head, "I can sometimes hear her in my head though, sort of like a whisper."

It was the beginnings of a bond, or best case scenario, Aquarius was doing it to keep her livelihood safe. A lot of people would pay a lot of money, or do some bad things to get a celestial key, especially one of her caliber.

"It's very impressive that she's talking to you."

"Would I ever be able to summon her?"

My heart leapt in my chest and I took a deep breath in, "I'm not sure. Probably. If you are really interested in it."

She was quiet, before beaming, "It's magic! Why wouldn't I be interested in it?"

I nodded understandingly, watching as she gazed down at the key in her hands, eyes sparkling.

And I knew then, I couldn't ask her to part with something she rightfully found.

* * *

I walked towards the edge of the town, and looked up at the trees.

"A word?"

It took Natsu two seconds to drop from the foliage and land neatly in front of me. I gestured to the trees and he nodded, as we began walking.

After I was satisfied that we were far enough, I turned to him and stated softly, "I cannot take Aquarius away from this little girl."

He eyed me, nodding silently and I felt tears prickle to my eyes, "I want nothing more in the world than to have Aquarius back. But to take her away, it's… wrong."

 _"Luce…"_

I wrapped my arms around myself, seeking comfort as a lone tear rolled down my cheek. He reached for me and pulled me into his arms, warmth and solid muscles surrounding me.

My shoulders dropped as I let myself be held, remaining quiet from the few tears cascading down my face.

"You can ask for it."

"She's already attached. Maybe this is for the best." I whispered, using my hands to tug on the front of his shirt. He heard my silent plea and hugged me tighter, not caring that I was getting his shirt wet.

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

I bit my lip, gazing down at the fresh peach in my hands, my mind working a million miles per minute.

 _Let Aquarius go._

 _I came here to get her…_

 _But she's already…_

I shook my head to clear those thoughts away and it worked, but the second issue pressing into my mind was Natsu.

 _Was I just projecting the feelings I had for losing Aquarius onto him?_

 _Why would I be worried about letting Natsu any closer?_

 _He is my best friend, he knows everything about me._

 _So why am I overthinking it? He makes me happy and I try my best to make him happy._

"You look like you are having a brain fart." I turned to Gildarts, eyebrows furrowing at his words, "Never say that phrase around me ever again."

He smiled and I begrudgingly smiled back, which made him laugh as he took a seat beside me. I watched, a little excited for what seemed to be a famous 'Gildarts' talk. I had heard Natsu and Laxus had gotten one, which means it was an exclusive club.

Let's face it, everyone wants to be in an exclusive club.

He stared out at the water, a thoughtful serene look on his face and I waited impatiently, chewing at my bottom lip. He opened his mouth to impart some amazing wisdom on me, and I almost vibrated with anticipation.

"Natsu ate all my apples."

I blinked as he frowned, eyes full of irritation.

"I told him, don't touch my apples. And then he ate them."

"Well…" I began slowly, "You technically told him don't _touch_ not don't eat. I mean-" I stopped myself at his lame glare, and smiled nervously.

"That's exactly what he said." He stared at me harder and I laughed a little, offering the peach in my hand, "Do you want this?"

He took it from my grasp, and bit into it, before mumbling, "It's not the same…"

I bit back a laugh at how ridiculous this situation was and turned back to stare out at the horizon. We were both quiet, consumed in that beautiful horizon that sort of reminded me of Natsu's hair, all pink and… vibrant.

"I don't understand why I'm so hesitant to say yes to Natsu." I blurted, the sentence escaping my lips uncontrollably. I winced as Gildarts smiled, as if he were expecting me to blurt out something.

"I'm sure you have a checklist in your head as to why you should say yes." Gildarts replied and I nodded slowly, as he stared, "But you should probably ask yourself why you should say no. When the positives make sense but you still aren't going anywhere, it means there's a negative holding you back."

 _Why would I say no to Natsu?_

"It would… ruin our relationship. We'd be pushing for privacy in our family, we are both way too stubborn. A lot of people will tell us they told me so, which I hate. If we ever fought, it'd get blown way out of proportion if the guild found out." I whispered softly, surprised that I had so many negatives. I guess I never expected to think of any negatives when it came to saying no to Natsu.

 _I must have been blinded._

 _By him._

Gildarts glanced over, chomping down on the peach, "Those are human worries. It's up to you to decide if the good outweighs the bad. Don't worry about upsetting anyone else, put yourself first."

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath in before admitting, "I think the biggest negative is; Losing Aquarius sunk me. I was so lost and I just suffered. But now that Natsu has become this constant, I think losing him would… destroy me. That scares me. If I let him in, he's just going to become something I can't live without and what if he dies? What if something happens and he's broken? How am I supposed to cope with that? I just want him to stuff into a bubble box and refuse to let him out."

Gildarts wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "Isn't most of that what Natsu said when you told him you were going off on this little quest?"

I am a selfish bastard because I don't want to let you go.

If I'm not there with you, I can't make sure that no hair on your head gets harmed.

"His feelings aren't very different from yours," Gildarts began when I was too busy being shocked about the revelation of understanding Natsu, "His, are more testosterone fueled, because 'I'm big man, protect tiny woman'" I breathed a laugh at his caveman impression, before listening intently, "But I can guess that whatever your feeling, he's feeling too."

"I had no idea…"

"Brains are stupid." Gildarts stated wisely and I laughed, opening my eyes to look at him, "Brains are stupid? Is that a original quote from the Great Gildarts?"

"Can you start calling me that all the time? Specifically around the guild?"

I shook my head with a smile, realizing how alike Gildarts and Natsu were.

"So, what are you going to do?"

My smile fell as he leaned back, shoving me 'lightly' with his shoulder, "Does the good outweigh the bad when it comes to Natsu?"

Something about his question, made me snap my head and I climbed to my feet, to well, yell at him.

"Of course it does! Yes, he's loud and he has no manners — _don't get me started on his ability to break everything_ , but there's no way that his flaws overtake his personality!" I shouted and his lips twitched but I was too invested in my own dramatics, I didn't notice.

Words poured out of my mouth uncontrollably, and Gildarts didn't look like he wanted to stop.

"He's passionate, and wild but he can also be a rock. And he makes me happy, I don't understand how one person has the ability to make me smile as much as he does!"

I took a deep breath in, "I don't get why everyone says he's naive and oblivious, because he's not. Let me tell you, he gives me sex eyes all the time! I see everything and it's enough to make me melt!"

Lucy… stop! My subconscious cried out, alarmed by the juicy thoughts I was expelling but I was on a roll.

"He's strong, intelligent, stubborn and incredible. He has a nice ass, and hands, and face, and body! He's flipping gorgeous but not in that stupid way, that way where it's too obvious, his beauty is something you have to look for and when you do; it changes your entire view on him."

Nothing, absolutely nothing could have stopped the next words that tumbled out of my mouth.

"And I'm not biased because I'm in love with him! He's always there for-" My eyes e and I slammed my mouth shut, paling at the way Gildarts was looking at me. With the biggest shit-eating grin on his face.

"Shit, I mean, I'm not biased because I-"

"Already said it." He interrupted, shoulders shaking in an attempt to control his laughter, "It's already out. You've said it out loud, you can't take it back now."

"I-I wasn't going to take it back, I just… shit. I'm in love with Natsu."

Gildarts nodded, "Now, the next question is, what are you going to do with that revelation?"

My heart pounded fiercely in my chest, and I took off towards the town, ignoring Gildarts and his laughter. I knew that they were camped just before town lines, conveniently near the little inn I was staying at.

I rushed to that spot, catching the head of pink hair. He was crouched down, rummaging through his bag and I leapt at him, not surprised when he turned around in a defensive stance.

He realized in the last second it was me, and not an enemy, but it was too late. We hit the ground, hard, his head smacking the dirt floor roughly.

He groaned but I ignored my sore knees and grabbed his ear, causing him to open his eyes with a wince.

"Why did you attack me? I get it Luce, you're a fierce independent woman."

"I want the socks." I ignored his words and watched nervously as his forehead creased in confusion, "What?"

"I want, _the socks._ " I repeated slowly, willing him to understand. He didn't. Dummy.

He opened his mouth but I clamped my hand over it, "I also want you to be there to make sure my ass doesn't get sore, and that no hair on my head gets harmed. Because even though I am a strong, independent woman, it's nice to have someone you love at your back."

His eyes widened and I smiled a little, "I mean, not now. Because Aquarius was my responsibility. But I think after this trip is done, it'd be nice to, date. Because that's what you do when you… care about someone."

One of his hands removed my hand from his mouth, and he stared at me, "You said love."

"I did."

He studied me, before stating, "I don't know what to say."

I shook my head, "You don't have to say anything. I'm just… giving you an answer."

"Could you give me the answer one more time?" He breathed, and I leaned down, "You won't lose your best friend, Natsu."

I took a deep breath in, steadying my nerves, "And you won't lose your wife, either."

* * *

"Are you going to be a cutesy couple now?" Gildarts asked, as he observed Natsu packing his bag messily. I ignored him in favor to yell at Natsu.

"Don't be so rough with it! It's called neat."

"It's my bag Lucy, I'll pack it how I want."

"Technically, I'm your wife so half of that bag is rightfully mine." I remarked and Gildarts laughed, "Damn! She got you."

I smiled triumphantly as Gildarts cackled away and Natsu sighed, straightening up to pin me with an _'are you being difficult on purpose'_ stare.

I returned it with my award winning, _'pack your bag properly or else'_ glare.

He walked over to me and reached out to pinch my cheeks, but I slapped his hands away, "Don't touch me."

"Why are you so grumpy?" He asked, poking at my stomach and grinning when I flinched, and wiggled away.

"I'm not grumpy."

"Yes, you are."

"Okay, maybe I am." I crossed my arms, and he tilted his head, "I know you are. But the question is, why?"

I bit my lip, before admitting with a pout, "It's been two days since I confessed to you. Two days. And I haven't gotten anything. No hugs, no sex-eyes, no stupid pick-up lines. I'm feeling barren of affection."

Natsu's lips slowly stretched in my smile, the only smile meant for me. Butterflies raved in my stomach.

"Don't look at me like that. It just seems like you tried harder when we weren't officially together. Let's be real here, I'm a greedy person — I need attention. Especially from my husband. Which means the constant state of wooing is a given."

He inched closer and pressed a soft kiss to my forehead, which effectively shut off the next piece of garbage about to leave my mouth.

He leaned back, eyeing me as if he had handled me for the time being and I had to admit, it was both hot and ridiculous.

 _Handle me?_

 _Highly unlikely._

"I thought you'd want a break from me, especially since you say good-bye to Aquarius today." He explained and that drop of information rained on my 'Natsu just kissed me on the forehead' parade.

The air got a little harder to take and I felt my nerves rattle inside me.

I nodded silently, looking downwards as Gildarts cleared his throat, "We have to leave soon, walking in the dark is not fun."

I looked over to him and nodded, giving them both a brave smile, "I'll go say goodbye to Louise and Jill."

"We'll meet you at the back of town." Natsu told me, rubbing a hand over my arm and I placed my hand on his, taking as much of his strength as I could.

I made my way towards their little cottage, trying to find the words that wouldn't make me cry.

 _I can always visit her in the spirit world._

I repeated that in my head, taking long deep breathes in before knocking on the door. Jill opened it and smiled, "Lucy! I was hoping you'd stop by."

"Hi Jill. I was just coming to let you both know that I'm heading out today. Unless, you needed something?"

Jill glanced back inside before stepping out, which made me move back as she shut the door lightly.

"Walk with me? I believe we need to speak privately."

I nodded, curious as to what she had to say and she took me around to her garden out back.

"Lucy Heartfilia." She said, and I glanced at her surprised. I hadn't told anyone here my full name, it just didn't come up.

She smiled, "I met your mother. Long before you were born. We bumped into each other on travels and spoke about our spirits then parted ways."

I gazed at her before smiling a little, not really surprised that she had met Mom. She was a wizard before she met my father. I was surprised that she recognised me just from my features.

The second part of what she said clicked and I echoed, "Our spirits?"

She smiled, "I was a celestial spirit Mage also. Not to your caliber but I dabbled. I had the key of Taurus for a few years before trading it off for this house. Having a family, changes a lot."

I nodded understandingly, as she glanced upwards, "I haven't summoned in thirty years. I had hoped my daughter would pick up the gift, and once she found Aquarius's key, I assumed it was fate."

I smiled a little, not wanting to say anything and interrupt her speech.

"Now, I believe I was wrong. Aquarius told my daughter about you. She hasn't realized you were 'the brat' the mermaid speaks so highly about."

I laughed a little, "She was contracted to my mother, then was passed down to me. Some circumstances caused the key to leave me."

"And you came here, to reclaim it?"

I winced, "That was my plan. It changed once I found out Louise had the key."

"I am thankful you thought that way. I've met a lot of holder wizards in my time, and most are very greedy, for power or entitlement." She smiled and I returned it, "You don't need to thank me. I'm sure Aquarius will be safe with her."

Jill reached into her pocket and pulled out a cloth, "She would have been safe with us. But, as much as I love my daughter, she isn't ready for a golden key and the responsibilities."

I blinked, "I'm sorry?"

Jill shook her head, "I'm going to give her a silver key to start out with. I'm a firm believer in giving people what they need as opposed to what they want. My daughter wants Aquarius, but she doesn't need it. A powerful celestial spirit like Aquarius needs to be in battle, or helping people. It would be a waste of her talents to wait for my daughter to reach an age. That's if she pursues this route once she's older."

My heart leapt in my chest, "I, don't know what to say. You don't have to do this."

Jill laughed and pressed the key into my hands. I jumped at the zap of power, noticing that Jill felt it too.

"It's looks like the bond never left. Aquarius must truly trust you, if she is willing to be your aid without a contract."

Tears prickled to my eyes and I didn't fight them, as I fisted my hand around Aquarius's key, and threw my arms around Jill who laughed, hugging me back tightly.

"Thank you. You don't understand how much this means to me, truly. I can never repay you but I can give you some sort of reward or-"

She squeezed me before moving back, a big smile on her wrinkled face, "There's no need for that! I'm much happier knowing that a strong capable wizard has Aquarius. Especially one with history."

After thanking her a billion more times, I rushed to the meeting spot, wiping at my tears wildly. Natsu and Gildarts were talking when I barged past them, heading towards the lake.

I heard their alarmed shouts of my nap but I ignored them both, sliding to my knees right beside the lake. My hand shot out and I cried, "Open, gate of the water bearer, _Aquarius!_ "

The water shot out from below, exploding around me as the light burst from the the bottom of the lake, and the gate opened.

She appeared.

A little smile played on her lips, "You sure are a dramatic brat."

I sobbed in thankfulness and scrambled up, and towards her, not caring about wet clothes or anything else.

 _I had her back._

* * *

 **OOOO.**

 **\- laughs evilly-**

 **I'm NOT GOING TO SAY ANYTHING.**

 **I'm just going to leave this right here, and back away... slowly.**

 **My phone is playing up so I will not be reviewing a review this time around. I will see you for the last chapter in two days!**

 **let me know what you think dudes, I'm so excited for your reaction**

 **stay fresh**

 **stay awesome**

 **xo freshprincess**


	25. Chapter 24

***sobs* I'm too proud to proof-read, leave me alone!**

* * *

 **The Night Before (see what I did there)**

"Natsu, we just need to be calm. And collected." Lucy stated slowly and I shook my head, arm thrown over her shoulders as we walked towards her place. Gildarts had left us in order for a well-rested nap, something about our general touchy-feely nature making it hard to be around. He also had congratulated Lucy on giving him a roller-coaster of feels. She didn't take it as a compliment.

"What we need to do, is lock Mira and Erza in a steel cage for the next two weeks. Because they are both going to kill us." I told her, smiling a little at her giggle.

"At least we will be buried together?" She remarked hopefully and I snorted at her skewed way to approach the situation. I couldn't deny the change in Lucy. We had left Wedehaven a few days ago, only just arriving in Magnolia today, but it was like Lucy was shining brighter in that small gap of time. I didn't know whether it was getting Aquarius back, or deciding to give me a shot, but I found I didn't really care. I got to be with Lucy.

I didn't know exactly what that meant, but if it was anything like the past few months, it wasn't something I was going to give up.

"Maybe we should do it tomorrow?" She hummed softly, hand going up to my arm and tugging on it lightly. I tightened my grip around her shoulders, swallowing my bottom lip when she laced her fingers with mine. If someone had told me I'd be able to walk with Lucy, all loved-up and shit, after the last few years of complete madness, I'd have called them a liar.

 _But, now that she was here. And mine._

It was a little unreal.

"Avoiding a problem? I thought we were done with that." I teased and her other hand slapped my stomach 'lightly' in reprimand. It stung a bit, but instead of getting annoyed, I couldn't help but feel a tinge of pride at the fact that my wife packed a punch.

 _Am I maturing or just being corny as fuck?_

As I asked myself a multitude of questions Lucy would call 'existential', her soft, almost shy voice cut me off, "Actually, I was thinking... We could play Happy Family for the rest of the day. Just so we know what it would have been like before Erza rearranges our spines."

I glanced down at her, surprised to see the pinkest of blushes on her cheeks and realized that she was nervous.

 _Why she was nervous, I had no idea._ But it made me a little restless to make her feel comfortable.

"That sounds great! Let's do that." I cheered and she laughed at my enthusiasm, her big brown eyes sparkling with amusement as we finally reached her street, and she skipped ahead to open her door. I followed her, watching the way her hair shined in the sun, and the cute wiggle of her hips when she took a step a little too big for her stride. She waited for me at the door then walked inside, holding the door open for me and that burned my heart a little.

Macao had once mentioned something called 'domestic bliss' and I had the strangest feeling I was about to experience it.

While Lucy put all her things back, and went for a 'quick' shower, I helped myself to her food. My stomach growled hungrily, settled after the train ride from hell and I pulled out an apple, deciding I'd snack on this until Lucy made lunch. I wandered into her bedroom, catching the flip end of her pulling some shorts on. My eyes snapped down to the tattoo, my name printed clearly on her ass cheek and a proud smile began pulling on my lips.

"Stop staring at my ass."

"I'm not."

"Liar." Lucy spun around, attempting to catch me in the act but I quickly glanced upwards and smiled when she let out a huff of suspicion, sitting down at her vanity. She grabbed her hairbrush and I settled in on the bed, about to endure one of things I loved about Lucy. Her hair was always smooth and silky, never knotty or messy, and the reason was mostly because she brushed it for twenty minutes every day. It was insane but watching her do it was calming, and a little cute especially since she played with it way too often.

"So, what did you want to do?" She asked, as she pulled the brush through her hair once.

"Lunch would be great, I'm starving." I groaned, holding my stomach as she laughed, "I think I have the stuff for wraps. Sound good?"

"Definitely." I agreed, a little lost with how she smiled at me. I didn't know if this was because it was Lucy or it was my first time experiencing these feelings — Lisanna was a childhood crush that soon turned to sisterly affection — but Lucy did something that made my breath go funny and my stomach tighten.

I watched her brush her hair over and over again until it was hanging long and silky around her face. Once she placed the brush down, I spoke up, "Come here."

Her eyebrows furrowed confusedly, "Excuse me?"

"Come here, _please_." I added the last word to alleviate the pressure in my chest, and to coax her closer. She walked over to me, eyes a little pinched as she regarded me suspiciously.

From where I sat, she towered over me, my head almost directly opposite her chest, only a touch higher. The ends of her hair reached her waist, something that had magically happened in the year I had been gone.

"What's wrong?" Apparently I had been pulling grumpy face, because her fingers touched my forehead lightly and smoothed the lines. Her touch was soft and hesitant, eyes wide with a hint of concern.

I shook my head at her compassionate look and wrapped my arms around her waist, smiling at her surprised squeak.

"Natsu…? You are using my boobs as a pillow." She informed me, voice shaking with laughter as I hushed her, falling back so she was forced to fall on top of me.

"I thought you wanted lunch?" She giggled, wrapping my arms around my neck as her hair fell everywhere, teasing the skin of my arm.

"It can wait. I'm giving you your hourly dose of affection." I stated seriously and she snorted, wiggling a little. My arms tightened immediately, ruining her chances of escaping.

"You act like I'm the only one who likes affection. Remind me; who braided your hair on the train?"

"I was dead asleep Lucy. That was your idea, and you know it." I murmured, tucking her in my arms and she curled closer, tangling our legs together.

"I was hoping you'd keep it in, I found it cute." I could hear the pout in her voice and grinned, running my lips gently across her collarbone.

"I spoil you too much. Sometimes I have to say 'no'."

"And sometimes it works. As long as your eyes are closed and you are seven feet from me." She teased, and I leaned back a little to glance up at her warm chocolate eyes.

"What can I say, I'm a softie for brown eyes."

"No. You are a softie for me. Don't lie to yourself Natsu, it's okay." She giggled when I ignored her, head returning to its previous spot.

" _Shh_ Lucy. It's nap time. Silence."

She laughed this time, her body moving and I waited it out, until she was only slightly twitching with her joy. I took a long second to breathe in her scent, vanilla and flowers. It always reminded me of Spring, all light and sweet. The fragrance made my head spin.

But, like always, Lucy ruined it.

"Why am I the big spoon? I don't like it, switch."

"But I'm comfortable." I complained as Lucy wiggled a little harder, trying to escape my evil clutches.

"I'm not. I feel like I have a constrictor around my stomach."

I smirked, remembering the time she had tried to 'cuddle' with me.

"At least I'm not lying on top of you." Once I said that, I couldn't help but think what a wonderful idea.

Unfortunately, Lucy could sometimes read my mind and immediately squeaked, "Don't even think about it!"

I sighed lengthily, and stated, "Do you realise, in this position neither of us are the little spoon?"

"Say that to my breasts; they feel like pillows."

"No, they feel soft and warm. Not fluffy, maybe a little squishy." I smirked, awaiting her squeal of outrage but surprised when she just sighed.

"Well your dick is small. Leave me alone."

The laughter shot out of my mouth before I could stop it, wondering how complimenting her tits related to insulting my cock.

She stayed quiet during my laughter, only relenting a few giggles before I detached my arms and spun her so her back was to my chest. I cuddled into her back, waiting for her little hip wiggle to move closer and smiled when she did it.

I heard the whispered, "Thank you."

In reply, I just pressed a kiss to the back of her head.

* * *

"Don't forget your keys!" I called, yanking my shirt from her dryer as she hollered back.

"I've put your scarf on the bench. Grab the papers for Doctor Smith to sign!"

I growled lowly at the mention of Doctor Smith who seemed to always take Lucy's side. She continued to tell me I was imagining things but I definitely got a lot more funny looks than Lucy did.

I walked back into the Kitchen, slipping my shirt on and wrapped the scarf around my neck messily. Lucy brushed past me, and pinched my ass which made me grin, glancing over to her amused.

"Don't look at me like that." She stated, without turning to look at me, "I'm allowed to do that now."

"Can I return the favour then?"

She laughed, "Knock yourself out. But not now, I have to go." She riffled through the little pot of keys, and snatched up her house keys, the sparkle of her celestial keys already placed on her belt.

I watched as she pulled her hair into her usual ponytail, and numbly listened to whatever she was saying, "Remember, you have to tell Doctor Smith that we won't be going through with the divorce. Get him to sign the paperwork, and be nice. I'll meet you outside the guildhall in an hour."

I murmured an answer, eyes squinting at the paperwork suspiciously as she turned around, "It's just legal stuff. He has to inform the court we aren't going through with it as well as us, the amount of legal hoops we have to jump through to stay married makes me want to divorce you just for the lack of hassle."

She laughed at my accusatory look and bounced over to me, pecking my softly on the lips. My shoulders relaxed and I brought my hands up to cup her jaw, rubbing my thumbs along the smooth skin.

"So what do you have to do?"

"Don't eat the therapist until he's signed the papers."

I watched her roll her eyes but the grin on her pink lips gave it away and I bent down to press my own against them again. She returned the affection, and I squished her cheeks a little when she went to move away.

"I'll see you at the guild hall."

I nodded, releasing her reluctantly and she headed towards the door.

"Have fun." I told her just as she was leaving.

She glanced back, a bright smile on her lips, "That's if she doesn't drown me for not telling her sooner."

"What a good excuse to wrestle CPR from me." I smirked and she winked playfully.

"See you later, babe."

I snorted at her pet name, remembering the hour long discussion we had last night about not using them. In the end, I had ended up calling her sweet names for nothing but the reaction she had.

I listened to her lock the door and tucked the papers away, caught in a moment that I was with Lucy. It felt surreal.

The familiar noise of wings caught my attention and I grabbed an apple before heading towards the bedroom window, where Happy was hovering, about to come in.

He stilled in surprise before grinning, "Lucy didn't kill you!"

"She almost did. Fly me to Doctor Smith's office, little Buddy?"

He picked me up, pausing to let me close the window before asking, "You guys aren't going together today?"

I only then realised, Happy hadn't come by last night — I had sent him a letter saying we would be home the day we left Wedehaven — and the last time he had seen Luce and I, we weren't together.

"We aren't going anymore. Lucy and I are going to stay married." I boasted proudly but my grin was cut off when he almost dropped me.

"Careful!" I warned.

"You shocked me! It's not my fault, I didn't think Lucy would be crazy enough to stay with you!" He cried out and I grunted, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You stalked her, even though she said you couldn't come!"

"Actually… she caught me straight away."

Happy snickered, "Good."

Silence surrounded us as he soared towards Kardia Cathedral, Doctor Smith's office just a few streets passed it. A funny thought entered my mind and I voiced it to Happy.

"You don't really… mind if Lucy and I are together, right?"

He was quiet for a few minutes, only the cobblestone streets and smell of sweat, food and flowed keeping me company, before he stated, "Is she going to move in with us?"

I blinked.

"Maybe…? Probably not right away"

"It's going to be like, a family. Lucy was already part of our family, but now she can't leave."

 _Something told me, that's not how relationships work._

I was too busy wondering what Lucy would say if she heard that, and Happy took my silence as a yes because he cheered enthusiastically, "She's going to be around all the time, cooking and being weird. It'll be fun!"

A grin crawled onto my lips as I nodded in agreement, "Yeah. It is going to be fun."

He hovered closer to the pavement and dropped me, flying down to land on my shoulder. I climbed the stairs of Doctor Smith's, eye twitching at the plaque with his name.

"Is he nice?"

"To Lucy." I grumbled, knocking on the door despite the 'closed' sign.

"Well of course, everyone has to be nice to Lucy!" Happy told me just as the door opened. Doctor Smith smiled at me, "Mr Dragneel. I hadn't expected a visit. I assume all went well with Lucy's quest?"

"She got Aquarius back." I told him, grinning at Happy's delighted cheer.

"That's brilliant. But, I am confused. Our next session isn't until next week."

I sucked in a breath, "We've decided to stay married. We just need you to sign this and tell the court." I mimicked Lucy's words, watching for any hint of a surprise. He simply smiled and took the papers from my outstretched hand, "Certainly. Please come in. Have a seat, I'll just read these over and sign."

I walked inside, taking a seat on my normal chair as he began to read the paperwork silently.

"Was this your overall goal? To make Lucy realise her feelings?"

"Are you asking if I married her so she could get feelings for me?" I wasn't sure if that was how Lucy worked but I knew for a fact that it wasn't how I worked.

"I'm just curious. You don't have to answer the question, Mr Dragneel. Many men 'marry' women for that exact reason, to trick them into feeling something for them purely out of greed or loneliness."

My upper lip twitched into a semi-snarl and he watched curiously as I stated, "It wasn't my idea to get married. I won't say I'm not greedy, because I am. And I was lonely. But that night…"

Memories flashed in my mind, the one that changed everything stuck there for my own viewing

 _…_

 _"Psst… Natsu."_

 _My head raised, a smile immediately growing on my lips at an intoxicated Lucy, trying to get my attention._

 _"The guard told us not to talk." I informed her, smile widening when she stuck her arms through the bars, her hair drenched, clothes wet and make-up a little ruined after our wrestling match in the fountain._

 _God. She's beautiful._

 _"The guard can kiss my ass. I'm talking to my Natsu." I slipped my arms through the bars as well, smiling at her adorable little giggle and reached. Our fingers brushed , and I noticed the way she squirmed and reached even further._

 _"It was your silly ass who got us into this mess." I told her, staring at her excited grin._

 _"My motto should be 'all ass and thigh.'_

 _"Your motto should be 'the biggest eyes in Fiore.'"_

 _She pouted and tried to grab my fingers, making me laugh when I purpose withdrew them a few times._

 _"I can be demure! I just have to…" She squinted her eyes to the point where they were practically shut, I swallowed my bottom lip to stifle my laughter._

 _"Is it working? Am I turning you on?"_

 _"Totally." I drawled, my fingers brushing hers which made her eyes snap open. I found myself gazing into her warm chocolate eyes, full of emotion and felt a burning heat crawl up my neck._

 _"Hey."_

 _Her whispered vulnerable tone made something wild burst inside me, something that made me want to break open the bars and hold her until the world ended._

 _"Hey." I whispered back as her lips parted, and her tongue swiped along her bottom lip._

 _"There's something I want to tell you."_

 _My mouth felt dry, and the only person who could make my heart speed was staring at me, making it go so fast it made me dizzy._

 _"Yeah?"_

 _She nodded slowly, before admitting, "I don't know how to say it. But, I don't want to be just friends with you."_

 _Sober Lucy would never say that._

 _"Luce…"_

 _"I've gone through so much with you Natsu. You are like a constant in my life, and I'm so selfish but I want you. I want to be able to hug you, and kiss you. I don't want to be in this state, this weird place between friendship and more."_

 _My heart raced inside my chest as she brought her hands back, "I don't understand when it changed. But, I want to be with you. And the only reason I'm saying all this right now is because I wouldn't say it if I was sober and I need this sort of bravery, I need you to know how I feel. I don't think I could survive a day without you, I feel complete when we are together and I trust you with everything."_

 _"Lucy, I-" I went to tell her I feel that way about her, that I'd continue to feel that way until I died and probably after that but she cut me off with a sharp shake of her head._

 _"I won't remember any of this tomorrow Natsu. But I need you to promise me, it might take me a while to admit it, but I love you Natsu. So don't give up on me. Please. Promise me."_

 _I could hear her heart, possibly, incredibly going faster than mine and saw the vulnerability in her eyes. I ignored the guard who came in to tell me to put my arms back through the bars, and stared at her._

 _Fuck, I love her._

 _"I promise."_

 _…_

Doctor Smith shook my hand, still surprisingly silent from what I had told him.

"I'll notify the court first thing. You will have to get in contact with your caseworker. Mrs Saracrew, was it?" He handed me back the papers and I nodded.

Happy was still gaping at me, and I stated hesitantly, "Thanks for everything."

"You are welcome Mr Dragneel. If you or Lucy need any therapy in the future, my doors are always open."

"I have one question though, why do you call me Mr Dragneel but Lucy, Lucy?"

Doctor Smith smiled a little, "I call Lucy by her first name, because I was her late-mother's therapist when she became ill. Lucy explained the situation, and I was more than happy to contribute. I have known her since she was a young lady."

I blinked, completely blindsided by this information as he crossed his arms and leaned against the doorjamb, eyes crinkling in seriousness, "I'm sure you can understand after the first issue with a therapist, she reached out to someone she trusted. And whilst I admit, at the beginning, I was sceptical about your relationship."

"I knew you didn't like me!"

"But now…" He ignored me, "I can tell that Lucy is in good hands, and vice versa."

I smiled a little sheepishly at that and Happy snickered as he showed us to the door, "I'll send Lucy my bill, with the family discount removed, of course. And I hope you take me up on my offer."

"We'll see." I grinned easily and jogged down the steps, just as he said, "Natsu. I feel obliged to tell you, I was very close to the Heartfilian family for many years. If you harm Lucy in anyway, I will be paying you a visit. _After hours_ , of course."

I felt a shudder of fear roll through me, and nodded before waving and walking away.

* * *

"You are late." Lucy informed me when I sat down beside her, eyes flickering from fight to fight in the rowdy hall. I watched Erza fly across the room in a rage and land a scissor kick to Gray's abdomen with a wince.

This might be the first time I want Erza calm and collected.

I sneaked my hand under the table and grabbed hers lightly, giving it a squeeze.

"I ate Doctor Smith. He made fun of my hair."

A grin played on her lips when I whispered that and she shook her head, lacing her fingers through mine, "Unforgivable. Did you save me his pinky bone as a souvenir?"

"I gave it to Happy to hang around his neck."

Happy snickered and landed in front of Lucy, grin wide, "I'm happy you got Aquarius back! Was she mad?"

Lucy shook her head with a sweet smile, "We had some girl talk, made a new contract and I got called a brat a few times but other than that, she was chipper."

Happy's eyes widened, "Was a chipper Aquarius frightening?"

"Incredibly so." Lucy shuddered and I chuckled at the pair of them, waving at Mira for a drink. She nodded and continued on her path towards the bar.

"I also heard about you and Natsu calling off the d-" She hushed him before he could finish and leaned close, "We haven't told everyone yet."

"When are you guys going to tell them?" Happy groaned, as if the secret-keeping was frustrating to him. And honestly, I was surprised he lasted that long.

Lucy glanced at me, nibbling her lower lip as the sounds of a progressively dangerous guild hall ricocheted around us, "Now?"

"Never?" I said at the same time and she scowled playfully at me, "We need to tell them Natsu."

"I still think we should trap Erza and Mira in a steel cage." I suggested, pleading with my eyes as she laughed, slapping my shoulder gently.

"Okay, get everyone's attention." She pushed me lightly, nerves and apprehension in her eyes. I noticed the way her leg bounced slightly and the fact she kept glancing towards the door. I glanced around the guildhall, surprised at the fact we had chosen a day when even the usual missing people were here.

I cleared my throat and shouted, "Hello!"

Everyone ignored me so I did so again, almost laughing at Gray's face as he was shoved into a highly pissed Erza.

I waited a few seconds before yelling, "Yo!"

No-one paid me any attention and I growled, ready to jump into the fight for some damn attention when I noticed Lucy climbing up onto the table, fists clenched and shaking.

Happy and I watched as she screamed, " _Shut up!"_

The effect was instantaneous, everyone immediately quieting down and turning to a trembling Lucy, whether by nerves or anger, I wasn't sure.

I opened my mouth to say something when she barked, "Alright, let's get this over with. Natsu and I have something to say. And you are all going to listen carefully before going back to your stupid drunken brawls. Three months ago, Natsu and I got very drunk and got hitched. That's right, married. That is why Natsu's has my name on his chest, that is also why I have his name on my ass. Once we realized our mistake, Drunk Lucy put a clause in saying we couldn't split until three months of marriage had passed. At the beginning, we both believed that divorce was the best way to go and kept it quiet. Unfortunately, Natsu kept giving me sex-eyes, my own pesky feelings got in the way and we had a little fight. In the past week, we have decided that Natsu has an epic boner for me - both physical and emotional - and that I think he has a nice smile. So we are staying together, as husband and wife, for the foreseeable future. To answer your questions, no we haven't had sex, no I'm not pregnant, we might have a sober wedding ceremony later on and I'm sorry that we kept it from you but _goddamn it, I'm a light weight and Natsu kept making me laugh and my panties would have hit the floor the minute we got married but he decided that he wanted me sob-"_

I tugged on her hand softly, lips twitching as she glanced down, "Too much?"

"The start was good but you drifted off the subject." I barely kept my laughter in, settling on giving her a small smile as she nodded, and turned back to the awestruck crowd, "So yes, to clarify, Natsu is now my husband, and I am his wife. We will probably have tiny blonde children with pink goatees. Thank you for your time."

I helped her down and she sat back down slowly, taking a big breath in before turning to me, "Did I just do that?"

I laughed a little, "Yes you did."

"Shit." She murmured, head falling down into her hands and I rubbed her back softly.

 _Fuck, she's amazing._

* * *

"Thanks for taking the hug for me." Lucy stated sweetly, hands messing up my hair as I groaned a little, the bruises from Erza's back breaking hug making it sore to move.

"What are husbands for." I choked out and she laughed.

"I think they took it well."

"Juvia nearly flooded the guild hall." I reminded her, closing my eyes as she massaged my scalp.

She hummed, "Still…"

"Mira almost tore your finger off looking at the ring."

"Yeah but…"

"Gray got a black eye."

She giggled, "You gave him that."

"Serves him right. He touched you."

She snorted, "You, Man. Me, Woman."

 _Damn right._

She tugged on my scalp and I arched my back, ignoring the rippling pain from Laxus slapping me on the back for 'congratulations'. I think he added lightning to the mix, somewhere between the first and tenth slap.

She leaned down, skin milky white and eyes filled the brim with happiness. Pride burned in me that I was partly the reason for it. She brushed her lips against mine, hair falling like a curtain on either sides of our faces. I reached a hand up to play with the silky strands.

"So blonde children with pink goatees." I reminded her and grinned against her lips when she groaned and slouched, looking at me upside down.

"Shut up. I got it done, didn't I?"

"You definitely did get it done. In your own Lucy style, of course."

She groaned again and I chuckled, both hands now in her hair as she bent over me. We were both dead quiet, until she asked curiously, "Do you ever think I'll remember anything more from that night?"

I shrugged, grumbling at the pain of one of Elfman's manly shoulder barges, "I don't see why you need to. We got here. I kept my promise."

"What promise?" She blinked, puzzled and I laughed softly.

"Nothing, baby."

" _Do not."_

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

 **Oooooo my gawd.**

 **The FINAL CHAPTER.**

 **FIVE THOUSAND WORDS.**

 **I just want to say a big massive thank you to everyone who read/commented. You guys are flipping INSANE and I'm so proud that we got here. I won't be reviewing any more comments mainly because, sometimes the negatives stand out more than the positives (depending on my mood) and I think it's good to end this on a clean, EVEN slate.**

 **To answer two questions:**

 **Will there be a lemon? Possibly, yes. At the moment, there could be or couldn't be. It's difficult to say, I mean, if I get the time, DEFINITELY. But you might be waiting a while because it's not essential to the plot.**

 **This feels too rushed, can you add more chapters? No. I'm not going to apologize for last chapter after someone said it was too rushed because I feel, it's better to HAVE a chapter than nothing. I'm sure a lot of you can agree, but you need to push through when you have writers block (and the last chapter I did) or you get stuck. That way, later on, if I (AS IN ME THE AUTHOR) decide it could use a little something more, than I can just go and do it.**

 **I write to share my works, not to write your perfect story.**

 **In saying that, to the people who helped out (I vaguely remember a typo when I said 2:00 instead of 4:00) and the like, thanks so much! We've stuck through guys, and it is FINISHED.**

 **Now moving on.**

 **A Coffee A Day: Will be finished within the next two days (aiming for fifteen chapters - gotta love short stories)**

 **Game Night: is a one shot present for watchmist1412 for secret santa that should be uploaded and ready for your perusing if you wish in my works.**

 **A Christmas Special: Should be out tomorrow or Christmas Day (depending on how I'm planning to write about Natsu dancing naked ;) )**

* * *

 **If you'd like to check out what is coming in the New Year, head over to my page to have a little look and yeah.**

 **Once again guys, thanks for sticking with me, and helping my little baby The Next Morning, GROW/**

 **I hope to see you in the new year.**

 **Stay fresh and jolly.**

 **xo freshprincess.**


	26. Chapter 26

**THIS IS 10,000+ words. LIKE MY GOD. This what you all have been waiting for. The Epilogue to our baby, The Next Morning. I had so much fun writing this and I can't wait to see what you guys have to say about the ending. I measured out two weeks because… I'm a tease.**

 **WARNING: The smut in this chapter is marked out. It is NOT for the faint-hearted. Like, shit gets intense. Not _intense,_ intense but intense enough that all 17 and under might want to skip it.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, but let me tell you, if I did, this is how I would end it.**

 **Without further ado;**

* * *

 **The Epilogue: The Next Year.**

* * *

I woke up slowly, two warm hands creating tingles as they ran up and down my thighs. I sighed happily, greedily accepting the blissful feeling as Natsu rubbed small circles and gentle patterns against my skin.

I bit my lip when his pressed against my knee, running his tongue along the inner part of the muscle there.

"Laxus, is that you?" I murmured cheekily, and stifled my giggle when the movements halted. For a few seconds, I could only feel a warm puff of breath on my already sensitive skin. Then, those two warm hands grabbed my ankles and yanked roughly, causing me to slip under the blankets and meet two dark, unamused eyes.

"You think you are real cute, don't you?" He grumbled softly, rubbing his nose against mine and I giggled, shrugging a little.

"Maybe. You always get so handsy in the morning, I have to say _something_ to get you to think."

"I was thinking. Just not with the head on my shoulders." He whispered, pressing his lips against mine and I arched my back, pressing our chests together. He moved away far too soon, settling on just looking at me and I could finally say, I wasn't at all intimidated.

Natsu had been staring at me like this for two years now, one of those years, we had been married.

"Clearly." I mused, bringing my hands up to softly slide through his hair. His eyes closed for a moment, letting me rub and scratch at his scalp as the morning light sifted through the blanket's light coverage.

"You couldn't have chosen someone other than Laxus?"

"I sometimes want to say Loki, just to see your reaction." I admitted, snickering when his lips turned down in a pout.

"Cruel woman."

"Possessive man."

His chest rumbled at my words, proving my point then his hands found my waist, slipping under my shirt to do some rubbing of his own.

"What time is it?" I asked and he gave me a look, the one that clearly says ' _why would I care about time?'_ which made me laugh.

"We have to be at the guild to greet Sabertooth today." I reminded him as he groaned, hands tightening on my waist for a moment.

"I don't want to go."

"Laxus said you have too." I reached up, nuzzling his cheek with my nose before heading towards his jaw. He stretched his neck for easier access and I thanked him with a soft little bite to the skin right under his jaw.

He shivered against me and I continued to nuzzle, inhaling his smoke and spice smell greedily.

"I won't be getting up at all if you keep scenting me."

I fell back to give him a puzzled look, before realisation dawned, "Is that a dragon thing?"

He smiled down at me amused, "I thought you were the almighty dragon whisperer."

I couldn't help but blush at his words, because a week after we announced our marriage to the guild, I became curious of what dragons were like when they were in love. I figured Natsu may have some tendencies or instincts alike to a dragon and wanted a head start. Of course, when Natsu had found out, the only thing he had 'helpfully' told me about was how dragons mated.

It was beyond mortifying at first.

But it turns out, I liked the physical lesson a lot more than I expected.

"I've never read anything about 'scenting' in the books I got. Dragon's aren't the easiest creature to research." I whined, leaning up to continue to rub my face into his neck, brushing my lips against his skin. He groaned a little, and I traced his Adams apple gently, smiling a little when he gulped.

"Scenting is what male and female dragons to do claim their partner. It leaves their smell on the other, which warns off other animals." He told me gruffly, his voice deep and hoarse which made a shiver rip up my spine, leaving a trail of fire.

"Oh." I whispered, falling back once again to look at him curiously.

"So it's just rubbing up against you? Is that's how you scent?" I thought back to the many times Natsu and I had sex, and figured that we scented all the time considering all the close contact.

"Not exactly." He murmured, bringing one hand up to trace my lips, as he continued, "It's more like an urge. Or a responsibility. Scenting doesn't need to happen during or lead to sex. Igneel once told me that most dragons do it because it calms them."

"Huh." I mused, biting down on his finger and he smiled a little, running the digit along my teeth. He was tracing my upper lip with his thumb when I asked curiously.

"Do you want to scent me now?"

He closed his eyes, his eyebrow twitching and I watched amused, his finger still pressed to my upper lip.

"You have no idea how insane I get when you say shit like that."

"Language!" I scolded lightly, leaning up to peck his lips, as he breathed out slowly, regaining control.

"Yes, I want to scent you. But if you want me getting up out of bed, then we can't do it right now."

I blinked before smiling, reaching up to comb my hand through his hair, "Look at you, growing up."

* * *

I sat at one of the guild tables, listening to the raucous guild grow livelier with every passing second, happily greeting Sabertooth like family. Cana, who had been coercing Mira for one of the emergency barrels, plopped down opposite me with no barrel and only a beer in her hand. She wore a pout and I smile sympathetically, "She didn't give you the barrel?

"She said it was for Sabertooth. _Everything_ is for Sabertooth. Normally, I wouldn't care, but it's my booze! It's for the guild of the guild!" I watched amused as she slammed the mug onto the wooden table.

"The term is actually 'for the _good_ of the guild."

"That's what I said." Cana glared at me playfully and I giggled, returning the glare halfheartedly. We sat there, glowering at each other for a few long minutes before two arms wrapped around my shoulder and an amused tone met our ears.

"What are you two doing?"

Natsu's chin leaned on my shoulder, his warmth surrounding me and I leaned back a little as Cana smirked, "We _were_ having an intense battle of femininity, but now, Lucy's thinking about sex."

"Lucy _always_ thinks about sex."

A blush stained my cheeks and I shook my head to get rid of it, arguing lightly, "I was actually just realising I never know how cold it was, until Natsu shows up." Cana's shit eating grin turned into something a little softer, only adoration and humour in her deep brown eyes as Natsu sighed happily.

"You see that Cana? My girls so sweet, even when she's being truthful, it sounds like a compliment." Natsu moved me a little so he could sit behind me on the seat, which caused me to almost fall off but I just smiled shyly, and lifted myself onto his lap.

His arms wrapped around my waist and I sighed pleasantly, not bothering to question whether the goose bumps were because of how cold it apparently was, or how Natsu in close quarters made me feel.

"Real lucky, Natsu. Mind if I steal her for a year? I bet she's even sweeter with me." Cana's proposition didn't shock me, it seemed she was one of the only ones that could get away with jokingly 'stealing' me when it came to Natsu and his possessive ways. Once, Loki had made the mistake of trying to tease Natsu with the idea of me running off to marry _him_ instead, and it hadn't been a pretty sight for either of them.

Natsu grumbled obligingly, "Get your own."

I brought my hands to his, and pulled on them. He tightened his grip and I was surrounded by long, lean muscles, and warm skin. I closed my eyes with a little shiver of joy, never quite getting over how nice Natsu felt, wrapped around me like this.

Natsu tucked his head into my neck as Cana smiled at the pair of us, "I'm not usually one for enjoying other people's public displays of affection, but you two..." She shook her head, trailing off thoughtfully and I gazed at her, shivering a little more when Natsu opened his mouth and blew warm breath over my skin.

I tilted my head curiously, "What about us?"

"You've just got this… _aura._ I could watch the pair of you all day, and be blissfully content with how lonely I am. Because you _weirdos_ found love, and that's enough for me." Cana stated seriously, despite the alcohol she had ingested and I found my heart melting.

"You won't be lonely for long. Bacchus will come around."

Cana huffed at the mention of her now ex-boyfriend, who had not contacted her in over two months after their fight had left them broken-up. Cana had stayed with Natsu and I for a week, licking her wounds and returning to normal – but I knew it had to be tough on her.

"Bacchus is an idiot if he _doesn't_ come around." I heard Natsu state against my skin, and I snuggled back into him, smiling when Cana grinned.

"You going to beat him up if he just ignores me for the rest of my life?"

Natsu didn't raise his head when he snorted, amusement dripping from his voice, "If it isn't me, it will be Gildarts. You decide."

I laughed, silently agreeing. It was a wonder Cana had kept their break-up a secret from him for _this_ long. It would only make it worse when he finally found out, but I could see Cana's reasoning. Fairy Tail couldn't go down for destroying an ally guild.

I opened my mouth to veer the topic to a mutually fun subject, when I heard Mira's voice.

"And here you see, Fairy Tail's resident love-birds, canoodling in the middle of the guild. Natsu and Lucy have been married for two years, after a drunken episode in Crocus. She now lives with Natsu and Happy, and is pregnant with his child."

Natsu chuckled from his place, head refusing to leave my neck as I smiled patiently, "I am not pregnant. Believe me."

Mira winked at us, ignoring the crowd of Sabertooth guild-mates who had been roped into her 'Tour of Fairy Tail', "One can dream."

Cana cackled away and I ignored them all, opting to tell Natsu, "Laxus wants you in the meeting room in five minutes to talk to Sting and Rogue."

"I'm not moving." He replied childishly, nuzzling my neck as I giggled.

"Want me to carry you there?" I offered and smiled when I felt his answering grin on against my skin, as he laid small kisses along the sensitive skin.

"Yes. I do."

"Okay." I laughed, summoning Taurus with a quick flick of my wrist, laughing harder when he jolted, after Taurus pried him away from my body and threw him over his large shoulder. Cana hooted as Natsu squirmed in the tight grasp, giving me a puzzled affectionate look.

"Spirits aren't _slaves,_ to do your bidding Lucy."

Cana reached over the table to offer me a high-five, I slapped my palm against hers and replied to Natsu sweetly, "Nope, they are friends. Taurus, thank you so much for being such a _good friend,_ and carrying Natsu for me."

Taurus sent me a grin over his shoulder, "Anything for you, Miss _Lucy._ " His words rounded out the O's in words that didn't have any O's in them, and ignoring Natsu's grumbling as I put my book in my bag, sending Cana a smile.

"Want to come with us? You can glower at Sabertooth's master for taking your booze."

Cana perked up at the offer, "This, is why I love you Lucy. You get me."

"I loved her first." We both ignored Natsu's petulant words as she shuffled out of her seat, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

* * *

Laxus and Erza eyed Natsu, amused at Taurus who was plopping my husband into a seat rather roughly. Natsu glared at everyone in the room for a long moment before his eyes found mine. I smiled at him, and his lips twitched.

"Thank you, Taurus. You can take the week off." I informed my helpful spirit, as Taurus grinned, leaving with a cheeky word about how I filled out this shirt well. I glanced around the room, noting that there weren't many seats left and just took one on the lounge opposite Natsu, who had gotten the creepy arm chair that nobody enjoyed sitting on.

Cana made herself comfortable next to me and Laxus questioned her appearance, "I didn't think you were invited Cana."

"Neither was Lucy, but she's still here." Cana pointed out as Laxus sighed, shaking his head with the slightest of smirks.

"Yes, but if I invite one, the other tags along. Apparently, the ring is also a tether between their physical bodies." I saw the glint in Natsu's eyes, knowing he was going to say something horribly inappropriate and swiftly spoke.

"Natsu, throw those words out of your head, this instant."

Natsu smirked darkly, eyeing me wickedly and I stared back, squinting my eyes at him challenging. He looked away, the smirk still playing on his lips but otherwise, obligingly accepting my order.

Laxus observed us, before adding as an afterthought, "And if Lucy comes, Natsu has less chance of annoying me."

"Perks of being his lovely wife." I agree, as Sting and Rogue chuckle, after quietly watching this whole time. I turned, offering them a small smile in greeting but otherwise, happy to stay silent and just observe.

Erza, being Fairy Tail's leading woman, had called this meeting to bring to attention that the agreement between our guild and theirs was out of date and just needed to be freshened. Natsu had been ordered by Laxus to attend – since he was one of Fairy Tail's most destructive wizards – which brought me along, and Cana by default.

He had also ordered Gray, and Gajeel to attend as well, the pair of them choosing to seat themselves on two brown chairs that weren't usually in here. Which left Erza and Laxus, sitting in two identical arm chairs. Sting and Rogue were on the love-seat, without their companions surprisingly.

"Natsu, Lucy. We never got to say congratulations. We couldn't believe the news when it got to us." Sting spoke and I smiled graciously, before Natsu cackled gleefully.

"Thanks man! It only took us six years."

"It was eight." I spoke up, unsurprising that Natsu _still_ couldn't understand the concept of time as he shook his head slowly, "No… It was _definitely_ six years."

"It was eight, because I was sixteen when I met you."

"And you are twenty-six now, right?" Natsu challenged and my eye twitched.

"I'm twenty-four, Natsu."

Natsu blinked, before grinning, "You must look older than you actually are. My bad."

I smiled sweetly at him, but I made sure the threat was known in my eyes, "It's okay sweetie. I'm just lucky _I'm_ not growing grey hair."

His grin vanished into a glower as Cana cackled softly from beside me, "She got you~" She sung and I leaned back, victorious as Erza laughed gently.

"Alright, now that we know Natsu's going to be without sex for at least a week, let's move on." Laxus offered, the shit-eating smirk a little wider on his face now. Gajeel and Gray burst out laughing and Natsu just glowered harder, settling to glare at the two on the brown chairs.

The meeting started simple, a few treaties and amenities to work out. I could tell Natsu really wasn't interested, mainly because he kept a flame hovering on the end of his tongue through the middle of it but it vanished when Grey made a sniping comment about Natsu not being able to visit Sabertooth without causing mass destruction.

They began to exchange back-handed insults to one another, carefully dancing around Laxus's scowl and Erza's threatening glare. Gajeel giggled gleefully, watching the slow-burning release of a fight and I just sighed, turning my head to find Cana, glaring at Sting and Rogue with everything she had.

When I glanced at the pair, they were stuck between staring at Cana worriedly, and watching Natsu and Gray.

I bit back my laugh as Laxus cleared his throat, "As I was saying-"

"Surprised you kept your pants on for this long, Gray." Natsu snapped, his voice drowning out Laxus as Gray glared, spine straightening at the statement.

"Oh yeah, _moron,_ at least girls _like_ it when I take my pants off! They don't faint with disgust!"

Natsu steamed as I watched on silently, knowing Natsu wouldn't like that last comment.

"That was one time, _shit-face!_ "

" _Shut-"_ Erza's statement was cut off by a withering remark from Gray, and I knew then, that not even she was going to stop this one. The boys have gotten surprisingly resilient, going from not listening to Erza or reverting to their quivering ways previously. It was almost, amusing to watch. You never knew what you were going to get.

Laxus's thundering expression spoke words and I knew that this was just going to blow _way_ out of proportion, just because my husband and his rival/best-friend hadn't changed in all the years they had known each other.

 _But things had changed._

"Laxus, am I right to assume that you won't need Natsu anymore? I mean, his part is already done, right?" I spoke to Laxus calmly, never moving my eyes away from my Natsu, who was now laughing at Gray's spluttering words.

Laxus glanced at me, the glare softening slightly when our eyes met, "Yes. I won't need him anymore."

"Then, allow me to handle this. I can find a _peaceful_ conclusion to this." I offered as Cana, who had been blowing into her bottle, stopped and leaned forward curiously. Erza had also heard my words, and shot me a confused look.

I waited for Laxus to say something, smiling gratefully when he spoke, "Uh. Sure."

I nodded, and took a deep breath in, beating down the slight embarrassment at the fact that there were other people here. I didn't usually use this tactic to get Natsu's attention in a room with people in it. It was normally a method to get him distracted from whatever potentially dangerous thing he was going to do.

The door opened, and I noted that Wendy and Juvia entered which just made my slight nerves about doing this _here_ rise. But I took another deep breath in and smiled a little.

 _I was a confident woman dammit, it's for the good of the guild._

I straightened my spine, watching Natsu closely as he spat at Gray, body edging to stand up in threat, "Kiss my ass, Gray."

My legs were crossed over one another, until I rearranged them, ignoring the puzzled looks I was getting. I opened my legs just a touch, grateful that I was wearing my usual short skirt, when Gray opened his mouth. His retort fell on deaf ears when Natsu's eyes shot away from him and straight to my crotch.

"Oi, don't ignore me!" Gray glowered when he noticed Natsu's attention was elsewhere.

I bit my lip to stifle my giggle, opening my legs just a little wider, remaining conscientious because we had an audience.

"I'm… _not,_ ignoring you." His reply was slow, and I was a little amazed. I had seen it, time and time again, Natsu's _direct_ connection with my sex. It was like it hypnotised him, made him blank to everything but it.

He was in the process of leaning a little, probably trying to peak up my skirt when he lost balance and tumbled off the chair completely. I smiled sweetly as he blinked.

"Natsu, are you okay?"

"Yeah. What was I talking about?"

"You were saying bye to everyone. We are going home, remember?" I informed him helpfully as he blinked again before nodding seriously, a smile growing on his lips.

"That's right. Yeah. Did I tell you about something new I found in the guild's supply closet?"

I giggled, watching as he stood up, straightening his scarf.

"No, you didn't."

"It's really cool. I think you'll like it."

"Oh? What is it?" I tilted my head, taking his offered hand as he shrugged, smile almost blinding. I giggled again when I saw the playfully dark glint to his eyes, making my stomach tighten and my body warm.

"It's more of a thing I have to show you. It's really something."

I let him pull me up, as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"I'd love to see it." I bit my lip and he leaned forward rubbing my forehead against his. Then he began pulling from the room, "Quickly now, woman. No time to waste. Later losers."

Cana burst out into a loud applause, as Laxus called sternly, but I saw the amazed smile on his lips, "No sex in the guild!"

"Too late." I mumbled to myself, forgetting that I was in a room full of dragon-slayers and their sensitive hearing. Natsu shot me a cheeky smirk, as Laxus growled.

"I _knew_ my office smelt weird. Damn it Natsu!"

* * *

I pressed my lips against Natsu's neck from my place above him, my hips slowly rocking over his bulge teasingly. His hands gripped my hips meanly, and it made me shiver.

"Take your top off." He commanded impatiently and I shook my head.

"You take _your_ top off, first."

He huffed, "Why are you always difficult?"

I moved my head away from his neck, giving him a mischievous smile, "Because you love it."

He stared up at me for a long second before a smirk grew on his lips, one that made my smile widen as his hands slipped down to my thighs and clenched. I braced myself for any dizziness as he drawled, "Alright Miss Heartfilia, that's enough out of you."

He flipped us over and I giggled, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to eat you alive, of course." He grinned at me and I rolled my eyes, playing along with his cheeky words.

"Oh yeah? I'm so scared."

His lips turned downwards into a pout, "I'm supposed to be a predator here Luce, you could work on your acting skills."

"What sort of predator has pink hair and purrs at me when I do something sweet?"

He glowered, "Stop being sweet and I wouldn't purr!"

I smiled mockingly at him, turning my head away as I stated coyly, "It's okay Natsu, not everyone has the… _presence_ of being a predator."

He remained silently, his pout increasing as he brewed over my words. Natsu was amazing in bed, it was a fact. Like Happy is a blue cat. Like Erza has a boner for Jellal. He just, was.

He was kind, considerate, passionate and all those other yummy things that made coupling as much fun as it needed to be.

But unfortunately, we had a small fight, a while back, concerning, _sex._

After Natsu had gotten a little too carried away, I had been left with a few bruises on my thighs and hips. My chest also had a few, and whilst they were sore, it didn't hurt that much. Despite the colouring and the winces, I made the next morning when I was getting out of bed, it hadn't bothered me and honestly, Natsu was sort of hot when he lost control.

But the minute he saw them…

 _Three weeks ago_

"How could you not tell me?" Natsu bit out, following me into the bathroom as I struggled to keep the robe I had on from slipping, knowing that if he looked below my chest – were a few bruises were splattered – he'd get more upset.

"It's not a big deal Natsu, it was a little rougher than usual but I enjoyed it." I informed him calmly, hoping when he saw the fact _I was okay_ with it, he would be too.

Of course, Natsu didn't have human thought processing and just continued to look at me, a wild look in his eyes.

"It looks like someone has attacked you."

"Oh yeah? They just attacked my chest? I didn't think my breasts were that good." I remarked, reaching for my toothbrush when he snagged the back of my robe and spun me around roughly. When his hands grasped either side of the robe, I went to stop him.

"Don't -"

I was cut off when he purposefully yanked the covering away, and his eyes flitted down my naked body. His face crumpled little by little as he took in the bruises on my hips, and my thighs. They didn't hurt much, currently, but they would hurt more as they healed.

We were both quiet for a few long seconds, his eyes haunted as he murmured, "I'm calling Wendy."

When he went to leave the room, I grabbed his elbow tightly and shook my head, "Don't call Wendy over something this small. Marks can happen during sex. If it is consensual and the pair enjoy it."

"I was an animal, Lucy." He growled, before continuing lowly, "Who would like an animal crawling over them?"

I fought the blush that wanted to climb onto my cheeks, knowing if I told him that _I liked it,_ he wouldn't believe me. And this argument would escalate. I wanted to know, _why_ was he so tortured with the fact he had roughed me up a little? Surely, it didn't matter that much, I had fun and so did he.

"Can we just talk about this, please? They'll heal in a few days." I reasoned gently, tugging him away from the bathroom door. He, surprisingly, took a deep breath in and moved away. I wondered if last night had impacted him more than me, despite his godly appearance. I probably looked like a mess still, I was glad I only looked in the mirror for a few seconds this morning.

He shrugged my grip off him and turned around to face me as I tied the robe back up around the middle, fidgeting slightly. His arms snaked around my waist softly and I melted into his warmth, closing my eyes with a blissful sigh.

"I'm sorry."

I wanted to ask _what exactly_ he was sorry for but kept my mouth shut as the next sentence made my heart hurt a little.

"I promise, I'll be more careful in bed."

I wanted to tell him that he didn't _need_ to be. That I wouldn't break. But with the way he held me, and the shake in his voice, I knew it wouldn't help him. I just buried my head in his chest and nodded gently.

"Okay."

 _Present time_

And so far, he had stuck to his promise. But every time I tried to initiate _rougher_ sex, he quickly took my mind off it with a passionate, long round that left me sleepy and needing cuddles. For the last two weeks, I was puzzled on _how_ to make him see that I liked that stuff and I could handle it – god knows, I've been through worse – before a light had struck me.

A light that smelled like booze, flowers and sisterly advice.

* * *

 _"_ _I see your problem." Cana rubbed her chin, thinking about what I've said as I slumped further into the seat of the coffee shop we had found. It had become ritual to come here every week and have a coffee together. Sometimes Levy even joined us._

 _"_ _Any ideas? I don't want him to have to control himself in bed with me. I'm confident, whatever he throws at me, I can take it."_

 _Cana nodded in agreement, "What's probably happening is he's feeling like shit because of the lack of control he had when he was E.N.D. I mean, we were getting through to him, but he was still out of control until you came. Do you remember?"_

 _I remembered. He had been on a rampage, so close to killing an entire town and I had arrived late with Happy, watching as Fairy Tail tried to reason. He reacted to their words only slightly, continuing to leave building after building, crumbled. Gray was gearing up to fight him, arguing with Erza who had hope that he would stop this._

 _My feet were running before I could even stop myself, ignoring everyone's cries of fright as I got closer to him. He turned around, and I noticed the stance he took. I had seen it time, and time again. When Natsu faced an opponent, he thought to be a threat, he took offensive instead of defensive. He had told me once, it was because he liked to get the first hit in._

 _I didn't even falter, before my foot snagged on a piece off debris and I fell forward onto my hands and knees. E.N.D had seen that as an opportunity, dashing forward to be done with me when I begged._

 _"_ _Please come back. Don't leave me again, Natsu."_

 _His fit hit the ground beside me, and it made my jump. I looked up, finding my best-friends face marked with demonic symbols and a dark aura. But I felt my heart throb at the confusion on his features._

 _He brought his fist back again, going to strike me, when I blurted, "We worked so hard to get Fairy Tail back. I need you with me." I watched as his fist came at me, so fast but at the last second, curved away into the same spot beside me._

 _E.N.D growled, becoming frustrated and I knew. He may want to kill me, but Natsu was still in there, protecting me._

 _I just had to coax him out._

 _"_ _It's always more fun when we are together Natsu, please come back." I stated, staring into those pitch-black eyes, desperately searching for my Natsu. I gasped in pain when two clawed hands grabbed my shoulders. I heard the shout and commotion of the guild attempting to run closer but I kept my eyes on him._

 _E.N.D glared at me, so much anger and the claws dug into my skin. I bit my lip to stop my cry of pain, only whispered out, "I'm here. Okay, I'm right here. I'm not leaving."_

 _In one harsh move, he had me pinned to his chest and I waited for him to crush my spine. But instead, I heard long slow breaths. The breathing of someone anchoring themselves to the ground. The claws resided, my skin slightly bleeding. I leaned back, getting a glimpse of dark grey eyes as he smiled weakly._

 _"_ _Hey, Luce."_

 _Tears pooled in my eyes as I wrapped my arms around him, "Hey Natsu."_

 _"_ _So, he feels bad about losing control with me because I helped him gain it in the first place?" I summarised, confused as Cana shrugged._

 _"_ _That would be my best guess. Don't forget, Natsu may love you, but E.N.D wanted to kill you. It might just be an underlining fear, about not being able to control himself about someone he loves."_

 _I nodded, a little more understanding now, as I asked, "So it's not a good idea to push him on the subject?"_

 _Cana's face quickly turned to outrage, "Hell no! He may deserve understanding, but_ _ **you**_ _deserve dirty rough sex! With biting, and bruising, maybe some screaming."_

 _I looked at her disturbed, and she smirked at me, "Don't try and lie, I know you've thought about Natsu biting you."_

 _"_ _Natsu bites me now." I argued lightly, struggling to keep my mind away from that dirty image._

 _Cana wagged her finger in my face, "Not those cute chomps when he's feeling affectionate. I mean, the sort of bites in bed, that make your skin all sensitive and-"_

 _I waved my hands to cut her off, "Can you not. Thanks."_

 _She laughed, "Want to know my advice?"_

 _"_ _Yes, please." Despite Cana's teasing, she had helped me before in matters of Natsu and I trusted her to be honest, even though she couldn't do so without being explicit._

 _"_ _When you feel comfortable, try… teasing him. Exciting him into thinking about it. Natsu is more of an action man, if you say anything, he'll just assume you are doing it for his benefit. Make him believe it's for yours. Real men like to know how to pleasure their girls. And they like it even more when it's something they enjoy as well."_

 _I soaked in her words, nodding slowly before questioning, "How would I do that without making it obvious that I want it… rough?"_

 _Cana smirked, and held up her hands, "Us women have these fascinating things, called nails."_

 _Oh._

* * *

 **Lemon ahead. Be warned.**

I wiggled against Natsu, smiling at his cute little frown before taking a deep breath in.

"Kiss me?" I asked innocently, the plan in my mind rolling along rather well. I just had to get his mind _off_ sweet – even though sweet sex was fantastic – and onto _dirty._ Natsu leaned down obligingly, and pressed his lips against mine. I sighed happily, and our lips moved together, sliding, moulding.

I opened my mouth a little to bite at his bottom lip, before sucking gently. He groaned, hands going to either side of me to hold himself up and I smoothed my hands down his chest, his grey shirt letting me feel his abdominal muscles as his tongue invaded my mouth.

I struggled to pay attention, the warm muscle tangling with mine, making it hard to breath. I tugged on the bottom of his shirt, before beginning to slide it upwards. He lifted one hand, balancing his body on the other as I took it off. He shook it off his other wrist and I brought my fingers to his stomach, lightly pressing and rubbing the hard muscles underneath there.

He groaned a little more and that sound vibrated through me. I tore my lips away, panting for breath and his head when to my neck, nudging at my jaw to get more room. I moved my head to the slide, my eyes slipping closed as he begin to nibble, and kiss my sensitive skin. His teeth made molten lava rush through my veins and I keened, squirming a little in hopes for more attention.

He sucked my earlobe gently, and I struggled to remember my mission. I brought my hands around his back, to his shoulder blades, panting softly. He continued to lavish my neck with slow, soft kisses and I waited for the moment. I couldn't just scratch him to a few small kisses, I had to make him _react_ to me reacting to something he was doing.

I was sure I wasn't making any sense in my mind, but I waited, enjoying the open-mouth pecks, sometimes having his tongue swirling out to meet the skin and I arched my back a little. I struggled to calm myself down, waiting for my opportunity.

It presented itself when he licked his way up to my ear against and lightly nibbled it. I moaned, and dug my nails into his back. He stilled, my earlobe falling out of his mouth, as I whined at the loss, hoping he hadn't caught on yet.

Normally, I'd put my hands on his shoulders, or even in his hair. Not that I didn't like Natsu's back, but it was just second nature to put them somewhere I could reach _._ I waited with bated breath to see what he would do.

After a long minute, he returned to my neck, nuzzling and sucking at the skin lightly. I pouted a little, but shivered, sticking true to my resolve and deciding I'd try again. But with Natsu's soft, almost reverent touches, I knew he wasn't going to push it that far on his own.

I lifted my hips up, and quickly wrapped one leg after the other around his waist. It made his weight and crotch press against my sex. He stilled again, this time almost immediately continuing. I felt his hard cock press against his shorts and stifled my excitement, focusing on using my leg muscles to pull him closer.

Then, I rubbed against him, grinding our sexes together softly. He groaned and I felt the sheet bunch up beside me. I glanced, noticing how his fist was wound up tightly in the sheets. He breathed against my neck, and I recognised it was a means to control himself.

 _You don't have too._

I glided against him again, feeling the moisture between my legs increase as I moaned. The groan he let out was closer to a growl this time, and I knew it was working.

 _Bless Cana._

I sighed blissfully when he slowly made his way to my collarbones, nibbling and kissing the skin gently. Then, oddly enough, before I could grind against him again, his teeth sank into the tender flesh just above my breast.

This time, I didn't need to tell myself to scratch him. I raked my nails down his back, pressing into the muscle. He hissed, and I knew he had felt it.

 _Maybe I had done it too hard?_

That question vanished from my mind when I felt his cock twitch a little, growing just that much harder and I gasped. In the next second, my wrists were pinned above me and I had a leering Natsu staring down at me.

"What do you think you are doing?"

 _Uh-oh. He caught me._

Instead of feeling embarrassed or put-off, I felt smug and dangerous. I licked my lips, liking the way he glanced down at them for a second before finding my eyes. I blinked innocently at him but made sure my eyes were silently goading him, knowing he'd get the message.

His own eyes narrowed, "Lucy, answer me."

Natsu's demand made my knees weak and I waited a few more seconds, knowing my silence would rile him up. I also turned my head away from him, stifling my moan of excitement when he growled at the marks he had left on my neck. Hickeys were okay, bruises were not, when it came to Natsu.

"Lucy." He snapped, pressing down on my wrists and I struggled to remain calm, despite the rolling arousal that was currently wreaking havoc on my body. Natsu, pinning me down, was probably the hottest thing I could have ever felt.

I took a deep breath in, and then purred teasingly, "I was hoping my dragon would come out and put me in my place."

 _I know Cana said Natsu wouldn't react well to words, but she doubted my ability to get Natsu somewhere with just my words. The man practically marched onto the train after a long speech I had given him the other day._

 _Of course, that could have been just so he can shut me up._

I watched Natsu's pupils dilate, the struggle to hold back in his face so obvious.

"Do you really think you can hurt me Natsu? Do your worst. I think I can handle _anything_ you throw at me." I goaded him deliberately, before scoffing softly, "The fact you think I _can't,_ is an insult."

"Luce…"

I barely glanced at him, a sweet smile on my lips.

"Scared to hurt your wife? Does she need to remind you, she can put you on your ass with four words? Or are you scared, you enjoy it?"

Vaguely, I knew it was escalating. And Doctor Smith, whom we visited occasionally, would scold me about the right way to engage Natsu's fears, but I knew him. I knew _my husband._ If he wasn't going to allow me to lightly nudge, then he's going to have to be pushed.

It wasn't like Natsu to give up on something after a bad experience.

He always pushed back.

"Careful." He breathed, closing his eyes. I knew he was trying not to let my words get to him, and I bit my lip, wondering if I really _should_ say what I wanted to say.

"I'm not going to give you an ultimatum, Natsu. If you really think I can't handle you, then we won't do it." I softened just a touch, rubbing my fingers together. I felt the need to comfort him, despite the mission I had in mine.

His eyes opened, staring down at me. I looked up at him earnestly, before throwing him my final statement. One that I was sure, would either make him laugh, or make him react.

"But, I want you to make me scream. I want you to _mark me,_ and _hold me down._ I want it to be so good, I beg and fight you a little. I married a dragon, and I want him back."

The air was so quiet, my breathing felt loud. My heart pounded fiercely in my chest as I stared up at Natsu, watching as he closed his eyes. I felt a pinch of disappointment, realizing he wasn't interested in it. I closed my eyes, struggling to keep my tears away as I realised, he really didn't think I could handle it.

 _Maybe I couldn't…_

 _But I wanted to try._

"Lucy." Natsu's low drawl made my body tense and I opened my eyes to find his, the normal grey colour, bleeding a touch off bright red. My breath seized at the look he was giving me, something wicked and hot. So, hot, I felt it on my skin.

"Your dragon, never left."

I gasped as he tightened his grip even more on my wrists, and leaned down, "You want me to mark you, Luce? To make you beg, and whimper for it?"

"N-Natsu." I breathed, unable to tear my eyes away from his.

He wore a dark grin, filled with white teeth and fangs. I looked away from him, a blush rising on my cheeks as he murmured under his breath, "Can't look at me Luce? What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"Oh? Think you can lie to me?" My heart pounded with excitement now, warming my muscles, my veins, _my_ bones with something like wild need.

His low chuckle burned through my senses, making hair stand up, "I can practically taste you already. That's how much you want me."

"Get over yourself," I shot back weakly as he swooped down, trapping my wrists with one hand so he could move my gaze back to his. His mouth slammed onto mine, making me gasp. He didn't give me a chance to reciprocate. He took my mouth, and possessed it fully. Lips moving, grating against mine, his tongue prying them open so he could lick the top of my mouth and along my teeth.

Feeling brave, I bit down lightly on his tongue and he growled, the noise low and hot. He took my mouth like it was made for him, not leaving one bit undiscovered and I whined a little, struggling against his grip. His teeth pinched my bottom lip, just hard enough that it almost bled and I found my hips jumping up at the sensation.

He moved away, and I panted, struggling for my breath as he stared down at me.

"Fuck, you're beautiful."

I dropped my grip around his waist, my muscles aching for holding so long, as I whimpered, "Natsu…"

"Mhm." His noise made something in my stomach tighten as he nosed at my neck.

I struggled to find words, and luckily, I didn't need too.

He tugged me up a little more, so my hands found the bar of my top of my bed, "Keep your hands here, like a good girl."

"Woman." I objected, mostly out of second nature and he chuckled, as I grasped the cold metal. He brought his head up to look down on me, the flicker of love shining behind his dark eyes, that were ringed with red.

"Princess, keep your hands on the bar."

I shivered at his nickname, that usually I scowled at and nodded a little, as I realised he was waiting for a response.

He smiled, pressing a particularly hard kiss to my lips before moving down my body, "Too many clothes."

"Don't you dare ri-" My plea was ignored as my shirt was torn apart, and my bra was shredded. I grumbled to myself momentarily, annoyed that he had done it anyway. His warm, rough hands slid down my waist.

"Let's make it a rule. Every time you make a sound or speak, I'm going to put a mark on you."

"What, how is that fair-" I was stopped when he began sucking a hickey into my skin, just above my nipple. I moaned a little and his hands on my hips tightened, to the point that I knew there would be marks.

Once he was finished, he glanced up at me and smirked darkly, "Hard to keep that pretty little mouth of yours quiet, isn't it?"

I opened my mouth to shoot a scathing comment at him, but stopped myself. I pouted a little and he chuckled, "You can always ask for my help to keep you quiet. Or _beg_ me to let you talk."

 _Bastard._ I made sure to glare at him and his smirk widened just a little.

"Fiery, aren't you? My Lucy."

I melted a little at his words, my body way too sensitive to his touches and I struggled to maintain focus as he massaged and rubbed at my breasts, the skin spilling between his fingertips before stroking in slow motions, his thumbs catching on my nipples. Every time he did it, I jolted and struggled to remain silent.

 _I will win this._

He smothered my hard nipples with his thumbs and I was hopeless against the moan that left my lips, closing my eyes as my back arched up. He tutted me softly, the noise making me flush. He pressed his lips against another piece of skin on my breast, and began to suck at it, intent on leaving a mark. I stifled my whine.

"Natsu." I carped, eyes fluttering open as he glanced up at me, mouth still pressed to my flesh.

"Help." I knew it was only going to get worse, I was vocal during sex and the challenge was making me worse. But despite that, Natsu like _this..._ had me reeling for more. I always knew, deep down, he was like this. But I never would have guessed how much I liked it.

"You didn't even say please." I removed one of my hands from the bar, intent on smacking him and he chuckled, "Hands back on the bar, or I won't bite."

I glowered at him, pressing my thighs together as I put my hand back, tightening my grip. His hand reached up and he whispered against my nipple, "Thank you, sweet girl."

I couldn't even be bothered to correct him, because his index finger stroked my lips gently. I opened my mouth willingly, and he pressed inside. Heat shot through my spine as I sucked his index gently, unaware of how much I would enjoy having his fingers in my mouth.

"There you go. You keep quiet, and you can have my fingers. Okay?"

I whimpered around his digit, nodding as he growled, "Fuck, you're pretty."

My cheeks flushed at the compliment and I wrapped my tongue around his finger. He shuddered a little before copying the movement with his tongue, sliding it around my nipple. I felt my back arch and tears prick at my eyes at the pleasure, his other hand gently flicking the neglected nipple.

I felt the sharpness of his teeth slide over me, tugging the poor bud and I sucked his finger hard for a second, to distract myself from crying out. He did it again, and again, making me helpless to the waves of pleasure.

He nibbled, sucked with his mouth, while his hand rolled, plucked and thumbed the other nipple. I managed to keep myself quiet, my body shaking with the need to cry out. When he began to kiss down my body, he tried to slip his finger from my mouth. I sucked it in further, refusing to let go of my toy.

He glanced up, experimentally tugging and I nibbled at it. He smiled up at me, "I can't give you my fingers, and lick your pussy at the same time, Luce."

I shook my head, daring him to somehow manage it. He rested his chin on my lower stomach, smile turning dark, "You've been good so far. How about this, you give me my fingers back, and you can be as loud as you want."

His offer made me open my mouth, and I let out a long moan, something I had been holding in for a while. He removed his finger, and asked, "Is that a yes?"

"Only if you kiss me."

"I plan too."

"On my lips." I tell him, biting my bottom lip as he watches me for a second.

"Please, Natsu."

He growls softly, crawling up my body.

"How can I say no to you?"

He pressed his lips against mine softly, as I giggled, a little high off the fact I had kept quiet for so long, and it felt _good_ to let Natsu take control for once.

"I missed you." I tell him, as he takes his lips away. He tilts his head, before smiling down at me with so much affection, using his fingers to stroke my cheek.

"You really do like it." He sounded amazed as I nodded, tilting my head into his touches.

"I knew you liked it as well. I was a little upset that you didn't want to do it again. You can be rough with me Natsu, I trust you to know when I can't take it." I say truthfully, before adding cheekily, "I never would have guessed that you were so dominating though."

"This from the woman who kept me on the edge for thirty minutes, to 'see what would happen'." He shook his head, and I giggled, "You liked it."

"I love _you_ Lucy. I love when you get all possessive and demanding, because I know you are strong enough to make me do what you want. But I also like you like this…" His voice got soft, thumb brushing my bottom lip and I kissed it gently, asking him curiously.

"Like what?"

He chuckled, "You don't even realise, do you? You've got a bit of a praise kink."

"I already knew that. Daddy issues, duh." I inform him, smiling sweetly when he burst out laughing, shaking his head at me.

"I thought you'd throw me off you the minute I made that rule. You looked like you were going to at first, but once I started calling you sweet things…"

I watched as he smirked, and rolled my eyes, "I like to make you happy, Natsu. That goes for sex, as well. Call me crazy, but I think that's what all husbands and wives do for each other."

"You don't get it Lucy. You own up to the praise kink – which is very hot – but you should have seen the look on your face. It was like you wanted to please me, even if I was driving you insane."

I giggled, "Natsu, you idiot. That might be a kink I have, but you do the exact same thing."

He blinked, surprised as I shook my head, "When I kept you on the edge for that long, most guys would get really pissed. Unless, they had that thing inside them that wanted to make the other person happy, even if it meant discomfort. Instead of getting angry, and demanding I let you come, you persevered. The only difference is, _I'm_ delicate about it and didn't tell you."

"Huh. Maybe you are giving me kinks."

"It's not a transmitted disease, you dummy." I laughed, my arms beginning to ache. I couldn't believe we were having a full conversation during sex, but once I thought it over, it was exactly what Natsu and I would do.

"But I liked holding back as well, tell me Sex Expert Lucy, what does that mean?"

"You like edging?" I guessed, thinking it over in my mind for a second as Natsu tilted his head, apparently real interested in a sex lesson in the middle of intercourse. I ignored my aching sex and just waited for his questions, smiling at him sweetly.

"And what is edging?"

"Just when you about to have an orgasm, you stop." I shrugged, trying to remember the meaning of it completely, "Then you start up again. And you continue until you are ready to come. And then voila, the orgasm is supposedly better."

"Huh. Interesting." Natsu smirked and I blanched.

"You've been teasing me for the last forty minutes Natsu. Let me make this clear, you are going to give me an orgasm as soon as it comes. We can try edging with me another day, but I swear to god-"

He chuckled, swooping down to kiss me once more, "God, I love you."

"I love you too. And I also love your fingers, and mouth. Can you go down there and do that fun thing I like so much?"

"The one where I make you scream?" He teased and I shrugged playfully, "Or the thing where you make me pass out, either way. I'm not fussy."

"Yes, Princess."

"Can you handle bringing the mood back?" I asked him curiously, remembering the time where Gray had walked in on us accidentally and Natsu had gone entirely limp for a day. Funny as it was, when we got distracted during sex, I normally had to settle us back down.

Natsu crawled down my body, before glancing up, with a wicked smirk, "I'm going to make you cum so hard, you'll cry."

A shot of heat pooled at my stomach and I breathily replied.

"Brave words."

I flopped onto my back when he got there, surprising me by gently peeling off my skirt and underwear considering he ripped my shirt and bra straight off. I adjusted my arms that were slightly sore from being stretched above me but no biggie.

 _I was about to get eaten out._

 _Yay._

"We need to talk." Natsu's voice made my head pop back up as he gently spread the lips of my sex with his thumbs. I frowned, concerned.

"We do?"

"Yes." He gave my clit a soft kiss, making my hips jerk but one of his hands was there, holding it down.

"What's wrong?" I asked, trying to focus on him and not what he was making me feel.

He ignored me entirely, instead stating, "Hello Lucy's pussy, it's Natsu. Your saviour."

"Oh my god. No." I cried out, horrified as he hushed me, focusing on my sex with an almost ridiculous amount of attention.

"It's been a long time. Have you missed me?"

"Natsu, stop this!" I resisted the urge to hide my head in my hands.

"Lucy, hush. This is a private conversation." He silenced me by brandishing a long lick with his tongue right up the slit of my sex. My hips jumped, he held me still, hands going to curl around my ass.

"Look at you, all pretty, pink and excited. Don't worry, I'm going to take care of you." He cooed and I felt my soul leaving my body.

"Natsu, stop talking to my vagina right now. You are ruining oral sex for me."

"Shh, don't listen to her. You're very beautiful, can I say hi to your clit?" He spoke directly to my clit, humiliation rolling through me. His lips pressed to my little nub, giving it a soft kiss before rubbing his tongue over it. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling but they sprang back open when he addressed it, _again._

"Don't listen to Lucy. You like this. You're practically dripping."

"This is the most mortifying thing I have even been involved in." I moaned in horror, burying my head in my arm as Natsu continued, acting as if he never heard me, "I'm on your side, Lucy's pussy. I just want you to be happy, because you're incredible. I'm going to give you an orgasm now."

"Please, _shut up._ "

He wrapped his lips around my clit, and sucked lightly. I gasped, my head falling back. I saw stars then moaned, "Too much."

"Not nearly enough, _Princess._ " He replied, before lapping at my labia.

I whimpered.

He laughed.

He ate me hungrily, hands digging into my ass to keep me anchored as I fought and thrashed, trying to get some moment of peace. My poor sensitive sex throbbed and jolted with each movement, as his tongue stroked and tickled me perfectly. I sobbed out and tried to throw my hips away from his mouth but he held me in place, growling a little.

He punished my movement, by deeper, more precise stabs to my clit. I was a moaning, begging mess, clenching around nothing. Feeling empty, and hot, I could barely get the words out.

"Need."

"Need something?" He mumbled against my sex, dipping his tongue into my hole as I gasped, trying my hardest to clench around the muscle. He laughed again.

"Oh. You need something inside you. Want that finger you were sucking on, pretty girl?"

"N-Natsu, _please._ Please." I cried out, tears tickling my eyes as a finger slid down my labia and dipped into my sex.

"I'm going to go nice and slow, Lucy. Every time your greedy little pussy clenches, I'm going to take my finger out and do it again."

"Y-you, _bastard._ " I choked out, trying to settle my hips as his finger began to sink in. My pussy clenched excitedly and I sobbed when he pulled it back out. He did this a few times, driving me insane before I cried out.

"It's impossible!"

"Is it?" He mused, "No, I'll show you what's impossible."

He began to sink that finger in and I kept my body lax, ignoring the need to clench and hold him in. Then his mouth pressed to my clit and his teeth very lightly nipped at it. My whole body clenched, and he pulled the finger out, suckling the little button gently.

"See that?" He murmured, taking his lips away from my clit, "That's impossible Lucy. I think you can do it. You just aren't trying hard enough."

I whimpered, biting my lip so hard I felt blood.

He was quiet, soothing my sex with long strokes and I breathed out, my heart racing in my chest.

"O-Okay. I'll try."

I felt his smile, rather than seeing it, "Good girl. Do you need another minute?"

I shook my head, trying to control my breathing as he murmured, "My pretty girl. Ready?"

My arousal deepened at the praise and I nodded, ignoring the butterflies in my stomach. I dug my nails into my own skin as his finger began to slowly sink into my hole. Once we got past the first knuckle, he breathed, "Fuck, Lucy, being so good for me."

I whimpered, keeping my opening relaxed as he pushed deeper.

The second knuckle slipped in, and I was panting, the uncontrollable need to clench down making a tear fall down my cheek. Natsu soothed me with his words, a blanket of warmth covering a live-wire, "Almost done. You can do it."

I nodded, biting on my lip harder as he continued to press in. My insides quivered a little and he stopped. Another tear rolled down my cheek as I struggled to keep my breathing down, and my hole unclenched.

After a few seconds, he continued and I vaguely wondered if his fingers were always this long. He stopped again, and I focused on keeping my body relaxed, closing my eyes. A bright blush stained my cheeks, my mouth wide open as I panted through the exertion of it all.

I jolted when his mouth pressed against my clit, almost crying out when I clenched immediately. I sobbed, "N-no. No, that's n-not fair!"

I tightened my grasp on his finger, upset that he cheated when I heard his low murmur, "You fucking did it, Luce. You are so amazing." I opened my eyes and glanced down at him. He wore an amazed, proud smile as I blinked through my tears.

"I… did it?"

"Fuck yeah, you did. Want that orgasm now, pretty girl? You've been so good."

"Please." I twisted a little and he began to move his finger, in and out. He lapped and suckled my clit, and I lifted my hips, thrashing as the orgasm hit me out of nowhere. There wasn't any climb, it was like being lead up a cliff blind, not knowing you were going up, and then being pushed. I cried out, my back arching as wave after wave hit me.

I vaguely felt Natsu soothing me, removing his finger and sliding his tongue over my sex over and over. I lay shuddering for a few seconds before whimpering, "No more. Can't."

He crawled back up my body, his hand coming to my cheek, "Feel good?"

I opened my eyes, a little fuck drunk, "So good." I purred, nuzzling his hand as he breathed.

"You were so fucking incredible."

"Mhmmm." I murmured, before asking, "Can I take my hands away now? They are sore."

He reached up and ran his hands over my sore muscles, prompting a groan as he brought them down from the bar. He pressed a kiss to each palm before one to my lips, noticing my wince of pain. He ran his thumb over my bottom lip, prodding the tender spot.

"I'm going to be sore in the morning." I tell him, and he looks away from my lip to my eyes. He nods quietly, eyes a little round and a lot amazed. I smiled, as he wiped away the tears that were drying on my cheeks.

"You better fuck me now then; my vagina won't be open for a few days."

He grinned, "We don't have too. Don't push yourself for my benefit."

I rolled my eyes at him, teasingly, "Your finger was nice, but not enough. But no teasing, I just want dirty sex."

"What do you call this?"

"Natsu's an asshole and he likes to play with Lucy, too much." I inform him and he laughs, as if agreeing with me.

He shuffles down, and I reach over to my nightstand to grab my contraceptive bracelet. It basically stops the semen from going up, and burns it out of my system in a matter of minutes. Cana had gotten me it two weeks ago and Natsu and I had been using it ever since. Thank-god for science and magic.

Natsu was fumbling with his pants when I spoke up, "Just missionary today. I don't have any legs."

He glanced up, before looking at my legs, "It's shame we had to amputate them."

"It was for the good of the guild." I giggled, glad he got my joke as he hovered over me, sliding his cock through my drenched sex a few times. My hands went to his back and I dug my nails in a little, smiling when he shivered.

"I love you." I cooed to him and he nuzzled my cheek.

"Love ya too, Luce."

 **Lemon is done.**

* * *

 **3 weeks later**

 **Natsu's POV**

"Alright losers, move it aside. Precious cargo!" I yelled, smiling when I heard Lucy's giggle as we approached the picnic that Fairy Tail was having. Erza glanced up, frowning concerned before walking over to us as I carried Lucy, and the bag she had packed.

"Lucy, are you okay?"

"I fell down the stairs this morning." Lucy winced, as Erza's frown grew more concerned.

"Is anything broken?"

"No, just sprained. And with Wendy not arriving until later, I'm stuck with it. It's my fault, I got a little dizzy." Lucy explained and I frowned also, wondering if she was dizzy because she hadn't seen sun for the last few days. We had gone on a job in the middle of a forest that had bugs that carried sickness. Nothing incurable but it had become apparent that Lucy had gotten bitten by something and wasn't feeling the best.

The first few days, it was non-stop puking and drowsiness. Happy and I had been looking after her, but she had insisted on going outside today because she didn't want to miss the picnic.

"I see. Still have that jungle bug?"

"I think it was an…" I tuned them out, content on finding a spot perfect. Something close to the food, but far away enough, that if Lucy wanted to slip behind the bushes to puke, no-one would notice but Happy and I. Happy was on Lucy's shoulder, offering helpful remedies for Lucy's condition that involved fish.

I found a spot in the shade and crouched down, Lucy still attached to my back as I pulled out the blanket and began setting up.

"I'll go get you some food Lucy, so Natsu can go get his and I can keep you company." Erza strode off, as Lucy nuzzled my neck.

"Look at my husband, taking care of his sick wife."

I grinned at her adorable little coo, finding it impossible to not love Lucy even more when she was affectionate like this. I pulled out the pillow from the duffle bag, the same one I had given her when she went to get Aquarius.

I gently untangled her and steadied as she dropped to the ground, a little shaky since she couldn't put her foot down.

"Wendy will be back soon." I tell her, glancing over her figure concerned as she waved it off, "I don't mind. I'm not exactly better so I'm happy to stay here. Go mingle."

"You sure?"

She nodded, "Erza will be back soon, anyway. Go on."

I leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead before wandering off to say hi to Gildarts who had shown up for the picnic. When I glanced back to check on Lucy, I almost laughed at the crowd of guild members sitting around her.

Lucy didn't realise, she'd never be alone again. Everybody loved her.

 _Such a princess. With her adoring fans._

"Lucy looks good. A little pale." Gildarts stated, as I turned to him, noticing Laxus was suddenly beside him, looking curious to our conversation.

"She got bitten by a bug in that Jungle in Apolocia. I think she's getting better, though."

Gildarts winced, "I've been there done that. Was out of commission for a month. She got lucky if she's already on the mend."

"That jungle is ridiculous. I was thinking of cancelling any requests we get from there. Too many members getting sick. Not enough reward." Laxus informed them both as I nodded.

"She's okay though. Still chews me up for not putting my underwear out to wash."

"Why would you need to wash your underwear?" Gildarts blanched and Laxus gave him a disturbed look, but I was already agreeing, "Yeah! She's a Princess."

"I am surprised you didn't get sick with how many germs you've probably got." Laxus snorted, shaking his head.

I shrugged, "We assumed she got bitten by something that didn't spread. Thank-god. Happy would have to look after both of us, if we got sick."

I spoke with them for a bit longer, before Gildarts followed me back to Lucy, who was now sitting with Cana. Gildarts plopped down next to Cana, grinning. The drunk woman gave him back a groan and buried her head in her barrel as I settled in beside Lucy.

"Hey." She was drinking some pink lemonade from a clear plastic cup, and I smiled, stroking her hair back from her face.

"Hey."

Gildarts and Cana ended up staying with us, and making Lucy laugh, so I didn't bother them all. I just tucked Lucy into my arms and buried my head into her neck. The slight layer of sickness still hung around her, sickly sweet but it was lessening and it told me she was getting better.

Happy snuggled into her lap, as eventually, Gray, Erza and Juvia all made their way over. Levy had stopped by an hour ago, before disappearing to Gajeel's blanket as more food circulated. I would never forget the moment when I was listening to Gray fight off Juvia's advances when a smell tickled my nostrils.

I sniffed Lucy, confused. The sickness was there, as was her original scent, all sunlight and flowers but…

I took a deep breath in, frowning, puzzled at the slight undertone of warmth. More specifically, fire. There was something smoky about her scent now, something that wasn't there before. I wondered how long it had been there, and _what it was._

I was too busy breathing the scent in, to locate it, to notice how Lucy shifted and turned around, tilting her head with a sweet smile. Her words, soft and gentle, shut everyone on _our_ blanket right up.

"Three weeks, husband of mine. Three weeks, I hid it right under your nose. Literally."

I scrunched my face up, even more confused, as she laughed, ignoring the eyes of everyone around us.

Laxus was tugging a barrel up to give to Cana, Levy and Gajeel following him, when she spoke again.

"Three weeks, that's how long I've been 'sick'. Three weeks since that night, with the intricate talk about kinks and how you didn't have to control yourself, any more."

 _What is she talking about?_

Of course, I remembered the night, it was something that had changed the both of us. I hadn't realised I could grow with Lucy, but that night put something else there. She wasn't scared, I wasn't going to hurt her. We could be everything to each other.

I also remember her throwing out her contraceptive band the next morning, mumbling about it being broken.

A bulb lit up inside me.

 _No._

"No _fucking_ way."

Lucy's smile grew as a delighted blush spread on her cheeks. I heard the puzzled murmur of our family around us, as she shook her head playfully.

"You call yourself a dragon."

"Lucy, say it. I need to hear you say it." I pleaded, crawling on my hands and knees to get right into her face.

Her eyes never left mine as tears pooled in her eyes.

"I'm pregnant Natsu, and it's not Laxus's."

A laugh burst out of me, as I captured her face in my hands and pressed my lips against hers. I vaguely hear Laxus's muffled noise of confusion before Erza squealed. When I pulled back, Lucy was attacked with hugs. Levy was cheering, Erza was demanding to be the god-mother. I got a few hearty slaps on the back, before I noticed Cana.

She was dead quiet, tears running down her face. Lucy noticed it as well, turning towards her best-friend with a frown of worry.

"Are you okay, Cana?"

Cana let out a sobbing laugh, "I don't know why I'm crying. I'm just so happy, for you guys, and fuck, I'm drunk. That's definitely it."

Lucy, being Lucy, immediately began to bawl at the sight of her friends uncharacteristic babbling and they both embraced.

"I'm pregnant, I'm going to be crying a lot."

Cana sobbed, wrapping her arms around Lucy tightly, "You deserved this, _both of you_." I patted Cana on the head, patiently waiting for them to dislodge from each other. The rest of them had spread around to tell the guild, and I knew it wouldn't be long before we had a wave of people on us.

Cana let her go and wiped at her eyes, which made Lucy do the same.

"You know you're the Aunt, right?" Lucy stated, shuffling back to lean into me and I supported her, grinning at Cana's surprised face. Gildarts, who had stayed behind to watch over his daughter, glanced over in shock also.

"What?"

"And Gildarts is the Great-Uncle." I added as Lucy nodded, snuggling into my chest.

"Without you guys, this could have played out a lot differently. It's only fair that our babies know that."

* * *

"Here comes the Mom, here comes the Mom." Happy sung from ahead of us as we walked hand in hand back to our place. I laughed at his song as Lucy snuggled into my side, her ankle now successfully healed.

"Parents." She murmured and I looked up, wondering if Igneel could see me. Could see Lucy, and how fucking deliriously happy she made me.

"Parents." I repeated, as she wrapped her other arm around my abdomen.

"Think we will be good at it?"

"We didn't think we'd be good at being married, and look at us. I say, anything we think we are going to be bad at – we are naturally good at." I inform her smartly and she giggles.

"For once, dear husband, I think you are right."

"I know I am, lovely wife."

We walked together in silence, eventually Happy seating himself on Lucy's head as she whispered, "Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad you kept your promise."

I straightened, turning to look at her surprised as she smiled knowingly, " _I won't remember any of this tomorrow Natsu. But I need you to promise me, it might take a while to admit it, but I love you Natsu. So, don't give up on me. Please. Promise me."_

Her exact words from that night, spoken on the day I found out she was pregnant, floored me. I silently asked her, how long did she know that I promised her that. But figured out, I didn't care.

I turned to her, cupping her cheeks and murmured, "You always call me brave. Well, I have to say, you are the bravest person I have ever met."

Lucy smiled up at me, eyes full of love and I felt my eyes water a little, because this amount of affection for someone, straight-up love, I had only ever felt for Igneel. And he was gone, I thought I'd never find it again. Now I had Lucy.

She gasped, reaching up to brush away the tears that fell.

"Natsu, what's wrong?"

"I get why you were scared to be with me. This fucking feels horrible. Thinking about losing you."

She laughed softly, which quickly morphed into a sob, and I watched as tears filled her eyes. I couldn't help but smile, as she cried out, "You _bastard._ You cry, I cry. How dare you do this to me? We were having a moment!"

I laughed, now wiping her tears away, as she leaned into my hands.

"This is way too mushy." She mumbled, trying to control her emotions before giving me a glare, "Give me a pick-up line."

I mulled it over in my mind, before grinning.

"Your name must be Jelly. Because jam don't shake like that."

I laughed as she landed an impressive blow to my stomach, curling over as she stomped away from me. Happy was now awake, also laughing. I walked behind her for a bit, calling out.

"Is your name Lucy Heartfilia?"

She glanced over her shoulder, the line in-between her eyebrows crinkled, "Yes?"

"Then you must be my wife."

She laughed, more tears falling, "That's not even a pick-up line! That's just stating facts."

I finally caught up to her and pressed my lips to hers. We stood there kissing for a few minutes before she pulled away and we continued to walk.

"Is your name Summer?"

I glanced over to her, as she avoided my eyes.

"Huh?"

"Is your name Summer?"

"Yes." Natsu, _did_ stand for Summer, but she already knew that.

And with a perfect little smile, she looked at me, "Because you're hot as hell."

 _With that one pick-up line, I knew, I had been best-friend with the most incredible girl._

 _And now she was my wife._

* * *

 **Sobs.**

 **For a million years.**

 **THE PAIN.**

 **Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed and I AM GOING TO DIE AT YOUR COMMENTS.**

 **Be on the look-out for my new works that come out this week (sometime, I'm running late)**

 **I think you'll really enjoy them and if anyone wants to join the fresh princess group on Skype, were you can talk to me and others about your fics, or just Fairy Tail in general (you'll also get sneak peaks and exclusive works) just send me a message and I will happily add you!**

 **as always guys**

 **stay fresh!**

 **ooo! and Happy Australia Day!**

 **xo freshprincess**


End file.
